The Lost Son
by InkJess
Summary: Edward didn't know that when he lost his mother, he'd gain a father he didn't know about. Carlisle didn't know he had another son. What happens when an Edward comes to live with a family he's never known? What about past choices? Will they come to haunt him? Who can help Edward adjust to his new life? Maybe a brown hair, brown eyed girl? ExB : OOC/AH
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Hello**

"You're fucking kidding me!" Edward spat out as he stood up from Jenks' chair.

"No Edward, I'm not. I know that this is a shock after what you've been through but…" he was cut off.

"A shock? A shock? Fuck!" Edward ran his hand through his unique copper colored hair, "Are you serious?"

"I am. Your mother left explicit instructions in her will as well as everything needed to confirm what she wrote," Jenks handed Edward his mother's last will and testament.

The way Edward eyed the paper you would think he was trying to start a fire with his eyes.

"She told me she…" Edward sighed sitting back down onto Jenks' couch.

"She left you a letter as well, only to be opened after she died," Jenks handed Edward a sealed envelope.

"Keep it, I don't want it," Edward stared at the floor.

"You don't have to open it now, just take it with you, you might…"

"Just shut up," Edward snatched the envelope and tucked it into his jacket pocket.

Jenks stayed quiet for what seemed like forever, but Edward didn't care, he needed quiet, he needed some time to breath. His mother had been dead a little over a week and he hadn't had a chance to take it all in.

"Your father…"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" Edward's head snapped at Jenks' direction.

"Carlisle will be…"

Edward snorted; he couldn't believe what was happening. The father he lost when he was 8 years old was not his father. His parents had lied to him, plain and simple. He was a product of some love tryst or something and looked like a fool he thought. Trying to keep his father's memory alive, and trying to be like him and take care of his mother… when all along they both had lied to him his entire life.

"Edward?" Jenks called… "Edward!"

Edward looked up, his mind having drifted, "What?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Jenks asked.

"No."

"I said that he would be arriving tomorrow at 10 am with his wife Esme. After we have breakfast tomorrow we'll come here and I'll sort of introduce the two of you," Jenks informed him.

Yeah, Edward being a minor and not having any other living relatives… except… yeah well… he was staying with Jenks until he could be "handed off" to his "daddy."

"Whatever," Edward replied.

"Edward, please try and give this a chance. From what your mother told me, and what she wrote in her will… he didn't know about you. When I called him and informed him of Elizabeth's passing, he seemed to be hurt, I think he even still loved her a bit," Jenks tried to reason with Edward.

"I don't care if he knew or not. I don't know him and I don't want to know him. Sperm doesn't make you family, I don't want to move to fucking forks… FORKS! What kind of name is that? Is it next to fucking SPOON?" Edward hated that he had no say in what was going to happen to him. He had just turned 17 and legally he was still a minor.

"Why would she do this to me?" Edward asked tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he looked at Jenks.

Jenks sighed and walked over to Edward placing his hand on his shoulder. Jenks has been his parents… his mother and his whohethoughtwashisfather's friend since as long as he could remember.

"I'm sorry Edward. I really am. Elizabeth never told me the truth, not until she came to me when she found out she only had a little time. She wanted you to know about Carlisle, she wanted you to have a parent. She was scared and worried you would hate her," Jenks paused a moment when Edward looked up at him with what looked like possible fear on his face.

"I'd be angry… I AM ANGRY! But… I'd never hate her," Edward finished almost sounding like he was trying to assure himself.

"I know that, and I told her that. I think she knew deep down you would never hate her. She was just scared. Please Edward, give these people a chance, let him be a parent to you. It doesn't mean your dad is less of your dad because now you have Carlisle. You can have more than one father Edward," Jenks finished.

"Maybe… but I don't want another…"

Edward paced around Jenks office waiting for "him" to show up. It was 9:55 am and 45 seconds… 46… 47… 48...

"Edward?" Jenks opened the door to his office and poked his head inside.

Edward looked up at him stopping dead in his tracks, "Yeah?"

"They've arrived, I'll bring them in shortly ok?" Jenks hoped Edward would see things better once Carlisle arrived.

"Uh huh," was all Edward said.

"Fuck," Edward muttered under his breath trying to relax. He had not slept at all last night. He kept running scenarios in his head about what he'd do when he came face to face with his sperm donor… at least that's what he was referring to Carlisle as in his head. He hadn't yet decided if he'd use that description "outside" his head yet.

In one scenario Carlisle would rush in and be crying and immediately apologizing to him for not having gone after his mother. In turn he imagined himself flipping Carlisle off and telling him to go fuck himself.

In another scenario he imagined Carlisle coming in and asking if he's sure that they got the right guy, that maybe he wasn't Edward's father. In turn… again, Edward imagined himself flipping Carlisle off and telling him to go fuck himself.

A 3rd scenario was, as soon as Carlisle walked in, Edward would flip Carlisle off and tell him to go fuck himself…

Yeah Edward didn't have much of an imagination at the time. He was filled by anger and betrayal.

Knock. Knock.

Edward looked at the door as it opened slowly.

Edward almost forgot to breathe and had to remind himself, in, out, in, out…

A tall light-haired blue-eyed man in what seemed like his 40s entered the room. He looked at Edward and seemed as if he had not seen a shower or bed in a few days.

"Edward," the man said.

"Hu," was all that came out of Edward's mouth.

"I'm… I'm Carlisle… your father," Carlisle confirmed what Edward was sure of when the man opened the door.

"Hello," Edward said… FUCK… HELLO? That's what he went with? What happened to the flipping off and the telling him to fuck himself? Fuck. Now Edward wanted to tell himself to go fuck himself for being a pansy.

Carlisle seemed to relax a bit moving deeper into the room; he had been standing by the doorway.

"I," Carlisle began…

"Oh my," a woman gasped as she came into the room. Edward looked at her immediately wondering if this was the woman that caused his mother to go away and not tell Carlisle about him.

"Edward, this is Esme... Carlisle's wife," Jenks introduced her.

"Hello," Edward said… FUCK! Again?

"If we can all sit down," Jenks motioned to this sitting area, "we can get to know each other."

Edward eyed them wearily as he took the single sofa, he did not want to sit next to Carlisle or Esme. They instead sat in the love seat, while Jenks stood next to Edward.

"Mr. Cullen…"

Cullen hu… that's what his name was gonna be now? Edward wondered if Carlisle even wanted to give him his name… or if he even wanted it to begin with.

"Yes," Carlisle looked at Jenks; he'd been staring at Edward.

"As we discussed prior to your arrival, Elizabeth left you some letters and a decision to make. She wanted you to meet Edward, and hoped you would take him in and get to know him. However she also did not want you to be obligated… her word not mine," Jenks informed them.

"I don't understand, what are you saying?" Carlisle asked. Edward looked confused as well.

"If you do not want to take the responsibility, she did ask and I would be honored to take Edward and make him part of my family. He has been for a long time in a way," Jenks informed.

"You mean I don't have to go with them?" Edward asked. Carlisle looked alarmed for a moment.

"I didn't want to tell you because I feel you should do as your mother wanted, if Carlisle…"

"Edward is coming back home with me," Carlisle said in a tone that meant there was no ifs, buts or doubt.

"No," Edward said suddenly.

"Edward, please…" Jenks began.

"No, fuck this!" Edward got up and ran out of the room.

"Edward!" Jenks and Carlisle shouted.

"Why would you say that ?!" Carlisle was seething now.

"I had to tell him, I had to let him know that I do want him. I could not let him go thinking I didn't care about him to want to take him in, I thought if I told him while you were here, it would be better, he wouldn't be able to have me cave in and not tell you," Jenks admitted.

"Where do you think he went?" Esme spoke up.

"Probably just outside, for some air," Jenks replied, "I'll go and see."

Edward was pacing outside Jenks' office building.

"Edward," Jenks approached him.

"I can't do it, I can't go with them… with _**him**_," Edward looked up at Jenks.

"Yes you can, and you will," Jenks said firmly.

"Why? Why can't I just stay here with you and your family, you said…"

"I know what I said and I meant every word Edward, but I cannot keep you here out of selfishness, you deserve to go and have a chance at a life with your family," Jenks pleaded.

"Ha," Edward scoffed, "just because he's my sperm donor doesn't make him family," ah! There he said it! Too bad Carlisle wasn't there…

"This is what your mother wanted Edward, we both have to honor her last wish," Jenks told him.

"Edward," Carlisle stepped out of the building. Edward and Jenks both turned to look at him.

"I know things are awkward, believe me. But I am… I am your father, and I know I don't have a right to call myself that and I am sure Edward Sr. was a great man, but now I am your only parent. It's my time to step up and make up for everything. Please give me a chance, give my family a chance to become your family," Carlisle pleaded.

Edward didn't acknowledge any of the words, instead he just asked what car was theirs and got in. His things would be shipped by Jenks to Forks for him. All he needed was a few changes of clothes until his belongings arrived later in the week.

"I'll bring your duffle bag Edward," Jenks said as he turned to go in.

"No need," Esme wiped away a tear from her eye, "I have it."

And with that, they were off. They were flying to Port Angeles and from there they would drive home to Forks. Home to a new life for Edward... and for the Cullens.

* * *

**Author Note: **

**First off I'd like to say thank you for reading. I don't really expect anyone to, I just know that it was time I wrote something. I enjoy reading the wonderful stories written by other authors and well I wanted to give it a go.**

**Now I am horrible I must admit with grammar and punctuation. I get marked down for that all the time in my essays for class. Awesome Je-suis-B has consented to be my beta. I've never done the whole beta thing, and the only other fics I've written (Smallville fanfics) I never had a Beta either so this will be new for me.**

**Now feel free to leave a review, I ask you be kind to start with. As this is new to me. I enjoy the fandom and the stories I've read, and have always enjoying writing. I've not written in such a long time, be it a fanfic or an original story.**

**Updates will be as soon as I can manage. I work and do go to school full time, working towards my Bachelors, but I promise to try and keep a regular update once I have a few chapters written so I never fall behind to a point where nothing is written.**

**I don't know how long chapters will be. I don't want to draw a chapter out just to make it longer, and I do not want to make a chapter short just because. I will try and write a chapter until I think that the chapter is finished. Some may be short, others may be long. It all depends on the chapter. You may also see a lot of inner dialogue too.**

**You can find me at which I also post covers I make for people to use with Fanfics for e-readers and such. Stop by and way hello if you like and come see the cover I made for my fic. I also promise to not try and post long author notes, or any at all when not needed.**

**~inkjess**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

**UPDATED CHAPTER: My apologies, it should have been 2 months after... not one... if you haven't read it yet you'll see when you reach that part. If you did, my bad.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Welcome Home**

The drive back from Port Angeles to Forks happened in complete silence. Carlisle kept glancing at Edward through the rear view mirror and Esme kept glancing at Carlisle. She was a tad worried Carlisle wasn't paying full attention to the road but she opted not to say anything, she would just keep her eyes open and more alert.

Carlisle couldn't believe everything that had happened to him in the last few days. Being called and told that someone he once loved died of cancer, he being a doctor and all… he knew there was nothing he could have done but it didn't make him feel any better. Then to top it off he was told that not only had Elizabeth died… she had also LIED. Well technically she had lied by omission but still, it was a lie. He had a son, a son that someone else had raised and who had died early on. Why hadn't Elizabeth contacted him? Why did she choose not to tell him about Edward?

Edward tried not to look at the rear view mirror that he noticed Carlisle kept using to spy on him. He wanted to tell Carlisle to mind his own fucking business, but he kept quiet. He didn't want to have any conversation at all during this ride "home." Ha, "home," that is what Carlisle and Esme told him, that soon they would be "home." That wasn't Edward's home, never had been and never would be. He had one year to go and then he'd be free. Legally he would be an adult and no one could keep him from doing whatever he wanted. Not even the memory of his mother.

Edward subconsciously kept touching his jacket pocket where the letter from his mother was tucked away in. He thought of reading it on the ride from P.A. to Forks but in the end decided not to. He didn't want Carlisle or Esme to see him in case he reacted… in a less than "I don't give a fuck," attitude he wanted to put across. In truth, Edward was very confused, hurt, and felt betrayed. He was also angry... very, very angry.

After what felt forever, but was more like an hour Edward realized they had pulled off of the main highway and into a road that led into the forest.

_Fuck, where are they taking me? A cabin in the Woods?_ Edward thought to himself. He'd seen a movie once where these people went into the woods… and well let's just say they never came back OUT of the woods… he shuddered and decided not to think of that. It wasn't hard once they pulled up in front of one of the biggest houses he'd ever seen. It was massive and nicely hidden. He went from living in a two-bedroom cramped apartment to this? He stared at it in awe until the slamming of a car door jolted him from his thoughts.

"Edward, you can get out now," Esme said in a soft warm voice.

Edward looked out the window and wondered if he could outrun Carlisle if he decided to bolt.

"Is that him!" Edward suddenly heard a girl shriek. He looked towards the front door and saw a girl, young, maybe his age. She was sort of short, petite with dark brown hair. She seemed like a firecracker the way she was jumping up and down.

"Alice please calm down," Esme said walking over to her.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked as he stood outside the back passenger door where Edward sat. With a sigh Edward looked at him and opened the door stepping out.

"Edward, this is our daughter Alice, she's actually your age. She was born I think about 2 months after… you," Carlisle said in a low voice, "So I guess she is your sister."

"Honestly, dad... of course I am his sister. We're going to get along just great Edward!" Alice said suddenly pulling Edward by his arm dragging him towards the house and up the wooden steps. Edward looked alarmed, something Esme and Carlisle both noticed… Carlisle also noticed he'd not said a word in hours.

Carlisle grabbed Edward's bag and shut the car door heading after Alice and Edward. Esme had already gone after the two. She knew Edward needed time to adjust and Alice… well Alice didn't really give anyone time to adjust to her.

"Edward this is your new home!" Alice said enthusiastically.

"Alice," Esme said in a warm yet warning tone, "we don't want to overwhelm Edward, please calm down."

"Oh I'm sorry," Alice said releasing Edward's arm.

"I'm sure Edward is tired, follow me Edward I'll show you to your room," Carlisle said while heading for the staircase.

When they reached the third floor Carlisle led him to a room at the end of the hall.

"This was my office but I thought perhaps you'd like some privacy considering… so I had it converted into a room for you and moved my office to the first floor," Carlisle explained.

Edward walked in and looked around. How much money did they have that they made an office look like it had always been a bedroom in a few days? It was simple... white with black, grey and a bit of red tossed in for color perhaps. The bed set was a deep blood red color, while the walls were white with grey trim, and one wall, the one with the bed's headboard against, was black. The carpet was a soft plush light grey to match the grey trim of the walls. There was one good-sized window that also had a matching red blood curtain.

"I hope you like it, I told Esme perhaps red wasn't a color you'd like but she said that the room needed some splash," Carlisle smiled.

"It's fine," Edward finally spoke.

Carlisle froze for a few seconds before he got over the fact Edward finally said something.

"Uh, I'll let you settle in, dinner will be at 6, Emmett and Jasper will be joining us. Emmett… well he's your brother, and Jasper is a friend of the family. He and his twin sister Rosalie, who is away for the week, live in an apartment in town. They are both 18. Emmett is 19 years old…" Carlisle wanted to continue but noticed Edward looked tired as he took a seat at the end of the bed.

"Well I'll let you be," Carlisle said placing Edward's bag down on a dresser and closing the door.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Edward sighed laying back. His legs still bent hanging down the edge of the bed.

His mind was racing miles a minute. This town seemed like something out of a novel, small little town in the middle of nowhere. A big awesome looking house in the middle of nowhere… can you say slasher movie scenario? It even had its own leading screamer… Alice… Edward bet she could scream like the best of them the way she had shrieked when she saw him. Edward wasn't sure what he thought of her, or the fact he went from being an only child to having a sister and a brother. Would they like him? Would he like them? Did he even care?

"Fuck!" Edward spat out in frustration. This was going to be a long day. A real-fucking-long day.

* * *

**Author Note:** I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews, follows, and alerts. Honestly I didn't expect anyone to read this but myself and my great beta who beta'd this chapter as well, thank you **Je-suis-B**!

I also want to note, it may take some chapters before Bella comes in. I wan't the start of this to focus on Edward first adjusting to his new family.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. ****Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thanks!**

**********Lemony warning!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Flashback**

"Have you spoken with Emmett?" Esme asked Carlisle as she set the table.

"No, I can only hope he thought about what we said. This is going to be hard as it is," Carlisle replied.

Emmett was not as accepting as Carlisle was. He was upset to learn that his father had fathered a child while married to Esme, even if they were at the time separated and on their way to a divorce. Esme had told him that if she could forgive and understand the circumstances that he should be able to do so as well.

Esme had been shocked to find out about Edward, maybe more so than Carlisle if that was possible. She had known about Elizabeth, it was no secret he had a relationship during their time apart, Esme as well.. She in a way felt bad for Elizabeth. Carlisle and Elizabeth had been together about 5 months of the year that Carlisle and she had been separated. They would have most likely stayed separated had it not been for a drunken encounter.

_**About 17 Years Earlier**_

"_Carlisle are you drunk?" Esme asked seething at him. He was supposed to pick up Emmett for some father/son time._

"_Sho?" Carlisle said._

"_You are not seeing Emmett like this!" Esme told him as she picked up the phone._

"_I washint planeeen on driveeen, I planndeded on shtaaaying here an' haveen shome fun wit my shon, yyooss know, he'sh ish shtill miiiine too!" Carlisle slurred his words as he stumbled into the house._

"_Mother, can you please keep Emmett for the night? No, Carlisle will not be spending time with him today. No mother… mother please, thank you," Esme said before hanging up and placing it back onto the charge base._

"_Whys did yoos do that?" Carlisle asked, looking rather puzzled as if he had no idea anything was wrong._

"_Carlisle, how can you come here like this? Since when do you get drunk?" Esme scolded as she closed the front door before any of the neighbors could stick their nose into somewhere it did not belong._

"_Lizbeth broke up with me," Carlisle said as he slumped down the floor leaning against the wall._

"_Why?" Esme asked. She and Carlisle although separated had been on somewhat of good terms for Emmett. They both felt they had just drifted apart. They didn't see any blame on either side._

"_I dun know… yoos tell me? First yoos, then Lizbeth twoos weeks ago, what am mys doin wrong?" Carlisle asked looking up at her, a tear leaving his eye. He had finally cracked._

_Esme sighed and leaned down to him, she pulled him back up with her._

"_Nothing Carlisle, nothing…" before she could continue Carlisle was pressing his lips against hers. He kissed her slowly and gently until Esme broke away to catch her breath._

"_Carlisle you are drunk," she tried to think of excuses but she wasn't sure if they were for him or for her._

"_I misshed yoos," Carlisle placed his right hand up against her cheek, his left trailing up her right arm._

"_We shouldn't," Esme said, still not telling him to stop._

"_Let me love yoo again," Carlisle said, starting to sober up a bit, or at least become more aware._

"_Carlisle…" Esme stopped, she went in for another kiss, and it was the green light Carlisle needed. He pushed her up against the wall running his hands over her blouse trying to unbutton it._

_Esme pushed him back, alarming him for a moment until she pulled her shirt up above her and tossed it aside. Carlisle then resumed and attacked her mouth with his. He lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom they once shared._

"_I've missed you so much," Carlisle said, his speech seemingly un-impaired any longer._

"_Just once Carlisle, just this once," Esme panted as he placed her on the bed._

"_Don't, don't ruin this right now," Carlisle leaned over her as Esme unbuckled his belt, and he slid his pants down, his boxers quickly following as he climbed onto the bed hovering above her._

"_Top drawer," Esme said as she went to slide her own pants and lace panties down and tossing them away._

_Carlisle taking her lips with his once more, reached over opening the drawer pulling out a condom, breaking away from Esme just long enough to put the condom on._

"_Now Carlisle! Now!" Esme begged. She didn't care if she wasn't fully ready, she needed this, and she wanted him at that moment more than anything._

"_Not yet," he panted as he went back to her lips, reaching around her as she lifted her back up off the bed so he could undo the clasp of her bra. He wanted her ready and wet for him._

_Esme wasn't going to take no for an answer, she grabbed his cock positioning it against her entrance. Carlisle hissed at her touch, he couldn't hold back any longer and pushed her hand away before slamming into her._

"_Carlisle!" she cried out._

_He grunted as he felt himself back in her as they once were a long time before._

"_I'm here, I'm here, slow and perfect Esme, I'll show you how much I've missed you," Carlisle said not moving within her just yet. He knew she had not been as wet as she should have been and didn't want to hurt her._

_Esme wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her, one hand holding himself up and the other roaming her body._

"_I'm going to move," Carlisle told her, she nodded in understanding._

_Carlisle began to move, slowly back out, in, out, in, slowly helping Esme adjust to him being in her again. Slowly he began picking up the pace as she become wetter, and more able to take him in._

"_Faster," Esme panted. Carlisle obliged, he thrust in her harder and faster, their breathing quickening._

"_Fuck," Carlisle muttered._

"_Oh god, Carlisle!" Esme cried out, "more!"_

_Carlisle lost it, he began to thrust into her faster, harder, letting his primal instincts take over. Esme rising her hips up to meet his every thrust. They continued to move together for what seemed an eternity. Slow sensual lovemaking. A moment that had them recapturing something they once shared._

"_I'm close," Carlisle muttered, "come with me," he instructed. Esme nodded._

_Carlisle pushed and pulled in and out, feeling the burning sensation building, feeling Esme about to lose it._

_Esme's nails slid down Carlisle's back and he hissed as it was the last thing he could take. He rammed into her so hard the bed seemed like it would fall apart. Esme came screaming his name._

"_Fuck, fuck," Carlisle repeated as he came inside her, panting and thrusting every last moment into her._

"_Wow," Esme said after Carlisle had rolled off of her._

"_Yeah," Carlisle agreed._

"_We can't do this again Carlisle," Esme's logical thinking came back, "it isn't fair to Emmett. I don't want to confuse him."_

"_I know, I'm sorry," Carlisle said._

"_Let's talk in the morning ok?" Esme said as she snuggled against him, the last time she'd do this she told herself._

"_Ok," Carlisle agreed closing his eyes, his arm wrapped around her back holding her to him as they fell asleep._

**_Back To The Present_**

"Esme?" Carlisle placed his hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her daze.

"Hu?" she asked.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

She smiled warmly, "I'm fine, just revisiting memory lane," she said kissing him softly on his cheek.

Carlisle smiled.

"Go and call Alice and Edward. Emmett and Jasper should be arriving any moment," Esme told him.

"Ok, well here we go then," Carlisle took a deep breath as he walked away heading towards the stairs. It was time for dinner; he just hoped it didn't turn into the last supper.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**First off thank you for the reviews and the many fav's and follows! That was not expected one bit let me tell you! Thanks again to my great Beta Je-suis-B if not for her you would see a lot of apostrophes and commas... more so than you see now.  
**

**********Also sorry but I've never written a lemon and well... my apologies if it does not meet the fandom standard haha. And I have never had to write a drunk person as well soo... please be kind ha.**

**I have 7 chapters written so once I run out updates will slow down a bit but I hope to do one a week. Thank you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually (may take a bit to get to Bella... as I think you will all agree firs the family needs to take care of the family).**

**AU/OOC and all that jazz.**

**Updated to fix Bold Issue! Sorry, no idea why this chapter shows up half bold as it was not like that in the file!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Dinner**

Edward had drifted off to sleep in the same half-sitting half laying position he was in when Carlisle left him hours earlier. He had planned on just resting his eyes for a moment just to try and gather his thoughts but ended up falling asleep.

That's how Carlisle found him, his legs still dangling off the bed. This was the first time Carlisle had ever seen his _son_ sleep. Something as trivial as this was taken from him by Elizabeth. He could not understand why she kept Edward from him. What had he done? She was the one who left him.

Carlisle walked over to Edward and lightly nudged his shoulder, "Edward."

Edward quickly opened his eyes looking startled for a moment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you," Carlisle stepped back.

"What?" Edward sat up feeling a bit sore having fallen asleep in such an odd position.

"Dinner is ready, if you want to wash up you have your own restroom," Carlisle pointed to a door in the corner that Edward hadn't even noticed.

"Yeah ok," Edward said running his hand through his hair.

"We'll be downstairs in the dining room when you're ready," Carlisle smiled softly before closing the door.

Edward stood up and looked around the room a bit more. It was far different than his room back home… or what used to be his home.

"I don't need this shit," he muttered to himself as he entered the bathroom. He flicked the light switch and found the color scheme from the room had followed into the restroom. What was it with this Esme? She some designer or something? He looked at himself in the mirror after splashing water on his face. Did he look like Carlisle? He had his mother's hair but he noticed his facial features sort of resembled Carlisle's.

"Well, it's now or never," Edward sighed pulling away from the mirror and heading out of the restroom to find something not too wrinkled in his bag to change into.

/

"Alice please try and restrain yourself at dinner tonight," Carlisle told her as he sat on her desk chair.

"Dad, he needs to get used to us, the real us. If I calm myself down then I would be doing him a disservice. It's really better this way," Alice reasoned as she applied lip-gloss before replacing the cap on and stuffing it into her pants pocket.

Carlisle sighed. "Has your brother said anything to you?" he asked.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about Emmett dad, he'll get over it. He's just... I don't know... annoyed. I don't think it's anything we need to worry about," she tried to assure.

"He and Jasper better not screw this dinner up, it's Edwards first night here and he has been through a lot," Carlisle informed her.

"Well dad, no time like the present!" Alice beamed her smile at him, causing Carlisle to roll his eyes.

/

Emmett and Jasper pulled up in Emmett's jeep. They had gone out to La Push beach for the day to let off some steam… well more so, so Emmett could let off steam while Jasper just went along. It was usually cold but the day had been slightly warmer and it gave them a chance to go swimming.

"So he's here already then?" Jasper asked Emmett.

"Yeah, Alice sent me a text earlier. She's thrilled... I can't believe her," Emmett huffed.

"Look I know that it's not something everyone wishes for; a long lost sibling that your dad fathered with some lady while separated from your mom but… why take it out on him?" Jasper asked.

Emmett glared at him. "Look, you are either on my side or his, so make up your mind now," Emmett warned.

"I'm not on anyone's side," Jasper declared as he jumped out of the jeep.

"Bullshit, it doesn't work that way yo," Emmett informed.

"Sorry, take it or leave it," Jasper grinned. Emmett flipped him off as they approached the front door.

"Boys!" Esme yanked the door open.

"Sorry we're late," Jasper apologized.

"That's alright. Go and wash up, dinner will be on the table in 5 minutes," Esme closed the door after they entered.

"Must not be late now right?" Emmett's voice full of sarcasm.

"Emmett!" Carlisle's voice warned.

Emmett's head snapped over to the direction of his father's voice, seeing Alice standing behind him at the foot of the stairs.

"If you have anything to say then save it for me later, you will not ruin this dinner and you will not…" Carlisle was cut off.

"By all means, say whatever you got to say _brother_," Edward's voice was filled with a venomous tone as he descended the stairs.

"Fuck you," Emmett spat.

"Emmett!" Carlisle shouted.

"No! I will not sit at the table with that shit for brains. Just because you slept with some bit…" Emmett didn't get to finish his statement because as if with some unnatural vampire-like speed Edward was slamming into him.

"Emmett!" Esme screamed, "Edward!"

"Stop it!" Carlisle went to try and grab Emmett while Jasper ran to try and contain Edward. Neither of them was successful.

"Say one thing about my mother and I will kill you!" Edward's fist connected with Emmett's face as he was backed into and against the front door.

"You're nothing more than a little bastard whose mother opened her legs for my father!" Emmett growled lifting Edward up and pushing him forward. Somehow they stumbled and ended up in the dining room. Emmett was huge, 6 foot 5 inches, broad shoulders, and all muscle. While Edward could hold his own at 6 foot 2 inches he was leaner and not as broad as Emmett. Emmett was easily able to lift him up and did so… slamming him onto the dining room table, the silverware and dishes crashing to the floor.

Edward's head hit the table with a loud thud. Emmett began to punch him in the face with his right fist as Carlisle tried to pull him off.

"Emmett stop!" Jasper shouted trying to put his arms in to block Emmett's punches.

Edward grunted as Emmett hit him repeatedly, once directly in the eye.

"Go. To. Hell!" Edward said before kneeing Emmett in the stomach causing Emmett to stumble and pause his punches long enough for Edward to grab hold of the vase that was knocked over but still managed to stay on the table; and slamming it onto Emmett's head.

Emmett dropped unconscious onto Edward. Edward then pushed him off, with Carlisle pulling him up as well.

"Shit!" Jasper gasped as he looked at Edward. Emmett's high school ring left not only bruises but also a large gash over Edward's right eye.

"Fuck!" Edward growled rolling off the table, Jasper trying to help him stand but Edward pushed him away, "let go of me!"

Carlisle had Emmett on the floor trying to wake him up, glancing over at Edward.

Esme was in hysterics with Alice trying to calm her down and crying as well.

"Edward!" Carlisle shouted at him still on the ground with Emmett's head in his lap trying to wake him as Edward darted towards and out the front door.

* * *

**Author Note: Wow, thank you for all the follows and fav reviews! Are you sure you have the write story? Ha! Again do not get too comfortable with the quick updates. Eventually this will taper off to once a week I think. I just wanted to post this chapter early because of all the great responses to it. Thank you all! And again thanks to my beta Je-suis-B thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

******************Quick Author Note: First off my apologies!** I did not realize chapter 4 uploaded half bold! So sorry! I have gone and checked and in the file manager thing to edit, the text is not bold so I am not sure why its showing up like that. Trying to fix that but so far nothing I've tried is working. So Sorry! (normally A/N will be at end but this was important and I wanted to make sure everyone reading saw this).

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Not Again**

Edward bolted down the dirt path that headed towards the main road. His face was starting to throb, blood dripping over his right eye. He was done with this town, with these people. He didn't need this, didn't _want _it. Edward didn't know what he was going to do but he knew what he didn't want to do, and that was going back into that house. He ran breathing in the chilled air that settled in as the sun began to set. His lungs felt as if they were on fire.

"Edward!"

Edward heard his name being called and quickly turned his head to see who it was, still running full speed.

It was Jasper; he was running after him. Edward turned his head back forward but not before he stumbled over a large boulder he had not seen, causing him to crash to the ground.

"Fuuuuuck!" Edward shouted in frustration letting his body rest on his knees, his hands having broken his fall but now scraped up covered in dirt. He clenched his fists closed tightly slamming them repeatedly onto the ground as he looked up at the sky. "Fuck! Fuck all of this!" he screamed in frustration.

Jasper reached him panting; he was not a runner by choice. He stopped just behind Edward to give him some space. Jasper was half bent over, his hands resting on his hips trying to catch his breath.

"You did this!" Edward began to shout at the sky staggering up onto his feet. "You caused this! You fucking lied and then you left me!" Edward reached into his jeans pocket pulling out the letter from his mother; it was still sealed. "I do hate you! I hate you for this! For leaving me!"

Edward took the envelope into both hands and then proceeded to tear up the letter. "I don't care what you had to say... it's meaningless!" He tore the envelope in half, and then in half again throwing it away from him.

Jasper didn't know what to do so he just stood there and let Edward do what it seemed like he needed to do. He needed to process and let shit out. Let some of the bottled anger he was holding go free.

"He died and you still kept quiet!" Edward continued to shout. "You let us live how we did, struggling and shit, and you said NOTHING!" Edward slammed his fist into a tree, thankfully he ended up hitting a not so strong base branch that broke off rather than Edward's hand being the thing to break. It would still leave one hell of a mark.

"AAAHHHH!" Edward screamed loudly, until his voice seemed to turn into a scratchy whisper and then disappear.

Jasper flinched at the sound. It sounded unbearable, as if Edward was in pain; blood curling pain with his breath leaving him; tuning out into nothing.

Edward then looked Jasper in the eyes, fear coming over him. He felt like he couldn't breathe. The cold air combined with his running, injuries and his frustration was starting to hit him. The adrenaline was starting to wear off and the pain started to kick in.

"Edward?" Jasper stepped forward starting to worry. Edward's eyes bulged out and he raised his left hand up around his throat. He began to gasp.

"Breathe Edward," Jasper realized what was going on. Edward was having a full-blown panic attack.

Edward stumbled falling onto his knees causing Jasper to rush forward to keep him from completely hitting the ground. "Breathe!" he shouted at him looking him in the eyes. The last thing Edward saw before he passed out was Carlisle's car pull up beside them screeching to a stop before getting out of the car and rushing towards them.

_**Earlier in the house...**_

"_Edward!" Carlisle shouted at him still on the ground, with Emmett's head in his lap trying to wake him, as Edward darted towards and out the front door._

"Jasper! Help me get Emmett to the living room sofa," Carlisle began to lift Emmett.

"Dad he's running away," Alice alerted looking out one of the large windows still sniffling and trying to hold back her tears.

"I'll go after him," Jasper ran towards the door after they finished getting Emmett settled.

Esme was rushing to the sofa to tend to Emmett. "Carlisle why isn't he waking up?" She was worried.

"Give him a few minutes, Alice get my bag and my keys!" Carlisle shouted over to her. Alice ran to Carlisle's study and grabbed his medical bag while scooping up his keys from the table sitting in the foyer.

"Esme take this," he pulled out a little bottle from his bag after Alice handed it to him containing some sort of liquid. "Pour a bit on a rag, careful it's strong, and run it under Emmett's nose until he comes around, don't let him get off this couch," Carlisle began to head to the door with his keys in hand.

"Carlisle?" Esme called.

"I'm not going to lose him now Esme, not again," Carlisle met her eyes. She nodded and he rushed out.

Carlisle ran to his car almost slipping down the steps. He couldn't believe what just happened. The things Emmett said. Things he didn't think his son was capable of saying. Emmett was a goof, a strong lovable caring guy. He could knock someone out if push came to shove but he was never one to start something. He wasn't the son Carlisle knew and loved. How much hurt can Emmett have, how much anger that he would start what had just gone on. Carlisle knew this was his fault, not even Elizabeth's choice to keep him in the dark caused what went on. He caused this a long time ago, he set this in motion, that one night he managed to stumble to Esme's front door drunker than the towns resident drunken homeless man. Who Carlisle himself tried to help on numerous occasions. Ironic isn't it?

"Come on!" Carlisle slammed his fist onto the steering wheel. The car didn't want to start at first. Carlisle knew he needed to take it in for a tune-up but things had been somewhat distracting as of late.

"Yes!" Carlisle said thankfully as the car's engine finally roared to life, before he hit the gas pedal taking off after Edward and Jasper.

* * *

**********Author Note: First off my apologies!** I did not realize chapter 4 uploaded half bold! So sorry! I have gone and checked and in the file manager thing to edit, the text is not bold so I am not sure why its showing up like that. I'll try and see if uploading a new copy will fix that. So Sorry!

Also thank you to everyone for reading! Thanks to those who joined my facebook group! If you haven't seem it yet, the group is somewhere to chat about the chapters with other readers. To see teasers, get news on chapters and such. You can find it at groups/inkjessfanfic/ and you can also see the cover I made in its larger format at my Cover site at

Also I want to thank everyone who has been rec'ing the fic. Your support is awesome! For this being my first Twi fic and really my first real venture out into posting a story or something online it's been a bit overwhelming and I thank you all. I can only hope I don't disappoint.

Those of you wondering when Bella is coming in, well you finally get a mention on chapter 10... but her appearance is not yet come in. Posting a new chapter so soon to make up for the bold issues and errors in the last chapter and cause I managed to write 3 more so I have some leeway.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. ****Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - I Am The Bad Guy**

Emmett woke up about a minute or so after Carlisle ran out the door. He tried to sit up but felt the pain; courtesy of the vase, and moaned touching the back of his head.

"Don't try and sit," Esme said putting her hand to his chest guiding him back down as she sat on the edge of the sofa in front of him.

"Ugh," Emmett groaned closing his eyes.

"I'm so disappointed in you," Esme began. "Don't say a word," she put her hand against his mouth stopping whatever he was about to say.

Emmett had never seen the look he saw in his mother's eyes at that moment.

"If you want to call anyone a bitch then you start with me," Esme was dead serious. "Your father was with his mother when we slept together. Yes, we were married but we were not together. Our divorce was already in motion. I had another man in my life during that time as well. I slept with another man long before your father met Elizabeth."

Alice's mouth dropped open hearing her mother speak that way. Esme Cullen was the perfect picture of prim and proper. Never uttering anything near a swear word and here she was talking about sleeping with another man.

"_**I**_ could have easily been the one who have gotten pregnant. _**I**_ could easily be the one that had another child with a man and have not told him." Esme sighed. "_**I**_ could have stayed away and kept Alice from your father, taken you away from him."

"Mom?" Alice asked.

"I did the math, Edward's mother must have been pregnant already. About 2 months when I slept with your father. I took Edward's happy ever after from him and you got it instead." She looked back at Emmett.

"I don't understand?" Alice wasn't thrilled hearing about her parents' sex life but she needed more answers.

"After a night of weakness, a night your father and I…"

"Please do not finish that! Ugh gross... I so didn't need to know that," Alice quickly spat out. Realizing that she was conceived that night.

"After we reconnected. Which let me say you had been a surprise because we did you know... use protection..."

"Ugh." Alice and Emmett both shuddered.

"You were a welcomed surprise honey, don't doubt that. But a surprise nonetheless," Esme chuckled.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Elizabeth had sent him a text message, through his work pager, we didn't have phone text back then. Asking him to stop trying to contact her. That she already spoke her peace. I guess Carlisle had drunk texted her a few times.. She said like she had already told your father before, that she understood how important parents were to a child and she wanted your father to try and work things out between us. I didn't understand why she would do that. She must have known." Esme gasped realization hitting.

"Mom?" Alice moved closer to her.

"She did it for you," she looked at Emmett. "A couple of weeks before, your father missed a night to pick you up. Elizabeth called, she told me that she was so sorry that they had missed their flight and they wouldn't get here to pick you up. Your father had a conference and it would be another week until he could come. She heard you crying for your father, you were about 2 years old. She asked if she could talk to you, your dad was in a meeting. So I said ok, she was kind and you, believe it or not, liked her. You asked her to please let your daddy come, I had you on speaker and she, I think, was crying. I think she felt responsible. They had been on a trip and were supposed to come back for the weekend before the conference. Your dad and she went on a little vacation. She told you not to cry and she promised your father would never be away from you."

"Why... why would she do that? When giving us dad back meant she was taking him away from Edward?" Alice asked.

"I don't know Alice. But I do know that everything we have here," she waved her finger around, "is because Edward had it taken away from him and given to you," she looked at Emmett.

"You were so wrong," Alice told Emmett.

"I…" Emmett didn't know what to say.

"No." Esme spoke. "I don't want to hear an apology from you unless you're giving it to YOUR BROTHER."

"He's n…"

"Emmett Dale Cullen!" Esme snapped, "Like it or not he _**is **_your brother. He's part of your father and his mother who was a good woman. A woman who died horribly too soon, who left the only thing she cherished in the world to us. Think what it must have been like to see her die, to see her get sick and lose her hair. Think of what Edward has been through. So you got a brother you didn't know about. So what? He lost his mother. He lost who he thought was his father. He had his whole life chosen for him before he was even born. He isn't the bad guy here. _**I** **am**_. I am the bad guy."

"You're not mom," Emmett spoke.

"What if it was you? Do you love me?" Esme asked.

"How can you even ask me that," Emmett looked offended.

"Then think about how much you love me, then think of me gone. Think of me dying in such a horrible way as cancer, and then think of me being gone." She desperately wanted him to see the other side. She knew he had some reason to be upset, but not at Edward.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I. I'm sorry that you feel the need to hurt that young boy over something your father and I did." She stood up.

"Stay there until your fath…"

"Help me take him up to his room," Carlisle burst through the door holding Edward up with the help of Jasper.

"His room? Um, isn't that on the thi…" Jasper noticed Carlisle's look. "Yeah ok."

"Carlisle what happened?" Esme asked.

"He totally lost it, he…" Jasper shut up when he heard what sounded like a growl coming from Carlisle.

"He had a panic attack. I didn't even know he was prone to having them. I haven't received his medical records yet." Carlisle and Jasper ascended up the stairs.

"Dad." Emmett spoke.

"Not now Emmett," and with that they started up the second flight of stairs.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello again! Thank you for following along with this little fic, I hope to not disappoint anyone. This is all new to me still so I'm just going with the flow. Just wanted to let everyone know, especially those waiting for a certain brown haired brown eyed gal to come into the picture, there is a small outtake posted on my FB group page. Come take a peak if you'd like. After the Facebook address, add /groups/inkjessfanfic/ for some reason I guess we are not allowed to type a FB link on here? Keeps disappearing for some reason. A certain girl may briefly appear in chapter 11 too... who knows.

Thanks to those who have rec'd the fic, its appreciated... and makes me a bit nervous too ha!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings (mostly, well the important ones). AU/OOC and all that jazz. Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - What Am I Doing?**

Carlisle was in his office with a bottle of 40-year-old Cognac in his right hand and a glass half full in his left. Carlisle had a glass of wine occasionally with dinner or a drink with friends on some special occasion. He had not gotten plastered for over 15 years. Especially never as much as that one night many years ago. Understandably when Esme found him in such a state she became a bit worried.

She walked into his office closing the door behind her.

Carlisle didn't look up from the bottle. He just took another drink from his glass.

"Carlisle, I know this is hard but…"

"What am I doing?" he asked. "Am I doing the right thing? Taking him away from people he knows. He wanted to stay with Jenks and I was selfish and brought him here, away from anything he had left. Away from what he knew."

"He needs a father Carlisle, and maybe someday he could see me as a mom. I'd never try and take Elizabeth's place but I'd like to think one day, that young man up there," she pointed up, "could see me as a step-mom or something near that. At the very least someone who cares about him."

"She knew you know," Carlisle motioned to a piece of paper laying on his desk. "She knew she was pregnant when she dumped me."

"I did the math Carlisle, I figured it out earlier." Esme took the bottle from him leaving him the glass.

"She left me that letter. I hadn't noticed it until I came in here to look for Jenks' number." He looked guilty. "I almost called him, almost told him to come and take Edward away from here. I almost gave him up." Carlisle had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You want what is best for him." Esme came over and sat on Carlisle's lap resting her head on his shoulder.

"What if that means not being with us? With me?" Carlisle took a drink from his glass.

"You have to realize that this may take some time. One day is nothing in terms of time Carlisle. We may see more fighting, yelling and shouting. We have to show him and Emmetto, and even Alice, that nothing they do will take us away from them." Esme sighed.

"She said that she had a friend who she knew would help her with Edward. She thought that, since I didn't know about him and that Edward had never known me, she could give him a father and she could give Emmett his back. God Esme, she decided to reconcile us, for our son; at the expense of hers and mine." He looked at Esme.

"I thought as much. It's what I told Emmett. I think he's sorry and worried that he's lost your respect." She wiped the tears from his face.

"I know, _**I**_ _**knew**_ things would be uncomfortable for Emmett but I never thought…"

"I'll check on Edward. Why don't you go talk to Emmett?" Esme stood up.

Carlisle stayed in his seat. "Her friend… was Edward Sr." He looked up at her. "He knew from the start she was pregnant and chose to be Edward's father. I should be thankful to the man, to his memory for willingly take in another man's son as his own. But I'm angry at him for taking _**my**_ son."

"You can't change what has already been done. But you can fix what it has been broken." Esme left the room leaving Carlisle to ponder her words.

/

Esme wondered if leaving Carlisle alone was a problem but she decided she beenwould give her husband the chance to be who she knew he was; a responsible caring individual. She headed to the stairs and ascended up to the third floor to Edward's room.

She went inside and found Edward sleeping. She worried he had not woken up but Carlisle told her he was most likely exhausted and would probably sleep until morning. Carlisle had placed two butterfly bandages over the cut above his eye. He would assess it in the morning and stitch it up if needed.

Esme walked over to Edward's bed and took the comforter that had been pulled down, before Jasper and Carlisle laid him down; and placed it over him.

"I'm sorry for everything Edward." A tear fell from her eye. "You didn't deserve to be the collateral damage of a situation that three selfish adults caused. I will forever be grateful to your mother for what she did. She gave me back my family. I'm just so sorry she took yours away." Esme placed a small kiss on his forehead before leaving the room.

Edward opened his eyes clinging to the comforter, a tear escaping him. He had heard everything Esme said. He was awake before she stepped into the room but he didn't want her to know so he kept his eyes closed and pretended to be asleep.

"Didn't you care enough about me to give me what you took away?" Edward whispered before closing his eyes to drift back off to sleep.

/

Esme then went to check on Alice. She had been upset after everything that happened. When she reached her door, she found her room empty. She was about to call out for her but then heard voices down the hall. They were coming from Emmett's bedroom. She quietly made her way over, stopping just outside the door. It was cracked slightly open.

"You have always been my big brother Emmett. And even though I am sooo upset with you I still love you. But what you did, you were wrong on so many levels." Alice was standing in front of Emmett who was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Aly." Emmett sighed.

"He didn't ask to be born Em." She looked as if she was half torn for Emmett and half torn for Edward.

"I know that!" Emmett snapped. "I'm sorry. I just… I... God... I was so mad. I saw him and he looks like dad you know?"

Alice nodded.

"I wasn't planning on doing what I did, I swear. Then I saw him, well _**heard**_ him and then when I looked up and he was standing there looking just like dad with, I guess his mom's hair… I lost it. I knew he could look like us... but that much, I sort of flipped."

Alice snorted. "Sort of?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Ok I flipped A LOT."

"I'll say you did." Alice snorted.

"I don't even remember how or what… I mean I didn't even realize until we were on the table what was going on. I was just so, sooo mad. Honestly I wasn't cool with all this, with what dad did. But I didn't mean to do that. I didn't mean to take it out on him like that. God if someone had said what I did about his mom… about our mom… geez Aly I'd have beat them to a bloody pulp."

"Yeah well, Edward did get you good a few times. You are sooo gonna have a bump on the back of your head for a while too." Alice informed.

"Yeah." Emmett touched the back of his head.

"You think we can chop this down to sibling rivalry that we've missed out on?" Emmett asked her.

"Em, I don't even know if Edward will look at you after today. I don't even know if he'll look at me." Alice bit her lip.

"I don't know what to do. I can't go in there and look like some chump either. I am sorry but I can't do that." Emmett stated, his prideful demeanor coming out.

"Why not? You fucked up big, bro."

Esme flinched at her daughters so casual use of swear words. Ok, _word_ but still. She made a mental note to speak to her later about that.

"Because Aly, I can't. I'm a guy you know. Fuck!" Emmett laid back.

"Yeah, guy… code word for dumb ass." Alice snickered.

Esme rolled her eyes. Honestly, the way they spoke she would wash their mouths out with a bar of soap later.

"I'm tired. I'm gonna lay down for a bit ok." Emmett closed his eyes.

"Ok but don't go to sleep yet. That was a hard hit and you shouldn't go to bed yet dad said." Alice reminded.

"God." Emmett snapped his eyes open. "What am I gonna say to dad?"

"That you are a stupid guy who fucked up… but without the fucked part." Alice giggled.

Emmett groaned.

Esme quickly moved down the hall away from Emmett's bedroom door before Alice could catch her. She didn't want them to feel awkward knowing she had heard their private conversation. She hid on the stairs just out of view until she heard Alice's door open and then close.

Esme sighed before going back up and heading to Alice's room. Although after hearing her children share with one another, she wasn't sure what to say to Alice anymore. Her main concern now would be to try and look oblivious to what just went on.

"First you swear in front of your children, and then you spy on them. Mother of the year," Esme sarcastically whispered to herself. And with that she knocked on Alice's door.

* * *

**A/N:** **I just wanted to mention that I changed a small tid bit in Chapter 6, you may have read it already or not depending on how fast you read it after I posted it. I mentioned that Elizabeth had sent Carlisle a text and a reader pointed out there was no text messaging at that time, which would have been around 1995. This is true and not true. Carlisle is a doctor and they did have Alphanumeric pagers in which you could send a text message not just a number like a regular pager/beeper. So I made it clearer.**

**Also your reviews have been great and very interesting to read! Be sure to join the www . Facebook group facebook / groups / inkjessfanfic / remove all the spaces for extras like a outtake and pics and teasers and such! And you can visit my site with the cover and other Fanfic Covers I've made. www . inkjess . com**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings (mostly, well the important ones). AU/OOC and all that jazz. Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - 3am and Counting**

_**3:01am…**_

_**3:06am…**_

_**3:15am…**_

"Fuck!" Emmett sighed. He had not been able to fall asleep all night. He looked up and watched the shadows of the trees outside his window dance on the ceiling.

He had wanted to talk to his dad but hadn't been able to make himself to do so. He didn't know what to say. After his conversation with Alice, Emmett had been struggling with his inner demons. He didn't want to like Edward, he wanted to beat the shit out of him… but not really… he wanted to want to do so. Yeah, he provoked him once already and yes... just a tiny bit of him had to admit that it did feel good just for a moment. He had all that anger and resentment inside him, and the feeling of being betrayed by his parents.

Emmett snorted a quiet chuckle. He realized everything he felt… Edward probably did too. They should both be mad at their parents… but Emmett was not a chump. He was not going to apologize to Edward. Nope, that was going too far.

**3:33am…**

"Damn it!" Emmett groaned getting up out of bed and heading purify his room. He headed to Alice's room first and tapped on it lightly.

"Alice?" Emmett opened the door slowly. She was sleeping like a baby. A little white teddy bear cuddled up with her. Emmett smiled, no matter how old Alice was, she would always be his little sister… _**his**_ too… sharing wasn't going to come easy. He closed the door and headed downstairs… well, that is where he intended to go but he didn't. He headed upstairs to the third floor.

Emmett paused when he reached Edward's bedroom door. He looked at the doorknob and stood there for what seemed like forever… 45 seconds… before opening the door. He didn't knock this time.

There he was, asleep on his new bed. Esme had made him go with her to get it. Emmett didn't understand why he needed to go, she knew how he felt. Emmett pointed out that there we're people whose sole job was to load and unload and even deliver. There was no need for him to go. Esme had told him she needed a young man's opinion, to make sure she didn't get anythin too girly. Emmett received a slap on the back of his head when he suggested that maybe Edward would like something _**girly**_. Maybe he rolled that way Emmett told her. Esme wasn't amused. She told him if that was the case, then it would be no trouble to take the bed back and get something else. And if that was Emmett's way of hinting that maybe he wanted something girly, to let her know and she'd be happy to get him a new bedroom set.

Emmett rolled his eyes remembering as he looked the bed over as Edward slept. He walked closer to the bed stopping about a foot from the bed. He could reach out and grab Edward if he wanted to. But did he? Who was he really mad at? What was he really mad at? He was so confused.

He walked back a few feet and sat on the floor resting his back against Edward's clothing dresser. He hadn't intended to fall asleep…

_**3:53am...**_

Carlisle had tried to go talk to Emmett a little after Esme left his office. He chickened out when he reached his office door, never even opening it. Instead he went and sat down on his leather sofa, leaning all the way back. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He was going over the last conversation he had with Elizabeth.

**Flashback pt 2**

"_Elizabeth why are you doing this?" Carlisle asked her, pacing back and forth in front of her. They were at Carlisle's apartment, the one he leased after he and Esme split._

"_I don't think we're working out, you have a son and…"_

"_Yes, I have a son, who also has a mother. I'll never abandon him or even her when she needs help you know that, but that doesn't mean…" he was cut off._

"_It means that Esme will always be a part of you and she's nice but I don't know if I can handle that the rest of our lives. Go back to her and try and work things out. You didn't try hard enough, we met and you gave up," she accused._

"_I didn't… we just… we aren't getting back together. Don't be ridiculous Elizabeth. I care about you, don't do this," Carlisle went to stop her as she headed towards the front door._

"_You care about me, but you love Emmett and you owe it to him," she said to him looking him in the eyes. He didn't respond._

"_Goodbye Carlisle," she kissed him lightly on the lips and quickly rushed out closing the door behind her. Tears threatened to escape her eyes and she couldn't bare to let him see her cry._

_She knew it was mean to use his love for Emmett against him, but she had to. She found out she was pregnant a week before she spoke to Emmett. She couldn't bare to be the woman who kept his parents from really trying again. Because if it was her on the other foot, she hoped that the other woman would do the same for her. Her baby would have a father, he would not want for anything. She was adopted and she knew that a parent could love a child and a child a parent even if not biologically related. Edward would never know he was missing a parent. Edward… that's what she would name her baby. She would name him after whom she hoped would really take the job of being his father as he already promised he would. She prayed that her baby boy would never know, and never hurt for a father like Emmett had. She knew she would be the one to hurt, but her hurting would subside one day. She had to do what was best and this was it._

**Back to Carlisle's Office…**

"I didn't deserve what you did Elizabeth, neither did our son," he whispered before falling asleep. Although he had drank, his nerves didn't let him stay asleep all night. He awoke to the sound of a branch nipping on his window. He looked at the grandfather clock he paid way too much for.

4:25am

Carlisle sighed. He decided it was time to try once more to leave his office where he had been hiding out. He first went to check on Alice, as he always did before he went to bed each night. He always checked in on his kids, no matter how old they were getting.

Alice, always his sweet hyper little girl. He smiled to himself. Thank god for her cheerfulness throughout all this, Carlisle thought. He then headed to Emmett's room. He figured he would be asleep and wouldn't have to get into any long discussions at this hour.

Carlisle's stomach sank as soon as he noticed the door was cracked open. He slowly inched to the door, for fear of finding what he hoped he didn't.

No such luck… Emmett was not in the room. Carlisle instinctively turned and ran as fast and quietly as he could to the staircase.

_Please, please, please_… Carlisle repeated in his head. Then stopped dead in his tracks, his heart he thought, would pop out of his chest and wake everyone with the hard rapid beats it was making… yet deep down inside, being a doctor knew that was impossible… but still it didn't keep him from thinking it as soon as he saw the door to Edward's room was open.

Carlisle held his breath as he got closer.

_Please!_ Carlisle pleaded in his head, his eyes closed before reaching and pushing the door open.

He slowly opened his eyes...

* * *

**Author Note: As always thank you all who are reading! This was a quicker update because well I just felt like it! Ha. I have up to chapter 13 written... so I thought why not. I myself am a bit anxious for you all to read these later chapters. Now I know a lot of you are asking for Bella, she will make an appearance in chapter 11. The family aspect is most important right now but she will come in so don't worry about that. Right now this is Edwards story in a way, a Cullen family major moment, but Bella will come in and be part of that. Just not so fast.**

**Also just want to remind, updates are coming fast cause I have chapters written, but I do work, and am studying for my Bachelors so eventually updates will slow down I am thinking to once a week. However if I ****continue being able to write and keep ahead I will post more often... once they are beta'd and ready of course.**

******www . Facebook group facebook / groups / inkjessfanfic / remove all the spaces for extras like a outtake and pics and teasers and such!**

**Again thank you everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings (mostly, well the important ones). AU/OOC and all that jazz. Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Time To Get Up**

Edward woke the next morning with a bit of a headache and the urge to touch his face where the throbbing seemed to have continued from the evening before. He couldn't believe he was still here. He hadn't planned to come back. He was going to run until he couldn't do it anymore and somehow get back home, _**his **_home. He hadn't expected to… to… shit he didn't even know exactly what happened to him out there. All he knew was that he suddenly couldn't breathe and vaguely remembered Jasper there telling him to breathe.

Yeah... like he was choosing not to breathe as an alternative. IIdiot, Edward thought.

Just as Edward threw his blanket off himself and sat up, he realized he wasn't alone.

_What. The. Fuck._ He thought to himself. He was startled and held his breath for a moment.

Emmett was asleep against his dresser, and Carlisle was asleep on the floor next to his bedroom door.

He sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. Half of him wanted to rush Emmett, and the other half was morbidly curious as to what they were doing asleep in his room on the floor.

He didn't know what to do. Wake them up? Yell? Kick Emmett in the face since he was already on the floor… Edward grinned at the thought, but then shook himself out of it. Esme's words from the night before still lingered in his head. He didn't know why but he sort of liked her. He knew breaking Emmett's nose probably wouldn't please her. Him yes, but her no.

He looked at them both. Emmett was sort of an even mix between Esme and Carlisle. Alice looked like Esme more than Carlisle, same hair color as her. Emmett had a blend of blond and brown hair. Edward guessed they shared a jaw, maybe some facial markers. Though Edward had his mother's hair and eyes. Convenient for when he wanted to stare in the mirror and think of her, good or bad.

Edward slowly stood up and quietly walked to his bathroom. There was a cup on his sink, that held a new toothbrush. _Geez Esme didn't miss any details did she?_, he thought to himself. He took the toothbrush out, placing it on the sink and filled the cup with cold water. He thought of filling it with hot water for a second but went with cold. Once it was full he headed back to his bed.

He stood in between his bed and Emmett…

Well... time to get up. Edward splashed the water on Emmett's face.

Emmett immediately awoke. "What the fuck!" he shouted, a bit disorientated. Carlisle awoke at the sound of Emmett's voice.

Emmett then realized where he was. His face went a little pale at the realization that he was caught in Edward's room.

Carlisle looked at Emmett and at Edward. He wasn't sure if he should move… any little movement could cause them to charge… no, wait that would be for a wild animal… A_h well close enough_, he thought.

Emmett looked Edward in the eyes. He was pissed at being woken up like that, and embarrassed to have been found in there.

"Boys," Carlisle spoke. "Please let's not start off where you left off."

"What are you doing in here?" Edward asked. His voice clearly showing his annoyance.

"Uh." Emmett didn't know what to say.

"I fell asleep watching you two." Carlisle admitted.

"I… fuck," Emmett suddenly rocketed up and out of the room.

Edward watched with amusement before turning to stare at Carlisle who was now standing up.

"I'll speak to him, he won't come in here again." Carlisle assured. He stepped closer to Edward causing Edward's stance to shift into a defensive one.

"I just want to see your cut, above your eye. Some of your scrapes. Look at your hands." Carlisle explained.

It was then that Edward realized his hands were bandaged. Why? Oh yeah... that's right, he remembered his stumble and looking like a idiot.

Edward relaxed and sat on his bed as Carlisle looked him over.

"The butterfly bandages helped keep your wound closed but I'll need to stitch you up. Three stitches should do."

"Stitch? LIke with a needle?" Edward asked.

"Yes, do you have an issue with needles?" Carlisle asked.

"Uh, I don't like them." Edward replied.

"Neither does Emmett." Carlisle informed. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Wash up and please come down to my office, I'll do it there. We have an appointment at 10 am." Carlisle headed for the door.

"Appointment?" Edward looked up at him.

"Therapy." Carlisle walked off.

"Therapy?" Edward repeated. Crap.

* * *

**Author Note: Yep, a bit short but I figured it was better than leaving you with Chapter 8's cliff for too long right? Am I wrong? Plus I'm just selfish and can't wait until you get to these later chapters. **

**www . Facebook group facebook / groups / inkjessfanfic / remove all the spaces for extras like a outtake and pics and teasers and such!**

**As always thank you everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings (mostly, well the important ones). AU/OOC and all that jazz. Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you! **

******!PLEASE READ A/N After thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Breakfast**

"Therapy?" Emmett repeated.

"Yes, therapy. Before I had… a drink last night I called in some favors. We have a 10 am appointment with Aro." Carlisle informed.

Aro Volturi went to college with Carlisle. They were both in the same fraternity and have been good friends for over 20 years.

"I do not want to go to therapy dad, especially to see uncle Aro, that's just embarrassing!" Emmett complained.

"Well you should have thought about that before you played WWE in the dining room with your brother!" Carlisle snapped.

"Look… I don't want uncle Aro knowing…"

"About Edward? I'm getting tired of this!" Carlisle was frustrated. "He is here. He is your brother, he is MY SON! Aro won't hear anything I haven't already told him."

Emmett wanted to respond but decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Be angry at me. _**I**_ couldn't make things work with your mother in the beginning. _**I**_ let things drift apart between us and then _**I**_ started to date Elizabeth. _**I**_ slept with her, _**I**_ got her pregnant. _**I**_ then screwed things up with her like I had with your mother. _**I**_ then decided to get plastered, come to your mother's house and slept with her! _**I**_ put on a condom that ended up ripped, probably since I was coming off a drunken stupor and probably tore it myself, and gave you a baby sister" Carlisle informed.

"Ewww, God dad! Shit!" Emmett gagged.

"_**I**_ did a lot of shit wrong, a lot of things _**I**_ have to pay a price for. Things I realize I _**have**_ paid dearly for already. That boy up there in his room, he didn't have the family vacations to the cabin. Our trips to Universal, Disney, Six Flags, every damn theme park you and the girls wanted to go to. I don't think he's ever had a vacation. From what Jenks said their finances weren't very good. Something _**I**_ should have helped with and I didn't." Carlisle sighed.

"Look, I know things got out of hand. I swear I didn't mean for that to happen." Emmett sat on his bed.

"Then please, please Emmett." Carlisle pleaded. "Can you try, try and accept him. I need you to be the son I know you really are. My son."

Emmett sighed. "Ok."

/

Edward was dressed sitting on his bed. He had opted to wait in his room after Carlisle stitched him up and changed his bandages on his hands until it was time to go. He wasn't sure how things would go. Was he supposed to sit in the backseat of the car next to Emmett?

"Knock, Knock," Alice said as she did just that. Edward looked up.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked striding in ever so carelessly.

"Uh… ok." Edward replied.

Alice walked over and leaned against his dresser, staring at him.

"We have to get some things straight Eddie," Alice announced. "You, sir, are my brother, and while I have my hands full with Emmett… I am more than willing to take you on too. So I just want you to know that I consider you my brother. None of that half brother-half sister thing, really that's all just technicalities anyways."

Edward was taken aback by her forwardness.

"Look, that's uh… nice of you but I didn't come here to bond or whatever. I came here because I had to." Edward informed.

"Oh I believe you, and I am well aware of that fact. However believe me when I say I don't really care." Alice stared him down. "You need someone Edward. You feel alone and I get that. But just like Emmett has to understand, and believe me I already spoke to him last night. None of us are at fault for the way things turned out. There is no reason not to like one another and not to get along. I mean sure we aren't going to go skipping down the road arm in arm... at least you and Emmett but I'm open to it." Alice grinned. "But anyways, we, all three of us can at least take a walk down the street, ya know?"

"I don't care what your brother…"

"Correction!" Alice put her hand up. "OUR brother." Then she motioned with her finger for him to continue.

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?" Edward asked.

"No dear brother, I am not." Alice walked over to him patted him on the shoulder and bounced out of the room.

"Fuck." Edward laid back against his bed as he did the first day he arrived.

"Edward?"

Edward snapped right back up. It was Esme.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Breakfast is ready. Would you care to come down?" she asked him.

"I'm not really that hungry." Edward informed.

"Well, I know it's been awhile since you last ate, considering dinner was… skipped. Will you please just come down?" she pleaded.

He wanted to tell her no… but honestly he was starting to feel really hungry.

"Uh, ok." Edward stood up and followed her downstairs.

Esme's smiled seemed to radiate over everything. She seemed so happy, thrilled even, that he was coming down. He paused a bit as they were about to pass the dining room.

"I'm sorry for the mess and stuff from yesterday." Edward apologized.

"Oh honey, you don't need to do that. That was all Emmett. Everything that got broken is coming out of Emmett's allowance." She chuckled.

They headed on into the kitchen, to the breakfast nook/bar whatever you wanted to call it. Alice was already there eating a bowl of Trix cereal.

"Alice, you weren't in the mood for pancakes? I made plenty." Esme huffed.

"Nope, sorry. I'm in a hurry. I'm meeting Bella soon. We're going to talk about the party. She insists that we go and pick out the cake together. I told her what she wanted was fine. Even though my birthday was like a week and a half ago, and hers isn't for about another week and a half, we have a joint party. Always have ever since we were little. We have our own actual birthdays with our family and a nice big joint birthday blow out together in between!" Alice explained. "Let me tell you, you were the biggest birthday surprise EVER." Alice smiled. "So off to the mall I go, since Bella will not take no for an answer."

"Well at least you know how that feels then hu?" Edward's eyes bulged realizing he said that out loud.

"Touché brother, touché," Alice said continuing eating her cereal. "Well whatever you want to call it Eddie, but know this, you are coming to that party."

Edward opened his mouth to say something but Alice didn't let him speak.

"Nope. Not gonna hear it. You're coming and that's that. Have a good day at therapy, give Uncle Aro my love, silly rabbit," Alice said as she patted him on the back as she passed him heading out.

Edward just sat there defeated.

"She means well, but I know she can be overwhelming at times. She's my daughter and I love her but sometimes I also feel like scurrying away. But trust me Edward, it's best you do as she asks or she'll just, well… you don't want to know." Esme laughed.

"Mom, can I have some…" Emmett stopped when he saw Edward sitting at the bar. "Nevermind," Emmett turned to go.

"Stop." Esme instructed. Emmett groaned, turning back around to face them.

"Sit down." Esme ordered. Emmett sat at one end of the bar, while Edward was at the other end.

"I know things got started wrong yesterday, but I want to tell you both something at the same time." Esme began. "Everything happening right now is the fault and consequences of the actions of three adults a long time ago. Neither of you caused what happened and you shouldn't hold any contempt towards one another. Your father," Esme made it a point to make that clear to both of them, _**their father**_… "Is torn with guilt over the pain and feelings of betrayal you both are going through. He hopes going to this therapy session will help you both adjust."

Edward shifted in his seat.

"I want a promise from you both. Promise me you will go into this willing to work things out. Willing to listen and keep an open mind about things." Esme pleaded. "Edward? Emmett?"

"Ok mom. I promise," Emmett agreed.

"Yes Mrs. Cullen," Edward agreed.

"Excuse me?" Esme looked taken aback.

Edward looked confused.

"Oh no you didn't," Emmett subconsciously blurted out before closing his mouth tight.

"Does it look like my mother in law is here?" Esme looked around. "No, I don't think so young man. You may refer to me as Esme. Mrs. Cullen is Carlisle's mother."

"Ok… Esme," Edward corrected.

"Much better," Esme's smile returned. "Now here you two go," she handed them each a plate with some pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and a bit of cream cheese.

And that's how Carlisle found them when he walked into the kitchen.

"Any food left for me?" Carlisle nervously joked. He seemed to walk on eggshells lately.

"Out of bacon and cream cheese dear, but still some pancakes and eggs if you like." Esme kissed him on the cheek as he approached her.

"Emmett?" Carlisle raised his eyebrow at him. Edward started to cough suddenly.

"You ok there?" Carlisle asked.

"Uh yeah," Edward said. He realized he did the same thing. The thing with his eyebrow, it sort of caught him off guard.

"Don't blame me," Emmett protested, "_**he**_," he pointed at Edward, "ate like 6 pieces.

Edward looked at him.

"_**He**_," Edward returned the point, "ate all the cream cheese."

"It's fine boys, I'm not that hungry anyways. A couple of pancakes and eggs is more than enough," he informed.

Esme handed him a plate and then fixed herself one. Then they spent the rest of breakfast eating in silence. Carlisle taking that moment as a sign that perhaps things could get better. God he hoped so.

* * *

**Author Note: So I've been sick for a few days now and with nothing to do I was writing and bored and well my pain is your gain. From here on out the next couple of chapters are some emotion filled chapters let me tell you. Good emotions? Bad emotions? I don't know... we will see.**

**Also if you would not mind sharing, I guess I've been put up for a chance of Fic of the Week. So if you are ever so inclined to vote. ****www DOT tehlemonadestand DOT net** (remove spaces and replace DOT with . ) It would be nice.

**If you would not mind sharing, I guess I've been put up for a chance of Fic of the Week. So if you are ever so inclined to vote www . Facebook group at www DOT Facebook DOT com / groups / inkjessfanfic / remove all the spaces for extras like a outtake and pics and teasers and such!**

**As always thank you everyone! PLEASE leave me some thoughts/reviews! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings (mostly, well the important ones). AU/OOC and all that jazz. Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

**!PLEASE READ A/N After thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Therapy**

"So tell me, what does he look like? Does he look like your dad? Emmett? You?" Bella asked as she and Alice sat down at a table in the food court.

"I snapped some pictures of him when he wasn't looking." Alice passed her phone over.

"Alice all I see is a blanket and dark hair." Bella frowned.

"Sorry. He was asleep and it was dark. It was after the fight last night." She stuffed a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Is he coming to our party?" Bella inquired twirling her spoon in her mint-n-chip.

"Yep, I told him he had to come." Alice giggled. "He implied that _muwa _is pushy? Can you believe it?"

"God no!" Bella feigned innocence. Before they both burst out laughing.

/

"So you're saying that we should be mad at Dad?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." Aro caught Carlisle's eyes giving him a menacing glare. "I mean no! I mean… you have the right to be upset about the circumstances Carlisle and your mothers created, but you have to understand there were so many puzzle pieces so to speak that led to this."

"That led to my mother leaving him and lying to me for my entire life?" Edward suddenly spoke. He had not said anything the entire time they had been there.

"Edward, I am sorry for what your mother did. And I am sorry that I can't help you find those answers through therapy. But at least I can work on helping you come to terms, to try and move forward," Aro apologized.

Edward sighed. He was well aware of the fact that he might have had those answers had he not destroyed the last thing his mother left him.

"Now Emmett do you have anything to say to Edward?" Aro asked.

Emmett looked at Edward. "Look man, what I said was fucked up. I know. I meant what I was trying to say, but didn't say it right." Emmett tried to explain.

"So you meant to call my mother…"

"No! Damn it. I meant that..." he looked at Aro.

"Use your words Emmett." Aro instructed.

"I was pissed cause my parents didn't tell me about their break and that my dad ended up having a kid with someone else that wasn't my mom." Emmett tried to explain.

"For which I am sorry, but I am not sorry that we had Edward," Carlisle assured.

"Look, if I showed up at your door what would you have done? Would you want to be best friends hu?" Emmett asked.

"No." Edward admitted.

"And with that being said Emmett, don't you suppose that Edward is going through some things beyond his control? That perhaps understanding on your part could be had?" Aro continued. "Do you see that Edward has no bearings on anything that has happened and has no fault in this?"

"Yeah." Emmett admitted as well.

"Now your father has informed me that you decided to postpone college for a year. And that Alice has been given some time off to… get settled with the new atmosphere. And since Edward is not yet enrolled… I suggested to him that you all do something together. Something to get to know one another." Aro explained.

"What?" Emmett and Edward both exclaimed.

"I've taken some time from work, your mother has postponed some of her charity functions and her work. All that's left is to decide where and exactly when." Carlisle told them.

"Look, I'm willing to try this out. But going on some happy family vacation…" Edward stood up running his hand through his hair. A nervous tick Carlisle noticed they both shared.

"Don't look at it that way Edward," Aro stood up reaching out to try and calm him. "Look at it as a getting to know each other type of thing."

Edward glared at him. "What if I don't want to."

"I think that's the point." Emmett spoke up. "I mean. It doesn't matter if we want to cause we're going to have to, right?" He gave his father an annoyed look.

"See Carlisle, I told you he was a bright young man!" Aro smiled jokingly.

"Hu?" Emmett looked at Carlisle.

"Ha,ha, I've always said that Aro!" Carlisle snapped at him.

"Edward, Emmett…" Aro got serious again. "Carlisle has set up a day for each of you to come see me. Edward you have Wednesday evenings at 5 pm. Emmett Thursday evenings at the same time."

"Wait? What?" again both brothers asked.

"One meeting isn't going to wash everything away." Aro sat down on his office chair.

"I don't want to come and chat about this every week Unc," Emmett proclaimed.

"Well you should have thought of that before last night." Carlisle reminded him.

"For how long?" Edward asked.

"That depends." Aro said.

"On?" Edward raised his eyebrow.

"On the progress we make." Aro replied.

Edward decided that he had enough and went back to being quiet. Carlisle sensed the possible withdrawal and decided it was enough for the day.

"Ok, well this I think was progress. We can go home and talk some more if you like." Carlisle let them know.

They said their goodbyes and headed out to the car. Esme was waiting in the waiting room. She had traveled in the backseat with Edward while Emmett sat in the front with Carlisle.

"I'm going to stay in town for a bit," Emmett said clearing his throat.

"Excuse me?" Carlisle asked.

"Jasper asked me to…"

"No." Carlisle stopped him. "I get your reasons and your feelings that caused the incident that went on last night, but no way. You are grounded. Jasper can come over, as Rosalie can, and that's it. You stay home period."

Emmett looked annoyed but said nothing. Neither did Edward as they headed back home. A part of Edward hoped that Emmett wouldn't be home. They came to an understanding at the very least but they weren't best friends. Nor did Edward trust Emmett… and honestly he didn't want to face Jasper. Not after he had freaked out in front of him. One thing was sure, the long day he had anticipated yesterday, was certainly starting to seem like every day was going to be a long day from here on out.

* * *

**Author Note: First off thank you to whoever rec'd me over to TLS The Lemonade Stand. I am up for Fic of the week, so**** if you are ever so inclined to vote I would appreciate it. www DOT tehlemonadestand DOT net (remove spaces and replace DOT with a . ) It would be nice. So if you enjoy the story I'd love a vote. This is all new to me so even being put in the poll is great. (Thank them for the reason you are getting another update this soon ha!)The voting is only open for another day or two I think, then it gets down to 5 and then more voting after that. So if you are bored and have a spare moment and you like the story, it be nice if ya decided to vote.**

**Also thank you for your well wishes. I am doing my best to get well. Here is hoping it don't take long because being sick sucks, especially when you have to work and go to school.**

**www . Facebook DOT com / groups / inkjessfanfic / remove all the spaces for extras like a outtake and pics and teasers and such! There is an outtake there featuring Bella, also chapter images too.**

**As always thank you everyone! PLEASE leave me some thoughts/reviews! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings (mostly, well the important ones). AU/OOC and all that jazz. Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

**!PLEASE READ A/N After thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Pity**

When they arrived back at the house Emmett headed to his room immediately. He did not want to go through another conversation with his dad, or have to speak to Edward.

Esme didn't stay. She kissed Carlisle goodbye and waved to Edward as she drove off. She had some things to take care of in town. That left Edward and Carlisle alone standing out in front of the house by the steps.

Edward decided after today, he might as well get out some things he'd been wanting to ask.

"Carlisle," Edward spoke.

Carlisle was heading up the steps and stopped, turning to face Edward. "Yes?"

"My mom…" Edward began, he wasn't sure what to say, or where to begin. After a small pause he finally asked. "Where did you meet her?"

Carlisle smiled for a moment, sitting down on the steps, motioning for Edward to do the same.

"I was at the airport. I was coming back from a conference, I used to have to go to a lot of those. I had been separated from Esme for about 4 months. We met outside, each waiting for a cab. She was a total mess." Carlisle chuckled.

Edward gave him a look.

Carlisle put his hand up. "Some old lady had just conned her out of her cab, and when the cab driver took off, he splattered mud all over your mother's dress. Boy was she angry! I asked her if she was alright, having witnessed the 'splashing,' and at first she told me to mind my own business."

Edward smiled, that sounded like his mom.

"She tried to ignore everything for a minute or two before she came over. She apologized for snapping and said she was tired and upset. She had bought the new dress just the other day. It was a baby blue print fabric, small delicate flowers towards the bottom." Carlisle smiled. "She said she knew she shouldn't have worn it to travel. She was coming back from visiting friends or something. I offered her my coat, it was cold and she was wet from the mud and the rain. It had rained on and off. It does that a lot here, you'll see."

Edward made a mental note to find his jacket when his things arrived.

"She accepted and we shared a cab into town. We made plans to meet for lunch the next day and we did. We had lunch everyday after that. She met Esme and Emmett about 2 months later, and things were going good. At least I thought they were." Carlisle sighed.

"What did she say, when she left?" Edward asked.

"She told me that things weren't working. That she didn't know if she could share me with Esme. Not like THAT," Carlisle quickly corrected. "She just said that knowing I'd always be connected to Esme because of Emmett, would be hard. She told me that I owed it to Emmett to try and work things out."

"So that was it? You said sure ok, why not?" Edward looked at him.

"Not actually. I kept trying to see her, she wouldn't let me in. She wouldn't see me, wouldn't answer my calls. She changed jobs and eventually moved like in the middle of the night. She did everything she possibly could not to see me. I guess now that I think of it, she didn't want me to probably see her… pregnant." Carlisle rubbed his hands over his face.

"She was happy you know. At least I think she was. I hope she was," Edward informed. "My dad… uh Edward, he…"

"You don't have to do that. Edward was your dad for all intended purposes. Someday I hope you can maybe think of me as your dad too, but you don't need to refer to him as Edward. I wouldn't ask you to do that." Carlisle let him know.

"He was a good guy. I never thought for one minute that he wasn't my dad you know. I mean even after I found out, after Jenks told me. I tried to think that night, over anything, everything, to see if there was any moments that I could remember that I could say, 'oh… now I get it…' or something like that… I couldn't think of anything."

Carlisle smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

Edward sat there for a few moments before standing. "I'm gonna head inside."

Carlisle nodded. "Go on, go explore. It's your home now too."

Edward entered the house for the first time being able to actually look around. He didn't really need to see the kitchen or dining room. He saw enough of that already. Instead he wandered over to a sunken living room. A black pristine-looking baby grand piano caught his eye as it sat in the corner. A twinkle coming from his eyes. He slowly walked over and lifted the lid covering the keys.

Edward had played the piano since he was 3. He never had his own piano but his neighbor let him play on his. Jenks would often invite him over to use his as well.

Edward closed his eyes and started to play a sweet slow melody. Singing softly as he played.

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_My neighbors think I'm crazy_

_But they don't understand_

_You're all I had_

_You're all I had_

_At night when the stars light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the Moooooon._

_Trying to get to Yoooou_

_In hopes you're on the other side_

_Talking to me too._

_Or Am I a fooool_

_Who sits alooone_

_Talking to the moooon?_

_Ohooooo..._

_I'm feeling like I'm famous_

_The talk of the town_

_They say I've gone mad_

_Yeah I've gone mad_

_But they don't know What I know_

_Cause when the Sun goes down_

_Someone's talking back_

_Yeah They're talking back_

_Ooohhh_

_At night when the stars light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the Moooooon._

_Trying to get to Yoooou_

_In hopes you're on the other side_

_Talking to me too_

_Or Am I a fooool_

_Who sits alooone_

_Talking to the moooon?_

_Ahh... Ahh... Ahh..._

_Do you ever hear me calling_

_Ho hou ho_

_Ho ho hou_

_'Cause every night_

_I'm talking to the moooon_

_Still trying to get to yoooou_

_In hopes you're on the other side_

_Talking to me too_

_Or am I a fooool_

_Who sits alooone_

_Talking to the moooon?_

_Ohoooo..._

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far awaaaay_

Carlisle came in a few moments after Edward. He walked in just in time to see Edward sit down at the piano. He was about to say something when Edward began playing. Carlisle caught his breath for a moment. Edward played beautifully. A child prodigy he must have been. However due to his finances never able to show the world his talent. And then he sang. Carlisle couldn't believe the emotion that came from his words.

Edward started off soft, a bit above a whisper... however unbeknownst to himself, became louder as he went further on with the song.

It was loud enough for Emmett to notice because there he stood peering over the stairs railing, watching from above. Both Emmett and Carlisle quietly retreated leaving Edward be after they saw Edward break down, sobbing silently, eyes closed tightly, hands resting on the keys of the piano so hard the tips of his fingers began to turn white, his head coming forward to rest on the open Fall of the piano.

**/**

Esme walked into the kitchen after getting home. It was a little after 6:00 pm. She heard the sound of glasses clinking and wandered over to see who it was. She began to cry when she saw Carlisle sitting on the floor in front of the kitchen sink. He looked up at her, tears falling from his eyes. A glass in one hand and a bottle in the other.

"I can't do this," Carlisle sobbed completely losing it. Esme dropped her bag onto the floor and went over to his side kneeling to the floor taking him into her arms.

"Oh Carlisle," she hated seeing him like this. "What happened. Was it Emmett?" She ran her her hand through his hair, as if he was a sad little boy.

"No. Edward won't... he won't make it here." Carlisle moved back from her. "After you left, we talked, about Elizabeth. He came in before me, I told him to look around. When I finally walked in, I found him at the piano. God Esme," he looked up at her eyes wide, "he plays as if he was born to. He sings... so much pain Esme. He sang a song, no doubt thinking of her. He broke down. He..." Carlisle began to sob once more.

"Shhh," Esme brought him back over to her. "He lost her, he's going to hurt for a long time. But we can help him. I'll help you too." She cradled his head against his chest, resting her chin on top of his head. That's how they stayed until Carlisle fell asleep.

Esme tried to wake him but between his exhaustion and stress, and the bottle of Whiskey Carlisle was out. She tried to pull him up herself but she wasn't strong enough. She almost fell backwards but Edward caught her and Carlisle.

"Let me." Edward told her. She nodded. Edward bent down and wrapped one of Carlisle's arms around his neck and pulled him up. Starting to try and pull him along. "He's heavy." Edward grunted.

"I got it." Emmett came from behind wrapping Carlisle's other arm over his neck and between the two without saying anything else pulled Carlisle over to his and Esme's room. Luckily their bedroom was on the first floor, at the end of the hallway.

Edward noticed the room was pristine. Esme sure kept things in order.

Esme followed, tears streaming down her face. It was a sight to see. Both boys working to get their father to his bed. Esme was starting to think the one having a hard time adjusting, was Carlisle. He didn't give the boys enough credit. Sure the start was rocky but, she believed with all her heart that they could get through it. She just worried Carlisle's guilt would cause him to continue to drown in not only his sorrows, but in a bottle as well.

Edward bid Esme a early goodnight and left the room. She thanked him before he left.

"How long had he been drinking?" Esme asked Emmett who was still in the room.

"Um, after Edward fell asleep at the piano... after..."

"After he broke down?" She stated.

"Yeah, uh, he took off," Emmett confirmed.

"What time was it?" How many hours had her husband been trying to drink his tears away.

"About 4 pm. But he didn't start drinking when he left. He took off in your car. He came back about 5:30. He had a bottle wrapped in a paper bag. I don't think he'd started drinking yet." Emmett tried to assure his mother his father hadn't been out drinking and driving. She nodded. No matter how hard things were she knew he'd never do such a thing.

"I'll tend to him, you go on." Esme told Emmett. He nodded and left the room.

Emmett sighed as he walked to his room, going over the day events in his head. He had noticed when Carlisle had left earlier, and that Edward had fallen asleep for a bit on the piano. Emmett was glad that Alice had not been home to see everything. She was too much of a happy spirit to have to deal with everything that went on today. Emmett had ended up going up to his room to look and wait for his dad to get home and because he wanted to distance himself from Edward as well.

When Edward did wake, he quickly looked around to see if anyone was around. He was more than relieved when he didn't see anyone and quickly ran upstairs to his room. He hadn't felt like talking to anyone about what he had just been through. Instead he had decided to take a long hot shower to try and clean the tears off him, in a way trying to forget himself, forget everything that was hurting him. That's what he had been doing when Carlisle arrived so he had not seen Carlisle enter or see him start to drink his worries away... or try to.

Emmett did notice however, when Carlisle returned. He looked out his window when he had heard a car and saw him arrive. He saw that Carlisle had had a bottle with him. He hadn't wanted to watch his father go and drink himself stupid so he instead had decided to ignore it. He had put on some headphones, laid in bed and listened to music.

Both boys stayed in their room the rest of the evening, until Edward heard noise downstairs. His bedroom door had been opened and he faintly heard something he thought he should at least check on. As he reached the second floor he noticed Emmett was sitting outside his bedroom door. Edward tried not to let Emmett notice and just continued down. He had slowly walked towards the kitchen when he heard Esme trying to wake Carlisle up. She sounded so tired, and exhausted. It had reminded him of how his mother had sounded the days that just became too much for her. He took pity on her and even on Carlisle, that's when he stepped in... not knowing Emmett was steps behind him on his way to do the same.

After helping Carlisle to the room, Edward headed to his room. He needed to think, to figure out what he was going to do. To figure out what he felt and wanted, to figure out this new _**family**_...

And that's what he tried to do, but a few hours later all he could think about was his mother. He suddenly decided to go back downstairs. It had just turned 10:30 pm. He for a moment wondered when Alice would be home. He thought for a moment... _Didn't she have a curfew?_ He brushed it off and then thought that If he could give Carlisle a chance, pity him... he could hear... read what his mother had to say. He found a flashlight in the kitchen in one of the kitchen drawers and headed outside.

* * *

**Author Note: I am really bad at this arent I? I should be posting one chapter a week, maybe 2... I think I am updating too fast. ****But to oh well. Just don't hate me when I run out and then have nothing pre-written and then you have to wait for a update. Ok?**

**Now once again, if you are ever so inclined to vote for me at TLS I would appreciate it. www DOT tehlemonadestand DOT net (remove spaces and replace DOT with a . ) It would be nice. So if you enjoy the story I'd love a vote. This is all new to me so even being put in the poll is great. **

**Voting is still open for another day I think. After that it gets down to 5 and then more voting after that I think. Not entirely sure as again all new to me. Soif you care to vote that would be awesome.**

**And again thanks for all the well wishes! Here's hoping these new ****_sudafed_** meds help.

**www . Facebook DOT com / groups / inkjessfanfic / remove all the spaces for extras like a outtake and pics and teasers and such! There is an outtake there featuring Bella, also chapter images too.**

**As always thank you everyone! PLEASE leave me some thoughts/reviews! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings (mostly, well the important ones). AU/OOC and all that jazz. Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - 911**

Edward jogged down the path he ran down just the night before. It was a bit chilly and he had a thin sweatshirt on... he would need to ask if they knew when his things would be arriving. He didn't want to say he needed his jacket because he didn't want them to feel like they needed to get him one.

_Shopping with Alice... ugh!_ Edward shuttered and froze at the thought. He could only imagine... and hoped that is all he'd ever have to do regarding Alice and shopping. He could tell she probably loved to shop. _Nope, never gonna happen!_ Edward cleared his head and continued down the path to look for what he hoped was still around the ground he threw it down at.

/

Emmett glanced out the window when he heard the front door close. He thought at first it was Alice, but when he didn't see her car he looked around so more.

"Crap!" Emmett uttered when he noticed Edward running out. Emmett quickly grabbed his jacket and quickly and as quietly he could, ran down and out the door after him.

/

Edward reached the spot he remembered and flicked the flashlight on, beginning to look for his mother's letter. His heart was racing in anticipation of finding it... but even more so... at the thought that maybe he wouldn't find if it was gone?

"Fuck!" Edward cursed.

"Where are you going?" a voice asked. Edward stopped and turned around. "Get that out of my face." It was Emmett.

"None of your business." Edward responded turning off the flashlight.

"You aren't going anywhere." Emmett ordered.

Edward grinned. "And what do you expect to do about it? If memory recalls I knocked YOU out."

Emmett didn't give any emotions away, he just looked at Edward. "Lucky you had a vase."

"I didn't need a vase, and I won't need one next time." Edward clarified.

"So is that next time now?" Emmett asked. Still no sign of emotion, good or bad.

"Why? Feeling jumpy?" Edward tightened his grip on the flashlight.

Emmett sighed finally. "No. Look, my dad, um... _**dad**_," he repeated, "isn't going to be happy in the morning if you aren't in the house. So I will Put. You. In. The. House. myself, if I need to."

Edward thought for a minute on how he should respond to that. "I have legs. I don't need a piggyback ride."

The response surprised Emmett. _So he's not running?_

Edward could see the wheels spinning in Emmett's head... or whatever was in his head.

"You're not running?" Emmett said out loud.

"No." Edward turned the flashlight back on.

"What are you doing?" Emmett scratched his head.

"What do you usually do with a flashlight in the dark?" Edward said continuing his search.

"What did you lose?" Emmett asked realizing he must be searching for something.

"Something." Edward wasn't going to tell him he ripped up his mother's letter. It was best they did not bring up his mother, or else round 2 could occur.

"Yeah well, you look and I'll watch." Emmett went over and leaned on a tree. Edward rolled his eyes and continued looking. He looked for about 10 minutes when it started to rain.

"Great." Edward grumbled. If the letter was out here somewhere it would be ruined with the rain by morning.

"It's raining." Emmett informed.

"Really? I thought a giant spilled his glass of water." Edward replied sarcastically. Emmett put his hood on. Luckily his jacket had a removable hood and double lucky for him that it was currently attached.

After another 5 minutes or so the rain started to come down much harder.

"Look, it's late and now its pouring. Look tomorrow." Emmett shouted over the noise from the rain, that now seemed to start to turn into a storm.

"It will be too late tomorrow!" Edward replied shouting, more to himself than to Emmett. Edward turned around and thought he saw something, he went to bend down when suddenly car lights appeared. There was a sharp turn that was hidden and with the storm, Edward hadn't heard the car.

"Look out!" Emmett shouted.

What happened next, Edward wasn't sure. All he knew was he was being pushed hard, tires screeched, he heard a thud, and someone was screaming.

Edward was filthy, in the mud on the ground. He pushed himself up, rain still showing down hard. It was hard to see with the mud and the rain but when he finally managed to focus, he swore he must have turned ghost white.

"I didn't see! I didn't see!" Alice was screaming. She was on her knees on the ground next to Emmett, her hands afraid to touch him. Emmett had landed about 12 feet from where Alice's car stood. "Emmett! Emmett! Please wake up!" Alice screamed.

Edward regained movement in his legs and ran over to Alice.

"911 Alice, 911!" Edward went into survival mode. Alice patted her pockets... nothing. She looked up towards her car and then got up and ran to it almost slipping.

"Emmett... Emmett..." Edward shouted over the rain. _Fucking idiot. Why did you do that?_ Why did he push him out of the way.

Emmett's face was covered in blood, dirt, mud, the rain causing it all to mix together.

"They're coming! They're coming!" Alice ran back, the phone still in her hand. She was mumbling into it, incoherent words coming out of her mouth.

"Carlisle..." Edward said. _Shit... he's passed out..._ Edward quickly calculated that Carlisle's been out for about roughly 4 hours. He hoped that was enough. "Don't move him!" Edward yelled over the rain at Alice. She nodded, tears and rain falling down her face.

Edward headed back to the house, running all the way.

"Esme! Carlisle!" Edward shouted as he entered the house running towards their bedroom. "Esme! Carlisle!"

Esme rushed out of the room looking panicked. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked as Edward reached her.

Suddenly Edward realized he had to tell her that her son was hit by a car... that her daughter was driving.

Carlisle came out of the room a few moments after Esme looking better but still feeling the effects.

"Emmett." Edward began. Carlisle became a bit more aware.

"What? What did he do?" Carlisle asked.

"What is it Edward?" Esme looked around, "Emmett?!" Esme called out.

"He, Alice..." Edward panted trying to catch his breath.

"For godsake Edward, what is it!" Esme was starting to get scared, she ran for the stairs intent on heading to their rooms.

"He's not up there..." he looked in Esme's direction,"Alice... she hit him with her car..." He finally managed.

"What did you just say?" Carlisle spun Edward back around to face him.

"We were outside... Alice called 9..."

"No!" Esme screamed. "Carlisle!" she screamed looking towards him.

Carlisle ran as fast as he could, no shoes, no shirt... out the door.

"No!" Esme almost fell from the foot of the staircase but Edward was at her side almost instantly.

"Is he?" she couldn't say it.

"He's breathing, that's all I know." Edward said.

"I have to..." Esme was getting hysterical. Her son was hit by a car... She ran for the door to follow Carlisle.

"Esme!" Edward went after her. She was wearing pajamas. He grabbed her coat from the coat hanger next to the front door and ran after her... back to where Alice was with Emmett... Emmett who pushed him out of the way.

* * *

**Author Note: I want to say thanks to everyone reading, and those who voted. I don't think I'll be making it to round 2 but I appreciate the nod and all the votes so thank you!**

**I am feeling better, not 100% but def. better.**

**www . Facebook DOT com / groups / inkjessfanfic / remove all the spaces for extras like a outtake and pics and teasers and such! There is an outtake there featuring Bella, also chapter images too.**

**As always thank you everyone! PLEASE leave me some thoughts/reviews! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Emergency Room**

"Daddy!" Alice grabbed onto Carlisle as he slid next to Alice trying to asses Emmett's injuries.

"I didn't see them!" Alice was hysterical. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Emmett!" Alice was screaming.

"Emmett!" Esme cried as she reached them. Alice immediately went to her mother.

"Mom!" Alice cried. Esme pulled her into her arms.

Edward reached them and put Esme's coat over her shoulders before going over to Carlisle and Emmett.

"Emmett," Carlisle called out over the noise from the storm, "can you hear me?" Emmett wasn't responding.

"Carlisle!" Esme pleaded screaming at him to do something. By now sirens could be heard approaching, still a small distance away.

"He's breathing, he has a pulse," Carlisle shouted.

Edward went over and took his sweatshirt off handing it to Carlisle, "to clean his face," Edward explained loudly. The rain did not seem to be letting up at all.

Carlisle nodded taking it and trying to gently clean away the bloody mess covering Emmett.

"Dad..." Emmett suddenly spoke, Carlisle barley hearing him.

"Oh thank god! Don't move, don't try to move," Carlisle told him.

"Emmett!" Alice screamed, "I'm sorry!"

"My god, Emmett, baby don't worry you're going to be fine," Esme tried to assure him. _Please god let him be fine_... Esme told herself. She didn't want to scare him anymore than he was.

"I... I... " Emmett tried to get his words out but couldn't.

"Ssshh," Carlisle ran his hand over Emmett's hair, "don't try to talk, you're gonna be fine, just fine." Carlisle didn't know at that moment if he was telling the truth or not, but he needed to believe it.

After what seemed like forever an ambulance pulled up behind Alice's car and a team of paramedics rushed over with a rugged looking stretcher, some portable machines to assess Emmett's vitals and a neck brace which was standard, just in case there was any spinal injury.

"Dr. Cullen!" one of the Medics called out over the rain.

"He's been conscious about 4 minutes, he lost it for a while after being hit," Carlisle informed.

Edward watched as they worked quickly and very carefully. They strapped and lifted Emmett in one swoop onto the stretcher before they brought it up into a higher position and carefully navigated him over to the ambulance.

"I'm going with him!" Esme yelled rushing over to the ambulance.

"I'll be right behind you," Carlisle told her, as they shut the doors and took off.

"Carlisle!" Edward shouted over a thunderous flash of lightning. "You need to put shoes on! You need a jacket."

Carlisle shook his head no. He was about to run off back to the house for his keys when Edward grabbed his arm.

"Get shoes Carlisle, I'll start your car," Edward promised. Carlisle nodded and he grabbed Alice's hand and they rushed back to the house. Edward went over and closed up Alice's car, whose door had been left open still. Once the car was secure he ran back to the house. He grabbed the keychain he had seen them use earlier for Carlisle's car and went and turned it on. A few moments after Carlisle and Alice hurried out the house and got in.

"Just direct me," Edward said.

"I... I should drive," Carlisle spoke, Edward has never driven in Forks and the roads were slippery.

"I can drive Carlisle, trust me. Just tell me what way." Edward tried to assure him. Carlisle relented and after passing Alice's car Carlisle began to give him instructions on how to get to Forks General.

/

Once they arrived to the hospital Edward pulled up as close as he could to the Emergency exit for Carlisle and Alice to get off. Alice had her coat on from earlier but Carlisle had only grabbed his shoes. They rushed out of the car while Edward went to find somewhere to park.

/

"Tanya! My son..." Carlisle called to one of the nurses he knew.

"Mrs. Cullen is in the waiting room, they took Emmett to the back," she replied.

"Please get me the attending as soon as he stabilizes him... we need to know..." Carlisle said as he rushed past her to get to the waiting room, Alice following.

"Carlisle!" Esme ran over to him throwing herself into his arms.

"Calm down, I know these doctors, these nurses, you know them. They will do everything needed for Emmett to be ok," Carlisle assured her.

"I have to call Jasper... oh my God Rose... I have to call Rosalie!" Alice's fingers trembled almost dropping her phone but Edward caught it as he walked in. He was soaking wet. He had not ran in to change.

"I'll do it," Edward told her taking the phone. She nodded and went to sit next to Esme.

Edward stepped out into the hall and ran through Alice's contact list until he found Jasper's name.

Ring... ring... ring...

"Hey beautiful, this is a surprise, thinking about me right now, are you?" Jasper grinned, his southern twang in full force.

"No..." Edward said a bit weirded out.

"What the fuck... who.." Jasper was now confused.

"Um, it's Edward. Alice was too freaked out to call you." Edward explained.

"Why is she freaked out?" Jasper became concerned.

"We're at the hospital. Emmett was just brought in..." Edward got cut off.

"What! Fuck! Can't you guys just chill the fuck out?" Jasper yelled coming to the conclusion that Emmett and Edward had once again gotten into a fight.

"It wasn't like that. Alice..." Edward hated telling people she hit Emmett but it was what happened.

"Dude... I know Alice can be scary sometimes but..."

"Alice hit Emmett with her car. I don't know how bad it is, but she tossed him like 10 feet. It was dark and she didn't see." Edward's mind drifted to the sight of what he saw when he had gotten up from the ground.

"I'm on my way. Forks General?" Jasper asked.

"Um, yeah... the emergency room... oh um... your sister..." Edward spoke.

"She's not back yet. She's landed a bit ago but she's still on her way here from PA. I'll call her... thanks..." Jasper said before hanging up.

Edward put the phone in his jeans pocket and walked back into the waiting room.

"Edward," Carlisle looked up at him. "What happened? What were you two doing outside in the rain?" he asked.

"I went out looking for something, uh, he followed me. Thought I was running." Edward looked ashamed. Had they gone inside when Emmett said...

"With the rain, the storm, I didn't see them dad, I didn't see them. I wasn't going real fast, but no one is ever by that corner. I didn't see Edward until I was about to hit him. I tried to stop." Alice was crying.

"Edward? You mean Emmett..." Esme spoke.

"No... she means me. I was in the middle of the road. I thought I saw... I was looking down, bent over, didn't see the car. I heard Emmett yell and then I was pushed." Edward sat down across from them.

"He... pushed you out of the way?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." Edward replied.

Carlisle didn't know what to say. How could he begin to thank God Edward was ok, when Emmett wasn't. One son sacrificed himself for the other. How did he even begin to deal with that? Before he could reply a doctor came into the room.

"Carlisle," the man cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"Felix, how is he?" Carlisle and Esme stood up.

"He has two cracked ribs, some bruised bones. A lot of scrapes, cuts, he'll be a bit black and blue for a few days. But honestly he is going to be just fine. Aside from the ribs, he looks more worse than he is. Due to his muscle mass, and the fact the ground was very soft, thanks to the storm, things could have been much worse." Felix explained.

"Oh thank god!" Esme cried.

"Thank you Felix, when can we see him?" Carlisle asked.

"About 15 minutes, when we have him situated in his room. I'll come and get you when he's ready." Carlisle shook his hand and Felix went back to work.

Esme was crying into Carlisle's shoulder. "Shhhh, he's ok, he's gonna be fine," he told her.

Edward looked at Alice who had calmed down hearing Emmett was going to be fine. "Jasper is coming, he's going to tell Rose." He handed her phone back to her.

"Thank you, Edward." Alice took it and placed it in her coat pocket.

"Um Alice?" Edward raised his eyebrow at her.

"Yeah?" she looked at him questioningly.

"Jasper is Emmett's friend?" Edward wondered.

"Yes Edward, you know that." Alice wondered if Emmett pushed him too hard at this point.

"So why did he answer the phone 'hey beautiful...' amongst other things?" Edward saw her turn three shades redder.

* * *

**Author Note: Ok so thank you to everyone reading and reviewing and all that. Let me address some questions and things I've been seeing and receiving. **

**Where is Bella? Bella is around. Don't worry the story will not end when she comes in. But first and foremost this is Edward's story. But Bella is coming. They will meet but at a specific place and its taking a while to get to that place but thats how I originally saw it and I'm sticking to that.**

**Also, I just want to ask, I try and make things sound as plausible and real as possible but it is still after all a story of fiction so I hope some of you will keep that in mind and maybe cut a little slack lol.**

**Also I did not research injuries but let me say I have seen videos of people being hit by a car and totally walking away perfectly fine so things are possible.**

**Again thanks for reading!**

**As a reminder:**

******Be sure to join the www . Facebook group facebook / groups / inkjessfanfic / remove all the spaces for extras like a outtake and pics and teasers and such! And you can visit my site with the cover and other Fanfic Covers I've made. www . inkjess . com**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually (well those that matter). AU/OOC and all that jazz.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Rosalie**

It took about 20 minutes rather than 15 for Felix to come back and escort Esme, Carlisle, and Alice to Emmett's room. Edward declined to join them. Carlisle seemed a bit disappointed in his choice but did not press the issue. He knew Edward must have been having some conflicting thoughts over what had happened. He figured it was best to let him think things over.

And that is what he was doing when suddenly he heard yelling.

"Emmett! Emmett! Where is he! Emmett Cullen!" a girl's voice shouted.

_Rosalie_, Edward thought to himself standing up and stepping out of the waiting room into the hall.

"Ms. you need to calm down." The nurse was telling her, nurse Tanya, according to her name tag Edward noticed.

"Jasper." Edward called when he noticed him next to Rose.

"Edward," Jasper maneuvered Rose away from the nurse quickly before security was called. "How is he?"

"Where is he?" Rose's mascara-tear-streaked face looked at Edward.

"He's in his room. The uh, family is with him. They said he would be ok." Edward informed.

"What the hell happened!? Alice ran him over?!" Rose could not believe when Jasper told her to get into his car as soon as she got off the cab she had taken from PA. He had the nerve to tell her that Alice had hit Emmett with her car. Of all things, that was just not possible. He had to have been lying and she told him so after she slapped him across the face for as she said, telling such stupid horrible lies. That his attempt at being funny was NOT. He grabbed her hands and told her slowly again, that Alice had hit him with her car and they were at the hospital. It took her a minute to realize he was being serious before she started to get hysterical. Jasper thought they would get into an accident before they even had a chance to arrive.

"We were out in the rain. I was looking for something, Alice came around a corner. It was dark, and the storm... we didn't hear her until... she tried to stop but it was too late." Edward ran his fingers through his hair.

"What was he doing in the middle of the road?" Jasper asked.

"He uh... wasn't. I was." Edward looked Jasper in the eyes.

"You?" Jasper furrowed his eyebrows. "How then did he...?"

"He saw her first, he pushed me out of the way." Edward couldn't believe it, no matter living through it, and telling Carlisle, Esme, and now Jasper and Rose... he still could not believe it. It would have been so easy for Emmett to... to... not do ANYTHING. Emmett's problems could possibly have been over. Emmett is bigger than Edward, more muscle... Edward didn't know if the end results would have been the same had he been hit.

"He... pushed you out of the way?" Jasper pressed his hand against his left temple.

"I was looking for something... he followed me. He wanted to go back inside when it started to rain but I had to find it, I..." Suddenly Edward's head snapped to the side stumbling back into the wall. Rose had punched him in the face.

"Fuck Rose!" Jasper yelled at her.

"This is your fault! If he said to go in WHY DIDN'T YOU GO IN! YOU DO NOT LIVE HERE, YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW THE STORMS CAN GET HERE!" Rose yelled at him.

"I... I told him to go," Edward rubbed his left cheek. "I had to find..."

"Rose!" Alice came running over.

"Alice! How is he? Can I see him," Rose pleaded.

"I'll take you, God Rose... I am so sorry, I feel so terrible." Alice confessed as they rushed off in the direction of Emmett's room. Edward took that chance to run out of the hospital as he started to feel strange.

"Fuuuuck!" Edward shouted as he reached the parking lot. It was still pouring, he was still soaked. He started to feel dizzy. Then it happened again, he tried to breathe, tried to regain his composure.

"Edward!" Jasper was at his side. "Dude we gotta stop meeting like this," Jasper grabbed him by the arms. "Slow breaths Edward, slow... fuck, you're hot!"

Edward, still trying to catch his breath, gave Jasper a look.

"Temperature Edward, temperature... you're burning up." Jasper quickly clarified realizing how it had sounded.

Edward continued to try and calm down, to relax, but it wasn't working.

"Fuck man... you're gonna pass ou... yep." Jasper mumbled as he caught Edward in his hands. "Someone! Someone! I need some help out here!" Jasper tried to yell above the storm. It was calming down and not as loud but still raining.

A few moments later two orderlies came running over to help lift Edward and carry him inside.

As they entered the ER entrance Carlisle was walking down the hall back towards the waiting room and saw them carrying Edward. He started to walk faster until he broke into a run towards them.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as he reached them. They were placing Edward on a stretcher.

"Panic attack... Rose kind of went all... well Rose on him. When he told her Emm had pushed him out of the way. He's also really ho... uh burning up." Jasper corrected himself.

"Carlisle felt his forehead. "He must have gotten an infection, the cut above his eye. The rain, he's... soaked..." Carlisle said realizing for the first time Edward was completely wet. How could he not have noticed before. _What kind of father am I? _Carlisle thought to himself.

"Carlisle, we'll get him in back, we'll take care of his temperature and go from there. Get him on some antibiotics," nurse Tanya assured. Carlisle nodded a bit numb as they rolled Edward away.

Carlisle then turned to Jasper. "Jasper... I love you and Rose as if you were my own. You know that... but..."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll handle it. She just... she freaked out over Emmett and she lost it," Jasper apologized.

"Can you do me a favor?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure.." Jasper was a bit wary.

"Go to the house, get some clothes for Edward. If you can grab something for Esme... I'll have Alice go with you." Carlisle instructed.

"Ok, I'll go get the car, I'll pick Alice up at the door." Jasper headed out.

Carlisle sighed heavily as he headed to Emmett's room to get Alice and then to quickly return to Edward.

/

"I can't believe I did this," Alice said wearily, as she rubbed her eyes as she and Jasper walked into the house.

Jasper grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Alice looked at him in surprise.

"It wasn't your fault Alice, it was an accident." He tried to reason with her.

"But I was driving," she said a tear escaping her eye. Jasper gently took her chin in his hand and tilted her head back as he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back.

"You're so beautiful Alice," Jasper whispered, his lips breaking away from her mouth, yet still right in front of her.

"Thank you." Alice immediately rolled her eyes at her stupid reply. _Thank you? Really?_ Alice thought to herself.

"Come on, let's get them some dry clean clothes," Jasper pulled away from her, leading her towards Esme and Carlisle's room first.

* * *

**Author Note: I continue to be amazed by everyone's response, really is surprising to me how many of you are enjoying the story. Never expected 10 reviews, let alone the amount so far. It's nice to see a new review.**

**I am doing much better, just now behind on homework, 3 page paper, a test, and 6 articles behind to be exact... not counting one of my digital classes... Anyone good with Blender 3D? Haha.**

**So no love still for Emmett from some of you? Heh. What about Rose now? Hehehe.**

**I've seen some mentions here and on Facebook about the angst, honestly to me its just drama, but the category I placed this fic in is in fact drama/angst. Don't get me wrong, times are changing, soon. Ups are coming, but can't say there isn't going to be downs too.**

**Loved everyones responses to Alice's little secret there... but do yo want to find out just what exactly that secret was? What was Alice doing out so late to start with? The mall doesn't stay open that late... There is an outtake that shows you a bit of Japer/Alice on the Facebook group page and another outtake I am posting soon that reveals what exactly has been going on with Alice and Jasper. If you rather not join I will post the outtakes here once the fic ends but I don't know when that will be. I don't have an ending in mind yet. Still a long ways to go.**

**Be sure to join the www . Facebook group facebook / groups / inkjessfanfic / remove all the spaces for extras like a outtake and pics and teasers and such! And you can visit my site with the cover and other Fanfic Covers I've made. www . inkjess . com**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually (well those that matter). AU/OOC and all that jazz.**

**PLEASE SEE A/N at the end!**

* * *

**Chapter 16 - The Letter**

Beep...beep...beep...

Edward heard the sounds of a familiar beeping machine. The beep started to get faster...

Beep...beep...beep... .beep.

"Edward," a voice spoke. "Edward it's ok," Carlisle spoke leaning over the bed. He could tell he was awake and starting to panic. His fever had subsided, and he had been out for about 3 hours. He would be able to go home as soon as they wanted.

Edward's eyes shot open. "No... no... fuck... can't be in here..." Edward sat up pushing Carlisle away.

"Edward!" Carlisle tried to stop him. Edward was pulling wires, things off him, out of him.

"Shut it off! Shut it off!" Edward yelled covering his ears.

"Shut what off?" Carlisle didn't understand.

"SHUT THE MACHINES OFF!" Edward screamed.

Carlisle jumped and pulled out the plugs, ceasing the machines beeps. Edward let out a breath and he stumbled off the bed, eyes wide looking like a animal that had just been released from a cage.

"Edward... calm down, you're fine. You're ok." Carlisle moved closer to him.

Edward dropped to his knees, burying his face in his hands starting to cry. Carlisle went over and bent down next to him.

"Edward, please... please tell me what's wrong." Carlisle pleaded.

"The... machines... my mom..." Edward choked out.

Realization hit Carlisle. This was the first time Edward had been back in a hospital room since his mother passed. He was calm in the waiting room but being here, in a room with the machine noises, the wires, it must have brought back memories he hadn't dealt with.

Carlisle pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

/

Bella, Alice, and Rose all sat in the hospital's cafeteria drinking some hot chocolate.

"Is your dad and mom still upset with me?" Rose asked. Carlisle and Esme told her how disappointed they were with her and upset as what she did. Had they not known her since she was a little girl they would have thrown her out. If not for the fact that one of their son's loved her as much as he did, she would have been escorted out of the hospital. Esme didn't even want to speak to Rose, and asked Carlisle how could he not say anything more to her. He told her it wouldn't help Edward or Emmett. It would only possibly cause more strain between the two and he wanted to avoid that desperately.

"Probably, but they'll not stay mad at you forever, you apologized to them. I mean yeah they were upset and me too, shit Rose, why did you hit him? Want to leave his and hers bruises on him? Since Emmett had already hit him before." Alice scolded. She too had let Rose have it, after finding out. She automatically slapped Rose across the face.

After ignoring Rose and giving her the cold shoulder Alice caved but not without warning. Alice told her she's lucky she was Emmett's girlfriend or she'd have been on the floor. Alice knew Rose, knew she didn't do well with things like this. Especially with the way that she and Jasper had lost their parents a long time ago.

"That was pretty mean Rose. Alice says he's been through a lot already." Bella sipped her hot chocolate. She had come over as soon as Alice called.

"I guess me and Emmett are a perfect match aren't we? We both jump without looking." Rose sighed. "I will apologize to Edward. like I told your mom and dad, I'm sorry. I just, snapped. I know its not an excuse, but I was so scared..."

They sat in silence a bit until Bella spoke.

"So Rose, what did he look like?" Bella asked.

/

Emmett woke up to the same sound Edward had heard himself.

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

"Emmett," Esme stood up from her chair as she noticed him starting to come to.

"Mom?" Emmett opened his eyes. His mother looked horrible. Her face was pale, her eyes puffy, her makeup smeared. He felt so bad for her.

"I'm sorry mom." Emmett told her.

"Oh Emmett," Esme chuckled through her tears.

Emmett looked around. "Dad?" He asked.

"He's downstairs in Edward's room," Esme answered.

Emmett popped up, groaning holding his side. "What? I... pushed him.. I thought..."

"You did, you may have saved his life. I'm so proud of you... and so angry. We could have lost you. You two should have never been out there." Esme began to cry.

"Don't cry mom," Emmett leaned back unable to hold himself up any longer.

"Tears of relief Emmett," Esme said running her hands over his head.

"Why is he in a room?" Emmett asked.

"He collapsed in the parking lot... after he had another panic attack. Rose punched him in the face." Esme said in a still angry disapproving voice.

"Rose... punched him?" Emmett wasn't sure he heard her right.

"Yes. You two sure make quite the pair." Esme couldn't help but smile at him, _He's ok..._.

"She hurt him that bad?" Emmett still didn't understand.

"No, he ran out after that but he started to have an attack in the parking lot. In the rain. Jasper was there, tried to calm him before... but realized he was burning up with a fever. Your dad said it must have been the rain, the fact Edward didn't have a jacket on, he was soaked. He said he must have had an infection from his wound earlier, and with the fever, and his attack... he lost it." Esme explained.

Emmett nodded in understanding. He sighed a bit guilty that his girlfriend decked Edward, but also thinking that it was kind of 'hot,' and unwillingly closed his eyes... falling asleep.

/

Jasper walked slowly into Edward's room. He was laying with his back to the door. The machines still off. Carlisle had informed the staff that he would monitor him himself, but the machines needed to be turned off. Although against policy, no one would question Dr. Cullen.

"Edward?" Jasper whispered, not wanting to wake him if he was asleep.

Edward turned and sat up.

"Hey, uh, sorry if I woke you." Jasper stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I was awake." Edward shifted in the bed again.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault." Jasper suddenly spoke.

Edward laughed a bit crazy like, "How Jasper, HOW can THIS be your fault?"

Jasper pulled something out of his pocket. "It is if you were looking for this..." He handed it to Edward who was now staring at it like he was looking at a ghost.

"I picked it up after I left. I didn't read it, I just opened it up to tape it back together... that envelope was a bit tricky but I taped that too." Jasper said as Edward took it from him.

"You picked it up..." Edward stated.

"I was going to give it back when I thought maybe you'd want it back... I didn't think anything like this would happen." Jasper sighed. "It had mud and stuff on it, I tried to wipe it off but it sort of made it worse. I think you can still read everything though."

"Thank you." Edward gripped the letter.

"I'll let you rest." Jasper said leaving the room. "And I'm sorry about Rose..."

Edward nodded in understanding.

Edward looked down at the letter. Jasper must have opened the closed parts of the letter in order to tape everything back together correctly. Edward sat up and slowly opened the fragile envelope and took out the taped up letter. It was now or never...

_My Dear Sweet Edward,_

_If you are reading this, then I am no longer with you, and for that I am so very sorry. I am sorry for so many things, and I wish I had the strength and courage to have told you everything before. But I was weak, in more ways than one. Physically, mentally, emotionally. Still neither being an excuse, but I hope one day you will forgive your scatterbrained scaredy cat of a mother. Because no matter what, I always loved you and will continue to love you no matter where we are._

_By now Jenks has told you about Carlisle. He's a good man, a good man that I chose to lie to and to hurt. At the time I believed it was for the best. Your father, Edward, loved you from the moment he found out I was pregnant. He knew before even I did! He always had this sixth sense to him. We were friends throughout high school and after. He knew our situation, Carlisle's and mine. He knew how I would cry over the fact that a little boy was losing his father because his father was falling in love with someone who wasn't his mother. I know it's hard to understand this but I didn't do it simply for Carlisle's son Emmett, but I did it for my son Edward, for you._

_I thought I was making the best choice for us both. Growing up sharing a father with an entire other family. Having to split time with him, having to understand why maybe your dad Carlisle would be with one son one weekend and not be able to be with you. Your father, Edward, he understood this and told me one night I called him crying about what we were doing, what Carlisle and I were doing to that little boy after one night of a failed promise to see him. How one day that was going to be you. That night Edward confessed something to me. He confessed he loved me, was in love with me, and had been since the first day he met me. Your mama really could attract them! Something I know you have inherited, just be careful. No... not that way... careful with your heart, and whomever the young girl that catches it._

_Your daddy told me he would be honored to have you, raise you. To give you his name. He said that you would never want for anything. That you would never have to know the pain of crying for a father who wasn't there. All I had to do was decide if I could marry a man who I loved, but was not in love with. Truth be told I was falling for Carlisle. But I had to think of you first, and while I wasn't in love, love with your dad Edward at the time, I want you to know that at some point, I didn't even realize when, I did fall in love with your him. I was in love, still am with your dad. I will never regret the choice I made, I only regret the choice I made is something I know will be hurting you now. And for that I am truly heartbroken._

_I hope that you and Carlisle will get to know one another. If Carlisle is even half the man I thought him to be, he'll welcome you with open arms. So easily that it may annoy you actually. You resemble him in ways, sometimes I would catch a glimpse of you and see him. So many times I wanted to tell you, and I failed. I failed you at being a honest mother. I was afraid of what you would think of me but even more, that you would change how you looked at your father, at his memory. I never want you to think of him as just the man that raised you. He'll always be your daddy. He'll always be the dad who would watch sing-a-long movies with you. The dad that took you to your little league baseball games. The dad that worshiped the ground you walked, ran, and rolled on. Remember that always._

_And although we are gone now, you are not alone. You will always have us with you, in your heart and your head. But you will also have Carlisle, his wife Esme, and now a brother. Emmett was a sweet little boy, I can't imagine him growing up any different. I'm sure you will like one another, maybe a bit strange at first but you always wanted an older brother. Remember? Remember asking me for one, and your dad kind of laughed and told you that would not be possible because you were already born. I had also heard he may have had another child but so many years passed and I lost track of him so I'm not so sure. I know Carlisle will be thrilled to find out about you. Maybe a little upset with me, and that is understandable, but he will love you. He will love you the moment Jenks tells him about you. Now listen to me, it is ok, it's OK to be with them. To see them at some point as your parents too. I know Esme will welcome you as I welcomed Emmett when I was with Carlisle. You can call Carlisle dad, you can refer to him as your father when you graduate from high school, from college. You can bring gifts to Esme on mother's day, or her birthday. It's ok for you to fall in love with them. That will never tarnish or lessen your dad or my role or our love for you, or the love you have for us. Don't see them as replacements, but instead as extensions of us. They will be your dad and mine's saviours. They will be there to help you, to do things with you and for you that we are not able to. They will help keep us alive and connected in a way with you forever._

_And I will be, always and forever with you. When you smile. When you laugh. When you cry. When your fingers grace the delicate keys of a piano. The way you play the guitar and when you sing your soul. When you look in the mirror cause kid, you got me in your eyes. Always and forever._

_I will always love you Edward. Your dad will always love you. We will always love you._

_~Your mom._

/

A little later, Carlisle could be heard getting rather upset. After taking care of Edward's discharge papers he decided to call Jenks, to let him know how things were going, and to ask about Edward's medical past.

"Yes Jenks, I know that." Carlisle seethed on the phone. "Look, all I wanted to ask is if panic attacks were something he's had before... yes I know shit hasn't gone smooth... no, I don't want you coming here. Edward needs more time to adjust and I am working on it, ok? I AM HIS FUCKING FATHER! YOU ARE NOT! I WILL NOT, YOU HEAR ME NOT HAVE HIM TAKEN FROM ME AGAIN!" Carlisle slammed the phone down hanging up on Jenks. Then picking it up and slamming it again a few times in frustration.

"Dr. C! Stop!" Jasper ran over and grabbed his hand to keep him from slamming the phone again.

Carlisle looked at him and snapped back into reality.

"I'm sorry," Carlisle apologized to the staff that was around. "He wants to fight me for Edward." Carlisle told Jasper.

"Who?" Jasper asked.

"A friend of Elizabeth's. He's a lawyer and if he thinks he's able to take him away, I'll spend every dime I have proving him wrong." Carlisle gritted his teeth.

"I'll take care of Jenks," Edward was now standing in the hall. Carlisle and Jasper's heads snapped towards his direction.

"Edward..." Carlisle wasn't sure what he heard.

"He means well. Always does... but I think I'd like to stay here. If that's alright." Edward asked.

Carlisle sighed in relief. "It's more than alright."

* * *

**Author Note: I should really retire from writing fanfic hu? Since I keep seem to pace my chapters... gonna run out of material too fast like this... but all of you dying for this letter for days since Chapter 5 when he ripped it, so there it was... hope it met all your expectations. **

**Now I just want to say one thing here. If you like the fic great, if you don't, well I can't please everyone. I have to start by pleasing my crazy mind first and making them do what I want. I hope that you all continue on as other aspects and elements come into play... but if you don't want to, or you want to leave some negative yet helpful feedback I'm ok with that. However I am not ok with personal attacks, and will not allow them. **

**Someone posted an issue on the fact the Outtakes will be posted for now on the Facebook group page. FYI this is not an attempt at getting "friends" or a attempt from someone who needs friends, I have plenty, so thanks.**

**The story can be read and enjoyed without them. They will be posted here like most outtakes are, at the end. Your more than welcome to enjoy them when that time comes or not. These outtakes/extras are written specifically as extras for those on the group page joining in and having fun as they are not full chapter lengths. Hence outtake/extra. And would not go right being posted here as chapters cause they aren't.**

******Group page is at as always: www . Facebook group facebook / groups / inkjessfanfic / remove all the spaces for extras like a outtake and pics and teasers and such! And you can visit my site with the cover and other Fanfic Covers I've made. www . inkjess . com**

******And of course THANKS FOR READING!**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually (well those that matter). AU/OOC and all that jazz.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 - The Car**

"Come on mom, they are cracked, not totally broken," Emmett groaned as Esme made him get back into bed.

"I don't care. Your father may allow you to move around, even though it hurts, and I know it does. I see it in your face but I don't care. If you have any chance and I mean ANY chance at going to your sister and Bella's party this weekend you will stay in bed." Esme ordered.

It was Wednesday September 5th, it had been about 7 days since the accident. Bella and Alice's party was being held Saturday the 8th.

Since coming home, Carlisle had put away his hard liquor only leaving wine for dinner and socializing. Not being able to assist in Emmett's initial intake, he swore he would never get that hammered again. What if next time one of his kids or Esme needed an emergency procedure and he wasn't able to help because he was drunk.

Alice had been doting on Emmett like a personal servant, when Rose wasn't around that was. Rose had been asked not to come over for a few days, until Edward left to visit Jenks. Once he left they relented and allowed her to visit Emmett. But when she wasn't there, Alice was all over Emmet. Emmett kept telling her it wasn't her fault and to quit acting like a loving sister, instead of the crazy sister he grew up with.

/

Edward had left a few days after the accident, once Carlisle was assured that he was fine. He had gone a couple days to visit Jenks who flew in to PA to visit Edward. He wanted to see him and talk to him after the chaos that Carlisle had told him about. Carlisle didn't want to see Jenks just yet and Edward didn't want any more fighting and decided that they should meet in PA instead. While Carlisle was reluctant Esme convinced him that it was something that was needed for Edward and Jenks.

Carlisle had gone to the bus station to pick up Edward that about noon, he'd arrive a bit before 1 just to be sure he arrived before Edward's bus.

"How was the ride?" Carlisle asked as Edward got into the car.

"Um, weird." Edward told him.

Carlisle looked at him puzzled.

"This guy was sitting next to me. He kept talking about something having to do with 'The Cold Ones' and rambling stuff about wolves. I would have moved but the bus was full." Edward explained.

"I wish you would have let me driven you, or at least taken a cab, or one of the cars." Carlisle told him.

Edward had refused because if he drove on the wet and sometimes icy roads Esme would be besides herself, after everything with Emmett... and if Carlisle drove him... he knew it would be uncomfortable for him with his feelings towards Jenks. He also didn't want to put anyone out using their cars, so the bus seemed like the right choice for him.

"So... when I called yesterday Esme said my things had arrived?" Edward fiddled with the seat belt.

"Yes. Alice and Esme put all of your clothes away either in your dresser, your closet, or... I don't know somewhere in your room. Some of your mother's things, we placed in the attic for you to go through, when you are ready. We put some of your personal things in your room as well, and others also in the attic. So you can choose what you want and if there is anything you want to donate to charity or something. Whatever you want, no rush to do anything." Carlisle glanced at him.

"Were you able to get me out of..."

"Nope. You are still going to the party. Besides, you need to drive Alice. She... won't drive since you know. Although the Chief told her there was nothing she could have done." Carlisle told him.

"The Chief?" Edward asked.

"Chief Charlie Swan. He's Bella's dad. You haven't met Bella yet, have you?" Carlisle realized.

"No, I don't think so. Alice has mentioned her though." Edward wondered a few times when he'd meet her. Probably at the party. Alice keeps talking about her to him like she was trying to make her look good or something in front of him. _Probably trying to set me up..._ _nope, not gonna go there... _Edward shook his head no.

"Something wrong?" Carlisle noticed his head movement.

"No, just thinking about stuff." Edward ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, just relax, we'll be home soon." Carlisle told him.

/

"Rose." Emmett said as he pulled his lips from hers. She was laying next to him, careful not to hurt him.

"Hmm," Rose said as she tried to resume their activities.

"Rose, babe. Stop for a sec," Emmett stopped her.

"Am I hurting you?" Rose asked moving back.

"No, it's not that. It's just, my dad should be back soon and Edward's coming home... you should probably go before they get here." Emmett told her.

"Oh." Rose said standing up.

"I just, I'm really trying not to cause more issues you know." Emmett explained. He and Edward hadn't really talked since the accident. They had been cordial to one another, coexisting and such.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm not going anywhere. I told Alice that night I was gonna apologize, but then he left and I haven't had the chance. So when he gets here, I'll apologize." Rose told him sitting back down.

"Ok babe." Emmett surrendered to her lips once more.

/

"Alice, you sure you are gonna be ok? You can ride with me to our party if you want." Bella told Alice as they chatted in Alice's room.

"I'm fine Bella. I just... feel so guilty, I could have killed Emmett!" Alice said her fist landing onto her pillow. Alice had good days and bad days where Emmett was concerned. She'd feel real guilty one day, and another like she's was coming to terms, and then she'd see him hurting and just fall back into a guilt trip.

"But you didn't. Emmett is fine, Edward is fine. Things will get better Aly," Bella assured her.

"I know," Alice admitted. "I'm just... frustrated I guess."

"Well, try and relax ok? I got to go. I got a test tomorrow and want to get some studying in, and I have a lot to do before the day fly's away." Bella said grabbing her bag and heading to the door.

"You don't want to wait and meet Edward?" Alice asked.

"No, I am a mess. Seriously Aly, this is your new brother who is gonna be here all the time, and you want me to meet him for the first time looking like this?" Bella said looking at Alice like she was out of her mind.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't want to look tore up from the floor up," Alice giggled.

"Hardy-har-har," Bella said as she glided out the door waving.

/

"Edward," Carlisle called. Edward had fallen asleep. "Edward," Carlisle nudged.

"Hmm?" Edward opened his eyes.

"We're home." Carlisle informed, it was about 2:45pm when they got back home.

Edward looked out the window and saw they were sitting in front of the house. He sighed and opened the door. He then proceeded to pull out his bag from the backseat.

"Edward I want to talk to you about something," Carlisle seemed a bit fidgety.

"Um... ok..." Edward stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"Come to the garage," Carlisle said walking in the direction of their massive garage. You could fit everyone's car in there if you wanted. It was like a bottom floor of space.

"What is it?" Edward asked as they approached. Carlisle hit the garage door opener on his keychain and the door began to rise.

"I don't want you to 'freak out' as Alice and Emmett would say. You need a car Edward. And I had one just sitting around collecting dust." Carlisle began.

"You didn't... get me a car did you?" Edward asked dumbfounded.

"Yes... and no... I technically already owned it..." Carlisle shrugged.

Edward turned his head to look into the garage.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" Edward dropped his bag and ran to the car.

There sat a nice shiney black Aston Martin Vanquish. He'd seen one before... at the... well.. he'd seen one...

"Do you like it?" Carlisle asked.

"Do I like it?" Edward asked his eyes wide. "What do you think!"

"Good, cause its yours." Carlisle smiled.

Edward ran his hands over the door handle, looked through the windows, but then stopped... he shook his head.

"No... I can't," Edward didn't want to take something this extravagant. He knew very well what it cost... he had a eye for knowing what cars were... profitable.

"Please Edward. It just sits in storage, collecting dust. I bought it on a whim and it was just too much for my daily life you know. Please," Carlisle pleaded with him.

"It's... it's too much," Edward said.

Carlisle could see the battle within his eyes. He wanted it, he wanted the car bad, but didn't want to accept it.

"No." Edward put his foot down. "It's awesome, really but I can't. It's like a $300,000 car."

Carlisle nodded in defeat. "Ok, but let me get this clear, your objection is not to giving you a car, it's the price?"

Edward took a deep breath. "I guess."

"Good." Carlisle smiled so big Edward became nervous. "Esme!" Carlisle shouted.

"What's going on?" Edward looked confused.

Suddenly Esme pulled into the garage in a silver Volvo s60 R with tinted head and tail lights, a sunroof, and tinted windows. It also seemed to be sporting a nice body kit to make it seem lower.

"Huh?" Edward looked at Carlisle.

"You opposed the Aston cause of cost, I kind of thought you would..." Carlisle admitted.

"Wait... did you trick me into accepting a car from you buy rejecting an expensive one?" Edward asked.

"Maybe." Carlisle grinned as Esme got out of the car, dangling the keys.

"What if I hadn't? Is that even your car?" Edward asked.

"Of course it is. AND had you accepted..." Carlisle shrugged his shoulders. "I would have said to hell with it, and given it to you."

"Seriously?" Edward couldn't believe it.

"Edward I missed out on a lot. The car would have been nothing compared to everything I should have been there to give you." Carlisle confessed. "Emmett has his jeep, Alice has her car... although she won't drive it right now..." Carlisle sighed. "It's only fair and right you have your own as well."

"Go on," Esme handed the keys to Edward. Edward was fighting with himself again. He wanted to accept.

"Look, it's that or you ride to school with Alice or Emmett... or walk to the nearest bus..." Esme was interrupted as Edward ripped the keys from her hand and ran over to the car.

"Smart words my dear," Carlisle kissed her.

"You Cullen men are all the same. You just got to know what buttons to push." Esme kissed him back.

Edward went and got into the car... he never had a car that was his _his. _He had use of cars... working for... someone. He wasn't proud of what he used to do back home... but he did what he had to for his mom and himself. After everything he used to do, sitting in his own car now... he had to wonder what he did to deserve it. His life was turning around... but at the cost of his mother... if she hadn't died... he's still be back there... doing what he was doing. Edward tried to shake his inner demons away by turning on the car, listening to the nice purr of the engine.

* * *

**Author Note: Ok here ya go. What did ya think? It's only fair he gets a car too right? What about his inner thoughts on his "experience" with cars? Hmm? What can he possibly mean? Is there something he's been hiding? Trying to forget?**

**Also my bad! I forgot to mention that in Chapter 12 the song Edward plays and sings on the Piano is Bruno Mars' "Talking to The Moon".**

**Thanks for all the support!**

**Group page is at as always: www . Facebook group facebook / groups / inkjessfanfic / remove all the spaces for extras like a outtake and pics and teasers and such! And you can visit my site with the cover and other Fanfic Covers I've made. www . inkjess . com**

**And of course THANKS FOR READING!**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually (well those that matter). AU/OOC and all that jazz. **

**PLEASE SEE AUTHOR NOTE AT END**

* * *

**Chapter 18 - BIG MISTAKE**

"Please, please, please... no..." Edward pleaded. He didn't want to do this. He dreaded this. He would not be caught dead doing this back home...

"Look Edward, you have to." Alice told him.

"I won't." Edward said.

"You will, and you are!" Alice looked him in the eyes.

Edward sighed. "Look, I know you want to be all nice and everything but honest, I do not want to go." Edward told her.

"EDWARD ANTHONY YOU ARE GOING!" Alice snapped at him. "I'll be downstairs waiting!"

Alice pushed past him out of his room and headed downstairs to wait for him.

"God, she's... she's..." Edward was muttering when he heard a light knock on his open door. He turned to look and saw Rose standing there.

"Can I come in?" Rose asked.

"Um..." Edward hadn't seen her since she decked him. "I guess."

"Look Edward, I wanted to apologize. I was scared and worried and it's no excuse but I am really sorry that I hit you," Rose apologized.

"I get it. You care about him." Edward stated.

"I do. And let me tell you, I know things between you two aren't good. Emmett knows what he did was wrong, and he does feel bad about it, we talked about stuff after the accident, he won't say it. He's too stubborn." Rose informed.

"I rather not talk about Emmett." Edward said sitting on his bed. So far things were coming along quietly and he rather not mess with that. They had been cordial to one another since the accident.

"I understand. I just wanted to say again how sorry I am. I never should have hit you. I am really ,really sorry. You can hit me if you want." Rose told him.

"Excuse me?" Edward blinked wondering if he heard her right.

"Go on. I'm not a typical pansy prissy little girl ,Edward." Rose told him.

"Thanks for the offer but I will pass on that. I believe you're sorry." Edward said accepting her apology and wondering if she got into fights often. Being Emmett's girlfriend and all he didn't doubt it. Hell, he kind of wished he had a girlfriend that would punch some guy in the face for him. Hell... a girlfriend, period, would be nice... but he wasn't sure he was right for a girl, right now that was.

"Honestly, I am." Rose said again. "If you need anything, let me know." She told him.

"Thanks." He replied as she left his room.

Edward's mind was racing, as to exactly what the hell was in the water around here. I mean he wasn't new to fighting, God knows he wasn't, but seriously he was starting to wonder if it was the water or something. Edward didn't like to fight, he never chose to fight... sometimes though... he didn't have a choice... back home.

Edward sighed trying to forget his past, and decided he might as well get this thing with Alice over with.

/

"Here, this one too." Alice tossed another shirt at him. "Go on. Try that stuff on."

Edward sighed as he walked back to the dressing rooms for what seemed like the billionth time. The morning after the accident and his collapse, Edward and Alice had a little talk in her room.

_**The Morning After The Accident**_

"_Hey," Edward said as he tapped her door._

"_Edward, are you feeling ok?" Alice looked at him._

"_Yeah, um, I wanted to talk to you." Edward rubbed the back of his neck._

"_Ok." She patted the spot next to her on her bed motioning for him to sit down._

_Edward sighed and sat down. "Look, I want to apologize for the other day. When I told you I didn't come here looking for a family and stuff."_

"_That's ok, I knew you needed time and although I wasn't going to give you any time, I knew that you needed it." Alice put her hand on his shoulder._

"_What I'm trying to say, I mean if you want, I'm open to trying this brother-sister thing, you know. I never h..." He hadn't gotten a chance to finish because Alice was wrapping him in a small yet strong hug._

"_Thank you." Alice told him once she released him._

_"Do you work out with Emmett?" Edward asked stretching his arms out. "That was a strong hold."_

"_Ha, ha, ha," Alice said sarcastically. "What made you change your mind?" she asked._

"_My mom." Edward saw the confusion in her eyes. "The letter she left me, it's what I was looking for that night. Jasper had it actually, he gave it to me later in the hospital."_

_Alice stayed quiet._

"_He seems like a nice guy." Edward poked her._

"_Hmm?" Alice asked._

"_Thinking about someone in particular?" Edward grinned._

"_Edward, I hope you do not take this in any other way than the loving sister talking to her brother... shut it." Alice grinned back._

_Edward laughed. It felt good to laugh. After reading his mother's letter he decided he didn't want to be angry anymore. He needed answers and she gave him some. Was it all the answers he wanted? No, but it was enough to make him realize a few things. He didn't want to be alone if he didn't have to. He wanted to give this a shot. Whatever it was. He wanted to be who he used to be before things changed back home. Before his mom got sick. He wanted to be the real Edward, with maybe a few new people he could trust someday. He was having a hard time within himself though, trying to balance being the Edward he was; that part that he liked, but also trying to forget a part that he didn't like and trying to be the new Edward he wanted to be. He didn't want to have to be the guy from the neighborhood back home that he was, not anymore, now that he had other options. He wanted to be the real Edward, not the front he had to put up far too often... Now that he had... family, but it isn't easy to break old habits._

_**Back to Present Time**_

Which is why he was now at the mall with Alice trying on clothes for her and Bella's party. She insisted he needed a new outfit to go with his new car.

"Alice this is the last thing I am trying on. I have to be at Aro's office in like 30 minutes." Edward hollered from the dressing room.

"Uncle Aro won't mind if you're a little late." Alice continued to thumb through the racks.

"Ok, how is this?" Edward walked out over to her.

Alice screeched in glee. "PERFECT!" she bounced up and down clasping her hands together.

"Alice no! Are you serious? This coat was a joke!" Edward looked mortified.

"It is my party Edward, and I say its P-E-R-F-E-C-T!" she spelled out the word perfect.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He muttered, trying to remember WHY he wanted to give this brother-sister thing a shot.

/

"Edward, it's nice to see you again," Aro shook his hand as he walked into the room.

"I'll wait out here," Alice announced picking up a PEOPLE magazine and plopping herself down in the waiting area.

Aro closed the door behind them and they walked over to the sitting area.

"So Edward, I know a lot has happened since we last met." Aro picked up his notepad and pen.

"Seriously?" Edward looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Aro asked.

"You're really gonna write things down?" Edward asked him.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Aro asked.

"No... it's just so... cliché..." Edward said.

"Duly noted. Now tell me, how are you? You seem to be doing much better than our last meeting," Aro said noticing Edward's change in demeanor.

"I'm ok, I guess." Edward shrugged.

"And this 'ok' feeling, can you maybe give a reason as to why you are 'ok' now as opposed to how you were feeling last week?" Aro pushed for more information.

Edward took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. "I just don't want to be angry anymore, you know."

"At Carlisle?" Aro asked.

"Him. My mom. Me. Emmett. Everything I guess. I mean I was mad at my mom the most. Sooo mad. After the accident Jasper gave me a letter I had... lost, from her. It helped." Edward told him.

"What did it say?" Aro wrote something down on his notepad.

"Just some reasons for what she did. What she hoped for. Things I needed to know." Edward tried to explain without getting into detail.

"Carlisle tells me you took the bus to PA, but he was glad you let him pick you up in PA instead of riding back on the bus again. That was nice." Aro scribbled more on his notepad. "So, how are you feeling towards your new family?" Aro asked.

"I'm trying to get along. Trying not to question everything and just try and make things work. I'm not used to so many people around. I came and went as I pleased. Didn't have anyone to answer to. I took care of my mom. I don't really know how to let others take care of me." Edward answered.

"Carlisle tells me you and Emmett haven't really spoken still, is that right?" Aro continued to write things down.

"No, not really. I mean we've nodded, said hello, small talk, sat watching T.V. in the living room a couple times," Edward began. Carlisle was usually at work so he didn't really see any of their interactions. "But nothing about the accident or anything important." Edward was getting annoyed and wondering what Aro could be writing. "I mean we haven't talked about the fight either... the stuff that was said. He pissed me off, but he also, ugh!... Fuck. It's complicated."

"Carlisle tells me you and Emmett were outside the night of the accident, together. Were you talking to one another then?" Aro questioned.

"He followed me outside, to make sure I wasn't trying to run away," Edward explained. "It was supposed to be me you know."

Aro straightened up in his seat, "I'm sorry, what was supposed to be you?"

"The car, Alice was supposed to hit me." Edward told him. "I was the one in the middle of the road. I didn't see the car and Emmett did. He pushed me out of the way and Alice hit him with her car."

Aro didn't say anything for a moment. Didn't write anything down either, as he looked at Edward.

"What?" Edward finally asked.

"How do you feel about that? About Emmett pushing you out of the way?" Aro finally asked.

"I don't know. I don't know why he did it. It sort of bugs me. I mean fuck, the shit he said and the shit he did; pushing me out of the way. What am I supposed to do with that? I don't get it," Edward admitted. Emmett didn't know him or even like him to push him out of the way of the car.

"Have you asked him why he did what he did?" Aro said as if it was so simple.

"Yeah right... what? Am I supposed to walk into his room and be like, 'so Emmett, why did you shove me out of the way of a car and let it hit you instead'?" Edward scoffed at the idea.

"Yes. Exactly." Aro smiled.

"Seriously? You get paid for this?" Edward stood up frustrated. His hand finding its way to his bronze locks.

"I can assure you I am very quali...' Aro stopped talking when Edward went to the door.

"Look, I'm tired, Alice had me all over the mall... I don't want to do this today, ok?" Edward said as he opened the door leaving Aro standing there alone. He tried it and it didn't work. Edward Masen didn't do shrinks... he tried to be Edward Cullen... maybe Edward Cullen could... but he wasn't Edward Cullen... not yet. Who knows if he'd ever be. He wanted to be both. Parts of both at least.

Alice noticed Edward's frustrated look and quickly waved goodbye to Aro as she went after him.

/

It was 9:30pm and everyone had headed to bed already. Edward was downstairs in the living room reading a book. He couldn't sleep. He was thinking about what Aro had said, and it was bugging the hell out of him. He was thinking about how his life had changed so much in such a short time. He was trying to make heads or tails out of things, but so far he was just having a hard time balancing while trying to stay nice. He was trying to let Carlisle and Esme in. He wanted to, he really did but he didn't know if he really could.

"Fine, fine." Edward said putting the book down and heading to the second floor. He approached Emmett's room and slowly opened the door.

"Emmett." Edward whispered. No answer but he saw movement on the bed so he decided to flip on the light switch.

BIG MISTAKE.

"EDWARD!" Emmett shouted.

"HOLY SHIT!" Edward shouted back.

"GET OUT!" Rosalie yelled.

"SORRY!" Edward ran into the door as he tried to back out, almost tripping and finally managing to slam the door shut. Before running to his room... and then after a minute give or take, he heard the shit hit the fan.

"EMMETT DALE CULLEN! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT YOUR MOTHER AND ME LIKE THIS!" Carlisle shouted.

"Fuck..." Edward grimaced. This was totally not going to help anything between him and Emmett. He wondered for a second if he had a vase in his room... no, no, he didn't need one...

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen..." Edward heard Rose apologize as he pressed his ear to his door.

"Rose, you should probably head home, hun," Esme told her. About 3 minutes later Edward heard the front door open and close.

"I'm 19!" Emmett started to yell.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE 55!" Carlisle shouted at him. "YOU DO NOT SLEEP WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND UNDER MY ROOF UNLESS YOU ARE MARRIED! AND EVEN THEN I DON'T KNOW!" Carlisle screamed at him.

"Carlisle! Now is not the time for this!" Esme said her voice strong. "We'll discuss this in the morning," Esme tried to calm Carlisle down.

"Fine. In the morning Emmett, this stops you hear me!" Carlisle was grinding his teeth.

Edward waited until he heard their bedroom door slam and exhaled. He hadn't even noticed he was holding his breath. He leaned his head against his door, when he heard footsteps. Too light to be Alice... Carlisle and Esme went to their room... Emmett...

_SHIT! _Edward told himself before running to his bed and jumping in, covering himself with his blanket. He heard his door open, and moments later his blanket was yanked off of him, standing there was a very pissed off Emmett.

Very pissed off.

* * *

**Author Note: Hello again! Thanks for reading first and foremost!**

**Ok so many of you have wondered and expressed your desire for Bella. Let me say that the amount of chapters until we get to Bella can be counted on one hand! So hope that helps some of you. Some people have expressed their unhappiness over the fact she's not here. This is Edward's story first and foremost. I've said it before, and I can continue to remind if need be. But I hope that even so, its enjoyable.**

**Now I also know I cannot possibly make everyone happy. I'm sorry about that. If I had some magical vampire powers, that would be feasible, but I do not, I can only do what I feel is best. I hope you continue to go down this road with me and continue reading but if you decide not to, I hope what you have read has been good for you.**

**Thank you!**

**And as always:**

******Group page is at as always: www . Facebook group facebook / groups / inkjessfanfic / remove all the spaces for extras like a outtake and pics and teasers and such! And you can visit my site with the cover and other Fanfic Covers I've made. www . inkjess . com**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually (well those that matter). AU/OOC and all that jazz.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 - I'm Sorry**

"WHAT. THE. FUCK!" Emmett was seething.

Edward didn't know what to say.. "I didn't see anything!"

Emmett looked at him confused... then realized... "DUDE YOU BETTER NOT HAVE SEEN ANYTHING!" It was hard to sound pissed and angry as much as you were when trying to do it quietly, Emmett realized. It was also the first time he really spoke to Edward since the accident, other than passing by nods and acknowledgements of being around, sitting in the living room watching the same thing.

"I didn't know she was in there." Edward said.

"I know you are not used to this shit but you do not barge into someone's room at night!" Emmett was squeezing his hands tightly into fists.

"Like you did that one night? You fucking slept in my room." Edward reminded.

Emmett closed his eyes and took in a deep breath trying to calm himself down. "Was that payback? For Rose hitting you?" Emmett asked.

Edward looked at him, "No. She said she was sorry. I believed her."

"Then what, what did you want?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing." Edward decided now wouldn't be the best time to ask what Aro suggested he ask. He also didn't want to get into a fight if he found himself getting angry.

"Fuck," Emmett said turning around and leaving.

Emmett went back to his room while thinking of how he was going to get out of trouble in the morning. It's not like he was a little kid. Yeah, he lived with his parents but he wasn't a kid.

He went over and got back into bed when he heard a knock on his door.

"What!" Emmett snapped._ Now you want to talk!_

"Is it safe?" Edward asked. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"WHAT!" he said louder. Edward took that as a 'yes' to his question and opened the door.

"I came to your room before because of something your uncle said." Edward began.

"My uncle? Uncle Aro?" Emmett looked at him confused.

"Yes." Edward stepped in and closed the door.

"What the hell, I didn't say to come in and chill." Emmett sat up in his bed. A little too fast and winced in pain a bit.

"That." Edward said.

"Huh? That what?" Emmett was lost.

"Why did you push me." Edward managed to ask as he sat down on a chair in Emmett's room.

Emmett was taken back by his question. He hadn't expected that.

"Did you want to get hit by a car? Cause honestly you're fucking pushing my nerves right now and that can be fucking arranged." Emmett told him.

"No, but you sure could have wanted me to get hit. Fuck, you probably wanted me dead. You don't want me here. I get it. You are Carlisle Cullen's son. You are heir apparent, the next in line, the..." Edward was cut off.

"Dude, you need to stop reading whatever shit you read." Emmett pulled himself up a bit to lean back on his headboard.

"Can you just stop, fuck! Stop joking, stop being a fucking ass for a minute and just answer me." Edward was getting annoyed.

"Don't come into my room demanding shit." Emmett snapped back.

"Fuck you! Whatever. I don't care." Edward got up and headed to the door.

"Wait." Emmett sighed. Edward didn't turn around. He stood in front of the door, his hand on the doorknob; counting to 10 in his head.

"I'm not talking to your back." Emmett informed.

Edward turned around, but stayed by the door where he was.

"I don't know." Emmett said.

"You don't know why you pushed me out of the way and let yourself get hit by a car?" Edward asked.

"Look, I saw the car, you didn't. My dad... uh, dad... would have broke more than he's been if you got hit," Emmett looked at him.

"So you think he'd rather you get hit?" Edward asked puzzled at Emmett's thought process.

"No num-nuts. I just figured, it happened so fast. Fuck. I just did it, ok? Is there have to be a reason?" Emmett asked him.

"I can't figure this out." Edward ran his hand through his bronze locks.

"Look Ed," Emmett said. "I swear I'll deny this if you repeat it."

Edward moved back to the chair.

"I'm sorry." Emmett looked at him.

Edward blinked, he wasn't expecting that.

"About your mom. I didn't mean what I said, not like that. Yeah, I was mad. Like I said at Uncle Aro's last time. But the names, I just wanted to piss you off. I was mad at... uh dad... hurting you... that was the best way to hurt him. So I said what I figured would really flip your lid. I didn't mean what I called her. "

Edward stayed quiet.

"After talking to Uncle Aro, and after some stuff my mom said... and shit my dad said before we went to Uncle Aro's... I realized a lot of shit. Shit I would have realized if I wasn't so fucking mad. I just saw you, heard you, heard his tone when it came to you, I saw red... Why didn't I remember their break up? I mean some kids remember shit from when they were little right?" Emmett said not really asking.

Edward just continued to listen.

"I know we can't be like family who grew up together and shit, I get that. After the fight, I didn't know what was left. I didn't know what options there were for you... and me. I was open to trying... trying to I don't know, be something. As for the car..." Emmett sighed. "The car came and I just, I didn't want you to get hit. I don't know why. I mean there is dad but I don't know, I just... I just ran and pushed you."

Edward got up from the chair and walked over to Emmett. Emmett looked a bit nervous. Edward then put his hands in his pocket and pulled out a photo handing it to Emmett.

"I was going through some of my mom's things earlier." Edward told him.

The photo was of a much younger Carlisle and Elizabeth, they were at what looked like a carnival, with Emmett.

Emmett stopped breathing for a moment, frozen. Blinking a few times before remembering to breathe.

"I remember this," Emmett said sitting up more ignoring the pain. "Fuck, I remember this!"

"Probably about a month before she left him," Edward told him. "According to the date written on it."

"She smelled like cinnamon." Emmett looked up from the photo to Edward. "God, I'm..." Emmett got up from his bed quickly wincing again in pain and pushed Edward out of the room and pushing the photo onto Edward's chest. "I can't do this right now." He closed the door and leaned his back against it.

He remembered her. He remembered she would make him cookies. He remembered her playing with him. He remembered spending time with her. Not full memories but bits and pieces, flashes. She had been nice to him and he beat up her son and called her names.

Emmett slid down to the floor, his ribs not liking the fact because they were hurting like hell.

_How can I fix this? _Emmett thought to himself, a tear escaping his left eye. He quickly wiped it.

/

Edward had waited a bit by Emmett's door unsure if he should try and go back in. After listening to Emmett slide down the door, at least he thought that was what he heard, he went back to his own room.

_She did smell like cinnamon._ Edward reminded himself.

He then changed out of his clothes into some sweats and a muscle shirt. His mind was racing thinking about his mom and about the things Emmett said. He thought of verything that had gone on in the last week or so... he's dealt with worse for less. He dealt with a lot of Emmett's back home. The difference here is this Emmett may be just fucked up, cause shit was fucked up.

He tried to clear his head when he heard the front door open and close. He got up and quickly went down the stairs. He looked out the front door and saw Emmett cursing at his jeep. He was trying to pull himself into the driver side but with his hurt cracked ribs, it was proving to be a challenge.

Edward went outside, this time grabbing his black leather jacket that Esme had promptly purchased for him the day after the accident. He knew she must have felt guilty that he had gotten a fever and had nothing really warm to wear. He closed the door behind him and walked up to the passenger side of the jeep.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked startling Emmett as he tapped on the passenger window.

* * *

**Author Note:**** So they talked. Good? Bad? What you think? The boys are not done yet. Wait for chapter 20!**

**Thanks to all for reading and the support! It's great. And THANK YOU I've passed the 1,000 review mark! I never imagined. I thought at most a few people on my Facebook would read it but not this many. So thanks!**

**Oh and Bella is coming soon! Few more chaps until then.**

**And as always:**

**Group page is at as always: www . Facebook group facebook / groups / inkjessfanfic / remove all the spaces for extras like a outtake and pics and teasers and such! And you can visit my site with the cover and other Fanfic Covers I've made. www . inkjess . com**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. ****Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 20 - Brothers**

"_Where are you going?" Edward asked startling Emmett as he tapped on the passenger window..._

"Fuck!" Emmett said jumping back a bit. Emmett glared at him and lowered the passenger window. "Out."

"Out where?" Edward asked.

"Just out." Emmett said.

"Maybe I should go with you," Edward said quickly sticking his hand in to unlock the door and opening it before Emmett realized what he was doing. He was quick at opening cars...

"Fuck man, just leave me alone right now." Emmett sighed resting his forehead on the steering wheel.

"Maybe you should just go back inside? I mean the last time we were both outside... it didn't go so well..." Edward reminded.

"No shit." Emmett said subconsciously touching the area of his cracked ribs. They had been bandaged and wrapped tightly to help him be able to move around some, but no matter what they still hurt.

"If you want to go somewhere, I can drive We can go in my car." Edward suggested. _My car..._ Edward still found it odd to say that, or even think it.

"So, did he really try and give you the Aston?" Emmett asked looking at him.

"Yeah. He knew I'd say no." Edward closed the jeep's door, never having gotten in.

"That was fucking stupid." Emmett told him. "I'd have taken it."

Edward just shrugged his shoulders. "You coming or not?" Edward would do this. He'd try. He'd try and get along and change. He wasn't used to trusting people, but he wanted to do this for his mom. Maybe for himself.

"Fuck." Emmett said opening his door and sliding out as slowly as he could.

/

"Should we be worried?" Carlisle asked Esme as they spied on the boys from inside.

"They're talking without fighting. That's the first step. We need to let them work things out," Esme rubbed the back of Carlisle's neck.

"It's late. They shouldn't be going anywhere. I mean, where could they be going?" Carlisle was obviously worried. A week ago they wanted to kill one another... until one of them almost did die.

"Honey we live in Forks, not Port Angeles, what trouble could they get into if they aren't fighting with one another?" Esme pointed out.

"Should I follow them?" Carlisle looked behind him to the table in the foyer where his keys were.

"Carlisle, come to bed. I know you've been seeing Aro..." Esme took his hand. "I know you're working on your issues, your guilt, that I don't believe you should have. None of this was your fault. Please, try to relax. Don't go to the worst place you can imagine when the boys are involved. They are brothers... let them try and be brothers."

Carlisle sighed. He knew she was right... but after their hazardous start... it was hard not to think of the worst first.

"Emmett is still going to hear it in the morning for having Rose in h..." Carlisle began but was silenced by Esme's lips as she pulled him in and closed the door behind him.

/

Edward pulled up and parked. They were at La Push Beach.

"It's cold and you wanted to come to the beach?" Edward asked as he cut the engine.

"It's a nice view." Emmett told him. Edward rolled his eyes.

Edward looked out at the ocean. "She said you were a sweet little boy."

"What? Who?" Emmett asked.

"My mom." Edward answered. "In her letter. It's what I was looking for when I went outside that night."

"She remembered me." Emmett said not really asking.

"She said she couldn't imagine you growing up any different and that we'd probably get along," Edward let out a quiet laugh.

"I am you know..." Emmett said looking at him, "just ask Rose." He grinned. Emmett figured talking about cars and girls... that was a safe enough start.

Edward made a gagging sound, looking disgusted and shuddered, "Keep that shit to yourself."

"I am sorry you know." Emmett suddenly changed the mood. "I just, I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't know how mad I was... at dad. I felt hate, I hated him after he told us. After that guy called us and told him about you. For wrecking our picture perfect life I guess."

"Trust me I know. I hated my mom for a bit there. At least I thought I did... I can never hate her. Not really. It's why I tore up the letter that day. I wanted to hurt her, the only way to do so, was to rip up that letter. I guess hurting myself was one of the ways to hurt her." Edward confessed as well. Silence filling the car for a few moments.

"I didn't want you dead you know." Emmett suddenly said.

"Huh?" Edward looked up at him, ripping his mind away from his thoughts.

"The car... I didn't want you dead." Emmett repeated.

"I think, maybe at that time, maybe I didn't care if I had. You know... died." Edward looked out towards the beach avoiding Emmet's stare.

"Seriously?" Emmett asked.

Edward shrugged his shoulders when Emmett reached over and grabbed Edward turning him to face him.

"Dude, seriously?" Emmett again asked.

Edward glared at him for a moment, pulling himself away. "Yes. Ok, yes. I did..." Edward relaxed again. "Past tense ok." _This should be weird. Talking to him. _Edward thought, but realized it wasn't that bad.

"Have you told Uncle Aro?" Emmett asked.

Edward looked at him, his eyes wide. "God no! Are you fucking stupid? He'd tell Carlisle in a second. Fuck. You better keep your mouth shut! I told you that night, I don't need a vase so keep your mouth shut!"

Emmett wanted to hit him in that moment. For being so stupid. But he realized he probably was at fault, partly at least. They were all a truly fucked up bunch of people right then.

"I won't." Emmett assured him after processing.

"It's not like I would have done something. I didn't want to kill myself. I just didn't care if I had died you know. At least..." Edward didn't finish.

"You'd have your family back..." Emmett finished for him.

"Yeah. Stupid right?" Edward chuckled.

"I get it. Like if I had let you get hit with the car, I'd have gotten my life back to how it was..." Emmett paused when Edward looked at him... "That thought came to me AFTER ok. While up in the hospital bed bitching for them to give me some more pain meds. Maybe at that moment it crossed my mind, but fuck, I don't think I'd change what I did. But I realized that shit, even so, things would've never been the same, cause they ain't the same anymore."

After some silence, and adjusting his seat to lean back, Emmett doing the same, Edward began to ask questions.

"So you and Rose... you two been... you know... a long time?" Edward asked.

"Since last year. Since my Prom... I know lame... but she wanted to and shit I had wanted to for a loooong time." Emmett grinned. "Have you? You know..."

"No." Edward replied.

"Seriously?" Emmett turned his head to look at him.

"I've done _some _things but not _that. _Never had the time to... you know really go out. After my dad died, I kind of appointed myself my mom's protector you know. I got older, helped around the house, got a part time job. Shit, I've done things that if Carlisle knew... he'd probably not want me here." Edward stared up at his closed sunroof. The inside cover open so as to be able to stare at the cloudy sky above.

"I doubt that." Emmett replied.

"I'm serious. If I was some stranger on the street and he knew, shit he'd not let Alice or you near me." Edward sighed.

"Shit like what?" Emmett asked.

"Boosted cars, sold shit here and there... odd jobs for some guys. We needed the money." Edward explained. "I'm not proud of it. I didn't like it. I _**had**_ _**to**_. I tried to do what I did without being a total piece of dirt... but you know. You sell anything and you're labeled as shit. But yeah it was shitty stuff. I wasn't going to be able to take care of my mom working part time at some store or something for pennies."

"When you say you sold shit...?" Emmett asked.

"You ever breathe a word to this to anyone Emmett, I'll find the biggest fucking vase I can." Edward told him. "This guy, aside from boosting the cars... he wanted me to run stuff for him... I only sold weed once in awhile, only to junkies. No kids or shit like that. I told him I couldn't do that... or other shit he wanted me to do."

"What about that Jenks guy?" Emmett asked. "Couldn't he help you?" Emmett also wondered what _other_ shit Edward meant but didn't ask.

"He didn't know how bad shit was, my mom didn't tell him, and I sure as hell wasn't going to go begging for money. He didn't know what I did all the time... well, he knew I got caught with weed once, he got me out of that trouble. Shit I'm glad I never... whatever. He didn't tell my mom or anything, thank God. Even sick, she'd have kicked my ass." Edward smiled, but then it faded. "Honestly, if Jenks hadn't told me about Carlisle... if my mom hadn't told him... I'd probably be locked up or beat up somewhere, dead maybe."

"Why?" Emmett asked, realizing for once, just how hard Edward had it. He didn't know what made Edward tell him all this. He didn't know honestly how they ended up here to begin with. They wanted each other gone when Edward first got here... what changed? When?

"I kind of left owing someone some money. A lot of money. I was supposed to do something but... I didn't want to." Edward avoided Emmett's gaze.

"Who?" Emmett asked.

"No one I want to talk about. I did shit, I needed money and there's always a price for help, back where I grew up at least." Edward closed his eyes.

"Are they a problem? I mean, you think they are looking for you?" Emmett asked.

"I don't see how. How would they find me here?" Edward answered, his eyes closed keeping quiet for a few moments.

Emmett was about to ask him something else but Edward decided to get curious.

He suddenly opened his eyes with a puzzled look. "Hey, how'd you... you know... with your ribs..." Edward asked.

Emmett grinned. "You can still do a lot with cracked ribs."

"Ugh." Edward shook his head... "forget I asked."

They continued to talk about things. Emmett telling him stuff about Carlisle and Esme, stories about Alice. How Jasper and Rose came into the picture. Edward told him about his mom and his dad. For that night, they talked like brothers. They weren't gonna go skipping hand in hand as Alice once put it, but yeah, Edward could see them taking a walk or in this case now, a ride down the street.

"You know... Rose said I could hit her?" Edward said suddenly looking at Emmett.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Author Note: More bonding eh? Do you think they are moving along now? Best they get on good terms before that party eh? Now you got a little glimpse of Edward's not so stellar past. Poor guy, needed to do something to make money and help out his mother. Let's hope Carlisle never finds out cause that would damn well break him and bring him back to the bottle. Sip, sip lol.**

**Thank you everyone! I never imagined reaching 1000 reviews, let along going past it. So BIG THANKS for that!**

**Also apologies to my Beta ********Je-suis-B thank you I had forgot to thank you in a couple of past chapters. My bad!**

**And as always:**

**Group page is at as always: www . Facebook group facebook / groups / inkjessfanfic / remove all the spaces for extras like a outtake and pics and teasers and such! And you can visit my site with the cover and other Fanfic Covers I've made. www . inkjess . com**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. ****Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Shit, siblings can suck.**

The next few days passed by without incident. Edward and Emmett spoke, although strangely not very much in front of others. They didn't want any awkward stares or questions from anyone. They both decided they didn't want to see Aro every week either. Maybe a phone call if they started to feel overwhelmed. It was bad enough having to deal with what happened the night they took off and talked.

_**2 Day's Before...**_

_Tap... tap..._

"_Go away," Emmett mumbled in his sleep._

_Tap... tap... tap..._

"_WHAT!" Emmett opened his eyes, his shout causing Edward to jump in his seat._

"_Fuck!" Edward looked around. They were still at the beach... asleep. They fell asleep in his car._

"_Crap." Emmett groaned as he leaned over and flipped the car's key to the 'on' position in order to roll the the passenger window down, the side where the Chief was standing. "Uh, hey Chief Swan. How's Bella?" Emmett asked trying to use the Chief's daughter to get out of any trouble they might be in._

"_Emmett Cullen." The Chief looked into the car past him, seeing Edward who tried to avoid his gaze. Something Charlie Swan, the Chief of Forks, noticed oh too well. "Well, he sure isn't Rose." The Chief grinned._

"_Gross Chief, gross..." Emmett gagged. "No uh, this is Edward." Emmett told him._

"_Yes, I've spoken to your father. Who was none too pleased to find you two not in bed this morning when he woke up." The Chief kept his eyes on them. Gazing to and from each of them._

"_Shit." Emmett looked around for his phone. "SHIT!" It was 9am._

"_You two need to go straight home, you got it?" The Chief told them._

"_Yes sir, on our way." Emmett agreed immediately._

_Edward pulled out of there as fast as he could as soon as the Chief was out of sight._

"_What the fuck man, you fell asleep!" Emmett whined._

"_So did you. Asshole." Edward replied._

_They pulled up to the house and they were immediately greeted by a pissed off looking Carlisle and Esme._

"_Inside. Now." Carlisle seethed._

"_Um," Edward mumbled. He was trying hard to let Carlisle be a parent to him, but rules had been hard for him. Lately Edward's life had been tossed out of whack, his emotions ripped apart, and now that he was starting to relax and getting into things he was slowly going back to what he knew. What he knew was definitely not rules set by Carlisle. Edward was used to coming and going, taking care of his mother and himself... working..._

"_We were out talking. No issues." Edward said as he went inside._

"_Edward, we have rules here hun." Esme began. "Which Emmett is well aware of."_

"_One of which is not being allowed to stay out all night without permission, or even calling." Carlisle spoke._

"_I'm sorry, we just talked and fell asleep in his car." Emmett said, his hand pressing lightly where his ribs were hurt. Sleeping in a car was not the best thing for hurt ribs._

"_Just this once Emmett... this once... you understand?" Carlisle looked at him. Emmett nodded._

"_Edward, please get dressed. I know we had planned some time off but with Emmett hurt, I think it's best Alice and you get to school come Monday." Esme explained. "We'll go and enrol you after breakfast."_

"_About that..." Edward began... "I was thinking that maybe I could just take my G.E.D. you know? Not deal with high school... I mean back home..."_

"_Back home you didn't seem to go very often, I know." Carlisle looked at him. He had received all of Edwards record's already._

"_I got by. I worked and..." Edward was cut off._

"_Here you will go to school. You'll finish high school and we can talk about college. You don't have to work while in school Edward, not anymore." Carlisle said firmly. Part of him wanted to let Edward do what he wanted, he didn't want to push him away. But Aro continually told him that he couldn't be afraid to be Edward's dad, instead of his friend. Carlisle was seeing Aro professionally, met with him 3 times just in the last week and spoken over the phone._

"_I don't need it Carlisle. I c..." Again Edward was cut off._

"_It's not a discussion, Edward. Go get ready." Carlisle held to his words._

_Edward looked at them both and headed to his room._

"_As for you!" Carlisle turned to Emmett was was slowly sneaking off. "My den... now!"_

_Emmett sighed. He knew they wouldn't forget about Rose..._

_**Present Time**_

"Honestly Alice, that is a butt ugly coat." Emmett said looking at Edward. He was wearing a red velvety suit jacket, a white long sleeve button up shirt, and some black pants.

"Alice I am not gonna wear it." Edward began to take it off.

"Oh, yes you are." Alice told him.

"What, you gonna glue it to me?" Edward asked her.

"No, but I'll sure tell Carlisle about your little habit." Alice eyed him.

"You wouldn't dare!" Edward challenged.

"Yes, yes she would." Emmett warned. "What habit?"

"He smokes." Alice informed.

"Dude?" Emmett looked at him.

"Not often. Just... sometimes... helps calm me down. Better that then... shit passing out." Edward said looking at Alice. "Fine."

"Whatever. Let's go." Emmett said carefully making his way over to Edward's car. He was driving Alice and Emmett to PA where the party was going to be. They were staying over in a hotel after. After about an hour lecture and warning from Carlisle and Esme, that if they did anything they shouldn't, they would not see the light of day for months, they were ready to go.

"Tell me Alice, why did you want a formal-ish type of party? Emmett groaned adjusting his sports coat.

"Because we're not kids anymore, Emmett." Alice told him. "Is it too uncomfortable? Your ribs?" she suddenly asked, her face morphing into a guilty look.

"STOP IT!" Emmett yelled at her. "Stop that shit Aly, ok? Just stop it. I get it, you feel bad but just stop. I don't want you like this, I want my annoying little sister back already, ok?"

Emmett had been trying to get Alice back to her normal self but it was proving to be hard and confusing. One moment he thought she was finally getting back to her old self and then she would flip like a switch and get all 'sorry' like on him.

"I'm sorry." Alice apologized.

"Ugh!" Emmett groaned. "Let's just go."

Edward didn't interrupt, he just let them go at it and then went to the car. Where he had been waiting on them.

"About time. Shit, siblings can suck." Edward said turning the car on.

Emmett flipped him off. "Especially annoying little brothers."

Edward blinked. It was the first time Emmett referred to him as his brother. Emmett caught his look of surprise. Alice kept quiet, seeing how this played out.

"Oh shut it, just go. What the fuck am I supposed to tell people when they ask? Might as well tell them the truth right." Emmett reasoned.

"Whatever." Edward said trying to brush it off, as if it was nothing as they pulled out. But a part of him... felt something... he wasn't sure what... but something.

Rose and Jasper had headed down earlier with Bella; Rose still embarrassed over what had happened the other night, hadn't wanted to go to the house. So they decided to meet them in PA. Plus Rose had wanted to check out the hotel room early. They were all staying in a double suit together. Carlisle, Esme, and a very reluctant Chief Swan figured if they all shared one room it lessen the chance of anything inappropriate happening.

Carlisle and Esme took their photos and said their goodbyes. They promised the girls they could have their party like adults. But if they screwed up, their next party would be at Chucky Cheese... where a kid can be a kid... They did trust their kids though... what could go wrong? Well... Esme trusted them... Carlisle didn't.

* * *

**Author Note: Hello all! So how do you like the siblings interaction so far? Hmm? Wait until the next chapter, it's one you've all been waiting for... well a lot of you. I know this one was a bit shorter than as of late but they cannot all be long.**

**And as always:**

**Group page is at as always: www . Facebook group facebook / groups / inkjessfanfic / remove all the spaces for extras like a outtake and pics and teasers and such! And you can visit my site with the cover and other Fanfic Covers I've made. www . inkjess . com**

**Thank you all for reading! **


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. ****Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 22 - "Hi"**

The drive to PA for the party went well. They listened to music, Alice tried to get them to play games as they went... like how many different color cars can you spot. How many different plates can you spot. Kids games... Edward finally couldn't take it anymore, he reached his breaking point when Emmett began to sing 99 bottles of beer on the wall. Edward then turned up his stereo until he droned Emmett out and drove the rest of the way ignoring them.

Edward had never really gone to birthday parties. He remembered some from when he was little, but not many after his dad died. A kid kind of grows up fast after they lose a parent. And since he didn't go to school very much, he never did the "school dance" scene. He let Emmett and Alice off near the entrance of the hotel, the party was gonna be in one of the event rooms, and then went to park.

"Ok... a couple of hours and then it will be over. No biggie." Edward was mumbling to himself as he walked through the parking lot... he didn't trust Valet... he knew better... He looked down at his cell phone that Carlisle and Esme had insisted he accept.

_**Phone Flashback**_

"_What's this?" Edward asked as he shook the box Esme had handed him._

"_Just a late birthday present." She replied._

_Edward sighed. "I took the car didn't I? That should cover the last 17 birthday you know."_

"_Just take it Edward. It's more of a gift for us," Carlisle told him as he looked at Esme, "than for you."_

_Edward unwrapped it and in his hand he held a new Samsung Galaxy S3 phone._

"_A cell phone?" Edward looked up at them._

"_When we need to call you. Or you us." Carlisle shrugged._

"_Please don't protest Edward. I would worry sick if I couldn't get a hold of you." Esme pleaded._

_Edward sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Ok."_

_**End Phone Flashback**_

He was looking down at his phone checking the time. 7:09pm. He wondered how long he would have to be there to appease Alice when suddenly bright lights hit him. He looked up, he saw nothing but headlights flashing in his face... when he was suddenly yanked to the side, the car flying past them.

"FUCK MAN!" Emmett growled at him. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!"

Edward pulled away from him.

"I'm still healing man! I cannot push your ass out from the way of a car again! You're lucky I could just pull you this time!" Emmett yelled at him.

"Fuck." Edward said. Twice... that was twice now.

"What the hell man!" Emmett told him.

"I was looking at my phone..." Edward said still processing what almost happened.

"Fuck, well don't!" Emmett snapped. They looked at one another, neither saying anything for a few moments.

"Um, thanks." Edward told him.

"Whatever... come on. Alice is inside, she's falling all over herself in front of Jasper... it's fucking annoying me." Emmett told him.

Edward grinned... everyone now knew Alice and Jasper liked one another... were "dating." However no one, not even Edward knew just how much they have seen of one another already...

As soon as they walked in, Edward felt as if all eyes were on him. The new kid. The new family member. He also thought there were some who probably saw him as a "bastard son." Or something like that...

"Just ignore anyone you don't like." Emmett told him over the loud music as they made their way to the main table... "You know, like we did to each other for awhile." Emmett grinned.

Edward stopped, frozen, holding his breath. Suddenly, everything around him seemed to disappear and the noise seemed to drown out.

_Who... was that... who the fuck was she..._ Edward's mind screamed.

Next to Alice sat a girl, a girl he'd not seen before... although he'd not seen most of these people but that was besides the point. This girl was beautiful. Long brown hair, big brown eyes, smooth delicate pale skin...

_Shit! She laughed... her laugh was sexy as fuck..._

"EDWARD!" Alice snapped him back to reality. The music suddenly roared loud once again and he was aware of all the guests around him.

"Huh?" Edward looked away hoping no one noticed.

"Edward! This is Bella." Alice said introducing them.

"Hello Edward, it's nice to meet you," Bella said a bit loudly over the music, holding her hand out to shake his.

Edward stood there...

Emmett elbowed him, trying to get him to do something, say something.

"Hi." Edward replied back loudly as well as he shook her hand. He looked her over. She was wearing this black striped sequin dress. It had rows that had a see through fabric so her skin showed through, and rows that didn't.

_She was the Chief's daughter? He let her out of the house like that? _He thought to himself.

"Can I have my hand back?" Bella smiled.

"Hmm?" Edward looked at his hand... he was still holding hers. He let it go so fast you'd think it was on fire. "Oh, uh, sorry."

Emmett grinned at him. Edward noticed and shot him a FUCK YOU glare.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink..." Edward quickly walked away.

/

Bella couldn't believe what she saw when Alice introduced her to Edward.

_Thank god he didn't meet me before! _Bella thought to herself thinking about how scrappy she had looked the few times she could have met him.

The first thing she noticed was his hair, from afar as he walked over with Emmett. It was this sinful shade of red/brown bronze. It was beautiful... but she almost stopped breathing when he looked at her. His eyes were the deepest mesmerizing shade of green. They sparkled as she looked into them, she felt like she could get lost in them. And then when he touched her...

_Oh my God!_ Her hand felt like electricity was surging up through it. She tried hard not to let him see the effect he had on her. She let him hold her hand longer than one would normally to shake hands... finally asking him for it back but not because she wanted him to let go. She didn't want anyone to see how much she liked it.

/

Edward sat at the group's main table. He watched Emmett and Rose get as freaky as Emmett could with his cracked ribs, Alice and Jasper dance with Emmett keeping an eye on them... and her. Bella... she was dancing with some shit head.

_What the fuck. How many guys is she gonna dance with?_ He thought to himself. _Why does it matter? It's not your fucking business._ He told himself... though that didn't stop him from watching her.

She moved with the beat, her body swaying from side to side. Her arms being tossed in the air as she danced. Her head snapping side to side, her long hair swaying with every move.

_Fuck. _Edward did not like the way the guys she danced with found any excuse to put their hands on Bella's body. Edward gripped his chair to keep from running over there and slamming heads.

_Snap out of it. She's not yours._

/

Bella had noticed Edward as the night went on, staring at her. She tried not to look but she caught glimpses of him looking at her, making her feel like she was dinner... or dessert. He looked like he wanted to attack her. It should have scared her, but in all honesty... it made her feel alive.

Bella danced with a number of different guys from school, all of which were friends. She wondered if Edward would ask her to dance, but as the night went on she didn't think that would happen.

/

"Edward." Emmett walked into the men's restroom. Edward was splashing water in his face. Three hours and a half had gone by, three hours and a half that he tried not to look at Isabella Swan... but failed miserably because he couldn't take his eyes off her. Isabella... that was her full name. He heard someone say it earlier, some prick named Mike Newton.

_Newton... fucker sounded like a nerd._

"Edward!" Emmett said again.

"What?" Edward looked at him through the mirror.

"What's your issue?" Emmett asked him.

"Nothing." Edward replied.

"Oh, you got one... and I think it's 5' 4" with long brown hair." Emmett smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Edward faked ignorance as he pulled himself together and walked past Emmett towards the door.

"You heard me. You got a thing for Bella, don't you?" Emmett said placing his hand on his shoulder, stopping him from leaving the restroom.

"You're out of your mind." Edward pulled away from him.

"Well good, cause it would be awkward you know." Emmett said with an odd tone to his voice.

"What do you mean?" Edward's eyebrow rose up.

"With all of us sharing a room, it would be weird if you went all stalker on her." Emmett said walking out of the restroom first so that Edward couldn't notice his sinful grin. _Shit's gonna be interesting tonight!_ Emmett thought to himself.

"Fuck. Me." Edward froze... unfortunately the door did not... and slammed into his face.

The last thing Emmett heard before walking away was Edward shouting, "FUCK!"

* * *

**Author Note: So here you have it. They met. They've seen one another? What's next? Who knows...**

**And as always:**

**Group page is at as always: www . Facebook group facebook / groups / inkjessfanfic / remove all the spaces for extras like a outtake and pics and teasers and such! And you can visit my site with the cover and other Fanfic Covers I've made. www . inkjess . com**

**Thank you all for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. Beta'd by Je-suis-B thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 23 - A Message

Edward contemplated many different scenarios to get out of staying with them in the hotel room. He thought of faking a panic attack, but he thought Alice might freak out. He thought of acting sick, he even thought of accidentally tripping Emmett and having to take him home... in the end he didn't come up with anything. In the end, that is why he was walking into the suite with the rest of them.

Shit... I might not have to fake an attack... Edward thought as his eyes landed on Bella once again.

"Ok so, Rose and me will take one room. Jasper you and Edward got the couches, Bella and Alice can have the other room." Emmett said plopping himself down on the loveseat.

"Why do you get the room?" Edward eyed him.

"Because, I'm the oldest." Emmett said.

"That makes you the oldest asshole. It doesn't give you room rights." Edward responded.

"Well Rose and me got a room anyways. On our own. We thought another room would help," Jasper said. He had been saving to get one for weeks. Unbeknownst to Carlisle and Esme.

"Rose is gonna be with me," Emmett said. "Guess you can bunk with Jasper, Ed."

Alice and Jasper shared a look.

"Yeah sure." Jasper nodded.

/

Later that night after trying to avoid Bella, Edward started feeling antsy and headed outside. He needed a smoke, and he had left them in the car. At least he wasn't wearing that awful coat anymore and had changed into something more comfortable with more uh... leg room.

Bella... Edward pictured how she'd look sleeping. She probably looked like an Angel.

"Crap." Edward sighed. What was wrong with him. Sure he'd never had sex but he wasn't shy or stupid around girls. He'd almost knocked a drink over, tripped, and wanted to kick Mike Newton's ass for dancing with her.

Edward shut his car door and turned the alarm back on. He walked over to the hotel, stopping in the small alleyway between the parking lot and the hotel. He leaned back against the wall, his face tilted down as he fumbled with the lighter.

"Well, well, well..."

Edward stopped moving. He knew that voice.

"Edward Masen."

Edward looked up. "Alec."

"So the rumors are true. You're hanging in Port Angeles now?" Alec moved closer to him.

"What are you doing here, Alec?" Edward asked defensive, then remembered the car earlier. "Was that you? Earlier in the car?"

"Imagine Demetri's surprise when Marcus told him he found you here in Port Angeles." Alec informed him, ignoring his question. "He'd been really upset how things were left unfinished between you two."

"There wasn't anything left unfinished." Edward lied.

"I thought Demetri was wasting his time having Marcus trail that lawyer friend of yours..." he began.

Fuck. Jenks... Edward would have to call Jenks, to check on him.

"But when he followed him here and saw you two... shit, that was the news Demetri was hoping for." Alec continued, as he held out his smoke. "Have a light?"

Edward fidgeted with his lighter until it created a small flame to light Alec's smoke.

"Marcus told him you were staying in PA and then saw you get picked up. Followed you to a nice little crib in that shit hole Forks." Alec took a drag on the cigarette.

"What are you doing here Alec." Edward again asked. He didn't like them knowing about the Cullens, about where he lived now.

"I'm just saying hello to an old friend Edward." Alec smiled. "Besides, I'm not the one you need to worry about."

"I'm not worrying about anyone. Fuck off." Edward began to turn around but Alec stopped him, placing his hand on Edward's chest.

"Look Edward. Demetri isn't happy. Can you blame him after that shit you pulled?" Alec tossed his smoke away.

"I told him I wasn't doing it. I fucking told him no and he still went and had Marcus put that shit in the car anyways." Edward started getting angry.

"Even so, you fucked up when you decided to do what you did." Alec poked Edward in the chest.

Edward shoved him back. "Don't fucking touch me!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Alec grinned stepping towards Edward and poking him again.

Edward's temper rose quickly. He lunged for Alec but was grabbed from behind.

"Not so fast Eddie boy," Santiago spoke. Edward hadn't seen him come up from behind.

"Fuck you!" Edward tried to break free from Santiago's grip but Santiago was a big guy. Bigger than Emmett.

"No Edward, fuck you!" Alec said punching Edward in the stomach while Santiago held him. "This is a message from Demetri." Alec then continued to slam Edward with punches to his stomach, a couple in the face.

Edward grunted and was seething with anger. He was trying to break free from Santiago's grip and tried to avoid Alec's punches to his face.

"Fuck you, you son of a bitch!" Edward spit at Alec. That earned Edward a kneeing in the gut from Alec.

"HEY!" someone yelled.

Alec stopped hitting Edward and turned around.

Bella...

"LET HIM GO!" Bella shouted running over to them.

"Is this your new girlfriend Masen?" Santiago asked whispering into Edward's ear. "She looks good."

"No. Fucking just met her. Go away Bella!" Edward yelled at her. Fuck, Bella please go!

Bella stuck her hand in her bag as Alec tried to get closer to her, she pulled out a taser.

"I said, LET. HIM. GO!" she demanded. "Or I swear you will be on the floor in your own pee. This will fry your ass so bad you will shit on yourself." Thanks dad! Bella thought to herself.

Alec contemplated for a second. "Don't worry about it, we're done here." Alec looked at Santiago.

Santiago then threw Edward into the wall, and he stumbled down to the ground.

"This was a message, Edward. Soon you'll get another." Alec grinned as he and Santiago walked away.

Bella waited until it was clear they had really gone and ran to Edward's side.

"Oh my God! Are you ok?" Bella asked touching the side of Edward's face.

He instinctively pulled back, "Don't touch me!"

Bella quickly pulled her hand back. She wanted to help him but he looked as if he felt threatened. "It's ok. They're gone." Bella assured him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." Edward said using the wall to pull himself up. Great, fucking great. That looked real good, get your ass beat in front of her. He thought to himself.

"Who were they? What message were they talking about?" Bella asked.

Fuck. "Nothing and no one Bella. Please," He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Don't repeat anything you heard, ok? Just let it go."

Bella certainly didn't want to let it go, but she didn't want to cause him more grief. "Ok, I won't. I promise. Here, let me help you." Bella moved over next to him, draping his arm around her neck and started to help him back to their room.

/

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Who is it?" Emmett shouted from inside.

"Bella and Edward!" Bella called out.

Bella and Edward? Emmett grinned walking over to open the door.

"And just what were you two up... what the fuck!" Emmett asked as Edward and Bella stumbled in. Edward's face already starting to bruise.

"Edward!" Rose got up quickly from the couch.

"Woah man, what happened to you!" Emmett said gripping Edward by the arm helping him over to the couch.

"Two guys were beating him up outside," Bella said. Edward shot her a look that she definitely saw. "Um, I think they wanted his car." She quickly added.

"Fuck man." Emmett grabbed his face turning it to inspect it. "Carlisle's gonna freak out. Shit, why didn't you just give them the keys, fuck dude. They could have shot you."

"Cause it wasn't theirs!" Edward snapped at him pulling his face away. Edward looked around and noticed Alice wasn't there. "Where is Alice?" Edward asked alarmed.

"She and Jasper went to check out the other room... they should have been back already actually." Emmett scratched his head.

"Fuck." Edward got up, he was a bit dizzy.

"Dude sit, don't stress. I'll check on her. The room is like down the hall so chill, I'm sure she's fine. They forgot one of their room key cards earlier." Emmett assured him showing him the key card he picked up from one of the end tables. Edward nodded and sat back down. He needed to be sure. Who knows what Alec and Santiago knew... what Marcus might have told Demetri.

"Be right back." Emmett told them before heading out.

After a few moments Bella finally decided to press Edward for more information. For some answers as to what exactly had just happened, when Edward's face went pale as they heard Alice scream.

* * *

**Author Note: Hmm looks like some people are not happy with Edward right now. Why is Alice screaming?**

**And as always:**

**Group page is at as always: www . Facebook group facebook / groups / inkjessfanfic / remove all the spaces for extras like a outtake and pics and teasers and such! And you can visit my site with the cover and other Fanfic Covers I've made. www . inkjess . com**

**Thank you all for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. ****Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 24 - **_**OH SHIT**_

Alice screamed so loud they heard it down the hall.

Edward gripped the couch as he pulled himself up. Still sore from his earlier altercation, but it didn't matter, nothing would have kept him from running to Alice.

"Edward!" Bella shouted running after him. _Now what! _Bella thought to herself.

"What the hell!" Rose ran as well... also making a mental note that Bella's concern seemed to be for Edward... not their screaming friend.

"Alice!" Edward shouted as he reached the room Alice's screams came from. "Open the door Alice!" Edward banged hard on it. By this time a few other guests had stuck their head out, quickly ducking back into their room after seeing a bruised up Edward.

"Alice!" Edward struggled with the door, trying to force it open. _Fuck! What if they... _Edward began to think when finally the door was thrown open.

"Stop him! Stop him!" Alice had tears streaming down her face.

"Who?" Edward asked grabbing her by the shoulders trying to calm her down, when he noticed the scene behind her.

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Emmett was slamming Jasper into the wall.

"Emmett stop!" Edward pushed past Alice and jumped on Emmett's back trying to stop him from hurting Jasper.

Emmett stumbled backwards with Edward on him.

Bella reached the room and couldn't believe what was going on. _Be careful, please. _Bella found herself thinking, her eyes on Edward.

"HE! HE!" Emmett tried to say something.

"Emmett stop!" Rose shouted at him.

Jasper pulled himself away and tried to get past Emmett and Edward but Emmett was able to reach out and trip him.

"Emmett stop! PLEASE!" Alice ran and stood in front of a fallen Jasper.

Emmett shouted in frustration before tossing Edward off.

"MOVE ALICE!" Emmett yelled at her.

"Don't!" Rose shouted at her, knowing full and well, right now Alice was the only thing keeping Jasper from Emmett's murderous rage.

Edward picked himself up and put himself in between Emmett, and Alice and Jasper.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Edward shouted.

"HE! HE! HE... AAAHH!" Emmett screamed bringing his hands to his face.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Emmett. I'm sorry you saw but I'm not a child!" Alice was crying.

Edward heard her speak but still didn't get it... until he took a closer look. Alice's shirt was on backwards. Jasper shirt was unbuttoned and a skew, and his pants looked like they had been put on fast.

_Fuck!_ Edward put the pieces together. Now he got it, now he got how Emmett could be ready to kill his best friend.

Rose and Bella looked at one another.

"Emmett... just stop for a sec... think... Jasper is your best friend man." Edward tried to remind him. "He's your girl's brother!"

"MY BEST FRIEND WOULDN'T BE FUCKING MY SISTER!" Emmett shouted.

Edward grimaced trying to get the visuals Emmett just put in his head, OUT of his head.

"You said I could date her," Jasper said standing up, Alice still in front of him, her arms wrapped behind her in a protective stance.

"DATE HER! DATE! NOT SLEEP WITH! NOT HAVE SEX WITH!" Emmett shouted back. "NOT TAKE HER VIRGINITY ON THE FUCKING COUCH!"

"IF YOU HADN'T BARGED IN HERE WE WOULD HAVE MADE IT TO THE BED!" Alice suddenly shouted back at him. "AND WHO THE FUCK SAID I AM A VIRGIN!"

Emmett blinked and stopped breathing for a moment and froze.

_OH SHIT! _Edward thought.

_OH SHIT!_ Bella thought.

_OH SHIT!_ Rose thought.

Emmett stared at her.

"I'm not a little girl, Emmett. Please understand." Alice pleaded with her big brother. Rose moved closer in between them.

"You two... " Emmett couldn't say it.

"Yes. We have." Alice answered. "And it was nice. It was everything I thought it would be. He was kind, gentle. He loves me." Alice went on.

Emmett's mind was racing. His sister and his best friend. His little sister. His baby sister. His Aly.

"I do Em, I love her. I know you think I just wanted to date her, but I've been _in love _with her for a long time." Jasper admitted.

"Emmett..." Rose moved in front of Emmett. "If you touch him one more time. I swear we are DONE." Rose warned.

Emmett was breathing hard. Trying to make sense of things. Alice wasn't a virgin anymore.

"How long." Emmett asked.

"The night of the accident... it's why I was so late. I'm sorry." Alice told him.

Emmett looked at Jasper and then Alice. He then turned around and walked out of the room just as security came in.

/

Edward ended up going to look for Emmett after they all apologized to security and hotel management. They explained the delicate situation and security warned them any other complaint or sound they would be kicked out. Luckily, the hotel manager said he had a sister and understood but he too could not look aside if something happened again. Since it was between themselves and not another guest, he would let it slide this once. It also helped that Rose did all the talking. Edward noticed she had a strong presence and men seemed to fall all over her. He admitted she as pretty but if it had been him... he'd have prefered a certain brown haired girl.

While Rose explained, she didn't come out and say everything. She just implied that Emmett had just found out his sister was involved with his best friend. They had to tell him something near the truth. Nothing else would really have helped get a chance to stay. Had they been kicked out... what would have they told Carlisle and Esme?

/

Edward checked their room first but Emmett wasn't there. He then went back and checked where they had the party but that too was empty.

_Where are you? _Edward thought looking at his phone, 12:45 am.

Edward was really starting to appreciate at this point that while growing up, he had been an only child.

Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring...

"_You've reached E Cullen, I'm out looking good, leave a message and if you don't suck, I'll call you later... BEEEEEEEP..."_

"Damn it." Edward disconnected the call. He also made a mental note to tell Emmett he wasn't the only E Cullen anymore... Edward shook his head realizing what he had just thought. He wasn't E. Cullen... he was E. Masen.

/

"Are you ok?" Rose asked Jasper looking him over.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Jasper looked at Alice. She was a mess. She was sitting on the couch crying into Bella's arms.

"We should have told him that we were... serious." Alice cried softly.

"It's none of his fucking business." Rose stated. "Shit, he can be so bull headed. HE IS SLEEPING WITH YOUR SISTER!" Rose looked at Jasper... "ME!"

"Yeah well, you remember when I found that out? I wasn't so thrilled about it either. But shit, at least you two were dating a lot longer." Jasper admitted. He should have told Emmett how much he liked Alice. That she wasn't just another girl to him.

"Don't make excuses for him," Rose was pissed.

"Rose, he caught us... ugh... like... mid..." Jasper looked at Alice, who was turning red.

"So what!" Rose snapped. In all honesty she sort of understood but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"I hope Edward finds him." Alice looked at Bella. "He looked like he got in a fight, were he and Emmett..."

"No, no, he kind of got mugged outside." Bella didn't necessarily lie.

"WHAT!" Alice pulled away from Bella looking at her. "Serious?"

"Yeah, two guys, Edward said they wanted his car. He didn't want to part with it. I sort of threatened them with my taser." Bella explained.

"God, what else is going to happen tonight." Alice sighed in frustration.

"I should go help Edward find him." Jasper said.

"God Jasper, I know you can be dense but shit, I didn't think you were stupid!" Rose told him.

"He won't do anything. Not anymore. He was shocked. Shit, if he wanted to kill me he'd have kept going at me here." Jasper said buttoning his shirt.

"Make sure Edward is with you." Alice looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. If Emmett has to beat me so I can be with you, then I'll take a beating every day." Jasper walked over and kissed her before leaving.

"Ok the guys are gone." Rose said closing the door. "Without you know... getting into detail there, he is my brother you know... tell us... what happened that night?"

Bella looked at Alice. "It was the night of the accident? The night he met you at the mall?"

Alice nodded, and then proceeded to tell them how and what lead to that night.

* * *

**Author Note: So did Em overreact? He is her big brother after all. What about Bella? Hmm? Already lying for Edward? **

**Well I am running low on pre-written chaps so if I don't get my head together and get rid of this mini writers block updates may slow down. I'll try not to but it may, so just wanted to let you all know. Being knew to all this I didn't think maybe I should have waited until I had completed it before posting but then where is the fun in that right?**

**And as always:**

**Group page is at as always: www . Facebook group facebook / groups / inkjessfanfic / remove all the spaces for extras like a outtake and pics and teasers and such! And you can visit my site with the cover and other Fanfic Covers I've made. www . inkjess . com**

**Thank you all for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. ****Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

**NOTE: ****Also in case you haven't read the last chapter before this, chapter 24 Fanfiction was having issues yesterday but the chapter is working now for those who missed it.**

* * *

**Chapter 25 - A.M.**

**2:45 A.M.**

"He'll come back, don't worry." Rose told Alice as she sat with her in the room they had originally all planned on sharing.

"I know I should be mad and I am but he's never NEVER looked at me like that. Like he was so sad and disappointed." Alice sniffled.

"It will be ok. Come on, try and get some sleep." Rose stood up trying to get Alice to go lay in on one of the beds.

"I can't sleep. I'm too worried." Alice told her.

"Well, at least try." Bella walked over and pulled Alice by her hand. Alice followed defeatedly.

Rose, Bella, and Alice decided to share the original room as it had two beds, while Edward and Jasper took the room Jasper had reserved.

/

**3:05 A.M.**

"So anything you want to get off your chest?" Jasper asked Edward. They were each laying on a couch. Neither had felt like taking the bed.

"About?" Edward asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"Me and Aly." Jasper questioned.

"No. Not really." Edward sat up and looked over at Jasper. "I can't pull the brother card when I've barely had it. It's not my place. I'm not Emmett. That role is reserved for him" Edward answered.

"So then you're fine with it?" Jasper by now had sat up as well.

"I don't want to _**see it **_you know. What Emmett saw..." Edward shuddered. "But other than that, yeah whatever. You seem like you like her a lot, and you've helped me before so..."

"Thanks." Jasper stood up and went to look out a window. "You think he's ok?"

"I think so. He just needed space you know. Like I said, I can't understand what maybe he is going through with Alice but I can imagine I'd be pissed off. Alice isn't a little girl anymore so she's gonna do... stuff... but I can see that being a shock. Fuck, even though I don't have the right to blow up on you since I just met Alice some weeks ago, if I had _**seen it**_, shit I might have hit you too." Edward confessed.

"You do, you know?" Jasper looked back at him.

"Do what?" Edward asked.

"You have the right to be pissed. Even though you just met, you're still her brother. Regardless of how long you've known her, you've always been her brother." Jasper said sitting back down on his couch.

Edward didn't respond. He just pondered Jasper's comment. He had always been Alice's brother, Emmett's too. It was an odd thing to think about. He knew his mom did what she thought was best but sometimes he wondered if maybe "sharing" like she had put it, might not have been so bad. But then he'd not have had his dad, Edward Sr. It was a no win situation. Either choice, he'd have lost something.

/

**4:12 A.M.**

Oomf! Thud!

Edward awoke to sounds coming from what sounded like outside the room. He looked over and saw Jasper was asleep. He got up slowly picking up... a vase.

_Fucking vases. _Edward thought as he moved over to the door. He placed his ear against the door trying to listen.

"Ugh."

Edward heard noises of someone uncomfortable in the hall. He slowly opened the door and looked out.

"Emmett." Edward quickly placed the vase down back in the room and hurried over to him.

"I didn't know what rooooom to go to." Emmett seemed a bit off.

"Are you drunk?" Edward asked grabbing him and trying to pull him up.

"Ah, shtop!" Emmett pushed him away, grabbing his side a bit. _Fucking crackely ribs!_

"Then get the fuck up yourself." Edward hissed at him. He had a long day and was getting cranky. He had got beat up, broke up a fight, learned Alice was... doing stuff... and to top it off Bella saw him looking weak. _Fuck._

"Where's she?" Emmett said slurring, barely making any sense.

"The girls are back in our room. I went to bunk with Jasper." Edward leaned against the wall.

"Sooo you bessht buddies now with Assper." Emmett pulled himself up.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Come on." He lead Emmett back to his and Jasper's room but maneuvered him straight to the bedroom.

"Go to sleep." He let Emmett stumble onto the bed. Emmett continued to mumble incoherent shit as he drifted off to sleep.

"Like father like son," Edward muttered walking out and closing the door behind him. He decided to keep shit as calm as he could by pushing over the couch in front of the door and then laying down on it. "Get out of that room now fucker." Edward grinned falling to sleep.

/

**5:10 A.M.**

Knock...Knock...

…...

Knock...Knock...

"Ugh..." Edward groaned getting up from the couch walking over to the door zombie like.

"Who the fuck..." Edward opened the door.

"Hey." _Crap! He's not wearing a shirt! God... he looks..._

…...

"Bella." Edward stood up straighter.

"Did I wake you?" she asked nervously.

"No, no. Don't worry about it." _Liar._

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure, give me a sec." Edward ducked back into the room and came out a minute later with his shoes on tossing on a muscle shirt. He closed the door behind him and they started to walk down the hall.

_Shit... I wonder what she wants. _Edward thought looking her over. _She looks cute in those. _Edward thought eyeing her lacy pajama pants.

"So um, did Emmett ever come back?" Bella started with some small talk.

"Yeah, earlier. He was drunk." Edward ran his hand through his hair.

_Fuck, he's so hot. "Uh... _about earlier... outside." She bit her bottom lip.

_Fuck... she looks hot when she does that. _Edward closed his eyes for a second trying to clear his mind.

"Edward?" she asked.

"Hmm?" He looked at her lost for a sec.

"What was that about earlier?" she repeated her question.

Edward groaned.

_He sounds so... mmm... _Bella thought to herself.

"Please, can you let that go? You don't want to get involved with that. It's nothing to worry about." Edward told her.

She turned and stood in front of him, reaching out and took a hold of his chin. Edward's eyes met hers. Bella felt like he was looking through her.

"Those bruises don't seem like nothing." She said softly. _Why do I care?_

Edward didn't speak, he just stared at her. _She's so beautiful... no... no..._ Edward pulled back and grabbed her hand.

"Just drop it! Don't say anything you understand?!" Edward held her by her wrist.

Bella jumped back and pulled her wrist from his grip. Edward realized he'd frightened her.

_Good. Maybe that will make her stay way. I'm not good for her._

"I won't say anything." Bella tried to hold back her tears that were threatening to spill. "I won't bother you anymore." She took off back down the hall to the room she was sharing with the girls.

Edward just stood there and watched her go... _Don't bother with me. I'm not good enough._

/

"UGH!" Bella slammed the door to their room. "What a complete asshole!"

"Who? And stop slamming things damn it." Rose said walking out of her room.

"Edward." Bella replied quickly as if a reflex. _Crap._

"Edward, huh? Is that where you ran off to?" Rose smirked.

"I thought I heard Emmett earlier... I went to go check if he had come back." Bella lied.

"Did he?" Rose looked sad for a moment.

"Yeah. Edward said he got back earlier." Bella curled up on the couch.

Rose sighed and went over to Bella. "I'm not stupid Bella. Earlier today you helped Edward. Then you ran after him, you said his name, not Aly's when she was screaming. I saw how you looked at him all night."

Bella closed her eyes tight. _I'm not gonna cry._

"Look Bella, I get it. Edward's good looking. But he's not all here you know. He's been through a lot and I don't want you to get hurt." Rose moved Bella's hair out of her face.

"I don't like him." _Liar._

Rose sighed. "I'm gonna try and get some more sleep. You should too." Rose told her before going back to the room. She'd deal with Emmett later...

* * *

**Author Note: Hmm, what seem's to be going on there with Edward and Bella? What's Rose gonna tell Emmett? What about Emmett and Japsers relationship?**

**Also I want to thank everyone who have been leaving reviews and sharing your own stories that you relate to. It's great reading about people's real life drama that you relate to with this story, thanks for sharing. Also I just wanted to say I read all reviews, ALL of them, I just do not have the time to respond to everyone. But be assured they are welcomed and appreciated.**

**And as always:**

**Group page is at as always: www . Facebook group facebook / groups / inkjessfanfic / remove all the spaces for extras like a outtake and pics and teasers and such! And you can visit my site with the cover and other Fanfic Covers I've made. www . inkjess . com**

**Thank you all for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. ****Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 26 - We cool?**

SLAM! THUD! SLAM! POUND!

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Emmett shouted from inside the bedroom he was in.

Edward jumped and fell off the couch.

"Shit man!" Edward shouted. "Wait a second, damn it." Edward then proceeded to push the couch back away from the door. "There!"

Emmett pushed open the door and looked at Edward. "What the hell was that?"

"Safety measures. Didn't feel like having to peel you off of Jasper." Edward responded looking around for Jasper, but he wasn't anywhere in the room.

"How did I get back here?" Emmett asked.

"You were drunk in the hall. Idiot." Edward looked around for his t-shirt.

"I remember leaving the hotel but not much after that." Emmett admitted.

"So you remember making Alice cry and scream cause you were smashing Jasper into the wall?" Edward said finishing pulling a t-shirt on over his head.

Emmett glared at him as he walked over and sat on a barstool next to the breakfast nook. "You didn't see what I fucking saw."

"That's besides the point. He's been your best friend for how long?" Edward asked, not really looking for an answer. "Alice isn't a baby, she has the right to do whatever she wants."

"Fuck you!" Emmett snapped at him. " You've only been here for a couple of weeks. You don't get a fucking say on..."

"I AM HERE NOW." Edward said loudly, making it clear to Emmett that it didn't matter. "You were an asshole. But that seems to be a running theme with you."

Emmett flipped him off as he looked around the room. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. I was asleep. Didn't get much of any last night... thanks a lot by the way for that." Edward said sitting on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"Jasper and me were looking for you asshole. And then we couldn't sleep... and then when I did fucking... never mind." Edward said not wanting to mention Bella. _Bella... then she came and I pushed her away._

Emmett rubbed his face with his hand. "I can't believe he'd do that, with my sister! He grew up with her!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Get over it. You do THAT with HIS sister, and YOU grew up with her."

"It's not the same." Emmett said. "I dated Rose for a long time before we slept together. What the fuck man. Her and Jasper just started dating and he already... you know, shit!"

"He says he loves her. Fuck I don't know much about that, but just because they haven't dated long doesn't mean he hasn't cared for long." Edward pointed out. "Can you think of shit that maybe I don't know, gives clues to him liking her for a while?"

Emmett thought for a moment. He was trying to remember many of their outings together, trying to think of something maybe he dismissed.

_**2 years ago...**_

"She's going on her first date?" Jasper asked Emmett as they piled their gym bags into Emmett's truck. They had just gotten out of class, GYM being their last class of the day.

"Yeah. Some dude named Eric." Emmett replied. "I cornered him earlier in the locker room. Told him if he tried anything more than holding her hand, I'd kick his ass." He grinned.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean isn't she too young to date?" Jasper fidgeted with his hands as Emmett started the Jeep.

"Believe me I don't like it either but whatever. My parents said she could go out and she is." Emmett sighed.

/

_**1.5 Years ago...**_

"So who's the new guy Alice was with?" Jasper asked.

"Seth, I think his name is. Goes to school on the reservation." Emmett said as he slammed his bat into the ball that came rushing at him.

He and Jasper had gone to the batting cages.

"Do you even know anything about him?" Jasper swung his own bat. They were in cages next to one another.

"Dude, I'm her brother. You worry too much. He won't do anything, I already gave him my 'you touch her and I'll kick you ass' speech. It always works." Emmett hit another one.

"Whatever. Not my business, I was just asking." Jasper looked away.

_**7 months ago...**_

"She said what?" Jasper spit coca-cola out of his mouth. They were having lunch at the local diner.

"She said she's done with steady boyfriends and wants to just go out on dates." Emmett bit his burger.

"Dude... that's not cool." Jasper said, pushing his plate away.

"You're not eating?" Emmett asked.

"Nah, don't feel like it." Jasper replied.

_**Back to Present Time**_

Emmett's eyes went wide. "Fuck man."

"What?" Edward asked.

"He never liked the guys she dated. He always had something to say when she had a date." Emmett explained. "How... how could he not tell me? WHY didn't he tell me?"

"Well maybe because you're a crazy asshole?" Edward shrugged his shoulders.

Emmett flipped him off. "Where's Alice?"

"The other room, with the girls." Edward looked towards the door.

"I'm gonna go over... I need to talk to Aly." Emmett said heading out but then sticking his head back in. "You and me need to talk about the shit that happened last night, with your car." Then he headed out.

Edward groaned. "Fuck." _Why did she have to see? _Edward sighed.

/

Emmett knocked on the door to the girls room and waited. He could hear them moving around inside but he waited patiently. He didn't want to make things worse by being impatient. About a minute or so the door opened.

"Emmett." Rose said coldly.

"Hey babe." Emmett said carefully.

"Don't even... she's in the first room," Rose said pushing the door open wider to let Emmett pass.

"I..." Emmett began.

"We will talk later." Rose said walking away. Emmett nodded and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bedroom door that was slightly opened and knocked lightly.

"Hmm?" Alice said not looking at who it was.

"Can I come in?" Emmett asked. Alice's head whipped over in his direction.

"Emmett." She looked tired but nodded in approval.

He walked in and shut the door behind him. "Aly."

"I'm s..." she was stopped by Emmett's hand in the air.

"No. I'm sorry. I flipped out. I know. I just... your... you know, you... my little sister..." Emmett tried to explain. "Shit Alice, if it was up to me you'd be a nun!"

Alice did a half sob half chuckle sound. "You and dad both, I bet."

"I never wanted to think of you having... you know..." He couldn't say it.

"Sex, Emmett, sex." Alice stood up from the bed. Emmett cringed at the mention of the word.

"Yeah, whatever... that... I never wanted to think of that... let alone SEE that." Emmett said frustrated.

"I'm sorry that you saw that, but I'm not sorry I did it... or was," she corrected. "He cares about me Em, he really does. You know he told me he's liked me for years but could never say it."

"He should have told me how serious he was. Shit Alice, he just told me he thought you were cute and wanted to take you out. I didn't think that... you know." Emmett rubbed his neck.

"To tell you the truth, I liked him too. Had a crush for a long time but never said anything either. I thought maybe when he saw me going out on dates or something maybe just maybe I could make him jealous." Alice admitted.

"Well it worked... he was... I just didn't realize it until I thought about it." Emmett then began to explain the little things he remembered to her. How Jasper always seemed in a bad mood when she was out on a date, or meeting a new guy. They ended up talking for a good 30 minutes about themselves, about Alice and her relationship now with Jasper. How he never, ever wanted to walk in on THAT again.

/

After their talk, Emmett left the room to find Rose in the kitchen of their suite. He walked quietly behind her and wrapped his arms around her, his chest pressing against her back.

"I'm sorry." Emmett whispered into her ear.

Rose closed her eyes tightly, trying to think of what to say and what to do.

"I lost my temper, I know. I was shocked, even maybe a bit scared... at what that meant." Emmett continued.

Rose turned around to face him, his arms still wrapped around her.

"How could you do that to him?" Rose began. "You're his best friend. Like his brother. He's MY brother."

"I'm sorry." Emmett didn't know what else to say.

"You ever, EVER do that again Emmett Dale Cullen, I swear we are finished." Rose warned.

"It won't... unless he breaks her heart." He smiled trying to be funny and lessen the tension.

"You won't have to, he breaks her heart I'll break him myself." Rose said kissing Emmett.

"Where is he?" Emmett asked as they pulled apart.

"I think he was taking bags to the car. Should be down in the parking lot." Rose patted him on the back. "Go." Emmett nodded and headed out.

/

Jasper tossed in the last of Rose's bags into the car and shut the trunk. When he turned around he froze. Emmett was standing there, a couple feet away from him. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." Emmett replied. "About last night..."

"I should have told you. I just didn't know how." Jasper leaned against the trunk of the car.

"I should have figured it out. All the times you would bitch about whatever dude she went out with." Emmett told him.

"I was kind of surprised you never got it, but..." Jasper shrugged.

"This is more than just... you know?" Emmett stuck his hands in his jeans' pockets.

"Yeah. It is." Jasper sighed. "So much more."

"If you..." Emmett didn't finish.

"I'll lift your foot and insert it up my ass myself." Jasper smiled.

Emmett nodded. "We cool?"

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, we're cool."

* * *

**Author Note: So how is everyone? Still with me? Any forgiveness for Em's reaction?**

**Just want to note that I have written a bit to get a head and try not to run out of chapters. I do want to point out that I am at a crossroad right now. Everyone asking about HEA's and this and that. Honestly I am not quite sure. I am a sucker for HEA as well, and through out writing this the story has sort of taken a life of its own. I don't even think the description does it justice, I wonder if I can edit that a bit. I am thinking of possibly doing a sequel which would then dictate the outcome of a HEA. Whatever I do, however it goes I do hope you all stick with me. Being my first fic the response has been really great and unexpected and totally blown me away. So thank you to everyone for that! I do hope you continue to review and let me know your thoughts.**

**Now I don't mean there will not be one of course but that it may take a while to get there, maybe even a sequel.**

**Facebook group page and website link is on my profile page.**

**As always thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. ****Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 27 - WHAT HAPPENED!**

The ride home happened in complete silence. Emmett in the front passenger seat with Edward driving and Alice in the back. Rose, Bella, and Jasper drove back in Rose's red BMW M3. Edward noticed Emmett kept trying to see Alice through the rear view mirror, making him remember his ride to Forks, and how Carlisle did the same thing with him.

Once they arrived back home they had hoped to avoid Carlisle and Esme but unfortunately they were home. Even more unfortunate that Carlisle noticed Edward's bruised face right away and some scrapes on Emmett. Maybe from Edward trying to get him off Jasper.

/

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Carlisle demanded as Alice, Emmett, and Edward all sat on the couch with Carlisle and Esme standing in front of them. "Please, tell me you two didn't get into another fight..." Carlisle closed his eyes to take a second.

"No!" Emmett responded quickly.

"Then what happened?" Esme asked.

Edward looked at them, "I had some trouble last night. Honestly it's nothing to worry about."

"What kind of trouble?" Esme looked at him.

"He was jumped outside the hotel." Emmett interrupted.

"WHAT!" Carlisle was beyond pissed off now.

Edward glanced at Emmett annoyed. "I went outside to grab something from my car. They wanted it. I said no so they hit me a couple times."

"Oh my!" Esme gasped bringing her hand to her mouth.

"Edward!" Carlisle looked at him. "You never, NEVER fight someone for a car. NEVER. Jesus, they could have..." Carlisle didn't dare say it. "Why Edward?"

Edward stood up anger enveloping him. Even if it was a lie, if someone had tried he'd have not given it to him. It was his. _**HIS. **_"Because it's mine! MINE! I don't have a lot and what I do I will be damned if some asshole is going to take it away!" Edward was shaking slightly. Something Carlisle noticed.

"Edward." Carlisle reached out to touch Edward on his shoulder but he pulled back. Carlisle put his hands up in show of backing away, giving him space. "It's ok. I know things must have been hard, before... but you're no longer alone. You don't have to fight for anything. All this, all we have is yours too now, Edward. The car... the car doesn't mean anything. You are more important than a car, Edward."

Edward ran his hand through his hair. _No, it's yours. It can never be mine. Not right now. Now with Dimitri..._

"Did you report it?" Esme looked at the three of them.

"No." Edward said. "Like I said, it wasn't a big deal. Just leave it!" Edward turned away and ran up the stairs to his room.

Carlisle sighed. Things had been going well with them, last week had been so much better than when he had first arrived. Now it seemed like he was slipping back away.

"Emmett, where did you get your scratches? Were you with Edward?" Carlisle went over and touched Emmett's face.

"Yeah, not at first. I showed up towards the end... Jasper helped him out, so he's got some bruises too." Emmett lied. He sure wasn't going to tell him the truth. He was not going to be the one to tell his dad, Carlisle Cullen, that his little girl was no longer a virgin. This way he would think Jasper's bruises were a result of helping Edward out.

"Your ribs?" Esme went over to him to check him over.

"I'm ok mom, really. They sort of took off after I got there, just about." Another lie came rushing out of Emmett's mouth.

Carlisle was rubbing his temples with his index fingers. "I swear Esme, I told you, Chucky Cheese..."

"We didn't do anything dad, that wasn't our fault." Alice finally spoke.

"We know that hun, it's just... it should have been reported, but it's done. You're all fine thank god." Esme sat between Emmett and Alice, giving them each a tight hug.

/

Edward was in his room, laying face up on his bed. He was feeling frustrated, worried, angry. Angry at Dimitri, Marcus, Alec, Santiago, himself. Ever since he arrived here, there had been nothing but problems. The fight between he and Emmett, Carlisle's drinking, Esme's stress, Emmett getting hit by the car... _Bella..._

Edward became angrier. Bella could have been hurt and it would have been because of him. Because of what he did... or in Dimitri's eyes didn't do... did and didn't do. It was complicated. Dimitri knew where he was, he knew where he was living and with who.

"Fuck!" Edward spat out in frustration.

/

Once Emmett was in his room he grabbed his phone to text Jasper.

_Yo I told the 'rents my cuts were from helping Edward when he got jumped. Told him u got hit a few times helping 2. -Em_

_Good cover. Was he mad? -Jaz_

_Yes. Said we should have reported it. -Em_

_I'll tell Rose and Bella. -Jaz_

_You sure we good? -Em_

_I'm sure. There was a lot of blame 2go around. -Jaz_

_I'm gonna crash out for a bit. Cya l8r. -Em_

_Cool. L8r. -Jaz_

/

Edward had fallen asleep after fighting with his thoughts for a while, but when he woke up he found Carlisle sitting on the chair in his room watching him. Edward sat up quickly.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Carlisle asked.

"No... what are you doing in here?" Edward asked.

"I wanted to talk to you. About earlier..." Carlisle got up and went to sit next to Edward on the bed.

"Can we not?" Edward sighed.

Carlisle shook his head. "Look, Edward. I know things are so different than they once were for you. I know you still have a lot of adjusting to do and I'm trying to be considerate of that and trying to help you..."

"Please Carlisle, don't..." Edward didn't want to get into any deep conversations.

"No, we need to talk about this Edward. Your car, it's nothing. It's nothing compared to you. I'd rather someone steal your car than, God forbid, do something to you. I'd gladly let someone steal every car this family owns to keep you and Emmett, Alice, and Esme safe. Please, don't ever do something like that again." Carlisle tried desperately to make him understand.

Edward knew Carlisle was sincere but he could not help get angrier because none of it was needed. He had not been jumped... not for the car. He hated that he had to lie about this but he couldn't tell him the truth. He couldn't put them in any more danger than they might already be in. And that was what was eating at Edward the most. He didn't know what Dimitri's plans were, or how much danger the Cullens might be in... because of him... and he had a thought...

"Carlisle..." Edward looked at him.

"Yes?"Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you have any alarm system?" Edward was going to use this to try and help keep them a little safer. Give them at least a bit of a warning if someone broke in.

Carlisle eyed him curiously. "I never really thought of it. Forks is a small town Edward, we don't really have a high crime rate."

"Just because you don't know about any, doesn't mean it's not there." Edward pointed out.

"That's true... do you want an alarm system, Edward?" Carlisle scratched his head. "Would that help you?" Carlisle wondered if this was some sort of fear from being jumped... or so he thought.

"I just thought it was something good for Esme and Alice. When they are home alone or something." Edward shrugged his shoulders trying to play it cool.

Carlisle nodded his head. "You're right. I'll call in the morning and see what I can find out about getting something installed."

"Whatever, it was just a thought." Edward said standing up. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Carlisle stood up, placing his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Edward... please, promise me.."

"I promise. I'll give it up next time." Edward said hating that he was lying.

"Let's not hope there is one, but if there is... remember we would rather have you than a car." Carlisle smiled before leaving the room.

* * *

**Author Note: Not very exciting this chapter right? Perhaps not but it was needed. Things needed to be explained and Carlisle needed to express himself to Edward.**

**Some of you have expressed concern over the fact that I keep focusing on other characters and not just Edward since this is first and foremost his story. Well I see it like this. The Cullen's, and even Rose and Jasper are part of Edward's family now. Things that happen with them, will have a affect on him one way or another. There needs to be interaction to make Edward intertwine with his new family.**

**Please review! Thank you!**

**Facebook group page and website link is on my profile page.**

**As always thanks for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. ****Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 28 - Do I scare you...**

Edward was sitting in the living room looking down at his notebook, growing more frustrated as each minute passed. He had started school and it was his first Friday since. He'd gone 5 days and he hated it. It's not that it was hard, it was easy and that is what pissed him off. It was a waste of time having to sit at a desk for about 8 hours a day. A complete waste of time, time he could have spent doing something else. Something other than wondering if he would see Bella.

"What, your brain hurting you?" Emmett asked as he plopped himself down next to Edward.

"Fuck off." Edward muttered.

"Language, language!" Emmett waved his finger in front of Edward like he was scolding him.

Edward rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I told you that night, we're gonna talk about the shit with the car." Emmett made himself comfortable.

"Nothing to talk about." Edward acted like he was concentrating on his homework.

"Bullshit, Edward. I saw your face when Bella said they wanted to take your car. Like you were surprised or some shit." Emmett eyed him.

"Just drop it Emmett, fucking let it go." Edward threw his notebook down and stood up. "Why are you all so fucking nosey? Why can't you just stay out of my fucking business!"

"Woah." Emmett stood up. "Because of that! Because you fucking overreact and shit so easy. You lose your temper like nothing."

"You're one to talk." Edward hissed.

"Look Ed, what's going on? When I swung by the school to pick of Jasper, Bella..." Emmett was cut off.

"Bella what! WHAT THE FUCK did she say?" Edward was now shouting. _She said she'd keep her mouth shut!_

"NOTHING... that made sense, but the more you act like this, the more I think there is something you two ain't saying." Emmett started to get frustrated. "What is it? What really happened?"

Edward looked at him, and for one moment Emmett thought he was going to say, to give in and let it out...

"FUCK!" Edward grabbed his keys and headed to the garage. Emmett followed.

"What you doing? Where you going?" Emmett tried to grab Edward's arm but Edward maneuvered him and pushed Emmett into a wall.

"LEAVE ME ALONE." Edward let him go and went to the garage.

A few moments later Emmett heard Edward's car roar to life and then tires screeching as he took off. He was glad no one else was home to hear it or there would have been questions and questions always require answers. None that Emmett had yet, but planned on getting as he pulled his phone out.

Ring... Ring... Ring...

"_What's up."_

"Jasper, where are you?"

"_At home why? What's going on? Is Alice..."_

"Shut up. Nothing about Alice... look, Edward has something up his ass, he's not talking. I know what went down at the party was more than someone wanting his fucking car. Then I just mentioned Bella's name and he flipped the fuck out. I'm gonna go pick you up, be ready."

"_Alright. See ya."_

_Tell me to stay out of shit... shit, I'll show you. _Emmett thought to himself as he headed for his jeep.

/

Edward was sitting outside Bella's house, down the road. He got her address easy. It's not hard when her dad's the Chief of police. Everyone knows where they live. Not something Edward liked but it was what it was. He parked his car a block from her actual house, but he was still close enough that he could still see it and watch. He was pissed, pissed at what she might have told Emmett. He was upset about what she knew and that she could, at any moment, tell her dad. The last thing he needed was the Chief of fucking police on his case. Everything was starting to get complicated. He felt stupid for thinking that maybe things could be different, better for him. After PA, and earlier in the week when he found the card with a note written on it stuck in between his car window and the door frame. He almost threw up when he saw it.

_We're waiting... contact us... or we will contact you. _With a phone number scribbled on it as well. Edward shook his head, trying to clear it.

He watched and saw Bella walk out of the house, she was home alone. She was watering some bushes in front of her house. She went out and took something out her truck, an old-beat-up-used-to-be-red/orange '53 Chevy pickup. It its current condition not worth much, but it's potential flip value if fixed... a lot. This much he knew.

After about 35 minutes of sitting in his car Edward had enough. He got out and jogged down to her house. He walked up the steps to her front door.

KNOCK... KNOCK... KNOCK... He waited for her to answer, but no one came.

KNOCK... KNOCK...KNOCK... Again...

_What the fuck. I know she's home..._ Edward started to get annoyed. He was about to knock again when he heard Bella scream.

"Bella!" Edward shouted. He tried to push the door open but it was locked, probably a few deadbolts. "Bella!" Edward stepped back and looked at the windows, closed and locked. He took off around to the back of the house, he tried the back door...

Open...

_Fuck, what's wrong with her! _S_he left her house unlocked?_

"Bella!" Edward called out. No answer. He heard the shower upstairs. He slowly headed up the stairs, he reached the door and was about to knock on it when she screamed again.

"Bella!" Edward yanked the door open, it wasn't locked.

Bella's eyes quickly went to the door.

_Edward?_ She thought to herself. Then realized she was in the shower, naked. She grabbed the shower curtain to cover herself up.

"GET OUT!" she shouted at him.

"I'm sorry... sorry..." Edward stumbled out and closed the door behind him.

_Fuck... fuck... fuck... she was... _Edward shook his head as he ran down the stairs. He was going to leave but felt he owed her at least a reason why he barged into her shower, into her house for that matter.

Edward heard the shower turn off, and 3 minutes later Bella was standing a few feet away from him.

"Edward." She spoke. "What are you doing here? What were you doing upstairs?!" Her arms were crossed in front of her chest.

"I'm sorry... I heard you scream, the back door was open..." Edward stammered.

Bella's body seemed to loosen up, she lowered her arms. "The stupid shower kept going from hot to cold suddenly. My dad was supposed to have fixed it."

"Oh. I thought maybe..." Edward rubbed the back of his neck.

"That maybe the guys from the other night came and broke in or something?" Bella said sarcastically.

Edward's eyes shot to hers. Bella shivered, moments ago he had remorse in his eyes and now they were like ice; cold and hard looking. He stood up and went over to her. She moved back until she was pressed against the wall. He was inches from her. She could feel his breath on her when he spoke.

"You were supposed to keep your mouth shut. What did you tell Emmett?" Edward said, his tone cold.

"I didn't say anything. I just asked Emmett how things were going, if anything weird happened." Bella whispered.

"_**I**_ was there, _**I**_ was at school. Why didn't you just ask _**me**_!" Edward didn't move.

"I didn't want to." Bella said. _I didn't want to see you._

"No one can know about what happened, Bella. No one. I can't risk..." Edward closed his eyes and sighed, lowering his head down, resting it against Bella's forehead.

_God... he's so... _Bella let out a small moan.

Edward's head snapped back up, his eyes on her again.

"Don't, don't do that." Edward warned her.

"D.. do... what?" Bella shivered. Edward noticed and stepped back.

"Do I scare you Bella?" Edward spoke calmly.

"Yes... no... I don't know..." Bella admitted.

"You should stay away from me." Edward kept his eyes on hers.

"Why?" Bella took a step forward causing Edward to take one back.

"Because... Bella, because of the other night. Because of who I am." Edward closed his eyes trying to keep calm. "I'm no good."

Bella reached out and touched his face. This time causing Edward to let out a small groan. "I don't believe that. Alice talked about you alot. Told me how you acted at home, how you were with her after the accident. You're not bad Edward. Whatever you did before, it doesn't matter now."

Edward opened his eyes. "You don't know what I've done, how I've lived."

"I don't care. Do you want to go back to what you did before? Live how you lived before?" Bella asked.

Edward shook his head. "No."

"That's what matters now, Edward." Bella was about to bring her hand down when Edward grabbed her wrist, like last time. Only this time it was different. He grabbed it gently.

"I'm tired of trying not to think about you. I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella." Edward spun her around and gently pushed her up against the wall behind them this time.

"Then don't." She replied. She knew this was crazy. She had just met him but she could not stop thinking about him since that night. His touch made her body scream for something, for more, for _him_.

Edward looked at her, he moved closer, his face to hers.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked her and when she moaned and her eyes fluttered, he took that as a yes. He brought his lips to hers, hard and fast. He kissed her like she was his lifeline, as if his life depended on it. Bella's arms reached up and she wrapped them around his neck.

Edward pulled back and walked backwards to the couch. Bella following, never letting go. Edward fell back onto the couch and Bella went with him. She adjusted herself, one knee on each side of him, straddling his hips.

"God, Bella..." Edward moaned as he continued to kiss her.

"Edward..." Bella was frantically trying to cause some friction, dry humping him on the couch. Edward growled and tossed her off him onto the couch, so that now he was on top.

"Let's..." She breathed heavy. "Upstairs."

Edward didn't listen, he just kept kissing her. Running his lips over her mouth, her neck, his hands running over her chest, gripping her breasts.

"Edward..." Bella wanted him so bad. Suddenly he pulled back and got off her.

"No..." Edward ran his hand through his hair.

"What?" Bella looked completely hot and bothered. She could've killed him at that moment.

"Not like this Bella." Edward tried to explain. "Not now. Not yet." He told her, hoping she'd understand.

She did. She knew doing it like this, in her house where her dad could come home... it didn't feel right, but it didn't keep her from feeling like she _needed_ it now.

"I have to go." Edward told her.

She stood up from the couch and walked over to him. She pulled him in for a kiss. "Ok."

Edward pulled back, their heads resting against each other. "Bella promise me, promise me you won't say anything. Please." Edward pleaded.

"I'm scared." Bella told him.

"I promise nothing will happen to you. I won't let it." He assured her.

"Not for me Edward, I'm scared for you." She took a step back.

"For me?" Edward let out a chuckle. "Don't worry about me Bella, I will be fine."

"Please... tell me you won't get hurt." Bella said softly, tears quietly falling down her face.

Edward moaned and stepped up to her, grabbing her to kiss her again. "I promise." He kissed her again. "You promise me, you won't say anything. Please."

"But Edward, my dad maybe... he could help you..." She suggested.

"No Bella, no one, please, _please _promise me." Edward pleaded.

She nodded her head silently.

"And please, keep the doors locked Bella, all of them." Edward glanced at the backdoor. She nodded again. "I have to go. I'll call you." He kissed her once more and wiped the tears off her face with his thumb. With one last look he walked out of the house. When he reached his car he was about to stick the key into the door lock when he was grabbed from behind, something was shoved into his mouth, a rag, and then tape was suddenly covering his mouth as well and finally someone tossed a cloth bag tossed over his head.

Edward tried to fight and curse and yell but it was all muffled and useless.

"Fu...ff! Met me oooo!" Edward tried to fight them off but his hands were cuffed behind his back and he was tossed into a car.

* * *

**Author Note: What? WHAT? Two chapters in one day? Ain't I so damn nice? Haha. Thought I'd reward those still sticking with me. Hope you review! How'd ya like the E/B in this chapter? Hmm? From here on out shit gets crazy! Please stick with me!**

**Please review! Thank you!**

**Facebook group page and website link is on my profile page.**

**As always thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. ****Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 29 - Do you still not care?**

Edward stopped struggling after a little while. He knew it was pointless, he wasn't going to get free or get away. He decided to just try and stay alert and see if he could recognize anything, anyone. However those that took him were not speaking, they were quiet as well. He didn't know how long they may have been driving but once they finally stopped he felt a bit relieved. Whatever they were going to do, they would do it and it would be over.

Edward felt someone put their hand on his arm and pull him. They yanked him out of the car and led him somewhere. He heard the sound of a door, he was then taken down steps, and shoved onto a chair which they proceeded to tie him to, with his hands still bound as well. Next they lifted the cloth bag they had over his head just enough to rip the tape off his mouth.

"FUUUUUUF!" Edward said, still muffled. He then spit out the rag that had been stuffed into his mouth.

"FUCKING ASSHOLES!" Edward immediately shouted. "Let me go!" No one replied. He knew they were there, he could hear them breathing, he could hear them moving around. "What do you want! Shit. Just do it, get it over with! What does Demetri want, huh? Just do whatever already!" Edward yelled. He was losing his spirit, his will; he had had enough. "Just do it... fuck... kill me, beat me... fucking do it already." Edward sighed hanging his head.

Suddenly the rest of the cloth bag was yanked off of him, and there stood, in front of him, Emmett and Jasper.

/

"Bella, will you stop crying already." Alice was sitting next to her best friend on Bella's couch.

"I'm sorry. I'm a mess. Why am I a mess Alice? Why? I just met him!" Bella told her.

Bella had called Alice after Edward left. She called her frantic about what had just happened or almost happened between her and Edward. Alice was surprised at what Bella had told her. She had been so caught up with Jasper, worried about her parents finding out about what really happened in PA that she hadn't even noticed anything going on between Bella and Edward.

"So let me make sure I get this straight. He came over here to just talk to you? Heard you scream and barged in catching you in the shower?" Alice repeated what Bell told her through sobs. "Then you two kind of kissed and ended up on the sofa and then he sort of pulled the plug and took off?"

Bella nodded.

"Wow. I hadn't even... when did you guys even..." Alice scratched her head.

"The night of the party, sort of talked to him a little, it was quick. We didn't even talk about anything good, sort of argued with him. But the moment I saw him, when you introduced us, God Alice... I just..." Bella looked at her.

Alice smiled. "Instant connection."

Bella nodded again. "God Alice, how can I... like someone so much, so fast."

"I can't answer you that one, I've liked Jasper for a long time." Alice's eyes became glassy and dreamy at the thought of Jasper.

"Alice..." Bella snapped her out of it by poking her. "I knew you liked him, but I didn't know you two.. why didn't you tell me?" Bella asked wiping her tears away.

"I just wanted to keep it to myself for a bit, you know." Alice handed Bella a tissue.

"I do. Since the party all I've done is thinking about him or try not to think about him... which meant I _was _thinking about him." Bella rolled her eyes at the irony of it.

"Why did he come over here to begin with? If you haven't talked since that night. What did he want to talk about?" Alice turned around and re-positioned herself on the couch to face Bella.

"I don't know." Bella realized she was making lying a habit now when it came to Edward. "We never got that far... after the shower thing and then what happened down here."

"And then he just stopped and ran?" Alice wasn't really asking but more of questioning his actions. "I wonder what he has going on."

"I was ready to... you know... God Alice, what does that say about me?" Bella was on the verge of crying again.

"That you are absolutely head over heels for my new brother!" Alice smacked her hands together in excitement. "We can go on double dates! Edward doesn't mind me and Jasper... I don't think we could ever double with Emmett... at least not anytime soon."

Bella smiled a little. "You two look good together."

"And you an Edward will look great together too!" Alice was beaming.

"I don't know... I don't even know if Edward... what... whatever happened earlier was. I don't even know if it means anything to him." Bella knew deep down in her heart that it did, but her logical mind was telling her other things.

"There is only one way to really find out." Alice looked determined. "Ask him. Flat out ask him point blank."

Bella looked horrified at her suggest. "What?!"

"You heard me. Call him. Or I will." Alice reached around for her phone but realized she didn't have it. "Oh no..."

"What Alice, what's wrong?" Bella noticed Alice seemed to suddenly turn pale.

"I forgot my phone... at home I think... oh God! What if my mom sees it, or my dad?!"

"So what?" Bella didn't understand.

"THEY WILL SEE MY TEXT MESSAGES!" Alice shouted getting up grabbing her purse.

"And?" Bella stood up with Alice and then it hit her... "OH! OH! Alice! Have you and Jasper been... sexting?"

Alice went from pale to red.

"Come on!" Alice grabbed Bella and pulled her with her. She was not going alone in case they did find it, and happened to look at it.

/

Edward blinked a few times. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. So many different emotions ran through him. He didn't know if he should laugh, cry, scream... so he sort of did a combination of them all. Letting out an eerie sad frustrated scream. And then he just started to laugh sort of crazy.

Emmett and Jasper looked at one another getting a bit worried at Edward's reaction. So much that Emmett went up to Edward and slapped him in the face to try and snap him out of it.

It worked. Edward stopped laughing crazily and looked at Emmett, his eyes full of anger. "What is this? What are you doing?! Are you two fucking crazy?!"

"Fucking tell me to stay out of shit again then!" Emmett snapped at him. Still no one released Edward.

"What?" Edward asked.

"You told me to stay out of your business. You wouldn't tell me what the hell was going on." Emmett explained.

"So you fucking kidnapped me?" Edward couldn't believe it.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders.

"And you?" Edward looked at Jasper.

"If forcing you to let us in helps you, it helps Alice." Jasper reasoned.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Fucking untie me."

"No." Emmett grabbed a chair and placed it in front of Edward, the back of it facing him, so that Emmett sat down backwards his arms resting on the back of the chair.

"Emmett, I swear to god! FUCKING LET ME GO!" Edward pulled trying to break free.

"Jasper was a boy scout, don't even try. Those knots are tight." Emmett informed.

"WHAT... DAMN IT! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Edward was livid at this point.

"I want you to tell me what is going on. What shit are you in? Who's Demetri?" Emmett tossed out question after question.

Edward's eyes snapped to Emmett's at the sound of Demetri's name.

"Why would he want you dead? Why... why would you tell them to just kill you... and get it over with?" Emmett asked softly... "Do you still... feel like dying? Do you still not care?" Emmett asked remembering their talk at the beach.

Edward sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head hang. Did he care? Sometimes he didn't know... sometimes he did, sometimes he didn't, and sometimes he was just tired of it all.

"I'm tired Emmett. I'm tired of trying to fit in, to change, to..." Edward simply stated one lonely tear falling from his right eye.

Emmett stood up and moved the chair he was sitting on to the side. Standing in front of Edward, Emmett suddenly smacked Edward hard against the back of his head.

/

Alice and Bella arrived in about 15 minutes. They noticed that both Carlisle and Esme's cars were home so they must be home as well.

"PLEASE I hope no one called me or... texted..." Alice mumbled as she and Bella made their way up the front steps.

"Hey honey," Carlisle said as she walked in. He was sitting at the dining room table reading a book.

"Hey dad." Alice smiled at him.

"Bella it's nice to see you. Happy Birthday. Did you have a nice dinner with your dad yesterday?" Carlisle asked. Bella and Charlie had their traditional birthday dinner yesterday on Bella's actual birthday.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. Yes it was nice. He tried to bake a cake actually... it was hilarious." Bella laughed remembering Charlie's attempt.

"Well you girls have fun." Carlisle said getting up from the table. "I'm on my way out actually. Have some rounds to do at the hospital."

"Bye dad." Alice said.

"Bye Dr. Cullen." Bella waived as Carlisle left the house.

_**The Night Before At Bella's**_

"_Surprise!" Charlie exclaimed as Bella opened her eyes. She had been sitting at the kitchen table waiting for permission to open them. Charlie had told her he had a surprise for her and she had to close them._

_Bella's eyes widened at what was in front of her._

"_You... made me a cake?" Bella asked trying to not sound as worried as she was._

"_Do you like it?" Charlie asked with a grin on his face._

"_It looks great! You didn't have to. We always get dessert at the diner." Bella said standing up to lean over and closer inspect the cake._

"_I know but I wanted to give you a special treat." Charlie kissed her on the forehead._

"_Dad you always give me everything. You let me have an awesome party with Alice every year and then our own birthday dinner." Bella smiled at him._

"_You're worth it Bells." Charlie told her as he lit the candles. "Make a wish!"_

_Bella looked at the cake for a second, closed her eyes and thought, 'Edward...'_

"_Alright now! Time to dig in!" Charlie laughed as he grabbed some plates, forks, and a knife to cut the cake with._

"_Thanks dad."_

_Charlie cut each of them a slice and they sat down to eat._

_Bella took the first bite and it took all she had not to gag and spit it out. "Taste great!" She said her mouth full of cake._

_Charlie then took a bite and he did not try to hold it in. He spit it out so fast that Bella almost choked from laughing._

"_OH MY GOD BELLA! SPIT IT OUT!" Charlie demanded._

"_It's not that bad..." Bella said swallowing it._

"_BELLA!" Charlie grabbed the plate from her. "I love you for that but no... no! I will never subject you to a Charlie Swan cake again!"_

_Bella then ran to the sink and grabbed a cup of water._

"_Geez Bells, how could you eat it. God. I'm sorry I should have tasted it first." Charlie apologized._

_Bella walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek and then hugged him. "It's the thought that counts dad."_

_Charlie hugged her back and kissed her on the top of her head. "Go on, get ready. Let's go have us a edible birthday dinner."_

_Bella laughed and headed upstairs to get ready._

_**Present Time**_

Alice and Bella ran up to her room and started to look for her phone.

"Where is it!" Alice was panicked.

"I'll check under the bed." Bella said dropping down the floor to check.

"You're not going to find it there."

Both Alice and Bella froze...

"Bella do you mind going downstairs while Alice and I have a mother daughter moment please." Esme walked into the room.

"Mom..."

"Um, sure, I'll be downstairs." Bella glanced at Alice before rushing out.

"It's time we have a little talk." Esme told Alice as she closed the bedroom door.

/

Emmett and Jasper had untied Edward after 10 minutes of not getting anything out of him. They were now upstairs in Jasper's living room sitting on the sofa. Edward was quiet, not speaking. Emmett and Jasper both were still trying to get him to talk.

"Edward, who is Demetri? Jeez, just tell us what's going on?" Emmett pushed.

"Em said you got your dad..." Jasper stopped when Edward gave him a look. "Um, Carlisle to install an alarm system. That's not some no nonsense shit man, that's not something NOT to be worried about."

Edward closed his eyes trying to block them out. He thought of running out but honestly he just didn't want to. He didn't care. He was as he told Emmett, tired.

"Edward! FUCK!" Emmett groaned loudly frustrated at Edward's lack of emotion, expression, information. "Edward this isn't only about you. If you had dad put in an alarm that means you're worried about this guy, it's not just you there. Alice is there, my mom, tell me!"

"No." Edward said.

"You're not giving me much of a choice here Ed, but if I have to I will go to dad. I will..." Emmett didn't finish because Edward was on top of him, choking him.

"YOU WON'T SAY ANYTHING! KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Edward was yelling.

Jasper almost tripped at how fast he got up from his seat and ran to pull Edward off.

"Edward stop it!" Jasper pulled on him as hard as he could, enough for Emmett to also push him. Jasper fell backwards taking Edward with him.

"Jesus Christ!" Emmett shouted at him getting up and rubbing his neck. "Fuck man! If that leaves a mark you are so fucked! Dad will freak the fuck out!"

"JUST STOP! STOP AND LEAVE IT ALONE!" Edward pulled himself up off of Jasper. _Fuck not now! Not again!_

Edward felt the similar symptoms he felt before. The night of the fight, outside the hospital.

"Fuck!" Edward was trying to concentrate, holding his throat.

"Ah man..." Jasper groaned, he knew what was coming.

"What? What is it?" Emmett hadn't seen Edward have an attack before. He only heard about them.

"Panic attack." Jasper went over to Edward. "Remember what they told you at the hospital. Don't think, just breathe, deep breaths Edward. Stop thinking about shit, just deep breaths, no negative shit."

Emmett moved over closer to them. Edward was still conscious, trying to work on what Jasper was telling him.

_Only a panic attack, only a panic attack... it will pass... I'm good... I'm fine... I'll be fine..._

After a few minutes Edward had made it passed his attack and was able to breathe normally again. He sat back on the sofa and leaned his head back closing his eyes.

"You get those a lot?" Emmett asked.

Edward shook his head no. "No, well didn't before. Not for a long time. When I was younger. Stopped though, hadn't had any for years until that other night. I forgot about them, I think I was like 6 the last time I had, had one."

"Edward whatever, whoever is causing you shit, you need help. Fuck, I mean I know I was an ass when you got here, but shit. I thought we were kind of getting along. Just tell us." Emmett asked again.

Edward shook his head. "I can't. I can't."

"Dude, we will help you. How bad is this? It can't be that bad." Jasper tried to reason with him.

"You don't know me! You don't fucking know me!" Edward got up and took off out Jasper's door.

"Shit." Emmett muttered starting to go after him, but Jasper stopped him.

"Let him go. There's nothing we can do if he don't want help." Jasper told Em.

"That's what worries me." Emmett sighed. He didn't know what else to do. At least they had a name... Demetri... and Emmett planned on getting more information about him.

* * *

**Author Note: First off Happy Valentines Day! Ok, so hmm Edward seems really torn on what is going on with him. Who do you think he can talk to? Who would he go to? Some exciting chapters coming up soon, please trust!**

**Also this was initially two separate chapters so half of it is only beta'd but I figure you'd rather have it now right? Then wait for the other half to be beta'd. So please excuse too many run on sentences and commas lol.**

**Facebook group page and website link is on my profile page.**

**As always thanks for reading and ****Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. ****Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 30 - Walk Away**

"Um, what's up?" Alice tried to play it cool... however her face gave her away as soon as Esme pulled out Alice's phone from her pocket.

"We need to talk." Esme went over and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to her for Alice to come and sit.

"You found my phone, thanks, I'll take it..." Alice said trying to reach over and get it as she sat down.

Esme pulled it away out of her reach. "How long Alice."

"How long what?" Alice wasn't going to give anything away in case she didn't know.

"How long have you been sexually active?" Esme looked at her daughter.

Alice felt like she wanted to throw up. "Mom..."

"I can't say that I am not angry that you decided to have sex at such a young age, but I'm not a prude or naive, I get it. I am also disappointed that you decided to become active while still in high school. I know many girls begin even younger. Just tell me, how long?"

Alice sighed. "The night of the accident."

"That's why you were late that night?" Esme asked.

Alice nodded. "It was the first time."

"Have you only been with Jasper?" Esme questioned.

"YES! Geez mom, I'm not some whore." Alice exclaimed.

"I never said you were!" Esme grabbed Alice's hand. "Are you two... exclusive?"

Alice nodded.

"Does Emmett know?" Esme wasn't sure if Emmett would approve.

Alice nodded. "The scratches on Emmett... they were from Jasper... or Edward... he caught us and he lost it."

Esme sighed and nodded. "I could imagine. Why would Edward..."

"He jumped on Emmett's back to try and pull him away from Jasper." Alice explained.

"I see they are talking and getting together still. They work things out?" Esme wondered.

"I guess, I'm not sure but Jasper told me they talked. Emmett talked to me the next morning, he apologized." Alice didn't want Emmett to get into any trouble.

"I know we went over the sex talk already but... are you being safe?" Esme asked.

Alice nodded. "Yes we are. I had gotten birth control... over in PA at one of the free clinics... I couldn't get them here..." She would die if it got back to her dad.

"I understand. But birth control isn't the only thing you need to be doing, it doesn't protect against STDa." Esme informed.

"I know mom, Jasper... he's..." Alice sighed embarrassed that Esme was having this conversation. "We use a condom. And he's... clean you know. He'd never do something to hurt me or get me sick." Alice assured her.

"While I can't say I approve Alice because I think you should be in a much more serious committed relationship AND OLDER." Esme added knowing Alice was about to say she and Jasper were committed and serious.

"Mom we are committed and serious." Alice said.

_I knew that was coming._ Esme thought and chuckled in her head.

"If you have any questions, you can ask me, you know that right?" Esme put her arm around Alice.

"Thanks, mom." Alice said leaning into Esme's shoulder.

"Now... we are going to your laptop and look up what can happen when you become careless and irresponsible." Esme smiled knowing Alice would hate searching diseases and seeing images...

"UGH! MOM!" Alice whined.

/

Edward made it to his car in about an hour. He walked some, ran some, either one, he did it angrily. He was pissed off. Bella said she would let it go but Edward didn't believe her. Emmett and Jasper clearly were willing to go to great lengths to butt into his business. He needed to figure shit out.

Which is why he found himself outside of Aro's house. He got the address from the receptionist at Aro's office.

Knock... Knock... Knock... Knock... Knock...

"OK!" Aro shouted as he pulled the door open... "Edward?"

"Can... are you busy..." Edward scratched his head. "Can I..." He couldn't say it.

"Come in." Aro told him. Edward nodded and walked into the house. He noticed Aro's style at the office matched his home. A lot of browns, leather, old wood furniture, sort of like Carlisle's Den.

"Sorry to bug you." Edward muttered as Aro lead him into the kitchen. Edward's eyebrow went up.

"What? You expected the living room because it has a couch?" Aro smiled.

Edward shrugged and took a seat at Aro's breakfast table.

"Would you like something to drink?" Aro asked him walking over the the fridge.

Edward nodded. Aro then grabbed two glass coca-cola bottles from the fridge and popped the caps off. He went over and handed one to Edward and then sat down across from him. It was a small table so they were comfortably settled.

"How have you been?" Aro asked.

"I don't know." Edward rubbed his neck, scratched his head and ruffled his hair with his hand.

Aro noticed all of Edwards ticks seemed to be on showing. Something was really bothering him.

"Are you and Emmett getting along better?" Aro asked trying to flesh him out.

"Yeah, sure... he can still be a freaking idiot..." Edward mumbled as he took a sip of his coke.

"Edward, while you are certainly welcome here whenever you'd like, I'm sure my bottles of coke did not bring you over. What's wrong?" Aro decided to just go straight for it.

"Look, at the party last week..." Edward paused.

"Alice and Bella's party, yes, I'm aware of it." Aro motioned for him to continue.

"I ran into some people from back home." Edward took another sip.

"Friends?" Aro mimicked his action.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Maybe once, or at least I thought so... I sort of left home not on the best of terms with them. Let's just say they are still kind of sore about someting." Edward was nervous but Aro was his last chance to get some perspective. He was a professional, he couldn't repeat what he told him. Right?

Aro nodded listening to Edward.

"They know where I am now, and about the Cullens. I don't want to drag people into anything. I just, I don't know what I should do." Edward admitted.

After a moment of silence, Aro looked seriously and genuinely concerned. "Have you thought of talking to Carlisle? To ask for help?"

Edward shook his head. "No, I can't do that."

"Would you expect him to help Emmett? Or Alice?" Aro asked.

"Well, yeah." Edward nodded.

"Then why not you?" Aro asked him.

Edward groaned in frustration. "Because! It's not the same!" Edward stood up and started to pace. "Neither of them would be in the shit I'm in. The shit I had to do."

"Edward, what is it... What is it? Who are these people?" Aro said growing more concerned.

"People ok! People that want money and payback!" Edward suddenly yelled. "I did something they didn't fucking like! I couldn't do what they wanted me to do. I didn't want to."

"You should never do something because someone else is pressuring you Edward. Walking away takes a lot of courage." Aro said standing up.

"So I should do that now? Walk away. Before anyone can get hurt." Edward nodded his head, answering himself.

"No, that's not what..." Aro tried to clarify but Edward was already heading for the door.

"Edward! Stop! Wait!" Aro ran after him but Edward wouldn't stop. He ran to his car and headed home. He needed to gather some things before he left.

"Shit!" Aro spat running back inside straight to his phone.

Ring... Ring... Ring...

"Carlisle... it's Aro... where are you?"

"_At the hospital... Almost off, why? Want to meet up?" Carlisle chuckled._

"Carlisle, there's a problem with Edward." Aro told him.

"_What do you mean? What's going on?" Carlisle's voice grew concerned._

Aro began to tell him how Edward showed up and how nervous and frustrated he had been acting. He then told him everything Edward had said. Carlisle feeling sicker to his stomach with each passing word.

"_Thank you Aro." Carlisle told him._

"Good luck, and call me if you need anything. Let me know..." Aro said before they hung up.

Carlisle immediately ran to sign out and head home as fast as he could. He grew frustrated as he tried to leave, but everyone kept stopping him and needing him and he had to keep repeating he had to go. Finally, once he was outside in his car, he sped out of the parking lot at least 3 times over the speed limit, catching the eye of Chief Swan who promptly followed Carlisle's car.

/

Edward pulled up to the house fast. He looked and saw that neither Emmett's or Carlisle's car we're there.

_Good. _Edward thought as he jumped out of the car and ran up the stairs. He needed to pack his shit and get out fast.

He opened the door and let it slam behind him as he raced for the stairs. He ran up the three flights and quickly entered his room. He grabbed his duffel bag and started to toss clothes inside. After a minute or so Esme entered the room. She went up to see him after she heard him slam the door and run up to his room.

"Edward?" Esme noticed what he seemed to be doing and became alarmed. "Edward, what is it, what's wrong?" She knew he was going to run.

"Nothing. I just, I got to go." Edward didn't want to look her in the eyes.

"Edward stop, please! Whatever it is, we can talk about it. You don't need to leave." _Carlisle, I need to get Carlisle._ Esme thought.

"Yes, I do. I need to go." Edward finished grabbing what he could and tried to pass Esme.

"No Edward, I won't let you leave." She told him stopping in front of the door trying to block him.

Edward was getting antsy. He needed to leave before he lost his nerve. Before Emmett, Jasper or Carlisle showed up.

"Esme please, please. I will move you... I don't want to but I will." Edward pleaded with her. She knew he would and knew he'd feel bad so she decided to move and let him pass but followed him.

"Edward please, let me call Carlisle, let me..." Esme was cut off.

"Edward?" Bella was standing at the bottom of the staircase, blocking Edward's path.

_Bella... _Edward's mind was racing.

"What's wrong... is it..." Bella stopped before she mentioned names.

"I'm sorry Bella, I told you... I told you I wasn't good for you." Edward said moving in for a final kiss.

_No! No! _Bella's mind was shouting at her not to let him leave. She grabbed his arm as he tried to pass her.

"Bella let go. _Please!_" Edward pleaded with her. Just then the door flew open and Carlisle came running in, with Chief Swan behind him.

"Edward what's going on!" Alice said starting to get frightened. She was behind Esme who was behind Edward.

"Carlisle what were you doing going 80..." he stopped when he saw Bella holding onto Edward's shirt.

"Bells?" Charlie said confused.

"Edward!" Carlisle was frantic. "What are you doing?"

Edward realized right then that Aro had called him. "He called you?"

"Of course he did!" Carlisle replied anxiously.

"He... he's not allowed!" Edward grew more furious.

"You weren't in his office, you weren't even his patient anymore. Remember? You and Emmett both called the sessions off." Carlisle reminded him.

"FUCK!" Edward shouted.

"Talk to me Edward, for Christ's sake, please!" Carlisle pleaded.

"Bella let go! PLEASE!" Edward was getting more impatient and angrier by the minute.

Charlie kept eyeing them both. He was starting to put things together... "Are you two?"

Neither Edward or Bella answered.

"God, Bella stop!" Edward pried her hand off of him and ran for the door.

"No! I am not letting you go!" Carlisle tried to block him but Edward maneuvered and got past him, causing Carlisle to slip to the floor. Charlie then tried to stop him, even though he was not sure yet what was going on.

"Calm down son, relax just..." Edward pushed past him too and ran for his car. Bella right behind him. He hit the alarm button to disable the locks and jumped in. Bella ran so fast she managed to grab the passenger door and jump in.

"GET OUT!" Edward told her.

"Bella!" Charlie shouted trying to reach the car. Carlisle right behind him.

"BELLA GET OUT!" Charlie could hear Edward shout. Unfortunately he also heard Bella shout "NO!" Back at him.

"FUCK!" Edward spat before hitting the gas pedal and taking off.

"BELLA!" Charlie shouted after the car, he went to run for his cruiser when Carlisle stopped him.

"What are you doing!" Charlie shouted at him, more as a father than the Chief of police.

"No! If you chase them they'll speed! You don't want to risk an accident." Carlisle was breathing hard trying to catch his breath.

"What is going on with that kid of yours? If Bella..."

"Bella got into that car on her own, you heard him tell her to get out and I know you heard her say no. Do not try and toss this on Edward!" Carlisle was quick to defend.

"What is going on?" Charlie needed answers. Just like everyone else...

* * *

**Author Note: What is he up to now? What was Bella thinking? Was she thinking? Alice... haha, time for some computer research! Remember hang on tight from here on out!**

**All of your reviews and responses have been very enlightening and appreciated!**

**Facebook group page and website link is on my profile page.**

**As always thanks for reading and ****Please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. ****Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

**********WARNING! Possible Lemon! Also see Author note after please!**

* * *

**Chapter 31 - Welcome Mr. & Mrs. Walker**

"Yo, yo!" Emmett and Jasper walked into the house, still unaware Edward was gone. He and Jasper looked and noticed the look on everyone's face. They were in the living room, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Alice, and Aro who rushed over when Carlisle called him, all looking grim and sick.

Emmett noticed Edward wasn't there. "Edward?" He asked.

"He ran." Carlisle looked so heart broken.

"Bella jumped in the car with him." Charlie added.

"What happened?" Jasper asked going over to console Alice.

"I don't know. He wouldn't talk to me. He went to see Aro and he decided to run." Carlisle then began to repeat to Emmett and Jasper what he told the others already. What went on with Edward and Aro.

They had been gone 3 hours already. Charlie had put an APB on Edward's car, and informed his deputies not to approach them if they located then, to just call him and let him know.

"Fuck." Emmett whispered, loud enough that Carlisle heard him.

"Emmett? Do you know something?" Carlisle stood up moving closer to him.

"Shit... ok look... the night of the party... when Edward got jumped... I don't think it was for his car." Emmett began. Carlisle seemed to get even paler than he already had been. "Someone almost ran him over earlier, thought it was an accident so we didn't pay any attention to it. And then later he got jumped and I didn't put two and two together cause I was pissed off when I found Jasper and Alice..." Emmett's eyes bulged out realizing what he just said.

Carlisle blinked and looked at Alice and Jasper... then back to Emmett. "Found them doing what?"

Emmett didn't respond.

"FOUND THEM DOING WHAT!?" Carlisle grabbed Emmett by the shoulders. Emmett had never seen his dad this bad. Sure, he had seen him wallow with sorrow and regret and drink himself stupid, but he was never scared of his dad... not until this moment.

Emmett gave Aro a "help" look.

"Carlisle, calm down." Aro went over to his longtime friend.

Carlisle let Emmett go and turned to Jasper. "You have 5 seconds to talk Jasper." Carlisle eyes him.

Jasper swallowed and Alice moved to stand in front of him.

"Uh, Dr. C... ugh." Jasper looked like he was going to pass out.

"He caught me and Jasper together... together, together..." Alice spit out. She rather he heard it from her than from Jasper.

Carlisle then started to laugh, sort of eerily, much like Edward had earlier, Emmett noticed.

"I love your daughter Dr. C., I have for a long time... I'm sorry that..." Jasper stopped when Carlisle ran for him.

Alice screamed. Jasper jumped and tried to run but Carlisle grabbed him and they stumbled to the ground.

"Dad!" Emmett ran to try and pull him off, along with Aro and Charlie.

"Carlisle stop!" Esme shouted.

"Dad stop! Stop! Please!" Alice was screaming, tears falling.

"Carlisle not now! Edward and Bella, we need to find them!" Charlie tried to talk some sense into him. Carlisle seemed to snap back to their current situation and let Jasper go.

"I'm sorry Dr. C." Jasper choked out trying to get off the floor.

"Jaz, go. I'll call you." Emmett told him.

"N...n..no..." Jasper was being ballsy.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House." Carlisle was grinding his teeth.

"I want to help find Edward." Jasper said, Alice now in his arms... which Carlisle was not pleased about.

"Carlisle, this is not the time." Esme went over to him.

"Did you know?" Carlisle asked her. When she didn't respond, he had his answer. He looked at her feeling betrayed.

"She didn't find out until today." Alice defended.

"About Edward..." Emmett interrupted. That got everyone's attention again.

"Talk." Charlie instructed.

Emmett and Jasper then proceeded to tell him what happened earlier. Even the part of scaring Edward, causing him to think he was kidnapped... which Esme made clear that it was inappropriate and plain stupid.

In hindsight both boys agreed, but noted they were just trying to reach him. Trying to do something that maybe he'd respond to.

"Demetri you said the name was?" Charlie loliked concerned.

"Do you know who that is?" Carlisle asked.

"Not anyone good. If your boy... if Edward was mixed up with him... we have a serious problem." Charlie sighed. He then proceeded to tell him everything that he knew of Demetri Callaghan. How he was head of one of the largest chop shops and drug trades in Phoenix; where Edward had lived with his mother.

"Shit." Emmett suddenly said, remembering the night at the beach. "The night... the night we went to the beach and you found us asleep..." Emmett looked at Charlie. "Edward was telling me some stuff. He said that someone was pissed with him, that he owed them money. That he did something that caused them to get mad because he did something and didn't do something else. I'm not sure what he meant by that. He said he used to sell weed, he said if you knew you wouldn't want him here. He said he didn't like what he did, who he had turned into back home... but he didn't have a choice. He said..." Emmett didn't want to say it.

"What Emmett, what did he say?" Carlisle knew what was coming.

"He needed the money... for him and his mom." Emmett whispered.

Carlisle closed his eyes. _My son needed money so bad he'd risk himself with people like this. Because I wasn't there for him. _He thought to himself.

Aro noticed Carlisle's change in posture. "Carlisle, whatever Edward did, it wasn't anything you're to blame for. You didn't know he was out there."

"I SHOULD HAVE! I SHOULD HAVE!" Carlisle shouted.

"Carlisle I'm going to put in some calls to the precinct in Phoenix. We'll find them." Charlie went outside to make the call.

/

Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Walker. I hope you enjoy your stay." The desk clerk handed over two room keys to Edward and Bella. "Would you like any wake up calls?"

Walker had been his mother's maiden name. He had a fake ID that listed him as Edward Walker, and stated that he was 21. He didn't want anyone finding them so he checked themselves into a hotel in PA as soon as they arrived; a different one than the one they had the party at. He had also stolen a licence plate off of another vehicle and replaced his own with it. If they were looking for his plates he could buy himself some time with the switch. He had also emptied the emergency bank account Carlisle had set up for him via a few ATM stops before leaving Forks in case they tried to track him with credit card usage.

"No, thank you." Edward said as he grabbed his duffel bag and wrapped his arm through Bella's waist heading for the elevator. Bella was carrying a few bags from the grocery store they had stopped at before getting to the hotel.

Bella hadn't said much after Edward's first initial outburst and yelling. She told him if he intended to run that she was going to go with him. She wasn't going to let him go. Aside from physically throwing her out of his car he didn't have any other option than allowing her to come along.

Once inside the room, Edward placed his bag down and didn't really know what to do from there.

"Are you hungry?" Bella asked him.

Edward shook his head no. "Are you? Go ahead and eat." Edward went and sat down on the sofa. He was tired, physically and emotionally drained. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

Bella put the bags down in the suite's kitchen and walked over to Edward, sitting down next to him.

Edward opened his eyes while turning his head towards her direction and stared at her.

"Will you tell me what's wrong? Please?" Bella asked him. Her hand reaching over to wipe a tear that was falling down his left eye.

Edward stopped her. "I can't. I'm sorry. I really need to go and take care of some things. While I do, please promise me you won't leave this room Bella. Please." Edward pleaded with her.

"No. I want to go with you." Bella said tears starting to form in her own eyes.

"I love that you do but you can't. I promise I'll come back but you can't come with me." Edward said, his turn to wipe tears off her cheeks.

Bella took his hand in hers and leaned over to kiss him.

Edward stopped breathing for a moment, their lips connecting. It felt right, it felt _good._

Bella continued to kiss him, once again straddling him on the couch as she did earlier that day at her house.

"Bella..." Edward breathed.

"Don't stop me Edward, please. I want you." Bella continued to kiss him, running her hands over his chest.

"Are you... are you sure..." Edward whispered. When Bella reached down to cup him through his jeans a low growl escaped his lips.

"I'm sure... very sure..." She responded.

"Not here." Edward said stopping her and rising to his feet holding her hand. She understood and they both kissed each other on the way to the bedroom. They discarded their shoes as they went.

Bella had been wearing sandals so they were just tossed somewhere across the room. Edward slipped his socks off as quick as he could after pushing his shoes off.

He then gently pushed her back onto the bed. "God Bella, you're beautiful." Edward took a step back to take a look at her.

"Please Edward." Bella whispered, fearing he was going to stop.

Edward climbed up onto the bed, covering Bella's body with his. Bella grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, while frantically trying to unbutton his shirt. Edward pulled back a moment in order to lift it and toss if off. Bella did the same pulling her shirt off as well.

They continued to kiss, Edward trailing down Bella's neck, wanting to kiss her breasts... and so he just softly placed a kiss on one. He may have been a virgin but something's are just instinct.

"Bella..." Edward moaned... realizing... "we... can't... I don't have any..." Edward was going to say condoms but instead hissed at the feel of Bella pulling his pants down, taking his boxers with them as well.

"I... trust... you," Bella said.

"We can't... you don't want to risk... getting..." Edward was trying to talk in between their heated kisses.

"Birth... control..." Bella whispered. _Thank you Alice!_ She had decided to get on the pill when Alice did. They had gone to the clinic together.

Edward in one quick move finished pulling his pants and boxers down. They were now completely naked. Edward a bit unsure of what he should be doing for her.

"Bella..." Edward was going to ask if she was sure again but she noticed his uncertainty and then took her hand and placed it on him. Edward shivered. Her hand on him was like nothing he'd felt. He'd had hand jobs before, but the touch of Bella's hand on him, it was enough to make him lose it right there if he didn't stop her.

"Bella, don't... I won't... make it... if you... do that." Edward was breathing heavy.

"I'm sorry... I just.. never... I wanted to touch it... feel it," Bella admitted a bit embarrassed. Her normally pale skin now flushed and her cheeks rosy.

"I want my first time... to be... with you Edward. I want you to make love to me." Bella whispered.

_Make love to her... can I... am I in love with her?_ Edward was thinking. _I am... I am in love with her._

"Have you... before..." Edward tried to ask. Bella shook her head no causing Edward to groan.

"You?" Bella asked.

"Somethings... not all the way." Edward replied. Bella nodded in understanding.

Edward lowered his head to kiss her again, to nibble her lip. Something that caused Bella obvious pleasure by the way she whimpered.

Edward knew from hearing others talk about their "conquests" as they put it that the girl had to be "ready."

"Are you... ready? Will you be ok?" Edward asked.

"You can... touch me..." Bella suggested.

Edward's erection was so hard at that point, hearing Bella give him permission to touch her... _there_ was so intoxicating to him.

"I'll... just... rub it..." Edward said looking up at her and then back down. He was nervous... _What if she don't like it.._

Bella gave him an understanding nod.

Edward took his index finger and middle finger and slowly began to sort of massage her, he didn't enter her, he just _touched_ her. All the while keeping an eye on Bella, to look for any signs that he should stop.

Bella's body instinctively thrusted up, causing Edward to stop his movements.

"It's ok... it felt... good." Bella assured. Edward nodded and touched her again. After a couple of minutes of Edward rubbing and massaging her they both felt enough wetness to know that they could try now...

"I think... you're ready." Edward looked up at her.

"Can I... touch you?" Bella asked him.

"You don't have to." Edward said softly.

"I... want to." Bella was nervous. Rose used to say how she loved to make Emmett feel good. That hand jobs amongst other things made guys go crazy.

Edward nodded his ok. All the while still holding himself up on his knees, Bella's legs on each side of him.

Bella reached her hand out and slowly touched the tip, pre-cum starting to seep through.

Edward hissed.

"Sorry.. sorry..." she pulled back.

Edward shook his head no, trying to form words. "Ok... it's... totally ok." He mumbled, causing Bella to giggle. She then reached out and slowly wrapped her hand around as much as she could. Edward closed his eyes trying to will himself not to come.

"Does this feel ok?" Bella asked as she ran her hand slowly up and down a couple times.

Edward couldn't even talk for fear of not lasting, he just simply nodded. After 3 or 4 times Edward opened his eyes and placed his hand on hers, pulling it away.

"You got to stop." Edward told her.

"Are you... coming?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded no... "not if you stop... which you need to do... if... you still..." Edward wasn't sure if she'd want to go all the way.

"I do..." Bella whispered.

"If it hurts..." Edward said.

"I know..." Bella replied.

Edward then took his cock in his own hand and placed it at Bella's opening.

"I'll go slow... If it hurts... just... tell me... I don't want to hurt you..." Edward said softly.

He placed himself against her and slowly barely pushed himself in. He felt as if he wouldn't be able to push into her. But he continued slowly, watching Bella whose head was tilted back and eyes were shut tight.

"Are you..." Again he wanted to ask.

"Yes... it's just... hurts a little..." Bella admitted.

"Should I stop?" Edward asked pausing his movement.

"No... just keep going. It's supposed to hurt... the first time I think..." Bella responded, her hand moving out to touch his face.

Edward then continued to push in and finally something felt like it gave way and he was able to slide in easier. He was inside of her, all the way. He didn't move for a few moments.

Bella pulled his head down closer to her, she wanted to hug him, to kiss him, to do something. It just felt right.

"I'm... going... to move." Edward looked her in the eyes.

Bella nodded.

"Fuck." Edward hissed as he pulled out a bit, it felt like her walls were holding onto him, not wanting to let him go. He then began to move, slowly at first. He moved in and then out, repeating the motion.

Bella had tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Edward apologized.

"No... I, it's ok. Don't stop." Bella told him.

Edward continued to thrust into her, after going slowly he started to pick up his pace.

"Doesn't.. hurt... much... anymore..." Bella panted after a bit.

"I don't know... how much longer..." Edward tried to explain. "I want you to... you know... like it." Edward kissed her.

"Maybe... if you go... faster." Bella suggested.

Edward groaned at her request. _Fuck, I'm barely holding on and she talks like that?_

"Ok." Edward said as he tried to go faster. They were both frantically panting. He also kept his lips on her, her mouth, her face, her neck.

A few moments later Bella looked up at him. "Edward..." Bella moaned... "I think... I'm... going to..."

"Do it Bella, fuck, do it..." Edward was going to lose it, but he wanted her to feel pleasure.

Bella moaned sucking in a deep breath and freezing, her hips thrusting instinctively again up into Edward. She came and grabbed onto Edward's shoulders to try and steady herself.

"Fuck Bella I'm going to..." Edward tried to pull out but she shook her head no, pulling him to her.

"It's ok... come... inside... I... want to feel it... you." Hearing Bella's request, her urge to have him, to trust him like she did, he couldn't take it anymore. He thrust as hard as he could a few more times before coming inside Bella, collapsing on top of her. He stayed there a moment, holding her, his head in the nook between her head and shoulder.

Edward panted. "Wow."

"I get it now." Bella giggled, her face still stained with tears.

"Get what? Edward asked inquisitively trying to wipe the stains away.

"Why Rose can't keep her hands of Emmett." She answered.

Edward grinned remembering when he walked in on them. "Yeah."

The stayed connected a few minutes just feeling each other together, until Edward moved and slipped out, turning Bella so her back was pressed against his chest. And that's how they fell asleep. For the first time in a long time Edward felt peace, laying there with Bella. Both having experienced something for the first time. It felt right, good to share something with each other that important.

/

Bella woke up later that night, fear coming over her when she realized Edward wasn't there. She quickly got out of bed and slipped on a pair of Edward's boxers she found in his duffle and tossed on one of his sweatshirts. As she opened the door to the bedroom she stopped.

"Where do you want me to meet you." Bella heard Edward say on the phone. "No... because I don't trust you..." Edward ran his hand through his hair.

_I did that last night..._Bella thought.

"You fucking leave them out of this... and stay away from her too!" Edward was trying to keep his voice down. "Yeah... the docks... loading gate 4... I got it... fuck you." Edward hung the phone up running his hands over his face.

Bella waited a few minutes before stepping out of the room. She didn't want him to know that she had overheard him.

"Hey." She walked over to the table where he was sitting.

"Hey." He said looking up at her. "You should go back to bed. It's late." Edward said glancing at a clock that hung in the room.

_**3:20 A.M**_.

"Come back to bed with me." Bella asked.

Edward shook his head no. "I need to go and take care of some stuff." He stood up grabbing his jacket.

Bella grabbed onto him. "Please, don't go Edward." She began to panic.

"Bella, I'll come back, I promise." Edward tried to pull her hands off him.

"No.. I'm scared, please don't... don't leave." Bella begged.

Edward managed to get to the door. "Bella stay here, I'll be back in a bit." He kissed her hoping he wasn't lying to her before he yanked her hands off. "I'm leaving the car but don't go anywhere."

"No! PLEASE!" She was desperate to keep him there.

"Bella,stop it! Fuck! I have to go!" Edward grabbed her by the shoulders. "I. Will. Come. Back. I promise. Do you trust me?"

Bella was crying.

"Do you trust me?" He asked again.

"Y...yes..." she said in between sobs.

"I'll come back, I love you." He kissed her before stepping out into the hall. "Don't leave the room." He closed the door and then headed to the elevators.

Bella opened the door and watched as he turned the corner of the hall. She then quickly ran to the phone.

Ring... Ring... Ring...

* * *

**!IMPORTANT! **

**Author Note: Ok so first off how did that lemon go? I'm new to writing any lemons as I said before so I hope that was ok for a first time awkward moment between two virgins. Ok... now please PLEASE keep in mind from here on out chapters will get crazy. I will put a warning before hand but I am warning here now too. Also keep note that the next couple of chapters you will see A LOT of time stamps, some may be later some before the last but please keep in mind that while you may be reading something with some characters and its like 4:20am or something... and later its 3:34AM with another characters thats because that is what happened with them BEFORE the other character and vice versa. If that makes sense. It's sort of gonna jump from this time and this character to another time with other characters, etc.**

**Ok so the chapter was beta'd by my awesome beta except the lemon so any issues there would be all my fault! My bad.**

**Facebook group page and website link is on my profile page.**

**As always thanks for reading and ****Please review! Let me know what you are thinking.**


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. ****Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

**WARNING! Possible violence, beating, character maiming! If this bothers you do not read. WARNING!**

* * *

**Chapter 32 - Demetri**

_**3:15 A.M.**_

Charlie, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were all awake. They had gone down to the station where Charlie said he could better try to figure things out. He would have access to databases and things he needed.

"Have you checked with Jenks again?" Charlie asked Carlisle.

"No, he said he would call me back." Carlisle had called Jenks and although he didn't like the man at the moment, he needed any information that Jenks could give. After an initial argument over Edward's state, Jenks blaming Carlisle and Carlisle throwing in Jenks's face that all this was happening under his nose and he didn't even know... they managed to calm down. Jenks said he would look into anything he could find regarding Demetri and call him back.

_**Earlier**_

Ring... Ring... Ring...

"_Hello?" Jenks said in a gruffy sleepy voice._

"_Jenks... it's Carlisle." Carlisle cleared his throat._

_Jenks woke up immediately. "What is it, is something wrong with Edward?"_

"_Has he called you?" Carlisle asked._

_"No... not since about 3 days ago. Asked me how I was doing." Jenks replied. "What is it? What's wrong?"_

"_He's gone. Something is going on, he got angry and he left. Emmett said it has something to do with some guy Edward worked for... some guy named Demetri." Carlisle explained._

_Jenks squeezed his free free hand into a fist. "What about this Demetri?" Jenks asked holding his breath._

"_Edward told Emmett he worked for him... that he did things, ran errands for him." Carlisle informed._

"_How could you let him leave! You wanted him and for what? What kind of a father are you being if you..." Jenks was cut off._

"_DON'T FUCKING TALK TO ME LIKE THAT. THIS WAS ALL GOING ON AROUND YOU! HOW WERE YOU THEIR FRIEND IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT ELIZABETH NEEDED HELP WITH DOCTOR BILLS! WHAT A FRIEND YOU WERE! WHERE WERE YOU THEN! WHERE WERE YOU THAT YOU LET EDWARD DO WHAT HE DID?!" Carlisle was livid._

_Jenks stayed quiet for a moment. "You're right... I didn't see how much trouble they were in, that he was in... I'll do some research here, I'll call you back... and Carlisle..." Jenks paused._

"_What..." Carlisle was annoyed but Jenks's admission calmed him down some._

"_Please let me know... if you find him." Jenks added before hanging up._

_**Present Time**_

"Try him again... maybe..." Charlie stopped when Carlisle's phone rang. Carlisle answered it immediately moving over off to the side to be sure and hear better, away from any surrounding noise. Charlie was trying to listen but then his own phone rang.

"Bella..." Charlie said taking a deep breath. "Where are you Bella... what... wait slow down... stop crying Bella... please... tell me where you are... ok... he went where? Don't move from there Bella you hear me. Don't move from there. We're coming." Charlie told her as they hung up.

"Charlie..." Carlisle walked up at that moment.

"Jenks said that some friends of his in the Phoenix PD had been following Demetri. They said he left town a few days ago." Carlisle relayed the information he had gotten.

"Bella called..." Charlie looked him in the eyes.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella was crying, she was losing it..." Carlisle grabbed Charlie...

"Tell me!" Carlisle was a wreck.

"She said he left, that she heard him on the phone talking about a pier or something. That Edward went to meet someone there." Charlie stood up.

"Demetri..." Carlisle muttered.

"That's my guess." Charlie said grabbing his keys. "Let's go. We'll get there in 30 minutes in my car... sirens on..."

Carlisle nodded. He looked over to Emmett and Jasper. "You two go home. Stay with your mother and Alice," Carlisle instructed.

"No, I want to come with you." Emmett told him.

"No, I can't have you getting into any danger too. Please, just head home." Emmett didn't like it but he agreed. He and Jasper headed out. Rose had gone over to the Cullens' after she found out what had happened. She had been at work all day and didn't know anything was wrong until Emmett called her and asked her to come stay with Esme and Alice.

"Carlisle... if we call the PA precinct... they might..." Charlie trailed off.

"Endanger Edward..." Carlisle finished.

"He's your son.. you make the call." Charlie said as they drove out of the parking lot, full speed.

"No... I can't risk it. I can't risk them treating him like he's some street kid. Just hurry Charlie, hurry." Carlisle looked out the window. 30 minutes and they would be closer to Edward.

/

_**3:40 A.M.**_

Edward had a cab drop him off a block from where he was supposed to meet them. Alec, Santiago, Marcus... and Demetri.

He slowly walked up the building, a warehouse that sat near loading gate 4. He tried to keep his eye out when suddenly someone grabbed him from behind. He tried to break free but couldn't. It was 2 people... Alec and Santiago.

"Nice to see you again, Eddie boy." Alec grinned as they dragged Edward into the building.

"Fuck you!" Edward spit, as they pushed him down onto a chair. Santiago grabbing his arms and tying him behind his back, and to the chair.

"You spit on me once before Eddie, this is the last time." Alec then punched Edward in the jaw causing Edward's head to snap to the side.

Edward was pissed. He spit out some blood. "You were always a fucking little prick!"

"You really are a fucking idiot aren't you. You thought you could just take off and get away. After what we did for you? After what Demetri did for you?" Alec punched him in the stomach.

"Umph!" Edward groaned.

"Alec!" a voice rang from the other side of the room. Alec and Santiago looked in the direction it came from, Edward also looking. Demetri and Marcus walked out into the moonlight that shone through the glass windows.

"Edward." Demetri spoke as he came closer.

Edward didn't know what to say to him. He flinched back as Demetri went to grab his chin.

"Don't be like that Edward. It wasn't my actions that brought us here today." Demetri told him as he forced Edward to look him in the eyes.

"Then let me go." Edward said through gritted teeth.

"I would love to do that but you see... you left me in a rather difficult **situation**."Demetri's voice became sharper and louder, as he squeezed Edward's jaw.

"I told you... I couldn't do that. I told you I would do something else but I wasn't going to do that. I stole those cars for you, I sold weed for you... but that was just too much... if I got caught... I had my mom to think about." Edward said through Demetri's grasp.

"You said you would do anything I asked, Edward! When I paid your mother's hospital bills!" Demetri shouted letting Edward's chin go.

"I know but..." Edward remembered. He remembered going to Demetri and asking him for help. Ahcccs was cutting them off. The free healthcare for those who qualified in Arizona. He needed to find a way to pay his mom's medical bills. That's why he went to Demetri and asked for help.

"No buts, Edward. You took a $100,000 car filled with another $100,000 of cocain and left it in front of a police station!" Demetri slammed his fist into the left side of Edward's face. Causing Edward to involuntary chuckle at the thought of all that Demetri had lost in a matter of minutes.

Edward had done just that. He couldn't be caught with cocaine, with any kind of drugs worth that amount of money. He'd go to jail and never get out. He didn't know what to do after he dropped the car off and called in an anonymous tip... but he didn't have to figure anything out... because the next day was when Elizabeth passed. Edward was surrounded non-stop by people, up until Carlisle came to take him away. He thought that was the end of it... that he'd never see Demetri or any of them again.

But that turned out to be false hope on Edward's part.

Blood was starting to cover Edward's face, falling from his nose, above his eyes, and coming out of his mouth. Edward blinked trying to get the blood that started to drip down from where his cut above his eye tore back open.

Edward was starting to feel like he was going to slip into unconsciousness. Another panic attack starting.

"Oh no. Not yet, Edward." Demetri again took Edward's jaw into his hand. He patted him on the head with his other hand. "Take deep breaths, Edward. Deep breaths. Because if you pass out now... I can guarantee you will not wake up again." Demetri didn't know about Edward's panic attacks but he was well aware of what someone looked like before they passed out. It was a frequent thing in his line of business.

Edward closed his eyes tight trying to focus. He began to breathe normally again. He had to get angry, and not be scared. He focused so that he could control his panic attack.

"Fuck you!" Edward yelled.

"There's my boy." Demetri cooed. Then dropped Edward's jaw. "Untie him from the chair and stand him up.

Santiago and Alec did as Demetri instructed. Marcus still stood there watching.

Santiago held Edward up.

Demetri walked over to him, having taken off his coat and rolled his sleeves up.

"Since I doubt you have my money Edward." Demetri spoke. "I'm going to have to take my payment with your blood."

"I'll get... it. I can pay... you back... just give me some time." Edward spoke. That was his intentions coming, he thought he would have a chance to speak, to try and work something out. He was wrong.

"No, no time, this isn't fucking mortgage with a payment plan Edward!" Demetri yelled in his face.

Edward managed to look up at him before Demetri hit him again. Causing him to stumble but not fall as Santiago still held onto him.

"Go to hell." Edward choked out.

"Not for a long time." Demetri assured him punching him in the stomach with his right hand, and then bringing his knee up to connect with Edward's face as he hunched over after being hit in his stomach. Edward would have fallen back if Santiago hadn't still had a hold on him.

Santiago straightened him and pushed him back towards Demetri.

"You cost me not only the money, but you embarrassed me Edward. I was like a father to you." Demetri said void of any emotion.

"You... were... never... near a father... to me..." Edward spit up more blood.

Demetri glared at him. "You never knew when to be quiet Edward." Demetri went over and grabbed Edward's hair pulling it, forcing Edward's head to tilt back with his left hand while repeatedly punching Edward in the face with his right.

"Let him go." Demetri motioned to Santiago. Edward fell to the floor, a whimper escaping his lips.

Demetri went over and then kicked Edward in the side. Once, twice... a total of 5 times. Edward was now rolled over on the ground, in a fetal position trying to protect any part of his body he could... but he wasn't sure how much longer he could take Demetri's anger. He tried to protect his head the most.

"You cost me a lot of business with that little stunt of yours." Demetri knelt down over him. "I'm going to cost you so much more." Demetri took his gun out and placed it against Edward's right temple.

Edward felt the metal from the gun. It was cold, hard. "No... not yet..." Demetri lifted the gun and then slammed it down whipping Edward across the face with it.

That's the last thing Edward remembered before passing out.

_**4:05 A.M...**_

* * *

**Author Note: Ok so I guess I'll go hide from you all now... but really... he did go there alone... he did owe them a lot of money... I mean what did you expect? Poor Edward... thinking he could go and work out some sort of payment plan... tsk, tsk.**

**The next chapter will have more time jumps as well.**

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I am so glad I have a great beta as the Lemon posted was a 2nd draft, not the first I had written. She pointed out something I already thought but wasn't sure if I should make changes or not... in the end I am pleased with what I ended up with. Glad you all enjoyed it!**

**Facebook group page and website link is on my profile page.**

**As always thanks for reading and ****Please review! Let me know what you are thinking.**


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. ****Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

**WARNING! Possible violence, beating, SERIOUS character maiming! If this bothers you do not read. WARNING!**

* * *

**Chapter 33 - Carlisle**

**4:00 A.M.**

Knock... Knock...

Bella quickly yanked the door open hoping to find Edward there. It was Carlisle and Charlie.

"Bella!" Charlie rushed in and grabbed her into a hug.

"I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry I couldn't let him go alone." Bella cried.

"We'll talk about that later. I'm so glad you're safe!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Bella... Edward... has he come back? We saw his car.." Carlisle looked around the room.

Bella shook her head no. "He left it." She reached over and showed them the keys handing them to Carlisle.

"Tell us exactly what you heard Bella, what he said." Charlie told her. She hadn't been able to tell them clearly over the phone, over her crying and hysterics.

Bella then proceeded to tell them what she heard Edward say on the phone. She told them he had left when she called, about 40 minutes ago.

"Carlisle now that we are here, I'm going to call this in. I'll tell them we will be on our way there. If this guy Demetri is there, he won't be alone." Charlie explained.

Carlisle nodded. "Call them on the way, let's go."

"No, we should wait for..." Charlie didn't finish because Carlisle was headed out the door. He had Edward's keys he didn't need Charlie if Charlie wanted to wait.

"Carlisle!" Charlie ran to the door but Carlisle was already gone. "Damn it!" Charlie went back inside and straight for the phone.

/

**4:15 A.M.**

Carlisle reached the docks quickly, it took him about 10 minutes, he cut the engine a little bit away from gate 4 as to not alert anyone. He didn't know what he was walking into but he couldn't wait. Carlisle noticed 2 men coming out of a warehouse. He ducked behind a dumpster that was there and watched them. They entered another smaller building to the left of the warehouse.

Carlisle continued to make his way to the larger warehouse, peering through the windows Carlisle's felt as if he was going to throw up. He saw Edward... tied to a chair covered in blood, his head dangling.

"No..." Carlisle whispered. "God please no." Carlisle quickly and as quietly as he could followed the wall along until he came to a door. He opened it slowly and snuck in. He looked around and didn't see anyone there. When he thought it was clear he ran to Edward.

"Edward!" Carlisle knelt down next to the chair. "Edward." Carlisle repeated softly his hand touching Edward on the cheek... causing Edward to open his eyes and flinch back. "It's me, it's Carlisle." Carlisle looked him over, he was face covered in dirt, blood, and tears.

"C...C...Car...lisle..." Edward spoke. "I'm...s...sorry."

"No Edward, no. I'm sorry. God I'm sooo sorry." Carlisle was undoing the ropes around the chair.

"Y..you...need...t...to go...b...be...fore..." Edward was trying to warn him to go before Demetri and the others returned.

"No, not without you." Carlisle released the last of the ropes, the ones around Edward's wrists. "Come on, come on you gotta stand up." Carlisle tried to lift Edward up. At first Edward's legs gave in and he almost fell but Carlisle kept him up. "Please Edward, dig deep we gotta run."

Edward groaned as Carlisle took one of Edward's arms and wrapped it over his neck. "Come on Edward. Just a little bit longer please." Carlisle said grabbing Edwards top shirt that was discarded on the floor, as they made their way out of the warehouse. Carlisle was headed for Edward's car when he heard a shot ring through the air. Carlisle and Edward both stopped.

"Where the fuck do you think you are going!" Demetri laughed.

Carlisle and Edward turned around. Edward took his arm off of Carlisle and managed to stand on his own next to him.

"What... more... do you... want... from me." Edward asked, anguishly.

"Not much. Just your life." Demetri replied.

"No. Whatever it is he owes you, I'll get it. I'll give it." Carlisle spoke.

"Who the hell are you?" Demetri asked.

"His father." Carlisle didn't hesitate.

"His father?" Demetri laughed. "No, his father is dead. His mother is dead. This piece of nothing has no one."

"You were misinformed then." Carlisle replied fiercely.

"Carlisle... go.. p...please." Edward tried to push him away.

Alec, Santiago, and Marcus were now standing behind Demetri. They ran out of the building they were in when they heard the shot.

"He can go, but he'll go after you." Demetri raised his gun and pointed it at Edward and pulled the trigger firing two shots quickly.

What happened at that moment was like a blur to Edward. As soon as Demetri raised his gun Carlisle quickly stepped in front of him. When Demetri fired he hit Carlisle once in the side and once in the stomach.

"NOOOO! NOOOO!" Edward heard someone scream. He then realized he was the one screaming. Carlisle fell backwards into Edward's arms. They both went down to the ground.

"Idiot." Demetri laughed.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Edward was having trouble seeing clearly, tears falling from his face. "Carlisle... Carlisle!" Edward shook him. "Don't! Don't die! Please!" Edward ran his hands over Carlisle, trying to find the entrance wounds. Trying to apply pressure on them.

"Don't worry, you're next." Demetri pulled his gun back up towards Edward. Edward didn't care, he didn't look, he couldn't take his eyes away from Carlisle.

As Demetri was about to fire Charlie screeched up as close as he could, gun raised as he jumped out of his cruiser.

"Drop it!" Charlie shouted. "Drop it now!"

Demetri laughed. Alec, Santiago and Marcus didn't have any weapons on them. They normally didn't carry any unless they were doing a specific job. Demetri didn't like anyone in his crew having a gun, he didn't like anyone having something to double cross him with. Paranoia can be a bitch.

Charlie rushed over to Carlisle and Edward, his gun never leaving Demetri.

"He... he..." Edward looked up at Charlie.

"You're doing good, keep the pressure on." Charlie quickly glanced at him.

"Bella..." Edward remembered.

"She's ok, she's fine." Charlie assured him. "I'm not going to say it again Demetri, drop your weapon!" Charlie shouted... and then suddenly sirens could be heard in the near distance. "You hear that, you're going to be surrounded in a matter of minutes. The exits are already covered!" Charlie shouted.

While the PA police wasn't yet at the spot they were in, any exits to leave the docks were already covered.

"Fuck man!" Alec shouted.

"Shut up!" Marcus shouted at him.

"I told you this kid was going to be trouble!" Marcus yelled at Demetri.

"Lets go!" Santiago told Alec. They both ran and jumped into their car heading the opposite direction Charlie had came in from.

"Demetri! Let's go!" Marcus tried to pull him back.

"NO! This kid! He's going to pay for everything!" Demetri was livid at this point, angry at the fact it seemed he wasn't going to get away with this as easily as he expected. Then suddenly Again pointed his gun at Edward and that's when Charlie took a single shot at him. Hitting him in the chest.

"Fuck!" Marcus spit... he let Demetri fall... and decided to cut his losses. He jumped into the black SUV that was left and followed in the direction of Alec and Santiago.

Charlie put his gun back in the holster and focused back on Edward and Carlisle.

"He needs... help... please." Edward was still pushing down on Carlisle's wounds. Carlisle was losing a lot of blood.

"Let me help." Charlie said kneeling down.

Suddenly Edward noticed Demetri laying on the ground, blood coming from his mouth... but still managed to raise his gun once more.

Edward did the first thing that he could think of. He reached for Charlie's gun who had his back to Demetri and pulled it out, so fast Charlie didn't register what was happening until Edward fired one shot. This time the bullet hit Demetri in the neck causing him to release his grip on his gun. He convulsed a few times and then was gone.

Suddenly within seconds multiple police vehicles pulled up. They noticed Edward with the gun and began to shout and raise their weapons at him. In the distance they could also hear multiple gunshots ringing through the air.

"Drop the gun!" one of the officers shouted.

"No!" Charlie realized what they were thinking. "Stand down! Stand down!" Charlie raised his hands up. "Edward... hand me the gun, slowly." Charlie told him.

Edward did as he was told. Charlie took the gun and EMT's came rushing towards Carlisle.

Another officer ran up and grabbed Edward pulling his hands behind his back.

"Stop!" Charlie went over to him. "He's the victim here. The one you want is laying over there." Charlie pointed to Demetri's lifeless body.

"We have to take him Chief." The police officer explained.

"Look at him, he's severely injured, he's been beaten. He needs medical attention." Charlie argued.

"I need to stay with Carlisle..." Edward got out of the officers grip and stumbled over to Carlisle. The EMT's were raising him up on a gurney. "Carlisle... Carlisle... please... please wake up... god please... Dad!" Edward shouted. "Don't do this! Don't die!"

As they pulled Carlisle in Charlie came up behind Edward and pulled him back. "They'll do everything they can Edward. Come with me. You're hurt."

Edward watched as the ambulance sped away, before his legs gave in and he dropped to the floor.

**4:43A.M...**

* * *

**Author Note: So Carlisle got to him first... what an awesome dad... but not waiting for Charlie or backup... I guess we see where Edward get's his naiveness from right? So much alike and they don't see it.**

**Again more time jumps as well later.**

**Facebook group page and website link is on my profile page.**

**As always thanks for reading and ****Please review! Let me know what you are thinking.**


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. ****Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 34 - No!**

**5: 40 A.M.**

Beep... Beep... Beep...

"_Why hasn't he woken up."_

"_He's been through a lot. Charlie said the doctors had to sedate him. He tried to get to Carlisle."_

"_Why did they do this to him."_

"_Is he going to be ok?"_

Edward was trying to open his eyes but they felt so heavy. He could hear voices... Alice, Esme, Emmett. He was trying to speak, his mind screaming at them but his body not moving... he fell back under, deeper into sleep.

/

_**Earlier**_

Bella waited nervously back at the hotel room. Charlie had to physically sit her down to calm her down before he could leave to go after Carlisle and Edward.

She felt terrible they had to come to her first, but she was such a wreck they couldn't understand much of what she was saying. Charlie was able to get docks, and the name of the Hotel they were at... or partial name but being as he knew PA he knew which one to go to.

"I'll come back as soon as I can." Charlie told Bella. "Stay here, do not leave this room."

Bella nodded. "Dad..." Bella called as Charlie headed out. Charlie looked back at her. "Please... don't let him get hurt."

Charlie knew she was talking about Edward. "Bella..." Charlie wanted to ask her about her and Edward but now wasn't the time. "I'll do what I can Bells."

Bella was going out of her mind and felt sick. She felt as if something bad was going to happen. She couldn't shake it off and called Alice, her fingers trembling as she dialed.

/

**4:15 A.M.**

"We should be there with them, not sitting here waiting!" Emmett was pissed.

"Your dad said he would call. If something serious happens I'm sure they will let us know right away." Esme came over and sat next to Emmett.

Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring...

Everyone turned to look at Alice. She ran and grabbed her phone out of her bag.

"Hello?" Alice said as soon as she connected the call. "Bella! Where are you? Is Edward with you? Are you guys ok?" Alice was speaking a mile a minute.

"What is she saying?" Rose asked.

"I'll meet you there. I don't care if I have to drive over myself." Alice said after she hung up. Alice still hadn't driven since the accident.

"Where are you going?"Jasper asked her.

"They checked into the Olympic Lodge in Port Angeles. She said he left earlier to go take care of something and that dad and Charlie had just left from there. They were going after him." Alice said as she grabbed her coat and her keys. Jasper then reached over and took them from her.

"I'll drive you." Jasper said.

"I'm coming." Emmett said getting up and grabbing his jacket. Hopefully they would arrive by 4:45... a bit before 5 A.M... speeding of course.

Esme looked torn. Did she allow this or did she wait as Carlisle requested?

"Mrs. Cullen... I think we should go." Rose suggested. Esme bit her lip fighting with her heart and her head.

"Ok. Emmett, we'll take my car and Jasper you drive Alice's car." Esme said finally deciding that waiting was not working.

Within the next 3 minutes everyone was in a car, and they were speeding off to PA.

/

**5:06 A.M.**

Edward awoke as the ambulance arrived at the hospital. He sat up as quickly as he could trying to focus on what was going on and where he was.

"Calm down." Charlie was in the ambulance with him.

"Carlisle..." Edward asked.

"I'll check on his condition as soon as we get you in." Charlie assured.

The EMTs rolled Edward out of the ambulance and into the hospital's ER wing. Edward then noticed a bed being rushed through from one of the wards towards a Trauma section.

"Carlisle!" Edward shouted recognizing the blond hair. He scrambled off the gurney he was on and tried to run towards Carlisle's direction limping as he went.

"Edward!" Charlie called after him.

"Carlisle! Carlisle! Wake up! Please! Please, wake up!" Edward was shouting at him, his hands on Carlisle's bloody clothes.

"You need to stand back!" one of the nurses ordered.

"Carlisle!" Edward wasn't listening.

"Orderly, get this boy! Sedate him!" she shouted. Within seconds two security guards and one male orderly were pulling Edward away from Carlisle.

"No! Stop! LET ME GO!" Edward was trying to fight but once the orderly injected him with something to sedate him Edward stopped struggling. He passed back out.

/

**4:51 A.M.**

Knock... Knock...

Bella ran and swung the door open, hoping to find Edward. It wasn't.

"Bella!" Alice ran and gave her a tight hug, while everyone else piled in.

"Have they called?" Esme asked putting her purse down.

Bella shook her head no once Alice released her.

"How can they not have called? This is bullshit!" Emmett was starting to get angry. "It's been what... almost an hour since they left here right?"

Bella nodded yes. "A little under but around that long."

"Where did Edward go?" Jasper asked.

Bella then went on to explain everything she knew, what she heard Edward say when he was on the phone and then what happened when her dad and Carlisle arrived. She told them how Carlisle ran out without waiting for Charlie.

They began going over everything, trying to figure out what to do for about 15 minutes before Emmett lost his patience.

"Fuck this!" Emmett growled grabbing Esme's keys from her purse. "I'm going down to those docks!"

"No! You will not!" Esme stood up.

"Mom I can't sit here and..." Emmett didn't finish.

Bella's phone rang.

"Hello? Dad! Is Edward ok? Where are you? Can I talk to him?" Bella could barely hold onto the phone.

"What's he saying!" Emmett barked out.

"You're where? Why! What... no, no... they're here... I called them after you left. Ok, we're coming!" Bella hung up her eyes starting to water. "They're... they're at the hospital."

"Why? What happened?" Rose asked.

"He wouldn't tell me. He just said to get you guys and meet him there." Bella ran and grabbed her jacket.

"Lets go!" Emmett ordered.

/

**5:25 A.M.**

The Cullens, Rose, Jasper and Bella arrived at the hospital as quick as they could, speeding down the streets of PA until they arrived at the hospital. They had entered through the Emergency entrance as Charlie instructed Bella to do so.

"We're looking for Chief Swan." Esme told the receptionist sitting at the ER intake desk.

"Esme!" Charlie called out. Esme looked over and saw him... he had blood on him. She suddenly felt weak.

"Dad!" Bella ran over to him. He took her into a big strong hug.

"Chief, what happened? Where's my dad and Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Come, follow me." Charlie wouldn't answer them. He wanted to move them off into a private waiting area he had set up.

"Charlie, please. What's going on?" Esme asked as he Charlie closed the door behind them all.

Charlie sighed preparing to fill them in on everything. He knew they were going to lose it... including Bella.

"I don't know what happened before I got there... I haven't had a chance to talk to Edward yet..." He paused.

"Spit it out!" Emmett demanded.

"Edward was severely beaten..."

"No!" Bella and Alice cried out. They were holding each other's hands sitting down.

"Oh my God." Esme brought her hands to her mouth, she was standing closest to Charlie with Emmett behind her.

Rose and Jasper lowered themselves down to sit, not sure they could hear anymore while standing.

"He had rope burns, we're guessing they had him tied while they... beat him. Parts of his face are swollen, eyes, lips, he has some internal bruises, bleeding. It seems as if by the looks of his arms, he used them to try and block blows. His arms were bruised, cut, he had a lot of cuts. I'm sure that's what saved him from any possible severe injuries to his head and face. Miraculously he didn't have anything broken. But they hurt him..." Charlie was trying to get the courage to tell them about Carlisle.

"Can we see him? Emmett asked. "Is my dad with him?"

Charlie stayed quiet.

"Charlie... _where_ is Carlisle?" Esme asked afraid to hear the answer.

"Carlisle got to the docks first. He wouldn't wait for me to call in backup. When I got there Demetri was about to shoot Edward..."

"NO! NO!" Bella and Alice cried, their hands clasped together holding on tight as if to support one another... Both scared to hear anymore.

"I stopped him but... when I reached them and got closer, I saw..." Charlie took a deep breath.

"WHAT! DAMN IT!" Emmett shouted at him.

"Demetri... had..." He took a deep breath. "Already shot... Carlisle." Charlie tried to grab Esme as she collapsed but Emmett caught her.

"NO!" Alice screamed. Jasper managed to snap back into reality after trying to comprehend Edward being beaten, and ran over to her.

"Mom!" Emmett shouted startled.

"We think Demetri tried to shoot Edward and Carlisle stepped in front." Charlie explained as Emmett carried his mother over to a couch.

"How bad is it?" Rose asked.

"Carlisle's in surgery. He was shot once in the side and once in the stomach. I haven't gotten much from the nurses but they said the bullets didn't hit any vital organs. They are doing everything they can." Charlie explained.

"Chief, can you get something for my mom?" Emmett asked, his mind still reeling from everything Charlie had just told them.

"I'll be right back." Charlie went to find someone to help Esme.

"And Chief..." Emmett called. Charlie stuck his head back in. "Can you check... on my dad." Emmett was trying to hold it together. He couldn't lose it... he was all Alice and Esme had at the moment.

Charlie nodded and left again.

/

_**Present Time**_

**6:15 A.M.**

Beep... Beep... Beep...

Edward awoke again, this time being able to open his eyes. He was more alert. He looked around and noticed he was alone. He vaguely remembered trying to wake up earlier... he remembered hearing voices earlier.

_Carlisle..._ Edward sat up, flinching in pain. Now that the adrenaline had worn off he could feel everything. While a bit under control, due to pain medicine, Edward assumed he could move. He fidgeted with the bed railing until he managed to put it down and then slid off the side. He pulled the wires and IVs that were connected to him, causing the machines to start to go crazy. He didn't care. He ignored it all and stumbled out of his room as a nurse came running over.

"Sir... sir... please we need you to get back in bed." The nurse pleaded.

"Where is he... where is Carlisle." Edward asked her.

"Mr. Cullen is down the hall... at the end... we can take you there... please get..."

Edward pushed past her and started to head in the direction the nurse indicated. Security noticed the situation and moved to intervene but the nurse put her hand up to stop him. If he got upset again it wouldn't help anyone.

Edward reached the last room, he could hear the beeping noises coming from the room.

_I hate that noise._ Edward thought to himself.

He looked around him before going in and noticed another security guard making his way over. Edward quickly entered the room and shut the door, locking it from the inside just as the security guard reached it. Edward flipped him off through the window before closing the curtain and turning around.

Edward limped over closer to Carlisle's bed.

"Fuck... Carlisle.." Edward stood next to the bed. "Why'd you do it?" Edward asked not expecting an answer as Carlisle was heavily sedated. His surgery had lasted almost an hour. "I left to keep you all safe. Not... not for this..." Edward lowered his head.

"He did it cause he's your dad." A voice whispered.

Edward froze. He turned and saw Emmett sitting in a dark corner, the shadows concealing him.

"Emmett..." Edward held his breath.

Emmett stood up and walked to Edward, stopping right in front of him. "Edward..."

* * *

**Author Note: So, whats gonna happen with Carlisle? What's Emmett gonna do to Edward? Hmm? Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. More time jumps still coming.**

**Also want to note that chapters might get back to the more shorter chaps that we had before these more recent longer ones.**

**Facebook group page and website link is on my profile page.**

**As always thanks for reading and ****Please review! Let me know what you are thinking.**


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. ****Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 35 - You Love Him**

Edward hadn't thought about what he would say or do when everyone found out... about what he did... and now what he caused. He sure hadn't planned on speaking to Emmett of all people first. Emmett, who tried to get him to talk and who wanted to get him help but because he refused Carlisle was now laying in a hospital bed.

"I..." Edward didn't know what to say.

Emmett looked him over, he had bruises and as Charlie said some parts of his face were swollen; black eyes, marks on his arms and probably a lot of other things under his hospital gown. Emmett noticed some of the swelling had gone down from when he had seen him earlier. The nurses had placed some cold packs on his face to ease the swelling. Some sort of gel packs... no ice; so it wouldn't melt on him they said when he had asked.

"God... I..." Edward was trying to say he was sorry, that he regretted everything but he just wanted to crawl into a hole at that moment and die.

Emmett stepped up closer, Edward thought he was going to punch him when he saw his arm come up... he wouldn't blame him... but he didn't. He pulled him into a hug. Edward at first thought that it was worse than being hit...

"I told you, you can be a stupid idiot but I didn't want you dead." Emmett reminded. After that Edward couldn't hold it in anymore, he broke down. He squeezed his eyes and the tears and frustrated cries came out. His legs gave way and both he and Emmett slid down onto their knees.

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." Edward cried.

'You were stupid, but this isn't your fault." Emmett told him still holding Edward in a brotherly hug.

After what seemed like forever, both boys managed to stand, Emmett helping Edward up.

Edward at that point was starting to feel more pain, his meds obviously starting to wear off. He looked around for somewhere to sit. He noticed the chairs where Emmett had been sitting and went over to one.

"I meant what I said. It's not your fault what happened to dad." Emmett looked over to Carlisle as he went and sat down next to Edward. "But are you fucking crazy? Did you think you could take on idiots like that? I mean... shit! What the fuck?" Emmett looked at him.

"I was trying to keep everyone safe. Not cause all of this." Edward explained.

"Why didn't you tell us? Shit Ed! Me and Jasper could have..."

"Gotten shot instead of Carlisle?" Edward's eyebrow lifted, well what wasn't swollen that is.

"No you dumbass. We could have figured something out, planned something." Emmett replied.

"Your mom must fucking hate me right now." Edward looked down.

"She was mad, at you, at dad, at those jerks." Emmett began...

"I'm sure she is. Fuck. As soon as I get out of here, I'll get my shit, maybe Jasper will let me stay..."

Emmett interrupted him this time. "Fuck Edward, you're one stupid fuck. She's not mad AT you, she's mad at WHAT you did. Going off all lone ranger and shit... not even a Tonto... Dad running off without Charlie's help. If you ever needed proof you were his... well there you fucking go."

"She's not mad AT me?" Edward couldn't believe it.

"No, but she is mad for you doing all that. For getting beat the fuck up... man you really look like shit." Emmett once again informed.

"Yeah well I didn't plan on getting beat. I figured I could square shit away. Pay them back, do something so at least they'd leave you all alone. You guys... Bella..." Edward sighed.

"Dumb dude, real dumb... did it... hurt a lot? Did you feel it all? I heard some people say when your adrenaline is pumping that it helps you not feel pain and shit." Emmett looked interested.

"Ha." Edward said sarcastically. "You fucking feel it, you feel it all. Maybe not as strong as you do after... but you fucking feel it."

"What... they do?" Emmett wasn't sure he wanted to hear it but he had to ask.

"Just a lot of hitting me, Demetri mostly. With his fists, I think a few times with his gun. I'm not sure when but the fucker burned me a few places with his cigarette... I think I'm done smoking... after that... I think he did that when I was passed out." Edward subconsciously rubbed a part of his arm that was covered with his hospital gown sleeve.

"Should you be moving around? Charlie said you were bleeding a lot when they got you... and hurt inside and stuff..." Emmett once again looked him over. "Fuck..." He shook his head in disbelief.

Edward sighed. "They should have shot me... not him." He looked over at Carlisle again feeling the guilt start to overcome him. Why should Emmett care about his injuries when Carlisle was laying there...

"You love him." Emmett said.

Edward looked at him confused. He liked him, he liked them all but that wasn't love... was it?

"Don't look at me like that. You love him. You know how I know? Because he loves you. He'd never let anyone hurt you, or any of us. He took those bullets for you because he loves you. You would take them for him because you love him too." Emmett pointed out.

"I don't know how to..." Edward paused.

"One day at a time." Emmett told him.

"Where is everyone?" Edward carefully shifted himself so he was more comfortable in the chair.

"Alice, Rose, and Bella took my mom back to the hotel, so she could eat and get some rest. She didn't want to go but the Chief convinced her to go. Told her that she getting sick wouldn't help anyone. Jasper drove them all." Emmett explained.

"Bella..." Edward whispered.

"Her dad didn't let her see you yet. But when she... we... found out what happened... she was crying like crazy." Emmett eyed Edward. "What's with you two? I thought you didn't like her?"

"I didn't like her because I did like her." Edward replied.

"Somehow that makes sense." Emmett nodded.

"I need to... talk to her... I promised her..." Edward closed his eyes. "I fucked up everything... and now..." Edward looked over towards Carlisle.

"She's going to come back with them later. Dad's doing ok. He's stable... you should go back to your room." Emmett suggested noticing Edward was one step from losing it again. He knew he'd blame himself. To be honest at first, Emmett was made at Edward. But then he thought about it, he left to try and keep them safe. He knew what those people were capable of and tried to keep them all out of it. He knew it was Carlisle's choice to do what he did, he understood it. He understood Edward did what he felt he had to, and that Carlisle did the same. He understood it but also knew they both were stupid. Something they all seemed to have in common. Acting before thinking.

Edward shook his head no. "I owe him to at least be here."

"Let me go talk to them... maybe we can stick you two together." Emmett got up from his chair and went over to the door and tried to open it... "You locked it?"

Edward nodded. "Fucking security."

Emmett chuckled and unlocked it, heading out.

/

After about half an hour of arguing and with the help of Charlie they convinced the hospital that moving both Edward and Carlisle into one larger room would benefit everyone involved. While they weren't pleased, the hospital staff went ahead and moved them into a larger room with Edward on one end of the room and Carlisle on the opposite, so they were essentially facing each other... well Edward faced Carlisle... Carlisle still hadn't woken up.

Emmett had left after the move had been completed to go check on the girls and try and clean up a bit.

Edward was resting, his head back against the window with his eyes closed when he heard someone clear their throat.

Edward opened his eyes and Charlie was standing there.

"Chief..."

"Edward... how are you?" Charlie asked taking a seat next to his bed.

"Ok... I'm drugged up... so..." Edward glanced at his IV drip.

Charlie chuckled. "I see."

Edward could feel like Charlie wanted something other than checking on his well being. "Did you want to talk to me about something?"

Charlie nodded his head. "Someone from the PA police department will be here later... they need to get a statement from you. To figure out what happened and why." Charlie explained.

Edward nodded. "What about what I did?" He asked.

"Shooting Demetri?" Charlie asked. "He would have shot you or me, they had already beat you, you're real lucky to be alive Edward. Everyone can see that, there shouldn't be any charges brought against you. It was self defence Edward."

"What about what happened back home, back in Phoenix?" Edward was worried.

"All I know about Phoenix Edward is that you did some work for Demetri in order for help with your mother's doctor bills. Considering Demetri is no longer with us, he can't say what it was you did... maybe wash cars? Or cut cut his grass with a lawn mower... and it's safe to assume that perhaps he wanted to be paid back and you didn't have it."

If Edward didn't know better he would think Charlie was trying to insinuate that he not mention anything except that he borrowed money for his mother's hospital bills. Money he promised to pay back and wasn't able to. Not to mention the cars, the drugs, anything of the sort.

"Marcus, Alec, Santiago... they all know..."

Charlie stopped him. "Unfortunately they are no longer with us either."

Edward eyes snapped to Charlie's. "What?"

"They tried to run their vehicles into multiple police officers trying to escape the docks. The police fired and they were all hit. There gone Edward, it's over." Charlie explained.

Edward's eyes began to redden, but he didn't want to cry, not in front of Charlie, even though Charlie had seen him at his worst earlier. "It's over?" He buried his face into his hands trying to gain some composure.

"While I don't agree with what you did, and I can only hope you've learned something... its all done now. You can go on and be a boy Edward, just a boy." Charlie moved closer and placed his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Edward... about Bella..."

Edward stiffened at the sudden change in Charlie's voice.

"I think we both know that you need to... adjust to things Edward. I don't really know what's going on with you and my daughter... and honestly I probably don't want to know... but I'm asking you to let her be Edward. She's..."

"No." Edward looked up at Charlie. "I know everything you're saying is right, I do... but no. I won't stay away from her and I doubt she'll stay away from me. She's the only thing that has made me feel like things could be ok... since I've been here. She frustrates me and doesn't know when not to butt in but... it's ok cause that's who she is."

Charlie had a look on his face that seemed like a cross of annoyance at Edward's defiance and amusement at his perception of his daughter.

"I'm not saying forever Edward, but..."

"You heard him dad." Bella walked into the room and upon seeing Edward so beat up her eyes began to match Edward's redness. She wanted to cry but didn't, not in front of her dad.

"Bells..." Charlie turned around.

"No. He won't stay away and I won't either. If you try... in one year dad I will be gone." Bella meant it.

Charlie knew if he pressed on things would get ugly. "I'm just worried for you Bells. For both of you... Edward is in no position for a relationship..."

"I care about her Chief Swan. I know my past isn't ideal... and I know I've messed up a lot but... I care about her and I promise to try and be better, to do better. I _want_ to _be _better." Edward promised.

"Please don't make this harder dad." Bella pleaded. "You know, the other night when you told me to make a wish... I did... I wished for Edward dad, and I got my wish. Don't try and take that away from me, please."

Charlie cringed thinking about the cake... the cake he made that he gave to her that she used to make that wish... he rolled his eyes at the irony.

"There will be rules. If you break them..." Charlie looked at them both.

"Thank you dad." Bella hugged him.

"Thank you Chief." Edward tried to adjust his bed so he was sitting up a bit more.

"Ed...ward..."

Edward's head flew towards Carlisle's direction. He flew off his bed so fast the IV drip and heart monitor attached to him fell over and dragged a few feet before he pulled them off of him. Ordinarily that would bring in nurses but being Edward's already growing reputation as a patient they didn't rush over.

"Carlisle..." Edward was next to him.

"I'll get a doctor." Charlie rushed out of the room.

"You shouldn't have done it." Edward looked at him. "It was all my fault, I thought I could handle it..."

"No... you... did what... the only thing... you knew... how... to c...carry a burden... a..lone..." Carlisle spoke, taking small breaths frequently.

"I'm sorry... all this, everything that's happened since I got here... I was stupid." Tears fell from Edwards eyes.

Carlisle smiled. "Some...thing... you... in...herited... from... me."

Edward chuckled. "Maybe... 'cause Emmett can sure be stupid sometimes."

Carlisle tried to laugh but it hurt too much.

"I don't know what to say..." Edward spoke but the responses from Carlisle's machines stopped him.

Carlisle began to cough and the machines began to beep wildly, out of control.

"Carlisle!" Edward called. "Carlisle, please!" Edward shouted. "Where's the doctor!"

Bella looked around and ran to the door. "Someone! Someone! Please help!" Just as she yelled Charlie and a doctor were coming around the corner. "Hurry! Something's wrong!"

Charlie and the doctor broke into a run towards the room. The doctor ran into the room and hit a button that would alert more medical staff to rush to the room.

"Carlisle!" Edward shouted. "Carlisle!"

"Step back son." The doctor ordered.

"Help him! Please!" Edward was pulled back by Bella.

"He can't die... he can't..." Edward looked at Bella. She wrapped her arms around his waist, as he stood there motionless watching the doctor and now the nurses that ran in, work on Carlisle.

Their intimate hug did not go unnoticed by Charlie either... who now was starting to wonder what else might have gone on when they were alone... causing him to shudder.

* * *

**Author Note: Ok so updates may slow down a bit as this is the last chapter that is complete and pre-written. School has been going nuts for me and work so it's slowed me down. I've had to actually work on homework a lot more. But I will do my best to not have so many days in between. The next chapter is almost done so hopefully the update wont be that far in between. At least I've not been a once a week update this whole time like normal authors would do, like I should have done lol.**

**Also I just want to point out a few things. Obviously I am not a doctor, or a nurse, or a med student so yes there will be things probably not correct, not make sense, but hey... I'm taking some liberties here and there. Hopefully this is understood.**

**Facebook group page and website link is on my profile page.**

**As always thanks for reading and ****Please review! Let me know what you are thinking.**


	36. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. ****Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 36 - Rollercoaster of Emotions**

"Why didn't you come to me Edward? You know I would have done anything I could for you and Elizabeth." Jenks was sitting next to Edward's bed.

"I didn't... I didn't want to bother you. I didn't want to go begging to you." Edward sighed.

"For shit's sake, Edward!" Jenks snapped. "You wouldn't have been begging, you would have been asking a friend for help. It's ok to ask for help, Edward."

"I wish I could have understood that." Edward glanced over at Carlisle. The doctors said that Carlisle just over exhausted himself too fast. The emotions, the injuries, and trying to talk, it was too much too soon. They now had him on a slight sedative for his own good. Until he was stronger.

"He really cares for you, Edward. He loves you. I see that now. I regret the argument we had earlier, and the one the last time you were in a hospital." Jenks admitted.

"What argument earlier?" Edward asked.

"He called me looking for you... when I found out you were gone... I sort of blew up at him." Jenks explained.

"Fuck. Nothing was his fault. This was all me." Edward laid his head back.

"Get some rest Edward." Jenks stood up. "I'll come back a bit later. I need to go check into a hotel and get some rest myself. I need to call Marion, she wanted to come with me but I grabbed the first standby flight available."

"Crap... she's going to be mad..." Edward grimaced. Marion was Jenks' wife, and had been like an aunt to him. She was going to sure kick his ass when he got better.

"Oh... you just wait... I'm not gonna even try and save you there..." Jenks chuckled waving to him as he walked out.

Edward was tired. He had had a long morning and crazy night being beat up and all... he didn't know how he'd get through the rest of the day. He glanced at the clock.

**9:24 A.M.**

He had been on a rollercoaster of emotions for the last few days, weeks... shit the last month or so, since he came to Forks. He started to think back on the latest events in his life, and what happened earlier.

_**Earlier**_

**7:40 A.M.**

"Are you hurting? Should I move?" Bella asked Edward.

"No, stay." Edward said tightening his hold on her. She was laying in his bed with him.

"I was so scared, Edward." Bella finally cracked. She tried not to cry, she didn't want him to feel worse than he already did.

"Don't cry Bella." Edward said wiping tears off her cheeks. She was facing him and he was facing her.

"When my dad said... they hurt you... " Bella sniffled. "I felt like someone had hit me too."

"No one will ever hit you Bella. I promise you that." Edward said kissing her softly on the lips.

"OH! I don't know what rule you're breaking right now but you're breaking one!" Charlie startled them as he walked in.

Edward straightened up and tried to move away a bit from Bella, who ended up rolling off the bed as quick as she could, thankfully the bed railing was in the down position.

"We were just resting." Bella spoke.

"Bells, can we talk... in private." Charlie glanced at Edward who tried to avoid the Chief's gaze.

"Ok." Bella said following him out, glancing back at Edward once giving him an 'it's ok' look.

After a few minutes Edward thought that stuff might be ok, since he hadn't heard any shouting... but then it finally came.

"WHAT! YOU... WHAT!" Edward heard Charlie shout.

_Oh God please don't let him be asking that because she... no she wouldn't... would she? FUCK!_

"Dad, calm down!" Bella exclaimed.

"Dude... why is Bella and the Chief having a shouting match out there?" Emmett asked as he walked in. He walked over to Carlisle's bed.

"Fuck... what did you hear?" Edward asked.

"Something about her being an adult and whatever you guys did wasn't his b..." Emmett looked away from Carlisle to Edward. "Did you... and she..." He glanced at the door. "Did you two...?"

Edward nodded yes.

"Dude, you are fucking lucky someone kicked your ass because Chief Swan would be all over you right now." Emmett informed him.

"Shit! WHY would she tell him?" Edward groaned closing his eyes. He took a deep breath... the no longer a virgin issue was going to have to wait. "Did they tell you what happened earlier?" Edward tried to get out of bed.

"Don't... stay there. You shouldn't be hopping around." Emmett said. "And yeah, they told me when I came in... at least he woke up."

"I'm sorry you weren't here. They had to put him under, so he wouldn't try and talk and shit." Edward didn't listen and got out of bed anyways. He rolled his IV machine and heart monitor with him this time. He was getting a bit tired of being poked when they needed to re-insert the needles after they kept getting pulled out... well ripped off by Edward everytime he jumped out of bed and ran over to Carlisle.

"You never listen." Emmett shook his head.

"I'm in the process of learning." Edward sat down next to Emmett.

"Has Esme..." He trailed off.

"She doesn't blame you either, I already told you this." Emmett knew what he was trying to ask. "She's just worried. I actually got some sleeping pills for her. She needed to sleep but she was too tore up. I told her they were aspirin."

"She's gonna be pissed." Edward looked at him. "Where'd you get sleeping pills?"

"They were over the counter shit. Not the heavy prescription stuff, but it did the trick." Emmett sighed.

"Why aren't you back at the hotel asleep? You just left a bit ago." Edward eyed him.

"I couldn't sleep." Emmett grinned at the irony.

"You want me to slip you some pills like you did Esme?" Edward asked.

"Nah... but maybe you should pass out. It'll keep you safer from the Chief." Emmett laughed.

"Fuck." Edward looked towards the door. "I don't hear them anymore..."

"Hmm, that could be a good thing... but also a bad thing..." Emmett nodded.

"He asked me to leave her alone... not to see her..." Edward sighed.

"Seriously? That's fucked up." Emmett could understand the Chief's reservation against Edward and Bella dating but still, he didn't have the right to try and keep them apart.

"I told him no."

"The fuck?" Emmett asked. "Damn... and now he knows you deflowered his little girl... shit."

"I know... but she told him she wasn't going to stay away either. She walked in when we were talking." Edward yawned.

"Go lay down. I'll be here when you get up." Emmett assured.

Edward nodded in defeat and headed back to his bed. He fell asleep for a bit and true to his work, Emmett was still there when he had awoken. Until Jenks arrived Emmett had stayed and sat next to Carlisle's bed but left the room to give them some privacy. Now that he was alone, he decided to just let sleep take him for a while, he was feeling so tired but he was afraid to close his eyes... he didn't want to miss anything, any moment. What if Carlisle woke up when he was asleep? What if he didn't...

Edward sighed, and unable to keep his eyes open any longer he fell asleep.

* * *

**Author Note: Uh oh... what did Bella tell Charlie? Hmm, we shall see, we shall see.**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you are still enjoying the fic.**

**Facebook group page and website link is on my profile page.**

**As always thanks for reading and ****Please review! Let me know what you are thinking.**


	37. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. ****Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 37 - Cyril Cullen**

Edward noticed it was almost noon when he woke up. He looked around and noticed Emmett was not there, no one was... except Carlisle, of course. He wondered where everyone was. He had also begun to wonder what happened with Charlie and Bella because they never returned to the room... either one of them. He thought of trying to call Bella but he was afraid that maybe Charlie would answer so instead he just waited to see if _Bella_ came back and hoped that _Charlie_ didn't.

He also kept his eye on Carlisle. A few nurses had come in and checked on him, as well as changed a few bandages on him. While in his room they checked on Carlisle's vitals and told Edward that it seemed like Carlisle was doing ok, his vitals were stronger and that perhaps by the evening they could reduce some of the sedatives to allow him to wake up.

Edward was going to try and call the hotel room when an older looking man walked in. He had blond hair and blue eyes. Edward's heart started to beat faster... he knew who this was even if he had never seen him before.

The man walked up to Carlisle's bed and looked him over. He seemed frustrated and upset. Especially when the man looked over and his eyes landed on Edward.

"You're him." The man more so stated than questioned.

"I'm sorry... I don't know what..."

"The new son. You're him." The man repeated.

"Um, I guess yeah." Edward replied.

"The one who tore up my son's life? Who put him in that bed!" The man was getting angrier.

Yep... Carlisle's father. A pissed off father.

"I'm sorry... I... um..." Edward didn't know what to say.

"I want you out of my son's room." The man spoke.

Edward then felt like a switch was flipped. "No. I understand you're angry at me and I get it, you got the right to be. But I'm not going anywhere. Not anymore, and not again." Edward stated firmly.

"I don't care what you want, who the hell do you think you are!" The man's voice became louder.

"You need to keep your voice down! Yelling is not going to help Carlisle!" Edward said through gritted teeth.

By now a nurse had overheard the loud voice and walked in to see what was going on.

"Nurse! I want this boy removed from my son's room immediately!" Carlisle's father demanded.

"I'm sorry... the two were requested to be placed in a room together by Mr. Cullen's son, an Emmett Cullen." The nurse glanced over to Edward.

"I am Carlisle's father! My name is Cyril Cullen! I want that boy out!" Cyril shouted.

"Well you know what!" Edward was now out of bed walking closer to Cyril. They had removed the IV drip for a bit, so he could move around with ease. "I want YOU out! So... so... FUCK OFF!" Edward snapped, just as Emmett came running in followed by Jasper.

"Grandpa!" Emmett was panting as if he had been running for sometime. Jasper also seemed a bit winded.

"Emmett!" Cyril looked over. "This boy needs to learn manners and he needs his own room. I will not have him sharing a room with my son!"

"Look grandpa. I already told you WE my mom, Alice and I want them together in here. Nothing you say will change that!" Emmett was raising his voice.

"Don't you dare shout at me Emmett Dale Cullen!" Cyril said firmly.

"I don't want to but you're not giving me any options here." Emmett looked frustrated.

"How can you and your mother and your sister allow this! He's in here because of that boy!" Cyril eyed Edward angrily.

"STOP IT!" Esme walked into the room, Alice and Rose following.

"Esme, this is ridiculous..." Cyril was interrupted.

"Yes, it is. YOU are being ridiculous. You refer to Edward by his name or not at all. You so as much look at him wrong I will have you removed from this hospital Cyril!" Esme was pissed.

Edward looked over to Alice who looked as if she'd been crying. Rose holding her hand.

"I will not stand for this!" Cyril was visibly angry at this point.

"Neither will I!" Esme was putting her foot down.

Edward's eyes were darting back and forth from Esme, to Alice, to Emmett, to even Cyril. He had not met or heard much about Carlisle's parents. He and Carlisle never got to that subject.

"How can you be like this! You have always been a level headed woman Esme!" Cyril exclaimed.

"And you have always been the nice kind and generous man that I know you to be. The man who Carlisle took after, but right now you are nowhere near being that man." Esme replied.

"Grandpa please stop being like this!" Alice finally spoke. Cyril adored Alice and it hurt him to see her so tore up.

"I'm sorry Aly, I am. But this... this situation wouldn't be happening if not for him." Cyril looked at Edward.

"Cyril, I think you should go. Carlisle doesn't need this. He AND Edward BOTH have been through a lot, and I will not have you adding to their stress." Esme glanced over to Carlisle.

"You expect me to leave my son..." Cyril stepped closer to Esme, which then caused Edward to reach for the man's arm, and Emmett step in front of his mother.

"You're close enough." Edward warned. Cyril pulled his arm away from Edward.

"Do not ever touch me!" Cyril looked so much like Carlisle, or Carlisle like Cyril, it was weird.

"Grandpa!" Emmett snapped. "Please don't make me have security come in here. Just go ok, please."

Cyril glanced over to Carlisle and then at Edward. He was pissed off. No one went against Cyril Cullen. No one had ever been given any reason to before. Cyril was not like the man standing before them. The man standing there in front of them all was a different man. A man scared to death he'd lose his son before he died.

"I will return." Cyril promised before walking out of the room.

"Cyril, please lets talk about this reasonably." Esme followed him out.

"Fuck man, I'm sorry. We thought he was going to the hotel first, but when he called us and said he was coming here first, shit we left right away. Jasper and me ran from the parking lot." Emmett explained.

"So that was Carlisle's dad." Edward stated.

"Yeah... he's not like that you know... he's... I've never seen him like that." Emmett tried to assure him. "He's just scared."

"I get it. Fuck, he's got a right to be mad." Edward insisted. "Just not to be shouting in here, with Carlisle..."

"No Edward, he had no right to come here and yell and blame you." Alice said walking over to him and hugging Edward gently. "I'm sooo glad you're ok."

"Don't cry Alice, fuck." Edward pulled her away to look at her face.

"I'm sorry it's just... God Edward..." Alice looked him over. "They really hurt you."

"Hey I can take a punch, trust me." Edward tried to calm her down.

"Why did you go there alone! Why!" Alice was starting to ramble off all the things she was holding back. "Are you stupid?! They could have killed you Edward!"

"Aly, calm down," Jasper went over to her. "He's stupid, he knows it, we all know it." Jasper winked at Edward.

Edward smiled. "Very stupid, Alice. I'm sorry." Edward then became serious. "I'm sorry also that my stupid naiveness got Carlisle hurt."

"Dad's stupid too." Alice sniffled. "All you Cullen men are." Alice said trying to smile and wipe her tears away.

Edward didn't try and correct Alice because genetically he was a "Cullen." However he was still a Masen. This is one of the things Edward had been thinking about off and on, and after Carlisle did what he did... Edward wanted some way to thank him. He also remembered his mother's letter, about letting Carlisle and Esme in, how he could let them be parents but still not diminish Elizabeth or Edward Sr.'s roles as his parents. He had been thinking of maybe adding Cullen to his name, but he hadn't told anyone. He wasn't quite ready but he thought about it, maybe someday.

"Man, you look like shit." Jasper suddenly said.

"Jasper!" Alice hit him lightly.

"What? It's true..." Jasper shrugged.

"I know. Swelling has gone down though." Edward said sitting down on a chair.

"Edward." Rose suddenly spoke.

Edward looked over to her. "I'm sorry what happened to you and while I thank you for trying to keep Emmett and my brother out of it, I wish you had told them. They told me what they did and trust me, they got an ear full for it. I just hope you didn't tell them because..." Rose didn't finish.

"No Rose. I wasn't afraid of you hitting me again." Edward smiled kindly. "Don't think that. But yes I wanted to keep everyone out of it. I guess that didn't work."

"Honestly Edward, once Bella knew something did you think you'd really keep everything quiet for a long time?" Rose again said.

Edward shrugged. "Wishful thinking, I see that now."

"I'm gonna go check on my mom and grandpa, Rose, wanna come with me?" Emmett looked at her. She nodded and left the room with Emmett.

"I'm going to go look for a nurse and ask them for an update on dad." Alice told Edward and Jasper. Alice and Esme had been a mess when they initially saw Carlisle earlier, just when he had come out of surgery. After the doctors assured them they believed Carlisle would fully recover they were able to breathe.

Once everyone but Edward and Jasper were left, Jasper went and sat next to Edward.

"So you and Bella huh?" Jasper asked.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Emmett has a big mouth."

"Dude, I got this from Alice. Bella and her 'talked' and shit." Jasper informed him.

Edward scrunched up his face a bit. He didn't want Bella and Alice talking about him... about _that._

"They're best friends. You think she wasn't going to talk about her first time with Alice? Fat chance." Jasper noticed Edward's discomfort.

"Have you seen her? The Chief was here earlier and fuck... I think he knows... she never came back." Edward looked worried.

"I saw them earlier. They were having something to eat at the hotel's restaurant. They looked to be having some sort of talk." Jasper answered.

"Hey... I haven't asked her but... where's her mom? I mean... is she in the picture?" Edward had wondered about Bella's mother but hadn't had the chance to bring it up. All he ever heard people talk about or mention was Charlie.

Jasper grinned. "Oh yeah, Renee... she's very... hmm... eccentric? She lives in Florida with husband number 2. His name is Phil, he's a minor league baseball player."

"Do they talk and stuff?" Edward wanted to know more.

"Yeah, sometimes. They aren't like as tight as Alice and Esme, but they're good." Jasper yawned.

"You should go back to the hotel, get some sleep." Edward suggested.

"Nah, I'm good. Besides I wanna be here for Alice." Jasper closed his eyes. "Just gonna rest my eyes a bit."

Edward grinned. "Yeah, ok. You do that. When Alice comes in she'll see you and know you need to get some sleep." Jasper was out before Edward finished talking.

Edward grinned, and then thought to himself, _maybe I'll just rest my eyes too..._ Edward yawned and in the end mimicked Jasper's actions... falling asleep in the chair.

* * *

**Author Note: Hmm, so still no Bella and Charlie. What do you think happened? So any understanding for Carlisle's dad? Having been told your son has another son and that your son is in the hospital after being shot because of the new kid? Would you be somewhat upset with the kid? What do you think?**

**Facebook group page and website link is on my profile page.**

**As always thank you so much for reading and ****Please review! Let me know what you are thinking.**


	38. Chapter 38

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. ****Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 38 - You don't... look so... good...**

When Edward woke up he found himself in his hospital bed. He didn't know how he got there, the last thing he remembered was sitting with Jasper and resting his eyes. He glanced over to the clock on the wall.

**2:45pm**

Had he really been asleep that long? His body must have been more tired and weak than he thought. He glanced over towards Carlisle's bed... but Carlisle wasn't in it.

"Carlisle?" Edward looked around the room. Nothing... no one... "Carlisle!" Edward tumbled out of the bed and half ran/limped to the door. He looked out and glanced up and down the hall. He saw a nurse look over to him. He called out to her. "Carlisle! Where is he!" Had Carlisle's father managed to move him to another room? Or...

"Calm down." She went over to him. "He woke up for a bit again and moved wrong. The doctors took him to get a few x-rays to just to be safe."

"Is he still awake?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure. He may have fallen back to sleep. Please relax, go back to your bed and once we bring him back in, you can see him." The nurse replied.

Edward nodded ok and headed back to his room. That's when he noticed a note on the small table next to his bed.

_Yo Ed,_

_We thought we should let you sleep. Jaz and me moved you to your bed. You were so out of it you didn't even wake up. Anyways, we went to get some food, the hospital cafeteria sucks. We'll bring you something._

_-Em_

Edward grinned at Emmett's seemingly disapproval of the food the hospital was providing. Emmett sure liked to eat.

When Edward was back in bed he closed his eyes but almost as soon as he did he heard a knock. He opened them and saw Aro walking into the room. Edward became a bit tense, the last time he saw him... he had betrayed his trust...

"Edward." Aro walked over to the side of his bed.

Edward didn't respond. He just looked at him.

"I'm not going to say that I'm sorry I called Carlisle, Edward, if that's what you're waiting for." Aro informed him.

"You screwed me over!" Edward snapped at him.

Aro nodded. "I can see how you would feel that way Edward. But look at where you are now..."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows confused.

"Had I not told Carlisle Edward, your family would be at a funeral home making arrangements." Aro cleared his throat.

Edward thought for a moment. Aro was right, he'd be dead by now. Demetri... would have ended up beating him to death if not shooting him. It would have, he saw now, destroyed everyone that he now understood... cared for him.

"Carlisle got shot!" Edward still wasn't ready to admit Aro was right for doing what he did though.

"And I was sorry to hear that. I was also sorry to hear what you did, I mean how you went to the docks alone... what they did to you." Aro sighed.

"I told him to leave me, to go before they came out and saw him... he wouldn't." Edward closed his eyes remembering.

_"C...C...Car...lisle..." Edward spoke. "I'm...s...sorry."_

_"No Edward, no. I'm sorry. God I'm sooo sorry."_

_"Y..you...need...t...to go...b...be...fore..."_

_"No, not without you. Come on, come on you gotta stand up."_

Edward shuddered remembering seeing Demetri raise his gun...

_"Carlisle... go.. p...please."_

_"He can go, but he'll go after you." Demetri raised his gun and pointed it at Edward and pulled the trigger firing two shots quickly._

_...Carlisle quickly stepped in front of him...he hit Carlisle once in the side and once in the stomach._

_"NOOOO! NOOOO!" Edward heard someone scream. He then realized he was the one screaming. Carlisle fell backwards into Edward's arms. They both went down to the ground._

"Edward?" Aro touched him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Edward blinked, coming back to reality. He had zoned out remembering the events from some 10 or so hours ago.

"If you want to talk about what happened, I'll listen." Aro let him know.

"Yeah... I don't think so." Edward gave him a 'are you out of your damn mind' look.

"You understand why I told Carlisle right? We weren't at the office, you were not officially my patient Edward. I was listening to you in a family friend capacity... and if you had been my patient Edward... I would have still risked my career and still have told him. Carlisle's like a brother to me, Edward. Emmett and Alice are like my niece and nephew. Esme's like the sister in law I never had. I hope that perhaps someday you could see me as Emmett and Alice do." Aro admitted.

"I get it. But it doesn't mean that I like it... but I guess you did what was right." Edward replied.

"I'll take that... for now." Aro smiled.

"Did you see him yet?" Edward looked towards Carlisle's empty space.

"Yes. You were asleep. He woke up while I was there. He seemed a bit panicked and tried to move. He gave a look that told me he was hurting. The doctor came in to assess him and they decided to take some updated x-rays just to be safe." Aro responded as he sat down on the chair next to Edward's bed.

"Do you think he's still awake?" Edward looked towards Carlisle's bed.

"I'm not sure. He's on a lot of medi..." Aro stopped talking when two orderlies wheeled in Carlisle. He was still awake, but quiet.

Edward quickly got up out of bed. He paced back and forth nervously until they were done situating Carlisle and leaving the room. Edward walked slowly over to Carlisle's bedside.

"Ed..ward." Carlisle looked up at him.

"Good to see you awake." Edward replied his hand rubbing the back of his neck. He was nervous and anxious.

"I'm sorry... that I scared... you... earlier." Carlisle spoke softly.

"I'm sorry you're... in here, 'cause of me." Edward replied.

"I'm not." Carlisle told him. "If it means that... you're still here... then I'm not."

"Fuck Carlisle." Edward now ran his hand through his hair. "Don't say shit like that."

"Edward... it's the truth." Carlisle took a deep breath, as deep as he could.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to get a nurse?" Edward asked ready to go and grab one.

Carlisle shook his head no. "I'm ok. How... are you?"

"Ok. Thanks to you." Edward glanced over and saw Aro had left them alone. "They're gone Carlisle. Demetri's dead. The others are dead... I killed Demetri..."

Carlisle eyed him.

"Charlie shot him once. He turned around to help... you... and Demetri was still alive. He was going to shoot. I grabbed Charlie's gun... I... I just shot him." Edward looked down at his hand, the hand he had used to pull the trigger.

"I'm sorry... you had to... do that." Carlisle sighed.

"Everyone was here earlier. They went to get some food." Edward explained as he noticed Carlisle looking around.

Carlisle nodded in understanding.

"Um... your dad was here earlier." Edward remembered.

"My father?" Carlisle looked as if he was Emmett or Edward afraid of getting into trouble.

"Yeah... he was pissed." Edward informed. "He doesn't like me."

Carlisle looked confused.

"He wanted me out of the room. Said it was my fault that you..."

"Stop. My father... I hadn't told him yet about you." Carlisle saw Edward's sudden look of confusion, maybe hurt... "I wanted to tell him, and my mom in person. And with everything going on, when you arrived and then Emmett, I hadn't spoken or seen them."

"Well, Esme and Emmett told him he needed to chill out or they'd throw him out of the hospital." Edward continued. "I kind of told him to fuck off." Edward shrugged his shoulders at Carlisle's look of disbelief. "He started yelling and I... I didn't want him to wake you." Edward added.

"How is... Esme?" Carlisle asked.

"I haven't really spoken to her. She was here when Cyril came in, well a little after. He got here ahead of them. But she left with him and then I fell asleep and when I woke up they were all gone." Edward leaned on Carlisle's bed railing for some support. It hurt for him to stand up for such a long time.

"You should... go back... to bed." Carlisle said looking at Edward worriedly.

Edward did feel a bit tired, faint. Why was he so weak? He had slept. He had been off his meds, and how could he not have felt Emmett or Jasper move him over to his bed earlier?

"I'm ok, I just..." Edward wiped his forehead, he was sweating.

"Edward... call a nurse..." Carlisle instructed.

"Are you hurting?" Edward looked alarmed.

"No... but you... you don't... look so... good." Carlisle looked around for the bed control with the nurse paging button.

"I'm fine Carlisle." Edward stood up. "I guess I can get in bed... it's just right there so you can still..." Edward stumbled.

"Edward?"

"I'm... fine..." Edward managed to say before he suddenly collapsed.

"Edward!" Carlisle shouted as loud as he could. He was about to try and move when Aro rushed in.

"Don't move Carlisle!" Aro told him as he rushed to Edward. "Nurse!" Aro shouted. "Nurse!"

Carlisle began to get anxious and his machines started to beep wildly. "Nurse!" He shouted. _Where is that damn remote! _Carlisle was looking frantically when he noticed it hanging over the side of the railing. He grabbed it and pushed down on the button as if his life... as if Edward's life depended on it.

* * *

**Author Note: Ok to be honest I do not plan cliffs on purpose, they just happen. So my bad.**

**Also please please please keep in mind I'm not a doctor, a nurse, or in the medical profession at all. I don't even have health insurance to go to the doctor... so please cut me some slack on that front. I'm taking liberties. That's all I can say. **

**Side note, who is excited for the Breaking Dawn 2 DVD/BluRay release? Anyone done the #spottingbreakingdawn thing they've been promoting on Facebook? I did it twice lol. I'm getting the Target version for the 52 Extra minutes of Extras.**

**Facebook group page and website link is on my profile page.**

**As always thank you so much for reading and ****Please review! Let me know what you are thinking.**


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. ****Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 39 - Surgery**

"Carlisle please, please stay calm. Please." Esme pleaded. They had all returned to find out that Edward was in surgery.

_**Earlier**_

"_Yo, yo!" Emmett walked into the room with a bag from McDonald's. "Edward?" Emmett scanned the room and then saw his dad was awake. "Dad!" Emmett put the bag down and rushed over to his dad's side. "Mom!" He called._

_"Emmett don't y..." Esme gasped. "Carlisle!" She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as much as she could without hurting him. "Oh my God Carlisle." Esme was crying._

"_Don't cry Esme, please." Carlisle saw just how much Esme must have been hurting and how worried she must have been._

"_Dad!" Alice ran over to Carlisle's bedside, where Emmett stood. "Oh dad! I'm so glad you're awake!" Alice then gave him a sort of half hug, not wanting to hurt him either._

_Jasper and Rose stayed a bit back... especially Jasper._

"_Are you feeling ok? Do you hurt?" Esme began to coddle him._

"_I'm ok... better..." Carlisle said._

"_Where's Edward?" Emmett asked noticing Edward was still gone._

"_In surgery..." Carlisle sighed._

"_What!" Everyone exclaimed._

_**Back to Present Time**_

"How long has it been?" Alice asked, she was crying, cuddled up with Jasper.

"About an hour." Aro said. He had returned from going to check and see what had been going on, and how much longer until they knew something.

"How... how did this happen?" Alice sniffled.

"He had... a blood vessel... rupture or something... I'm not entirely sure... the trauma he suffered... I don't know... I can't think... maybe it was his spline..." Carlisle rubbed his eyes. He was still very tired.

"But he was fine..." Emmett didn't understand.

"Internal bleeding can manifest hours after trauma." Aro answered.

"We were talking... and he... started to sweat... he didn't look... well... I asked him to call... for the nurse... he said he was fine... he stumbled and... he just fell." Carlisle closed his eyes.

"Has anyone called Bella?" Rose suddenly asked.

"Oh my god!" Alice jumped up, wiping tears away. "Bella!" She grabbed her phone and started to dial.

/

"I'm heading home today. I've given everything I had to to the PA police. You should get packed so we can go." Charlie said as he and Bella sat on the sofa in the hotel room that she and Edward had gotten.

Bella looked at her dad like he was someone she didn't know. "What makes you think I'm going back home _now_?" Bella narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Charlie stood up and faced her.

"I'm not going anywhere, dad. I told you this already. I'm staying here until Edward is ok, and can come back home with us." Bella also stood up.

"Bella... I was going to try, going to let you two work things out... but after... I'm only human Bella! I can't sit by while my little girl... ugh!" Charlie's voice began to rise.

_**Earlier that morning... outside Edward's room after Charlie asked Bella to step out and speak with him in private.**_

"_Dad... we were just cuddling." Bella assured her father._

"_That's what worries me Bells... you were... really comfortable with him..." Charlie sighed._

"_I love him dad. I told you already." Bella tried to reason with him._

"_I know you think you love him and that he probably thinks he loves you but Bella... you're still a child, you're my little girl..."_

"_God dad!" Bella became frustrated. "I'm not a little girl anymore!"_

"_And what do you mean by that?" Charlie asked not wanting to know anymore... but couldn't __**not **__ask._

"_I'm 17 dad! I haven't been a little girl in a long time. Edward and I care about each other, we love each other, I know it seems fast dad but I just... I __**know**__ Edward's it for me. I'm __**it **__for him!" Bella tried to explain._

"_Bella, he's a teenage boy. He's had a hard time, and I'm sure that maybe he believes you two are in love, but Bella... he's still a boy... a teenage boy who would do or say anything to... to..."_

"_Don't you dare say that!" Bella was shouting._

"_You don't..."_

"_He'd never do anything like that to me!" Bella was crying out of anger._

"_Bella... please... maybe you should distance yourself after all... if he really cares he'll still..."_

"_STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! EDWARD WOULDN'T HAVE TO __**PLAY **__ME TO SLEEP WITH ME!" Bella immediately covered her mouth realizing what she let slip._

_Charlie felt sick. "Bella... what... what are you saying?"_

"_Nothing. Just leave me alone." Bella tried to walk away from Charlie but he ran and got in front of her._

"_Bella..." Charlie whispered... "Did you... sleep with him?"_

_Bella looked up at Charlie. "Yes."_

_Charlie felt like he was going to have a heart attack. "WHAT! YOU DID WHAT!" Charlie couldn't believe what he was hearing._

"_Dad, calm down." Bella said._

"_Calm down? CALM DOWN!" Charlie looked up towards the hospital room door._

"_You are not going in there!" Bella said pulling him away._

_**Back to Present Time**_

"I love you dad, but you're wrong here. You know you are." Bella grabbed her bag just as her phone rang. She fished it out of her bag and saw it was Alice. "Hello... what? No... no Alice... he was fine..." Bella began to tear up, gasping for air.

"Bells?" Charlie moved closer to her but she pulled away when he tried to touch her arm.

"No... is he... I'm coming!" Bella said tossing the phone back into her bag.

"Bella! What are you doing! Where are you going! You don't even have a car!" Charlie finally managed to grab her arm.

"Edward... he...he's in surgery!" Bella's tears ran like a never ending stream.

"Surgery?" Charlie didn't understand.

"He... he has to be ok... he has to be..." Bella felt like she was going to pass out.

Charlie sighed. He knew he was fighting a losing battle. "I'll take you." And with that Bella and Charlie headed out of the room to the hospital.

/

"Carlisle." Esme spoke softly. Esme and Carlisle were alone in the room. Aro had taken everyone else out for some air... and to give Esme and Carlisle sometime to talk alone.

Carlisle looked up at her.

She had tear stained cheeks and eyes. "Why didn't you wait for help?" She knew why, but she couldn't help but ask.

"I had to... find him." Carlisle let a few tears fall from his eyes.

"They could have... we could have... I could have lost you." Esme cried.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Carlisle took her hand with one of his, and placed his other hand on her cheek.

"I love you for what you did, for what you were willing to do for your child. I know you'd have done it for any of us. But... I still can't stop thinking that..." She couldn't say it.

"I couldn't lose him when I had just found him Esme. If I had waited... I would have risked losing him. They... God Esme... they..." Carlisle paused remembering seeing Edward tied up in that warehouse on the chair he found him on. "They were killing him... they would have beat him to death... if they haven't... already..." Carlisle sobbed.

"No... he will be fine. He will be fine." Esme grabbed Carlisle's chin softly, making him look at her.

"What if..."

"No. He **will** be fine. Say it." Esme demanded.

Carlisle opened his mouth but couldn't speak. Not because he couldn't, his long weren't hurt and miraculously they did not need to set him up with oxygen, and he was able to breathe on his own. He just couldn't say what Esme wanted, he was afraid to.

"Say it." Esme again demanded.

"He's... he's... God... he has to be fine." Carlisle squeezed his eyes tight.

"He will be, he will be." Esme leaned over to kiss him on the forehead.

"Dr. Cullen... Mrs. Cullen..." Edward's doctor walked in, still in his scrubs, blood covering them slightly.

"Is he?" Esme spoke.

"He's good. The surgery went well." The doctor assured.

"Oh thank God, thank God." Esme squeezed Carlisle's hand.

Carlisle just silently cried tears of relief.

* * *

**Author Note: So now you know what Bella told Charlie... not on purpose but it came out. How will this complicate things for Edward? Hmm?**

**Facebook group page and website link is on my profile page.**

**As always thank you so much for reading and ****Please review! Let me know what you are thinking.**


	40. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. ****Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

**********Please see A/N at the end.**

* * *

**Chapter 40 - We Need To Talk**

"_How did this happen? He was ok earlier..." Edward heard Bella say. He desperately wanted to open his eyes but he couldn't. It was as if they weighed a ton._

"_The doctors said it was probably a slow bleed, and that's why it took long for it to... to show." Alice._

"_They said they were able to stop it and he should be fine after rest and recovery. Just like dad." Emmett._

_Carlisle's still ok... that's good. _Edward's mind was trying to follow along, wanting to respond, to say something but he just couldn't.

"_We've been really blessed. After everything that's gone on, you both will be ok." Esme._

"_I'm sorry I wasn't awake when my father came. I can't believe he..." Carlisle._

"_When Emmett called him... he was besides himself. When we told him about Edward, about why you were here... he just... he didn't have time to process." Esme._

"_Edward told him to fuck off." Emmett._

"_Emmett!" Esme._

"_Sorry... but he did..." Emmett. "Grandpa was pissed."_

"_Where is he?" Carlisle._

"_Rose and Jasper took him to get some food, and a coffee. They should be back soon." Esme._

"_Bella. I... want to thank you... for calling us." Carlisle._

_For snitching... _Edward thought.

"_I'm just sorry that I was too hysterical for you guys to understand where he went first." Bella sniffled._

_Don't cry, Bella. _Edward wanted to scream from being unable to open his eyes. He felt so weak. He didn't want to fall back under but... it was unavoidable.

/

"Mr. Cullen, we understand you were shocked." Jasper spoke to Cyril as they sat in the hospital's coffee bistro area.

"How long has the boy been here?" Cyril asked. He was somewhat calmer.

"Um." Jasper tried to think. "Not even a month yet."

"Wow." Rose said. "Only someone related to Emmett can have all this happen to them in such a short amount of time."

"Yeah...you're totally right..." Jasper scratched his head.

"And Emmett was hurt as well? Before?" Cyril asked trying to follow everything Esme had told him earlier.

"Yeah... he pushed Edward out of the way when Alice almost... hit him." Jasper clarified.

"Let me get this straight. Emmett picks a fight with the boy, then saves him... and then you two kidnap him... he leaves... Carlisle follows and that brings us here." Cyril waved his finger around.

"Pretty much." Jasper nodded.

"What is it with this boy that has everyone falling all over themselves for him." Cyril wasn't really looking for an answer.

"Mr. Cullen, I know you were upset and worried... I punched Edward in the face when I found out Emmett pushed him out of the way of the car. I blamed him, but it wasn't Edward's fault. Just like this wasn't. He grew up rough. He didn't have a dad, well he did but his dad, who he thought was his dad... who was his dad for him... passed away when he was 8. After that it was just him and his mom..." Rose explained.

"And she passed away as well." Cyril more so stated that asked. "And Carlisle, how did he take it? When he found out?" Cyril was curious.

"He was messed up. He blamed himself for how Edward grew up, and that was BEFORE he knew about all this." Jasper answered.

"How could my son not know he had a boy out there." Cyril didn't understand.

"Edward's mom didn't want Carlisle to leave his family... Emmett says that she let him go for them to try and be a family again." Jasper said remembering what Emmett had told him.

"This boy..." Cyril began.

"Edward..." Rose reminded. Cyril gave her a look.

"These people who shot my son... they wanted what with him?" Cyril wasn't clear on everything that lead up to what happened.

"Edward needed help... money... for his mom's medical bills... he went to work for those guys... but he didn't want to do something they wanted him to do. Then his mom died... and he came here... that's all we know." Jasper answered.

"When Emmett called me... I..." Cyril paused. "Your child is not supposed to die before you."

Rose and Jasper looked at him.

"That's not going to happen, sir." Rose put her hand on his shoulder.

"So you can get why Carlisle did what he did then?" Jasper looked at the older version of Carlisle.

"I do... now. I see it. I overreacted but..." Cyril stopped... he almost told them why he was so scared. Carlisle wasn't the only one who had kept a secret. No one knew that 3 months ago Cyril had a mild heart attack. He made sure his wife didn't say anything to Carlisle. He didn't want him to worry. His wife was currently visiting her sister and hadn't been told about Carlisle... he didn't want to worry her. He could have died when he had his heart attack... and getting the call from Emmett... that his son almost died... before him... it was something he couldn't bear to imagine. "I'm going to go and find Esme." Cyril stood up and walked away leaving Rose and Jasper alone.

/

"Charlie. It's good to see you." Carlisle spoke as Charlie walked in.

"It's good to see you too. For a minute there... I wasn't sure..." Charlie said remembering finding Edward over Carlisle's bleeding body.

"Thank you for saving him." Carlisle squeezed Charlie's arm in thanks.

"We need to talk Carlisle." Charlie sighed.

Carlisle wasn't sure he wanted to hear what Charlie had to say.

/

"You told your dad?" Rose couldn't believe Bella was so stupid. They had run into Bella, Alice, and Emmett when they were leaving the coffee bistro area.

"He kept saying all Edward wanted was to sleep with me. It just slipped... I was so mad." Bella explained.

"Wow..." Emmett put a fry in his mouth. They were visiting the cafeteria... after much complaining from Emmett that the food there sucked.

"He's going to strangle Edward." Alice looked worried.

"No, he won't." Bella quickly looked at Alice. "I won't let him do anything to Edward."

"God... I just realized... YOUR dad is gonna strangle me when he's better... shit!" Jasper suddenly remembered Carlisle knew he and Alice had been sleeping together.

"Silly boy." Alice went over to him. "I won't let my dad hurt you. We..." She motioned to Bella and Rose. "We take care of our guys."

/

"Look Charlie... you were there... when Emmett said... you know... Jasper..." Carlisle shuddered. "As much as I _**hate**_ it, what am I going to do? Lock Alice in her room? She'll be gone in a year and then what?"

"They're too young." Charlie sighed.

"We both know we sure didn't wait until we were 17..." Carlisle grinned.

"It's different! Bella's my daughter!" Charlie was frustrated.

"Renee is someone's daughter... Esme is someone's daughter..." Carlisle pointed out. "I know I freaked out and had every right to react like I did... and just like I know you'll dig into Edward... when he's better of course..." Carlisle gave Charlie a look. "But after that... what can we do? Alienate our kids so they run away? I'm not having Edward run again..."

Charlie rubbed his eyes. "I need some sleep. I'm glad you're ok. Glad Edward will be fine... but remember this... when he's better... me and him... we're having a serious... something..." Charlie stood up.

"As will I, with Jasper." Carlisle nodded.

Just then Cyril walked in, followed by Esme. She had gone out to get a few things, toothbrushes, toiletries, and some things from the gift shop.

"Look who I ran into..." Esme said.

"Carlisle." Cyril looked over to him.

"Dad." Carlisle responded, in a rather upset tone. "We need to talk."

Cyril nodded his head in agreement. They had a long overdue discussion on the previous week's events, starting with Carlisle telling him about Edward and what he knew.

* * *

**Author Note: Apologies on the time it took to update. As usual school and work is in the way but also a terrible tooth ache.. and since no insurance... no dentist... so yeah... looks like my new Jamba Juice addiction is on hold too... *sigh* BUT anyways moving along to this chapter...**

**Charlie and Carlisle need to come to terms with their little girls not being little girls anymore. Cyril hmm... what do you think now? Old man has got secrets of his own.**

**I want to address a few things as well. I mentioned this already but I guess some people have not read that note or haven't got it. I am not a doctor, nurse, or even orderly, so yes liberties and probably a lot of them are taken in this fic regarding medical stuff. I'm sorry but that's just how it is. Also, this story is beta'd, but people are only human, mistakes will be made, and while we can try not to, things will happen. This fic is not my job, its for fun, because I like to write, to give me a break from school and work. So it's not going to be perfect, I'm not doing a 25 page research paper for class and have to go over it a billion times for fear of getting a F. I do my best as does my beta. So I hope you can all take it as what its meant to be, a fun story to laugh with, some of you have cried with and just plain and simply enjoy the story.**

**If you feel you need to flounce due to a "there" maybe somewhere where a "their" should by mistake, or because maybe one too many commas, well that would be your choice. I'd hate to see you go, but I can only promise to try, because with everything on my plate I can't keep up with everything all the time. Again, I'm human, not a robot.**

**When I started writing this I did not expect anyone to read it, aside from myself and my beta. Over 2000 reviews now and I truly appreciate each and everyone one of them, and each and everyone of you reading and enjoying.**

**Thanks to all who are still reading! Links to the facebook group page and my site are on my profile page. **


	41. Chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. ****Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 41 - Disclosure**

"You should have called me, Carlisle. You should have told your mother and me about this." Cyril was sitting alongside Esme by Carlisle's bed.

"I was going to. I just wanted time with him first. Before he was plunged into a whole new life even more than he already was." Carlisle explained.

"I get a call from Emmett saying his _brother_ and you are in the hospital. That you were shot!" Cyril said frustrated. "How did you expect me to react to that?"

"Certainly not by attacking **my son**." Carlisle emphasized.

"It wasn't my intention... I just saw him, and then you... and... I needed to blame someone. He was there." Cyril admitted. "I intend to apologize to the boy."

"Edward." Esme and Carlisle stated at the same time.

"Yes, yes. Edward." Cyril sighed.

"I know you were taken by surprise but I expected more from you dad. More than attacking a young boy whose been through hell like that!" Carlisle said his voice rising unintentionally.

"Watch your tone Carlisle, I am still **your father**!" Cyril snapped back.

"Ok, ok... both of you just take a breath... take a second and calm down." Esme stepped in to try and defuse a possible argument. She knew they were all the same, they would all get defensive very easy and start to argue. She didn't want that happening there in the hospital, they had enough fighting and yelling.

"Where's mom?" Carlisle asked after calming down a bit.

"Visiting your aunt. I haven't told her... I didn't want her panicking alone." Cyril sighed.

"I wanted to invite you both over, to introduce you... I didn't want to do it over the phone." Carlisle explained. "What was I going to say, um hi, guess what... I got a new son? Only he's 17 and I didn't know about him."

"I don't know, but certainly not wait this long. If you had died... Jesus Carlisle! And the boy, this was the lady you spent time with all those years ago..." Cyril glanced at Esme. "During your separation?"

Carlisle and Esme nodded.

"This doesn't bother you?" Cyril genuinely wondered looking at Esme.

"I was shocked at first. As was Carlisle, but it wasn't anything that anyone had any blame for. We were separated, divorcing... had it not been for **Edward's **mother, we never would have reconciled." Esme emphasized Edward's name again at Cyril.

"And what is this I hear about Emmett being hit by Alice in her car? You couldn't let us know this either?" Cyril asked.

"I'm sorry. Things have been as you see intense. We've not been ourselves and we've been trying to make Edward feel welcomed. He had a lot to deal with, a lot of pressure steaming from... from these men that had him." Carlisle shifted in his bed.

"Jasper and Rose said something about these men, that Edward worked for them? What did he do? What did they want from him?" Cyril asked.

"That's something I think you should ask Edward, something he should decide if he wants to share." Esme interjected.

Carlisle nodded his head. "I agree. This is Edward's story to tell if he wants to."

Cyril was a bit annoyed but understood. He glanced back to Edward who was asleep in his bed. "He really was stupid enough to go alone?"

Carlisle sighed. "In a matter of speaking, yes."

"Just as stupid as his father was for doing the same." Cyril added.

Carlisle nodded. "As stupid as his grandfather..."

Cyril seemed to stop breathing for a moment realization hitting him... yes this boy was his grandson... not only Carlisle's son, but his grandson.

"Was for coming in here and yelling without knowing everything or processing." Carlisle finished.

"I'm not going to insult you by saying had you died I would have welcomed Edward with open arms... I would have probably wanted nothing to do with him. I know this sounds bad, but I wouldn't be able to have gotten over it." Cyril admitted. "This would have been because of you not telling me, not telling your mother about him. However, being as thank God that is not the case, perhaps I can get to know the boy."

Carlisle sighed. His father was so stubborn.

"That will be up to Edward, dad. I can't force him. I still don't... well didn't have a good relationship with him. We were just starting to get to know each other." Carlisle looked at Esme. "We were just starting to try and be a family."

"He's a wonderful boy Cyril. Lost, hurt, confused even, but wonderful. Nothing that's gone on has been his fault." Esme really wanted Cyril to understand where Edward was coming from and what he went through.

"I've decided that I'm going to go back home later this evening." Cyril suddenly said.

Carlisle and Esme both seemed a bit surprised.

"I need to go to your mother and tell her. I cannot tell her on the phone. She's likely to pass out. We'll return together in a week. You are sure that you will be fine? That things will be ok?" Cyril glanced at Edward then back to Carlisle. "For both of you?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, things should improve from here dad."

"Good." Cyril said.

/

A lot of things happened the next couple of days after Cyril had left. The PA police came to speak with Carlisle and get some information from him. They wanted to speak with Edward but Carlisle insisted that they return at another time. Edward was still recovering from surgery and had only woken up a few times enough to see faces and then pass right back out. Carlisle didn't want to leave anything to chance. He had them run every test they could, take x-rays and check everything they could. Carlisle didn't want to risk having them miss anything else.

Carlisle also seemed to overexert himself often with Edward going into surgery, dealing with his dad. Dealing with the police, and of course his injuries. Carlisle and Edward's doctor suggested that the family go home and try and relax, to calm down and try and regroup. He wanted Edward and Carlisle alone for a while, so they could rest. As long as visitors were there, they would not get the proper rest they needed.

Aro had called up another friend of theirs from college, Caius Matsoni to head over and assist in anything legal. He was a lawyer at a top ranking law firm. Carlisle wanted to make sure they had representation, especially Edward in case anything went wrong. Carlisle went ahead and gave his statement without Caius but did mention he would not allow Edward to speak without their lawyer there just to be safe. He told the PA police that Edward had nothing to hide and did nothing wrong but because this would be going on a permanent record and of course be part of the legal system, he wanted to make sure Edward was protected as a victim. They said they understood and would return in a day or two to try and speak with Edward again. Aro went home and announced he would return later in the week when Caius arrived.

So the day after Edward's surgery, Sunday September 16th, Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Rose headed home to take care of things that were left up in the air. Charlie and Bella came to an understanding and headed home too. The understanding being that Bella would return with Esme and the rest.

Esme had been working on a charity function, Alice and Bella needed to work things out with school, and Rose had to go back to work. Jasper worked for a friend so they let him have time off when it was needed. He decided to stay and work the week, and would head back to visit with Rose on Friday.

Alice and Bella were going to go to school Monday and Tuesday and gather work for the next few days. Forks was a small town and luckily for them the administration was very understanding. They didn't know the specifics but knew there had been a terrible accident, and Carlisle and Edward both had been hurt. Since Bella had Charlie's permission, which was not easy for Charlie to give... they did not have an issue with Bella sending in homework via email alongside Alice. Emmett was the only one to stay behind. He would call everyone back home and report on how things were going. He also felt it was his job to stay there with his dad and Edward. In case anything happened. While it was hard for everyone to leave, it needed to be done and it gave Edward and Carlisle some down time to rest.

Edward unfortunately did not wake up before everyone left, something Bella found hard to take. She hadn't wanted to leave him without seeing him awake, without telling him she would be back. Emmett assured her he would tell Edward for her. Esme had her own emotional goodbye with Carlisle before going and giving Edward a kiss on his cheek and leaving the room. Alice did the same with both. Jasper said a quick goodbye to Carlisle and darted out the room trying to avoid any gazes from Carlisle. Rose and Emmett of course had their own make-out session before she exited and around 6pm Sunday evening all who were left in the room were the Cullen men, Carlisle, Edward and Emmett.

* * *

**Author Note: So there you go, there is Carlisle and Cyril's chat. Also yes I do remember I used Caius ONCE as a bad guy and decided that in order to make that all really over I had to change that. So I did. The only mention of Caius was in the Party chapter, and I changed that to say Marcus. So hope you all don't mind. I thought he was better used as a lawyer.**

**Thanks to all who are still reading! Links to the Facebook group page and my site are on my profile page.**


	42. Chapter 42

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. ****Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 42 - Never**

"So, I was bleeding internally?" Edward asked Monday morning. He had woken up late Sunday night but went back to sleep when he learned everyone had left. Emmett insisted he take it easy, both he and Carlisle. Edward noticed Carlisle was asleep when he had woken up Sunday night, but was wide awake now.

"That's right. They almost needed to remove your spleen but thankfully it didn't come to that. They were able to repair the damage." Carlisle replied. "You scared us all."

"Yeah well... sorry. I guess I keep doing that." Edward sighed.

"It's alright. I'm sorry my father... well, you know..." Carlisle adjusted his bed so it would allow him to sit up.

"I get it. He was scared. A bit high strung... reminded me of you." Edward said innocently.

"Ok..." Carlisle didn't miss the fact Edward was calling him high strung.

"He was pissed." Edward remembered. "He doesn't like me."

"He doesn't know you. We had a talk about what happened. He's planning to apologize. He'd like to get to know you." Carlisle tried to assure him.

"Ha, yeah right. He probably wants the dirt on me, and then use it to try and get me out of the way or something. Something so you guys would want me to leave." Edward chuckled.

"Edward, no one can say or do anything that would ever want us to have you leave. Never." Carlisle became dead serious. "If you understand or learn anything from this Edward, make it that. Make it that we will never, NEVER want you to leave."

Edward sighed. "It's hard to adjust Carlisle. I'm not used to so many people. I was trying, I was, and then all this happened... I hate going to school, I hate being... just a kid Carlisle."

"You don't know what it is to be a kid. You're used to taking care of things, but now it's time you are taken care of. Go out and make some friends, have fun. If you want to have a small part time job, we can look into that later."

"I made friends... kind of... Emmett... Jasper... Alice... Rose... Bella..." Edward whispered the last name, however loud enough for Carlisle to hear.

"Yes... I heard." Carlisle raised his eyebrow.

"Fuck." Edward knew what that meant.

"Language, Edward." Carlisle wanted Edward to start and understand rules and family life.

"Chief Swan talked to you?" Edward asked ignoring Carlisle's language remark.

"Yes, he did. I don't think I need to remind you about my view on sex with your..."

"Stop! I know, don't... just don't try and give me a sex talk, please. ANYTHING but that." Edward cringed.

"I think that, THAT talk is a little too late... but I will say that I hope you and Emmett both are smart enough to know to be safe. I also hope that you are aware that Bella is Charlie's only child. He's not going to let you waltz over there and sleep with his little girl." Carlisle then thought of Alice, it made him shudder.

"Just like you won't let Jasper?" Edward asked.

Carlisle rolled his eyes. "That is something I will deal with later. Just as Charlie will be talking to you later, too. We're not stupid, we know you're all growing up and learning and trying new things... but it doesn't mean we're going to like it, want to see it, or even know about it."

"Well I didn't tell him!" Edward suddenly said his voice rising a little.

"Yes, I know. Unfortunately it was still said, for you and Jasper both might I add.." Carlisle sighed. "My little girl..."

"Look, let me tell you what I told Emmett... well, the abridged version... the night I pulled him off Jasper. Alice isn't a little girl anymore... neither is Bella. They're young women." Edward tried to make it sound as adult and mature as he could. "They're going to start to have a life outside of family, and grow up. I plan to be apart of Bella's."

"Edward... remind me to ground you when we get home." Carlisle grinned.

/

"Fuck Bella... no, don't... I'm fine." Edward sighed. She was doing her best to argue on the phone with him trying not to cry or sound disappointed. "I know you want to be here, but you should do what you need to do at school... I'm not going anywhere,I'll talk to you everyday... maybe your dad will see this as a good sign... me wanting you to stay for school... no... no... Bella... come on... at least stay the week... come up with Jasper and Rose Friday... there's nothing for you to do here, you're just gonna be bored and shit... I know... I know you do... Bella... you're killing me here... I promise... besides, you don't wanna flunk out and be stuck in school another year... I love you too... I'll call you later before you go to bed... or you call me... I don't want you to wait for me if you're tired or something... ok... bye..." Edward sighed as he hung the phone up. "Ugh." He sighed.

"So... how is Bella?" Carlisle asked grinning over at him.

Edward rolled his eyes. He forgot Carlisle was there for a bit. "She wants to come back on Wednesday with Esme and Alice. I told her to stay, to go to school."

"I'm sure Charlie will like that." Carlisle smiled. "You really do care for her don't you?"

Edward nodded. "I do... and it's weird that I don't care that I do... I mean that it doesn't bother me to say that I do."

"Does it usually bother you? To admit you like someone? Love someone?" Carlisle asked.

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "There hasn't been anyone to love besides my mom. So it wasn't an issue."

"What about past girlfriends? Friends?"

"Didn't have many of those either."

"Well, you do now."

Edward stayed quiet for a moment. Carlisle wondered if maybe he pushed him too far for information, but he just wanted to get to know him better.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"Um.. like?"

"What did you do when you were little? Any little league? Activities? Likes? Dislikes?"

Edward thought for a moment. "I like long walks on the beach, sunsets and... ummph!" Carlisle landed a pillow on Edwards head.

Edward chuckled. "Ok, um... I did baseball for a bit, little league. After my... uh.. dad died... I sort of stopped going. It was too much for my mom to run me around for practices and stuff, she had to work. After that I just usually went to school. In Jr. High I joined some kids and we kind of started a band..."

Carlisle's eyebrows shot up.

"It was lame... we sucked... I mean... honestly they did. I could play the piano and the guitar, but they just sort of banged on drums and strummed chords... I tried it but I couldn't take their lack of skills that long."

Carlisle laughed. "Where did you learn? To play that is?"

"My dad... he liked to play the guitar, and I would sit and watch. I picked up the piano on my own and when he saw I had interest in it, since he didn't play... he had a friend of his teach me. It kind of came easily."

"And singing?"

Edward looked at Carlisle a bit shocked... "What do you mean singing?"

"Did you go to voice lessons or anything?" Carlisle asked unsure of what to make at Edward's surprise.

"Who says I can sing?"

_Crap_. "I kind of... heard you, that one night in the house."

Edward sighed and closed his eyes. "Can you not... say anything to anyone."

Silence...

"Carlisle?"

"Esme knows... and I'm sure Emmett does... he was in the house after all..."

Edward groaned.

"You're good. You shouldn't be embarrassed about it. I remember listening to your mother sing. She had a beautiful voice."

Edward drifted off into a daze, remembering his mother sing to him. She would sing him to bed when he was little. "Yeah... she did."

"I'm sorry that she's gone." Carlisle said. Edward just nodded. "You know... girls love a musician." Carlisle said trying to move the conversation along to something less somber.

"God no, do not, DO NOT tell Bella... I don't even wanna know what she'd want... or Alice... DO NOT tell Alice." Edward looked panicked. He didn't even want to imagine what Alice would try to make him do.

"Tell Alice what?" Emmett said walking into the room.

"That he sings." Carlisle responded.

"Oh... too late for that shit yo, I told her already." Emmett said stuffing a burger into his mouth. "Ant um?" Emmett said his mouth full.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

Emmett swallowed. "Want some?" He repeated holding up a bag.

Edward rolled his eyes and leaned back into his bed. _Crap._ He wondered what Alice would do with that information.

Carlisle shook his head and just laughed at both his boys. Things were going to be ok.

* * *

**Author Note: So there is a nice little light chapter. Enjoy it or don't. I enjoyed writing it though for those of you who enjoy the story for what it is.**

**As always thank you! And the Facebook Group page link is on my profile page.**


	43. Chapter 43

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. ****Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 43 - PA Officer**

"And you went to them for money, why? Who suggested Demetri to you?" The PA officer stood there questioning Edward on Monday evening.

Edward glanced over at Caius, who nodded at Edward. "Just people in the neighborhood. Said he was the guy to go to if you needed some help... a loan..."

"What were your terms Edward? What did you have to do for him?" Officer Sanders asked.

Caius put his hand up. "My client's terms do not hold basis in this investigation. What the terms were or weren't are not in question here. He asked for a loan and was unable to return payment and was assaulted and severely injured."

"We're just trying to understand why he went after Mr. Masen here." Sanders assured.

"I didn't have the money to give back to him. That's it." Edward spoke up, remembering his conversation with Charlie. "I knew I wouldn't have the money to pay him back, but I thought maybe I could work it off."

"And how were you going to work it off? Demetri was not a upstanding citizen Mr. Masen." Sanders wrote something down on his pad of paper.

"I don't know." Edward lied. "It never came to that, after my mom died and Carlisle took me, I never got a chance to try and work things out with him."

"Did you think he'd simply take what you owed him as a loss?" Sanders eyebrow went up.

Edward shrugged. "Honestly, I didn't know. I hoped... thought maybe I could get in touch with him later. I know now it was stupid to try and get help from him, but what else could I do? Who would give a kid a loan? What would you do if it was your mom?"

Sanders sighed. "Whatever I had to." He admitted.

Edward yawned, he was starting to get tired. They had been going over the incident at the docks, and talking about Demetri for over an hour.

"Officer, do you believe this is sufficient? My client is still very weak and needs his rest." Caius took a step closer to Sanders.

"I think so. If we need anything else we'll..."

"Give me a call." Caius interrupted.

"Yeah, sure." Sanders tilted his head at them and walked out.

Edward took a deep breath, hoping that was the end of it. He'd been nervous about being questioned. The incident that happened in Phoenix never came up. He simply told them he was beat over non-payment of his loan and that he met with them out of fear of them coming and hurting someone in his _family_. He told Sanders that they had threatened the Cullens and even Bella, and if he didn't show up, _they would_.

"You did very good, Edward." Caius spoke.

"Do you think there will be any issues for him?" Carlisle asked from his bed.

"I don't think so. They do not have anything against Edward. He took a stupid loan but there's no law on who you can borrow money from. He's a kid, and he was the one who was beat up. They'd be stupid to try and press charges on a 17 year old who was assaulted because he borrowed money to help pay his mother's hospital bills after they were kicked off the system that should have been helping them. No one would convict him of anything with that. Hell, they'd feel sorry for him." Caius smiled.

"I don't need people feeling sorry for me." Edward narrowed his eyes at Caius.

"Maye not Edward, but when it comes to doing whatever needed to help yourself, you take what you can." Caius informed him. "If you need to pretend and look like a child, create a sob story, that is what you do. True or not."

"Thank you, Caius." Carlisle held his hand out for Caius to shake. Which he did.

"No thanks necessary Carlisle. I couldn't believe when Aro called me." He quickly glanced at Aro who was also in the room. "I thought he was trying to pull some sort of trick on me."

"I'd never call and tell you a friend was shot unless he was shot Caius. Really... what do you take me for?" Aro gave a mock hurt look.

"Need I remind you of Junior year?" Caius shot a look at Aro.

**Chapter 43- PA Police**

"No... no, you do not." Aro said looking at Edward. Edward didn't need to hear anything that could give him ideas.

"I'm glad you're ok Carlisle, you and Edward both." Caius spoke. "I was surprised when Aro called and told me about you getting shot as I said, but even more so when he said your son needed help. I thought of Emmett of course, and then he told me about Edward. Way to surprise people."

"I was surprised too. Believe me... never thought... never had a clue." Carlisle glanced over to Edward.

"Yeah... I guess my mom had a wildcard under her sleeve." Edward shifted in his bed. "She never gave me any clues or anything that would make me think my dad wasn't my dad." Edward yawned again.

"Well you two, I think it's time Aro and I head out for the day. You two need your rest. I'm sure Emmett will be back soon enough to disrupt your recovery." Caius laughed. "So it's best we give you as much time as possible to relax."

"Thank you again, both of you." Carlisle said shaking their hands.

"Yeah, thanks." Edward agreed.

"You did good." Carlisle assured Edward after Caius and Aro had left.

"I hope it was good enough." Edward yawned.

"You're really tired aren't you. Go ahead, go to sleep... before Emmett gets back. I should get some rest too."

"Yeah, ok." Edward closed his eyes yawning again... and within minutes he was out.

/

"No, I'm not. I don't care what she tries, I'm NOT doing it." Edward looked disgusted.

"Eddie, trust me, you will." Emmett took a drink from his kiddie milk carton.

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"Boys..."

Emmett and Edward looked over to Carlisle's bed.

"I know you're bored and have years to catch up on but would you mind not sounding like you're 5?" Carlisle asked.

"I was telling Edward here that Alice will make him sing at the school's talent show but he's stuck in denial." Emmett explained.

"I don't care if Alice threatens to hit me with her car... I'm not going to do it." Edward insisted.

"Well, why not?" Carlisle asked. "You're very talented."

Edward let out a groan and covered his head with his pillow.

"Hide all you want brother, but sis is very convincing." Emmett tossed the milk carton towards the trash. "Three Pointer! Score!"

"What do you mean why not?" Edward jerked the pillow off him quickly, his mouth wide open as if he had just been insulted.

"Why not?" Carlisle repeated.

"Dad... seriously?" Emmett looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm already a freak in Forks, the new kid, the long lost son, yada yada... and now you want me to be all that PLUS the kid who sang at school? No... no... NO NO NO." Edward shook his head.

"Forks High is very open to talent, they would accept you." Carlisle informed.

"Dad... you haven't been in High School since forever, you got no clue how things work now." Emmett sighed, as if disappointed with his father's lack of social knowledge.

"I'm not THAT old Emmett." Carlisle frowned at him.

"Sure dad, whatever you say." Emmett mocked.

"I like to play but not with an audience, so no. I don't care what she tries."

"What if she's not the one who asks?" Carlisle pointed out.

"Fuck." _Bella._ Could he tell her no?

Emmett grinned. "You are sooo done."

"I agree." Carlisle smiled.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." Edward placed his pillow back on his head, muttering something about how if this is what family felt like, it was annoying as fuck.

/

"_Emmett I don't think that's a good idea. He's not going to like that." Carlisle._

"_He's too uptight. Besides, those old ladies will love him." Emmett._

"_You heard him, he doesn't want to sing in front of people." Carlisle._

Edward was vaguely hearing their conversation as he started to wake. _What the hell are they talking about? _He wondered.

"What are you two talking about?" Edward opened his eyes and sat up.

"Your debut!" Emmett grinned.

"My what?"

"Your DEBUT." Emmett said slower.

"What do you mean debut?"

"Emmett told the nurses on the 8th floor, you'd give their patients some entertainment and sing for them. They're setting up for you later tonight." Carlisle looked at Edward wondering how he'd react.

"YOU WHAT?!" Edward shouted at Emmett.

"What? It's a couple of old people, give them some joy before they die Edward." Emmett looked smug.

"I TOLD YOU I WAS NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING IN FRONT OF ANYONE!" Edward yelled at him.

Emmett became annoyed and stood up from the chair he was sitting on. "FINE EDWARD! I'll go and tell them that you refuse. I'll go break their poor little old hearts!" Emmett starting to walk towards the door.

Edward groaned. "Wait."

Emmett still facing the door smirked.

"Just the piano, or the guitar... I'm not gonna sing." Edward gave in.

"Well... ok but... some of the little old ladies were dying to hear you sing." Emmett turned to face him.

"I hate you." Edward glared.

"Now, let's talk about wardrobe Edward. Those little old ladies may be old... but I wouldn't put it past them to try and squeeze something." Emmett smiled.

Edward had enough. He jumped out of bed and ran after Emmett... well ran as best as he could with his injuries.

"Edward! Emmett!" Carlisle shouted. Both boys ran out of the room. "BOYS!" Carlisle shouted. "Don't break anything!" Carlisle chuckled. "Be careful!"

Carlisle knew that Edward and Emmett had come a long way in such a short time. While he hated everything that they all had been through, he didn't have any doubts that it helped them bond as much as they had. That was the silver lining in their families horrible past few weeks.

* * *

**Author Note: Finally the PA Police have come and taken Edward's statement. You would think he could relax now right? Leave it to Emmett to get Edward into things. Let's hope those ladies keep their hands to themselves.**

**Not sure when the next chapter wil be, I am a bit behind in homework, got a research paper due tonight... that I've not been able to start... so not looking forward to that... but I will update as soon as possible. Can't wait for this semester to be over.**

**As always thank you for reading! And the link to the Facebook page is on my profile page. Happy reading!**


	44. Chapter 44

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. ****Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

**********NOTE: Small Time Jump!**

* * *

**Chapter 44 - Are We Clear?**

"_Oh aren't you such the charmer!"_

"_So Adorable!"_

"_So talented and handsome!"_

_Little old wrinkled hands began to grab Edward's arms from every direction. Pinching and grabbing as Edward tried to calmly and respectfully get away._

"_Um, I need to get back to my room... I'm glad you... HEY... ok... that's off limits... no... really I got to... EMMETT!" Edward shouted._

"_Edward..."_

_Bella? Edward turned all over the place. "Bella?"_

"_Edward..."_

"_Bella where are you?! Bella?" Edward looked around frantically trying to remove all the elderly hands off of him._

"Edward! Wake the fuck up already!" Emmett pushed.

"What? Huh?" Edward sat up quickly, panting, sweat rolling off him. "Fuck..." A dream... that damn dream again.

Emmett grinned. "Little ladies getting them some Eddie again?"

"Fuck you Emmett! That shit is your fault! Those little old ladies... God... they wouldn't let go!" Edward rubbed the back of his neck.

"Aww come on, let it go already. It's been like a bit more than a month man." Emmett stood by Edward's door.

"Hurry up, my mom said dinner was ready. I don't want to eat cold food Ed..." Emmett gave him a 'you better get your ass down there now cause I ain't eating cold shit' look.

"Yeah, yeah." Edward got up and headed to his bathroom to wash his face.

It had been a month since being released from the hospital. A month and a week since Edward's "debut". He had been released a week after that, but stayed with Emmett full time until Carlisle was released a week later. Things were going well, looking up, at least that's what everyone hoped.

Edward was back to going to school. They gave him 2 weeks off from the time they got back to Forks, so he'd had just returned for about a week. He was still trying to adjust but he found it much easier now that he was more comfortable with Alice and Bella. He did have issues with still having to actually GO to school and adjust to being a kid. He also had to deal with Charlie... the conversation he had with Charlie was one he wished he could have skipped...

_**3 weeks ago...**_

"_Edward, Jasper... it's time we talk." Carlisle spoke as he adjusted himself on his chair in his office. He was doing much better but still had some recovering to do, and took time off from work._

_Edward and Jasper looked at one another... sitting across on Carlisle's couch when they heard a knock on Carlisle's office door._

"_Come in." Carlisle called out... and in walked Charlie._

_Edward closed his eyes and sighed knowing now what this was all about. Jasper was already nervous and seeing Charlie did nothing to help ease him either._

"_Carlisle, boys." Charlie closed the door behind him walking over to lean against Carlisle's desk._

"_Um, Mr. C... I know that... that you weren't happy about..." Jasper swallowed hard._

_Carlisle put up his hand. "Let me speak first." Carlisle began. "I don't want to talk about what has happened, but address what will not happen."_

"_I agree." Charlie chimed in._

"_First off, curfew is and will always be 11pm on a school night, and 1am on the weekends. There will be no overly signs of affection..." Carlisle grimaced, "kissing is allowed..."_

_Charlie took in a deep breath and held it. He and Carlisle had discussed these terms beforehand. _

"_Hand holding and snuggling on the sofa in the livingroom is unfortunately allowed... there will be no closed doors, no locked bedrooms."_

"_If no one is home, no bedroom at all." Charlie quickly interjected. "Edward if I am working I would appreciate it if you refrained from visiting Bella... I'd much rather her be here with your parents around."_

_Edward nodded._

"_Jasper, I would rather you visit Alice here than have her over at your place when Rose is at work, or you two would be alone." Carlisle rubbed his temples._

_Jasper nodded._

_Carlisle and Charlie then looked at one another. They both had looks of apprehension on their faces, as if they wanted to say something but at the same time didn't. After about 10 seconds, but seemed like 10 minutes for the boys, Charlie finally spoke._

"_I don't want my little girl pregnant before College, Edward."_

_Edward started to choke on his own saliva. Jasper smacked him on the back._

"_Excuse me?" Edward calmed down._

"_We want to make sure you are all being safe." Carlisle sighed._

"_Uh... um..." Jasper was sweating bullets._

"_We're not old enough to be grandfathers. And personally I couldn't handle hearing that... not yet..." Charlie looked at Edward. "I could get unintentionally over emotional and overreact."_

_Edward wondered if that was a threat..._

"_What Charlie means is... you both are dating our little girls... remember that and be respectful. If we feel in any way that things are getting out of hand or something is wrong, we will put a stop to it." Carlisle looked at Jasper. "Are we clear?"_

_Edward and Jasper nodded._

"_You can go... after you take these." Carlisle said tossing a pack of condoms at both of them._

"_Geez Carlisle!" Edward was embarrassed. _

_Jasper didn't know what to do. _Is this a test? _Jasper wondered._

"_Take them... and if you need a demonstration then..." Carlisle was cut off._

"_NO!" Both boys shouted just grabbing the box and running out of there as if someone had yelled 'fire!'. Leaving Charlie to have a glass of much needed alcohol, and Carlisle having a glass of club soda. He had not yet felt safe enough to drink again... not since Emmett's accident. But boy did he miss it at times... especially after that talk._

"_Did you have to give them condoms Carlisle?!" Charlie poured more alcohol into his glass._

"_Better safe than sorry Charlie. Like we said, we're too young for grandkids. I don't want Alice getting pregnant because they were too embarrassed to buy condoms!"_

"_I know that!" Charlie snapped. "But... Jesus, Carlisle... why do I feel like we just gave them permission to... to... have sex with our girls?!" Charlie threw himself down onto the couch._

_Carlisle sighed. "Cause maybe we did? There's nothing we can do Charlie, except pray they are safe and don't do anything to get themselves in trouble."_

"_Are you and Esme going to be able to keep an eye on them both when they are here? There should be no bedroom visits at all? Why did we say there could be?" Charlie took a big drink from his glass._

"_Because, we both know they'd do it anyways. At least this way they see us as the ones in control." Carlisle played with his glass, swirling the ice cubes that had slowly melted halfway already._

"_I keep thinking about that day in the hospital... when she... your kid..." Charlie gave Carlisle a 'your fault' look._

"_You're going to give yourself grey hairs if you keep thinking about it, well... more grey hair... so just don't." Carlisle put his glass down._

"_I don't have that many!" Charlie shot back._

_Carlisle rolled his eyes. "The point is that we've set some ground rules and hopefully they follow them. They're 17, in less than a year they'll be 18 and I don't want Edward leaving when that day comes."_

"_I've been trying to get Bella to look at colleges but she's never wanted to... now with your boy... I don't think she will want to go anywhere he's not. I can't have that. I can't have Bella throw her future away even if it's for your son." Charlie stood up._

"_Edward's smart. He won't let Bella throw away a future for him. I want him to go to College too. Emmett's taking some time off, but maybe when they graduate they'll want to go to College, maybe together? At PAU. They'll be close enough to visit and far away they can feel like they are on their own. Don't worry just yet. I'll talk to Edward later, after we're both better." Carlisle assured._

"_I better get going. You should relax, and I need to get home. Bella's probably almost done making dinner and she gets on my case if I'm late. She's probably worried out of her mind too." Charlie grinned._

"_She knew you were coming to talk to Edward?"_

"_Possibly."_

"_Alright then. But I'm sure Edward's probably called her or sent her a text already."_

_Charlie groaned. "Yeah... guess you're right. Don't get up. I'll see myself out."_

_Carlisle nodded. "Just say bye to Esme, or she'll get you for sneaking out without a word." He laughed._

"_I will. Thank you for this... I might have hurt your boy had I done it alone..."_

_Carlisle nodded. "Ditto, Jasper should be thanking you." He grinned._

"_Bye." Charlie closed the door behind him. He made his way out to the living room and excused himself and said his goodbyes to Esme. She made sure to let him know he was welcome any time as she walked him out._

**Present Time**

Edward washed up his face and headed downstairs for dinner. He walked in and a huge smile fell upon his face.

"Bella."

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Oh for God's sake! Sit down already, I'm hungry!" Emmett snapped causing everyone at the table to laugh. "Seriously! I'm sooo hungry!"

* * *

**Author Note: So a small time jump there. So what do you think? The talk went well, civil... poor Charlie and his grey hair. You think it was good for Carlisle to give them condoms? Joke's on them though... since their kids aren't using any! They'd have a heart attack if they knew their little girls were on the pill... at least they can pretend to be in denial if they want... but knowing they're on the pill... thats a bit more hard to deny ha! There's no way they'd tell them about not using condoms. Bella and Edward were virgins, and although Jasper wasn't... well that's part of an outtake that you'll get later on.**

**As always thanks for reading! Thanks for reviewing! And the Facebook and Website links are on my profile page!**


	45. Chapter 45

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. ****Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 45 - Are you smelling me again?**

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming over?" Edward asked Bella as they sat together cuddled on the living room sofa. Edward's arm around Bella, her head resting on his against his shoulder, his chin just above her soft hair.

"I wanted to surprise you. I told Alice and figured she would tell you but I guess she wanted to surprise you too." Bella smiled.

Edward took a deep breath. _She always smells so good. _He thought.

"Are you smelling me again?" Bella tipped her head back to look up at him, upside down.

Edward blushed. "Sorry."

"It's ok." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. Well, she thought it would be quick... until he pushed her her back sideways a bit and leaned over her, kissing her.

Bella moaned.

"Missed you." Edward whispered between kisses.

Bella responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. "I was only gone two days." Bella giggled. Bella had gone to visit a friend who was thinking of moving back to Fork's soon.

"Too long." Edward's hands were down around her hips.

"Your..." kiss... "Parents..." kiss.

Edward sighed. "I know." He continued to assault her mouth as if stopping meant he'd stop breathing.

"WOAH." Emmett's loud and obnoxious voice at the moment walked into the living room.

Edward groaned and pulled away. "Go away."

Bella sat up and straightened herself out. "Hey, Emmett. Done eating already?"

Emmett grinned. "Yeah. I guess you two were trying dessert, huh?"

Edward flipped him off. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. But dad was gonna come in and thought I'd give you the heads up." Emmett plopped himself on the other side of Bella.

"What's he want?" Edward asked.

"To talk." Emmett yawned.

"About?" Edward never liked when Carlisle wanted to 'talk.'

Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but he told me to come in here too."

"Alice mentioned something about Cyril." Bella suddenly said, causing Edward and Emmett to give Bella a puzzled look.

"Is that why you came over here?" Edward asked.

"Nope. I was gonna come anyways but she called and told me. I thought maybe you'd like some support." Bella smiled.

"You're sneaky." Edward told her going in for another kiss, when suddenly they heard the sound of Carlisle clearing his throat. The three of them quickly looked over and saw Carlisle trying to look as if he didn't see anything standing a few feet from them, with his cane. He at first was using a wheelchair and then moved onto a walker, but now a simple cane was enough to help him move about until he was fully recovered.

"Eddie, Bella, didn't I tell you that kind of behavior was just not appropriate right now?" Emmett tried to sound like an Angel... which they all knew was bullshit.

"Bite me Emmett." Edward pushed him away from Bella.

"Bella, it's always nice to have you here but do you think you could go and maybe have a visit with Alice for a bit? I'd like to talk to the boys." Carlisle asked as politely as possible.

"Um, ok." She began to get up with Edward stood and grabbed her hand. She looked at him startled.

"No. Whatever it is, I'm gonna just end up telling her." He looked at her. "Stay. Please."

Bella nodded.

Carlisle sat down on a recliner across from them. "It's ok. I just, ah never mind. It's fine Bella, please sit." He smiled at her.

"So what did we do now?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing... or have you?" Carlisle's eyebrow shot up.

Emmett looked appalled at the possible accusation. Carlisle and Edward rolled their eyes. After a bit more of banter, Carlisle finally looked at them seriously. More so at Edward.

"I wanted to tell you that my parents are coming over this weekend. They're arriving tomorrow evening. Considering how things went with you two Edward, I just wanted to know how you felt about it."

Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"If you're uncomfortable... I can ask them to give us more time." Carlisle was sincere.

"I'm not gonna ask you to tell your parents not to visit you Carlisle." Edward looked at him in disbelief.

"I've spoken to my mom and while she's not been able to come down sooner, and well honestly I told her I was fine and.."

Emmett cut him off. "You and gramps didn't tell her you got shot. Wait til she sees just what you were hurt by... she's gonna..."

"Enough Emmett." Carlisle glared at him. Although Carlisle was a little scared of his mother, and knowing she was gonna hit the roof when she found out...

"You didn't tell her?" Edward asked, suddenly feeling his phone vibrate. He took it out and looked at it. He shot Emmett a look.

"Wow." Bella gasped then covered her mouth. Edward and Emmett both grinned.

"I didn't want her to worry. She'd worry until she came to see me, and since I was fine, why was I going to do that to her?" Carlisle sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"OK." Emmett said exaggerating it. He then grinned at Edward, of course not letting Carlisle see.

"Anyways, I just don't want you to feel weird with them here." Carlisle looked at Edward.

"I'm fine, honest. I know your dad don't like me, so I know what to expect." Edward felt Bella squeeze his hand.

"He doesn't know you. Things were intense that day... he wants to get to know you better." Carlisle tried to assure him.

Edward shrugged. "Whatever."

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked again.

"Hey, don't use me to hide from your mom." Edward laughed.

"I am not... maybe..." Carlisle stood up. "Bella, if you'd like to join us for dinner tomorrow. I'm sure my parents would love to see you again, since it's been awhile since my parents really had time to speak with you."

Bella nodded. "Thank you. I'd like that."

"Well, I'm gonna get some things done in my office. Be sure you two..."

"I know, I know, stick to the curfew." Edward said sarcastically.

"Bella will you need a ride home?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll take her. We were going to go visit Jasper for a bit. Figured Alice would like to visit too." Edward quickly said.

"Ok. Just be careful. Don't do too much." Carlisle warned.

"I'm ok. I haven't felt any pain for a couple of weeks already. Besides the doctor said I was ok." Edward reminded.

"He said you were recovering fast and looked great, not that you were completely back to your old self." Carlisle argued.

"Ok, ok. Don't worry." Edward stood up. "We should get going."

"Emmett are you going with them?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I'm picking Rose up tonight remember? She's getting back from visiting her friend in Ohio. I'm driving over to PA to pick her up. Should be back before 1 am. So don't worry." Emmett said. Since it was Friday night, 1 am was their curfew time.

"Alright, I'll see you two later. Bella, see you tomorrow." Carlisle left heading for his office. Once out of earshot Bella turned to look at them.

"What do you mean we're going to Jasper's?" Bella was confused.

"Emmett texted me reminding me that Rose wouldn't be home tonight... so if we went with Alice... and maybe took a stroll... we'd all have some alone time." Edward smiled. Bella realized what he was saying and suddenly felt a bit nervous. They hadn't... since their first time. They never seemed to have the chance to get away. But if tonight worked out like it sounded, maybe they'd have another chance to... be together again.

"I don't wanna know shit. Especially where Alice is concerned... so you guys take off. I'm heading out now too." Emmett patted Edward on the back whispering something in his ear as he passed.

Edward rolled his eyes.

After Emmett left Bella turned to ask Edward what he had said. Edward looked a bit shy. "Uh... he said not to forget... um, to be safe."

Bella turned a smaller shade of red. "No one knows... except Alice..."

"Let's keep it that way." Edward leaned in and kissed her. "We don't have to do anything you know. We can just hang out." Edward was serious.

"I... I think I want to do something." Bella said shyly. Causing Edward to groan.

"Come on, let's get Aly and get out of here." Edward took her hand and lead her out of the living room to find Alice. He wanted to get going as soon as possible. It was 8:00 pm and he wanted to have as much time alone with Bella as he could.

* * *

**Author Note: So what do you think they are gonna get themselves up to now? How will it go with Carlisle's mom when she finds out her husband and son have been keeping her in the dark? We'll find out later.**

**As always thanks for reading, reviewing, and coming on back. Facebook group link is on my profile page. Sorry updates have gotten slower, still dealing with RL, school, work, and my tooth issues. **


	46. Chapter 46

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. ****Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 46 - What do you want?**

The ride over to Jasper's was quiet. No one said a word, but everyone had the same thing on their mind. Edward tried to focus on the fact that he and Bella would have some time alone... he did not want to think about Alice and Jasper having some alone time. Edward wasn't sure where to go with Bella after dropping Alice off. He wondered if he should leave his car there in case anyone went by, they'd see it there. He didn't want it getting back to Carlisle that he left Alice there alone, which was against the rules... or even worse... Charlie...

"Hey," Jasper said to them all, though his eyes were on Alice.

"Hi." Alice replied smiling.

"Hey, I was thinking of leaving the car here... in case anyone drove by you know? Not sure where me and Bella can go though." Edward spoke.

"Nowhere." Jasper suddenly looked at him.

"You just wanna hang out then? All of us together?" Edward looked puzzled.

"Yeah, no... I mean... since that talk we had..." Jasper shuddered remembering. "I decided to fix up the basement. I put in a carpet, and got some furniture down there. It's real nice actually... why don't you and Bella hang out down there."

Edward gave him a 'I don't think so' look.

"Seriously... it's soundproof..." Jasper added. "I thought Alice and I could hang up stairs..."

Edward looked at Bella for any indication on what she wanted to do.

Bella nodded.

"Cool." Jasper led them all inside.

They all sat in the livingroom for about an hour or so, talking. No one wanted to seem desperate.

"So, are the ropes you and Emmett used to kidnap me still down there? I don't need any reminders." Edward joked.

"I still can't believe you did that to him." Alice looked at Jasper.

"That was so wrong." Bella agreed.

"Come on, I'll show you where they stuck me." Edward stood up. This was their opening to head downstairs.

"Ok." Bella stood up a bit embarrassed. She glanced quickly over to Alice, who gave her a quick smile.

"There's a fridge down there too in case you guys get thirsty or something." Jasper said, in a way telling them to not come up for a while. Edward got the hint and nodded.

They didn't talk until they were downstairs and the door to the basement was closed.

"Wow." Edward said looking around. "Jasper worked fast."

"Is it that different?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. It looks like another living room... when they had me down here... there wasn't much." Edward looked around. There was a sofa, which Edward thought it probably turned into a bed by the looks of it. There was also a really soft plush throw carpet on the floor... _I wonder how soft that is..._ He thought to himself. He noted a table to the side, in the makeshift kitchen area, near the fridge. There was another smaller sofa, a little coffee table and a TV.

"Want something to drink?" Edward walked over to the fridge and opened it. There were some bottles of Coca-Cola. He grabbed two and used the bottle opener that was attached to the fridge via a magnet. He walked over to the larger couch where Bella sat and handed her one. She took it and snuggled into Edward's chest, her back against it after he sat down. She grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. on.

"Want to watch a movie?" Bella asked flipping through the channels.

"Whatever you want." Edward said leaning to place his bottle on the small coffee table. As he moved back Bella grabbed his hand, as she leaned and placed her bottle down.

"I want you." Bella said looking at him. That's all Edward needed. He quickly shifted so that he pushed her back against the sofa, laying her down while he leaned his body over her.

"You have me." Edward said moving down and taking her lips with his.

Bella wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him down closer to her.

"Bella..." Edward whispered in between kisses. "What do you want?" He looked her in the eyes.

"You, I want you so much." She suddenly moved and grabbed Edward's t-shirt trying to pull it off. He sat up and quickly removed it, as Bella pushed up and started to remove her own. Within seconds their shirts were tossed aside.

Edward leaned back down to her, his hands on each side of her waist while he kissed her up her stomach.

"Edward." Bella panted.

"Hmm." Edward looked up at her.

"I want to try something... will... will you... let me?" Bella's cheeks looked rosy and she seemed flushed.

Edward looked at her wondering what she was thinking.

"I've been... studying." Bella looked embarrassed.

"Studying?" He pulled back sitting straight up... "this?" His finger went from Bella to himself. "WITH WHO!" He suddenly stood up, his eyes looking wild.

Bella quickly realized what he was thinking and quickly got to her feet, going to stand in front of him.

"No... nothing like that." She assured. "Geez..."

"Fuck... don't say shit like that." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

Bella laughed lightly. "That's not what I meant. I'd never do that to you."

"What did you mean then?" Edward asked, his head reaching down, resting his forehead on hers.

She stayed still for a few seconds, taking in his scent, the feeling of him just relaxing her.

"Well... I watched some stuff... online..." She said sheepishly.

Edward scrunched his eyebrows. _Stuff online? _Edward thought for a moment. "Bella?"

She looked up at him.

"Do you mean... Bella did you... have you been... watching porn?" Edward couldn't believe it.

Bella suddenly felt stupid. She pulled away and turned around embarrassed.

Edward reached and took her hand, turning her to face him. "Don't... don't do that. Don't be embarrassed..." He reached and gently grabbed her chin, tilting her head back to look her in the eyes. "That's kind of... hot."

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Yeah... but, you don't have to do that. I don't want you to do that for me." Edward kissed her gently.

"I wanted to know more, to learn things to share with you." Bella admitted.

"We can learn together." He whispered into her ear causing Bella to have to grab onto his shoulders to keep her legs from buckling. _That is hot..._ she thought to herself.

"Do you want to know... what I learned?" Bella's hands began to work on Edward's belt buckle.

Edward just nodded silently, letting Bella take the lead.

After the buckle was undone, she undid the button and pulled his zipper down. He then mimicked her and undid her jeans button and zipper as well. He then with one motion pulled down his jeans and boxers. Bella began to do hers when Edward stopped her. He wanted to remove her clothing, he wanted to slid her jeans and lace underwear down; which he did slowly. In a few moments they both stood there naked, all except Bella's bra that she still wore.

Bella looked up at Edward as she began to kneel down.

_FUCK. _Edward thought, his hardness twitching. He wanted to feel... but he couldn't let her...

"Bella... don't... you don't..." His hand reached down to stop her but she was faster. She pushed it away.

"Please? Alice said..."

Edward felt his hardness starting to deflate at the mention of his sister. "Bella, please... please do not talk about my sister right now..."

Bella giggled. "Sorry."

"You don't need to do that, please, don't do that for my sake." Edward was about to reach down and help her up when one of her hands touched his tip causing him to almost lose balance. Bella maneuvered him until she had him against the couch and pushed him back so that he fell back and sat on the sofa. She moved over to him, in between his legs and resumed her torture.

"Bella." Edward groaned and tilted his head back. She began to run her hand up and down his cock. "Fuck... fuck..." Edward panted. Although she had touched him before, their first night together... she was more assertive, more aggressive.

"Does that feel good?" Bella said her other hand now sort of playing with his balls.

"Oh fucking hell... fuck.. fuck..." Edward couldn't form a coherent sentence. "I... you... shit... fuck."

Bella smiled. She then went one step further. She wasn't ready to do what she wondered about, what she had seen in some of the videos she and Alice had found but she wanted to try something. She leaned in closer and placed a soft kiss just above his cock, in between his nicely prominent V. Edward opened his eyes and watched her, mesmerized. She leaned in lower and kissed the top of his cock. Just a gentle kiss with her lips lingering for just a moment. Edward couldn't take it anymore. In one quick movement he had her on the floor, his body above hers. _This carpet is really soft._ He thought for a moment.

Bella looked at him with urge, with want in her eyes. "Edward." She was asking him, pleading with him. She wanted him, _needed_ him. Edward reached beneath her and unclasped her bra. It joined the rest of their clothes in a pile on the floor across from them. Edward began to kiss her, down her neck, down her chest. His hands feeling her breasts. Although they hadn't been together since their first night, they have pawed and felt each other up a number of times.

"Edward... Edward..." Bella was breathing heavy.

"I love you." Edward whispered, as his hand found her wetness. She was already wet, but he wanted to do what he could to be sure she felt no pain this time. He wanted this time to be better for her, to feel good.

"Can I?" Edward asked. Bella nodded her head.

Edward decided this time he was going to do more to get her ready. Bella wasn't the only one wanting to try things they've seen or been told about. He slowly pushed a finger into Bella causing her to thrust upward. He slowly began to move it in and out of her.

"Edward!" Bella was desperate. She couldn't understand how she could need him so much, so bad with this being their second time.

"Not yet." Edward told her as he inserted another finger. He continued to move his fingers, to feel her. "You're not the only one who studied." He admitted, grinning smugly.

"Edward... please... I... you..." She was panting heavily. "Please..."

Edward nodded and removed his fingers. He had wanted to do that their first time but he didn't want to scare her, and he himself was a bit nervous their first night together. This time he wasn't, he was sure of himself, of her, of their love. He positioned himself and looked her in the eyes. She nodded thrusting up trying to feel him. He gently placed one hand on Bella's cheek and moved in to kiss her as he slowly pushed in.

"Fuck Bella... you're so.. tight." Edward looked at her for any signs of discomfort. Bella had her eyes closed, her head tilted back.

She was holding her breath as he entered her.

"Breathe Bella." Edward continued to move until he felt himself fully inside of her, after which he paused to let her get accustomed to him.

Bella opened her eyes and exhaled slowly once he was inside. She didn't hurt this time, not much at least. She felt a slight pain as he first entered her, but it was soon replaced with need.

"Please, please move, do... something... love me." Bella reached her hand up and grabbed his hair, pulling him to her mouth. Edward groaned and began to move slowly at first.

"Always... always love you." Edward whispered. And although they were 17, he meant it. He meant it more than he ever meant anything in his life.

"More..." Bella moaned, trying to increase their speed. Edward complied and began to thrust into her faster.

Bella began to moan. She was lost in Edward. She looked at him, their eyes meetings. "Faster..." Bella requested, panting.

Edward didn't want to hurt her, but her pleas were causing him to lose control. He began to thrust in and out as fast as he could while still being gentle. Their bodies were now slick with sweat, flushed,warm... hot.

"Edward... I..." Bella was still pulling on Edward's hair, both hands now. Edward supporting his weight on his hands, on each side of Bella.

"Bella..." Edward breathed hard. He was close.

"I'm... I'm going to..." Bella was losing it which was causing Edward to do the same. His eyes looking as if he was in some drug induced haze. Bella was his own personal brand of heroin. He was never going to be able to get enough.

"Edward!" Bella shouted as she lost full control and came. Edward following right after feeling her tighten around him. Thrusting a few more times until they were completely spent.

"Fuck." Edward panted. "That was..."

"Nice." Bella finished.

Edward smirked. "Yeah, definitely one way to put it."

"I want you one day Edward, to show me, for us to learn together... some of the things I studied." Bella grinned.

"Fuck." Was Edward's response to Bella's request. He could not wait to 'study' things with Bella. He glanced around until he spotted a clock. 9:45 pm. They had plenty of time still, and with that, he assaulted her lips again.

* * *

**Author Note: *Peeks out from under covers* How was that? Keep in mind only lemons I've ever written... have been in this story, so as you can see not many so... hope it wasn't too bad. Now with that said... Bella studying? HAHA! Did you expect that? What about Edward's reaction? **

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you are all thinking! **


	47. Chapter 47

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. ****Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 47 - Fix This!**

"The nerve of you, of both of you!" Lila Cullen shouted at her son and husband. "You said you were in the hospital because you had a slight injury!" She pointed at Carlisle who was sitting on the sofa in the living room where the entire family currently was, including Bella, Jasper, and Rose. "And you!" She turned to face Cyril. "How dare you keep that from me! You had no right!"

"Lila, please let me explain..." Cyril tried.

"NO." She put her hand up to shut Cyril up. "And then for you to attack this poor boy." She looked at Edward who immediately tried to sink further back into the sofa. "After everything he'd been through? Have you lost all of your senses? That is not the Cyril I married, not the man that I love and respect. No, that's a scoundrel! A... a... IDIOT!"

Cyril then started to get angry at being called out. "Lila!" He stood up.

"Dad..." Carlisle too stood, hoping to defuse the scene.

"No! I will not apologize for trying to keep you from worrying, to try and shield you from something you could not do anything about. You couldn't come see him yet, why would I tell you to worry you for over a month? You spoke with him, you could hear he was ok." Cyril defended himself.

"He is MY SON!" Lila shouted at him.

The arguing had been going on since they arrived 30 minutes prior. As soon as she saw Carlisle was using a cane, she questioned his injury. When they finally told her what had happened she looked like she was going to kill someone.

Emmett was enjoying the scene, sitting next to Edward on the sofa with Rose by his side, trying to hide his smirk as seeing his dad and grandpa being chastised by his grandma. Edward on the other hand felt a bit responsible for the scene going on... and tried to hide at first, but when Lila had him sit on the sofa, the only thing he could do was try and sink into the couch with Bella by his side. Alice and Jasper sat on a recliner, Alice on the seat and Jasper leaning on one of the arms. Esme just left them all to it, she was busy in the kitchen preparing dinner. She knew Lila would be upset and she knew no one would keep her from speaking her mind. She knew they had it coming and believed they deserved whatever Lila tossed at them. If Carlisle ever did anything like that to her... God help him.

"As is mine!" Cyril said back angrily. "I assessed his injuries, once I knew he was well I came back and told you he had been injured. I didn't lie, I just..."

"YOU JUST WHAT CYRIL!" Lila was furious.

"I made a choice." Cyril sighed.

"A stupid one, as stupid as what you did to Edward!" She glanced at Edward. "Attacking him after he'd been assaulted! After he was almost killed!"

"I apologized to the boy!" Cyril shouted. And he had... in his own way. Once they arrived he took Edward off to the side while everyone fussed over Lila.

_**About half an hour or so earlier...**_

"_You." Cyril looked at Edward. "Come with me."_

_Edward gave a glance to Bella who saw Cyril motion to Edward to follow him off to the side. She gave him an encouraging look.._

_Edward decided to just go and see what the man wanted. Once they were out of earshot Cyril began._

"_Listen here. I see that I may have had some strong assumptions and perhaps I went about things the wrong way. I see that I handled things poorly."_

"_Uh... ok." Edward said, not really sure what Cyril wanted._

"_I would like it if this didn't hinder any relationships that might come about." Cyril went on._

"_Whatever. It's fine." Edward meant it. He didn't care one way or the other and if the 'old man' needed him to accept his apology, well Edward would do it._

"_That's good." Cyril patted him on the back as he passed him to head back to the rest of the family, leaving Edward there wondering what the hell..._

_**Back to Present**_

"You did?" Carlisle looked surprised. "Did he?" He asked Edward.

Edward nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?" Carlisle raised his eyebrow.

"Cyril Cullen, what did you say to him?" Lila wanted to know.

"I said that I handled things poorly, and that I hoped it didn't hinder anything between the two." Cyril answered.

"That is your idea of an apology?" Lila threw her head back and laughed. "That is not an apology. But do not fret." She walked over in front of Edward. "I apologize for your grandfather. I apologize for his stupidity, for his arrogance, for his behavior, for his..."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Cyril was starting to lose his patience.

"STOP!" Carlisle shouted at them both. "Just stop already." He sighed. "Mom, I'm sorry we kept it from you. But I love you and I didn't want to scare you. That's all, I swear, we didn't mean to hurt you or make you angry."

"Carlisle, I am your mother. I will always worry about you, I will always be scared for you." Lila began to soften as Carlisle went over to hug her.

"Lila it was for the best. I promise you." Cyril spoke, causing Lila to tighten up again as she pulled away from Carlisle.

"I'm not going to listen to anymore excuses, Cyril. I love you both, but right now I do not care to be in your company. Alice, will you please help me move my bags to your parents's room." She asked. Alice nodded and got up following Lila into the direction of the guest room.

"Lila?" Cyril asked confused.

"Mom?" Carlisle matched Cyril's confused look. Emmett and Edward spent the entire morning cleaning out the guest room they had been using as a storage room.

"If you think I am staying in the same room as your father, you are sorely mistaken. You two can keep each other company tonight." Lila glared at Cyril before she and Alice left.

"Honestly!" Cyril exclaimed frustrated.

"I told you we should have told her." Carlisle sighed slumping onto the other sofa.

"That was AWESOME!" Emmett couldn't hold it in any more, he broke out laughing.

"Emmett!" Rose smacked him on his arm.

"Emmett Dale Cullen!" Cyril glared at him.

"Sorry, grandpa but that was EPIC!" Emmett said trying to stop his laughter.

Rose sighed. "I'm going to go see if Esme needs any help. Bella? Want to come with me?"

Bella nodded and stood. "If you need me..." She looked at Edward, who then nodded and motioned for her to go ahead.

"And you!" Cyril looked at Edward. "I guess? I guess? That's all you could say?"

"Dad..." Carlisle warned.

"You want a proper apology? Would you care for me to fawn all over you?" He asked Edward.

Edward didn't know what to say or do. He was doing real good lately at keeping his emotions and temper in check.

"Dad!" Carlisle snapped at him.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose causing Cyril to momentarily freeze and look at him, it's something that Carlisle did, and something he himself did. A little gesture, a little sign that states again that Edward is, in fact, a Cullen.

"Look... I'll tell her to let it go. Tell her it's fine. No big deal, not to overreact on my account. Not to take it so personal." Edward suggested getting up headed to Carlisle and Esme's room.

Cyril looked at him. "Yes, you do that and see how well it goes for you."

"Edward... I don't think..." Carlisle began but Cyril stopped him. He disappeared into the hall and within about 3 minutes they heard a shout and a door slam and a thud. Edward walked on over back to the living room looking a little stunned.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"She..." He rubbed his neck, another thing Cyril noticed they had in common. "She said that _I _shouldn't take it personal when she says that I must be your kid cause I now sound as stupid as you two... then she yelled at me and said how dare I and I quote, 'throw back in her face all the defending she did on my behalf,' but that she still loves me but to get out right now cause she felt like throwing her brush at me and my male Cullen genes. I then told her technically my name is Masen and then I slammed the door because her brush was coming fast."

"Whoa, your grandma just punked you dude." Jasper laughed.

"Ha! Nice record! Usually grannie doesn't toss anything at me until the 2nd day they are here." Emmett proclaimed. "Gonna have to work on that."

"She is so stubborn!" Cyril sat down.

"You're one to talk." Edward blurted.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot boy, but I will not be disrespected." He looked at Carlisle. "I hope you agree on that?"

"I do. _Edward,_ please..." Carlisle emphasized Edward's name again.

"Look... my bad.. and I said yeah I was fine, whatever but respect is given when earned." Edward suddenly became a bit irritated.

"And you think you've earned it already as well?" Cyril eyed him.

"Dad! Edward..." Carlisle got up from the couch.

"Look, old man..." Edward began.

"Yes, little boy?" Cyril shot back.

"Enough!" Carlisle shouted.

"Now what is it!" Lila walked into the living room.

"I'm sorry that everyone cannot seem to get along, but I will not have this." Carlisle looked at Cyril. "I'm sorry, I am but I think it's best if after dinner you go have a rest, sleep for the night and... leave... tomorrow."

Cyril looked at Carlisle with a look of mixed emotions. Hurt, shock, angry. "You want me to leave?" Cyril stood up.

"This is Edward's home, he's my son. I just want you to get along. If you can't do that right now then..."

"Lila, I want you to enjoy your visit. Stay as planned, I'm going to get my things." Cyril walked out of the living room leaving everyone a bit stunned.

"Dad..." Carlisle tried to go after him but his mother stopped him.

"Let him be. I'll go speak to him." Lila followed Cyril to the guest room.

"Cyril Cullen, what is wrong with you!" She was frustrated. "You said on the way over, albeit I didn't know just how bad you had acted until you all let it all slip out after we got here, but you said you wanted to get to know Edward."

"I did. I do... I don't know. But I do know, regardless of what I do or don't do, I will not allow a child to disrespect me! Nor will I allow my son to treat me as some stranger." Cyril grabbed his luggage.

"Where are you going?" Lila asked.

"A hotel for the night. Maybe I'll go spend some time up at the cabin while you stay here." Cyril told her.

"I'm upset, Carlisle is upset... it doesn't mean you have to leave." Lila tried to reason.

"You heard our son." Cyril headed for the bedroom door.

"Cyril Cullen, don't you dare walk out of this house!" Lila snapped grabbing his arm.

"You know I love you. You know I'm sorry I kept what I did from you." He told her.

She nodded.

"Now please, just let it be for now." He kissed her on her forehead before pulling away and heading out.

"Dad... just please stop. Wait." Carlisle said going after him as he realized he was leaving right then.

"Fucking hell." Edward said. "It's always gonna be something with his family isn't it?"

"Grandpa, come on..." Emmett starting to realize the seriousness of the issue. "Have dinner, relax..."

"No, thank you Emmett." Cyril said opening the front door, but Carlisle got in the way and slammed it shut.

"Will you just please stop! Why... why are you doing this? Being like this?" Carlisle was utterly confused. One minute his father seemed to be ok with Edward, another moment he seemed like he felt resentment, it didn't make sense.

"I will move you if I need to." Cyril said sternly.

"Dad..." Carlisle was torn between his father and his son.

"Look, just stay. I'll crash at Jasper and Rose's house and..."

"You will not leave your home!" Carlisle interrupted. "This is just... just FUCKING ABSURD!" Carlisle snapped.

"Whoa..." Emmett had never heard his dad cuss.

"Maybe everyone should just..." Jasper tried to help.

"Butt out!" Cyril, Edward, and Carlisle all said in unison.

"Ooook..." Jasper said putting his hands up in defeat and walking away. Edward following slowly.

"You all do what you want! I will not stand here and watch you two argue with one another!" Lila said walking storming off back to Esme and Cyril's bedroom.

"Wonderful, continue to upset your mother." Cyril told Carlisle.

"ME? ME? YOU are the one upsetting everyone!" Carlisle shouted.

"I came here to visit my son, not be berated and insulted! Or disrespected!" Cyril shouted back at Carlisle. "Never have I been so... so..."

"SO WRONG? SO SORRY? SO STUBBORN!" Carlisle interrupted.

"NEVER HAVE I SEEN MY SON ACT SO CHILDISH!" Cyril shot back.

"You have some nerve dad, coming here, first the hospital and now here? You said you wanted to try and get to know him, then you get here, mom lays into you and then you decide to snap back at Edward? WHAT! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Carlisle was yelling now.

"What is going on?!" Esme came out followed by Rose, Bella, and Alice who had joined them earlier. Esme had heard the yelling earlier but she knew it was Lila laying into them. After the yelling stopped and then started again she decided to come out and see what was going on now.

"My father is out of his damn mind!" Carlisle shouted.

"Watch your mouth!" Cyril warned.

"Or what! You're going to act even more out of your mind!" Carlisle was officially pissed off.

"Where is Edward?" Bella asked in between the arguing. She looked around and noticed Edward wasn't there.

Carlisle immediately stopped and turned to look for him. "Edward!" He called out. No answer. "Jasper, Emmett... where is he?"

"I don't know... I was watching you two." Emmett looked around.

Jasper looked outside and noticed Edward's car was no longer where it was when they arrived. "He's gone."

Carlisle felt like everything was crashing down on him. He turned to look at his father and suddenly flung himself, cane or no cane, at Cyril.

Carlisle screamed at him in frustration and anger. He grabbed Cyril by the shirt and caused them to stumble forward and fall down.

"What... what is it?" Lila hurried out, noticing the change. They went from bickering and being upset, to now being out of control.

"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" Carlisle was shaking Cyril.

"Carlisle! Cyril!" Lila was yelling.

"Stop this! Stop right now!" Esme tried to grab Carlisle by his back and pull him off, but he pulled away from her and she slipped and stumbled backwards.

"Mom!" Emmett moved fast to grab her before she hit her head on the foyer table.

Carlisle let go of Cyril and used his cane to get back up. He moved over to Esme's side. "I'm sorry... are you ok?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry, sorry." Carlisle took her head in his hands. "I didn't mean to push you."

"I know, I know." Esme assured him.

Carlisle looked over to his dad. "I want you to leave. Go. Don't come back."

Esme was torn, she didn't know what to do. She felt bad for what was going on with Carlisle and Cyril's relationship. They'd always been so close, they adored one another. She wanted them to work things out, but at that moment she had to focus on her family. She helped Carlisle back to the living room to sit him down. Although he's much better, rolling around on the floor at any rate was not something he should be doing.

Meanwhile Lila stood next to Cyril who was still on the floor. She couldn't believe how things just got so out of control. She looked down at Cyril.

"You fix this Cyril. You fix this or when I go home you are not coming with me!" She was seething. "I don't understand what is going on with you. After your hear... after the incident you said you wanted to make changes, changes for the better. Then you go and attack Edward, then you say you're sorry. Now you attack again and bring Carlisle down as well. Who are you? I don't know who this man is." She moved her finger over him. "Fix this!" She said before walking away with Alice and Rose helping her. She was upset and starting to cry. Bella stood there next to Emmett and Jasper, who were looking at Cyril.

"What just happened?" Emmett was so confused.

"Your family is nuts." Jasper whispered. "Except Aly."

Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Help your grandfather up." Cyril said to Emmett, who went over and helped him stand.

"Look grandpa, I love you, but you can't keep doing this. You can't keep getting mad and attacking Edward." Emmett tried to reason with him. In all honesty Emmett didn't even know what had just happened. He didn't really attack Edward this time, but it seemed that it was going that way. Something seemed to be irking his grandfather but he didn't know what it was.

"You, don't start with me now!" Cyril snapped at him.

"Maybe he shouldn't, but I will." Bella suddenly said stepping in front of him.

"Excuse me?" Cyril was taken aback.

"You heard me, Mr. Cullen. You have no right to treat Edward or his dad like that. You have no right to come and hurt them like this. They've both had a hard time. First dealing with finding out about each other, and then getting to know one another, and then the attack, and now this? They have a right to have a relationship and get to know one another better. Not have to deal with you!" Bella was shooting daggers at Cyril with her eyes.

"Listen Ms. Swan, you..."

"No. YOU listen, Mr. Cullen. You treat Edward better, or I swear you will lose your entire family because you insist on being a stubborn old man!" She then turned and walked off going to look for her phone and try and call Edward.

"Dude..." Emmett was in shock.

"Wow." Jasper said hitting stop on his phone. As soon as Bella stepped up to Cyril, Jasper knew something was gonna happen, so he grabbed his phone and hit record. "Edward is gonna love this."

Cyril shot Jasper a look before opening the front door and slamming it shut behind him.

* * *

**Author Note: Dang that Cyril, he's just all over the place. What's his deal? He wants to know him, then don't, then does, then don't... what's his deal? What do you guys think is going on? And what about Lila Cullen? What are your thoughts on her? And where is Edward? What do you think about Bella going all lecture-y on Cyril? Please leave me your thoughts in the reviews! As always thanks for reading!**


	48. Chapter 48

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings eventually. AU/OOC and all that jazz. ****Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

**!WARNING! This chapter involves a subject matter that may be hard for some to deal with. It involves what could happen with children and a pool. Please do not read this if you have any triggers involving such.**

* * *

**Chapter 48 - He was 3...**

KNOCK... KNOCK... KNOCK... KNOCK... KNOCK...

"WHAT!" Aro shouted as he pulled open his door.

"Um... hey." Edward looked at him. He'd not spoken with Aro since he was at the hospital. He still didn't want to fully forgive the fact that Aro snitched him off. Telling Carlisle... it caused him to go after him and ended up with Carlisle getting shot.

"Edward?" Aro looked around past him to see if he was with anyone. "What's wrong? Do you need to talk?"

Edward shook his head no.

"Is this a visit then?" Aro chuckled.

"No... can you come over to the house for a bit?" Edward asked still standing on the doorstep.

"What's going on? Come in." Aro took a step back.

"No time to come in... can you just get your shrink pad and come to the house?" Edward said taking a step back.

"What is it? What's going on?" Aro was confused.

"Cyril and Carlisle's mom are visiting." Edward sighed.

"Things not going well, then?" Aro said walking over and grabbing his bag that sat on the floor by his foyer table.

"Well, Lila was pissed off. She was kind of funny, but then Cyril got angry at her and then he and Carlisle started getting mad... then he kind of snapped at me again... Carlisle wanted to throw him out... it's just a mess." He explained. "I don't want Carlisle's relationship with his dad to get messed up because of me. I already caused enough shit for them."

"You haven't caused a mess, Edward. Don't think like that." Aro put his hand on his shoulder as he closed his door.

"Whatever. I'm not here for me. Can we just go?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." Aro sighed. And just like that they were off.

/

"I can't just sit here and wait to see if he comes back. What if he left? Left Forks? What if this was it, the last straw? We were doing so good!" Carlisle was a wreck, in his bedroom with Esme.

"You can't think like that. We have Charlie looking out for his car. He's only been gone about an hour. He'll come back, you have to believe that." Esme sat down next to him and rubbed his shoulder.

"Why is he doing this?" Carlisle looked broken.

"You know Edward..."

"No... my father. Why is he doing this? I don't... I don't understand!" Carlisle was frustrated.

"I honestly don't know what's going on with your father. But... you won't know until you two calm down and talk. Really talk." Esme stood up when she heard cars arriving.

"Is that?" Carlisle stood up and went to the door, heading out to the front. He sighed in relief seeing Edward step out of his car. "Thank God."

"Is that Aro behind him?" Esme said looking out the window. "He must have gone to get Aro. To help you and Cyril."

Carlisle opened the front door and stepped out, not bothering with his cane. "Edward!" Carlisle rushed down the front steps as quick as his body allowed and grabbed Edward into a tight hug.

"Car...lisle..." Edward groaned... "too... tight..."

Carlisle let him go. "Sorry. I just... I thought... don't do that again!"

"I'm sorry. I just thought maybe Aro could... help you." Edward realized what Carlisle must have thought given his track record. Shit, he'd have thought the same thing.

"Carlisle. It's good to see you." Aro said shaking his hand. "Edward thought maybe you could use an ear... so to speak."

Carlisle nodded and walked Aro inside. Before walking in he turned to look at Edward. "Don't leave... ok."

Edward nodded.

"Hello, Bella..." Aro said as she rushed passed him into Edward, grabbing him into a hug, and then stepping back and poking him in the chest with her finger.

"WHERE DID YOU GO?! WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE?!" Bella shouted at him.

"What... the..." Edward looked at Emmett and Jasper who also walked outside.

"I called you like 50 times!" Bella continued.

Edward then stuck his hand in his jeans pocket and pulled his phone out, it was dead. "I'm sorry... it's off. Battery must have died. I'm sorry if you were worried." He reached for her to hug her.

"Dude... you missed an awesome show!" Emmett smiled.

"What?" Edward asked, still holding onto Bella.

"She." Jasper pointed at Bella. "Ripped your grandpa a new one! Look..." Jasper pulled out his phone and hit play.

"God..." Edward groaned looking at her. "I can't believe you did that." Edward said a bit shocked. "That was... hot."

Bella grinned and blushed at the same time. "He just made me so mad!"

"Why though?" Edward looked at the three.

"When you left... dad went nuts. He thought you ran, I guess. Thought Gramps ran you off. He attacked him. Threw him to the ground." Emmett told him.

"Fuck. I... that's not what I wanted." Edward groaned. "I went to get Aro so that wouldn't happen. Fuck! I just seem to keep messing shit up!"

"Maybe Uncle Aro can help. Come on, let's go inside." Emmett motioned for them to follow.

"Wait... where is Cyril?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. He came outside and sort of disappeared. He probably went for a walk." Emmett said.

"I'm gonna look around." Edward informed.

"You want me to come with you?" Bella asked. Edward shook his head.

"You go inside. I'll be in in a bit." Edward kissed her on the forehead.

"If he tries to push you in the lake or down a hill or off a cliff or someshit... just shout." Emmett chuckled, causing Edward to flip him off.

/

Edward headed down the path that lead into the forest. He hadn't really wandered around before, but with the path there, as long as he didn't go off of it, he'd be ok. He looked around as he walked for signs of Cyril but didn't see any. He kept going, and without realizing a few minutes turned into 15, and then 20, still no Cyril.

"What the fuck... the old man couldn't have gone that far... I was gone what?... an hour... take into account his age..." Edward was talking to himself out loud. He didn't want to but he broke off from the path after about the first 10 minutes or so. There was another smaller path, that he wasn't sure if it was a real path, or just an opening into more of the forest, but he noticed what looked like plants smashed, as if someone had recently stepped over them. He decided to go through and thought he could keep track of what way he went to get back, until he tripped of course and rolled down a small little hill.

_Fuck... do you call shit like that hills in the forest?_ He thought to himself after he stopped rolling down and got back up, brushing the leaves off his clothes.

"Fuck... I don't even know what direction I'm headed anymore." Edward muttered, reaching for his phone. He had a compass app on it... then remembered it was dead. "Fuck." Edward looked up and tried to see the position of the moon but who was he kidding, he wasn't the outdoor type. What could he figure out by looking at the sky, which was mostly hidden by the tall trees.

"Ok dumb ass, you got yourself lost. FUCK!" He shouted out loud. _God, Em is not going to let me live this down!_

Edward was going to try and find his way back when he noticed something off in the distance. It was getting darker, it was probably around 8pm already. He tried to focus in the darkening light and noticed it was someone laying on the ground.

_Cyril._ Edward took off into a run towards the body.

"Cyril?" Edward knelt down next to him. He looked as if he had his right hand clenched on his left arm. _Heart attack_. Edward thought. "Cyril!" He shook him. Cyril managed to open his eyes and look at Edward.

"My... my..." Cyril tried to speak.

"Don't... don't talk... fuck... do you have a phone?" Edward asked.

"Fe... fell..." Cyril whispered. "Med... medicine... need my... med...icine..." Cyril spoke again, swallowing.

"Where? Where is it?" Edward asked.

"Fell..." Cyril said looking towards the direction Edward came from.

"I'll find it." Edward said running back towards the direction he had come from. He squinted his eyes trying to focus. Trying to look for a pill bottle. _They're usually orange... look for orange._ Edward thought to himself. If he looked for a color instead of an item, maybe he'd find it. And he did just that. Within 2 minutes he was lucky enough to catch the moonlight hitting off the orange translucent pill bottle and ran back to Cyril.

"I got it, here." Edward said taking out two pills as the bottle instructed was the correct dose and propped up Cyril's head. "You're gonna have to take it dry." Cyril nodded and opened his mouth for the pills. Edward tossed them in and Cyril swallowed. Neither said anything for what seemed like forever. Cyril seemed to relax a bit and the attack or whatever it was, seemed to ease out a bit.

"Does Carlisle know you're sick?" Edward asked.

"No." Cyril admitted.

"He's gonna be mad." Edward informed.

"I know." Cyril sighed.

"What the fuck were you doing out here?" Edward suddenly scolded.

"Taking a walk. Getting some air. My son was kicking me out of the house." Cyril replied.

"Bull. You were kicking yourself out. Acting like an old douche." Edward looked him over. "Can you get up?"

Cyril tried to sit up but winced and stopped.

"Don't move." Edward placed his hand on Cyril's chest to stop him... when he then felt raindrops start to fall. "Aww come on! Are you serious!" Edward shouted up in the air. "Fuck. You're gonna have to move." Edward looked around and noticed a little embankment of sorts, that had a little spill over they could keep dry under. "I'm gonna drag you." Edward said standing up and wrapping his arms under Cyril's arms, by his armpits and began to pull slowly. He stopped a few times to give Cyril a minute and because Cyril was heavy. It took a couple of minutes but when they finally made it under, Edward sat down next to Cyril, who he propped up against the dirt wall of the embankment.

"Your father... is going to think... I killed you..." Cyril chuckled.

"Yeah... Emmett said to shout if you tried to push me off a cliff or something." Edward grinned.

"That boy..." Cyril sighed. "I love him but sometimes..."

"Yeah." Edward said, not knowing what to say.

"Listen, boy." Cyril began, taking a breath.

_Edward, old man._ Edward thought to himself.

"Just in case... things get worse..." He began.

"Don't... don't go there. They'll find us, eventually. Emmett won't ever let us forget this though." Edward tried to stop Cyril from going down the road he sensed he was going.

"No... I have to... I have to tell someone." Cyril began. Edward sighed and stayed quiet. "I'm sorry... for my behavior... it has nothing to do with you." Edward shot him a look. "Ok, a little... but not all. The shooting... yes, that upset me. But... the fact you turned up... that you existed..."

"Geez, well sorry I was born... can't do nothing about that." Edward snapped.

"No... that's not... what I meant." Cyril said starting to get winded.

"Maybe you should stop talking." Edward suggested.

"No... listen... I had a son..." Cyril began again. Edward looked at him confused. "Before Carlisle... before I met Lila... I was irresponsible. This young girl... barely 18... I was 21. We had... relations and... one day she... she told me she was pregnant."

Edward's mouth dropped feeling a bit sick.

"I was upset. I didn't... believe her... accused her... of cheating. I was in college... working hard towards becoming a doctor. I thought she... would ruin everything... at the time. She left and I went on... like nothing happened. I tried... to forget about her, about _my child_. Wondered if it was my child... Finally... I heard she went into labor... I had to know, I had to. I left school and went to the hospital a friend of hers told me she was at..." Cyrl paused.

"What happened?" Edward asked after giving Cyril a minute.

"She died... giving birth. There were complications..." Cyril sobbed. "I saw the baby and I knew... knew he was mine. But I was in school... a bachelor... what could I give a baby? I left the hospital and never went back..."

"You left the baby? You didn't claim him?" Edward was completely enthralled in Cyril's confession.

"I kept an eye on him. His aunt took him, raised him... I sent her money when I could... she knew... I would sometimes drive by just to look at him. To... see how he was growing... Almost stopping a few times, almost going and saying hello... but I could never do it. And then one night... I decided enough was enough... I was going to do it... I even brought along one of those kid doctor toy things..." a painful chuckle escaped Cyril's mouth, and he closed his eyes.

"What?" Edward whispered afraid to hear the answer.

"There were ambulances. I stopped my car and ran over. His aunt saw me and she burst into tears. I knew then... something was wrong... with him... I was too late! I was a coward and I was too late! I was being punished! I was too stupid and... and I waited to long... I didn't deserve him..." Cyril was sobbing uncontrollably. "He fell in the pool... he was 3..." And that's all that Cyril could say. He started to gasp for air, fighting through his tears.

"Cyril!" Edward looked him over. "Does your arm hurt? Your chest?" Edward asked.

Cyril shook his head no.

"I think... you're having a panic attack this time. Breathe... just breathe..." Edward tried to calm him like he knew to do for himself. _Fucking old man gave me his panic attacks!_ Edward said realising who he inherited his attacks from. And there he stayed with Cyril, taking off his jacket and placing it over Cyril who fell asleep after composing himself and calming down. The rain had stopped but it was still cold out. Edward huddled next to Cyril and fell asleep as well.

* * *

**Author Note: I know this may have been a hard read, it was a hard thing to right. As I have seen what can happen first hand with a child and a pool. It's a fear I always have with me regarding my niece and nephews anytime they are around water as they do not swim, no one really in my family does. I do hope everyone EVERYONE keeps their eyes on their kids, nephews, nieces, cousins, young relatives, friends, around water. Even adults who cannot swim. I live in Arizona and this is something we see every summer over and over again. It's one reason that I dread the summer months that are coming upon us again because no matter how many warnings, billboards, commercials, it continues to happen. PLEASE keep your eye on anyone who cannot swim, when around water, especially kids!**

**I also want to say that my thoughts are with those affected by the tragedy in Boston. I almost did not post this but I remember hearing once that if we alter our lives because of crazy wicked tourtorus people, we let them win and I for one will not let anyone who can do that dictate what I do and do not do.**

**Thank you to those still reading, please review let me know your thoughts. I wonder how many readers there are left? Do you think the story is getting too long? Not enough? Please let me know your thoughts.**


	49. Chapter 49

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings. AU/OOC and all that jazz. ****Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 49 - You Need To Talk**

Edward woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. _WTF_. He thought to himself. He opened his eyes and remembered where he was. He sat up quickly and turned to look at Cyril. He was still there, asleep. Edward checked his breathing and he seemed to be breathing ok, maybe not as strong as he could be but it seemed acceptable.

Edward stood up and decided to go looking for Cyril's phone hoping it didn't get wet and still had some battery. After looking for a few minutes he was able to find it, however unfortunately it was either water damaged or dead because it would not turn on.

"Fuck." Edward kicked the ground, what dry leaves there were, getting tossed up and fluttering away. That is when he stopped and thought of something. He went back to Cyril and carefully went through his jacket pockets. He found what he was looking for and hoped he could just find enough dry leaves and branches. He collected some rocks and made a makeshift camp ground looking fire area, tossed in what he could find that was dry and started to try and light it.

"Please don't let me burn down this forest." Edward muttered to himself. "Come on!" He shouted at the lighter frustrated. "Almost... come on... YES!" Edward managed to light what he found. He did so in an area with more of an opening for the smoke to rise up through. He went and looked for more dry things and continued to toss them into the fire. He also took his shirt off and soaked it in the stream not too far from them. If the fire started to get out of hand, he'd try and squeeze the water out as much as he could.

_Only you can prevent forest fires.._ Edward thought to himself chuckling.

He put the shirt down near the fire and went over to sit next to Cyril. He was starting to get cold, and hoped he didn't get sick. He leaned back and closed his eyes, hoping he didn't fall asleep but he just felt so tired. He was not a camping type of kid, he did not understand how people chose to sleep on the ground. However, hoping for something is different than doing it... because he did end up falling asleep, until he felt someone shaking him.

"Edward! Edward!" He felt himself be shaken, and when he opened his eyes Aro was leaning over him.

"Aro?" Edward blinked a few times. "Shit, the fire!" Edward looked over and saw the fire had died.

"You should never leave a fire going when you go to sleep Edward." Aro pointed out. "But with the rain, once it burned through whatever dry stuff you must have used, it died out once it hit the damp ground."

Edward turned to look at Cyril who Emmett and Jasper were helping stand up. "Dad was flipping the fuck out when you two never came back." Emmett said.

"And Bella, Charlie had to come and sleep in the living room. She wouldn't leave." Jasper said.

"Fuck... I told her I'd be right back... I was looking for the old man." Edward looked at Cyril. "He's uh... not feeling well... found him laying here after I fell from somewhere over there..." Edward pointed to the area he rolled down.

"We looked last night for you but with the rain and the darkness, Charlie said we needed to wait until morning, dad almost punched him." Emmett grinned.

"What time is it?" Edward asked.

"About 6 a.m. We headed out as soon as there was some light." Aro replied as he helped Edward up. "Here. Put this on. You're going to get sick. Your immune system is still compromised." Aro took off his jacket and handed it to Edward. As he took it, he noticed that Aro was dressed differently from what he usually saw him in.

"You're dressed normal." Edward grabbed the jacket. He didn't want to say it but he was cold, really cold.

Aro walked over to Emmett and Jasper helping them with Cyril, who was was awake and a bit annoyed at the fussing.

"I am not always in a suit Edward." Aro said as they moved along down the path Aro, Jasper and Emmett had used. "It's a good thing you put the fire on, we saw the smoke." He pulled out his phone and dialed Carlisle. "We found them. They both need to go to the hospital..."

"No!" Edward said. "I'm fine..." he looked at Cyril. "The old man needs to go though."

"We're not far from Emmett's jeep, then we'll be there in about 15 minutes." Aro finished, and then hung up.

"I'm... fine..." Cyril spoke, still a tad short of breath.

"No you ain't." Edward gave him a look.

"You keep... keep shut." Cyril warned.

"You have to tell him... everything." Edward emphasised the last word.

Cyril sighed and closed his eyes. "He... won't understand."

"Understand what?" Emmett asked.

"None of your business." Cyril snapped.

After that they continued to walk in silence. After a few tricky maneuvers with Cyril, and a few almost slips, they made it back to the jeep and piled in.

/

"Fuck!" Edward groaned when he saw the house. Charlie's cruiser was there, an ambulance was waiting, people were all over the front yard... _Probably a search party._ Edward thought to himself.

Edward got out of the car and was immediately assaulted by Bella. She grabbed him into a hug and almost knocked them both down. Then she suddenly pulled back and Edward's head was whipped to the side. Bella had slapped him.

"What the fuck..." Edward rubbed his face.

Bella covered her mouth horrified at what she had just done.

Edward noticed. "I'm fine... really... it's ok. You just surprised me." He tried to reach for her.

"I'm sorry!" Bella cried again grabbing him. "I didn't mean that... I was...sooo scared!"

"I'm fine, I'm sorry." Edward assured her.

"Don't... don't do that to me... again." She had tears coming down her face.

"I'm sorry. I fell and then lost my way. I found Cyril and he couldn't move." Edward apologized grabbing her into a hug but letting her go when he noticed Charlie coming towards them.

"You had a lot of people looking for you." Charlie said with what Edward could have sworn was a smirk on his face.

_I'm sure he liked Bella hitting me_. He mentally told himself.

"Edward!" Carlisle stumbled out of the house, cane in hand.

"Cyril!" Lila ran out and headed to Cyril who was now being placed on a gurney.

Alice, Esme, and Rose too were running outside.

Carlisle reached Edward and looked him over. "Are you ok?" Carlisle asked. Edward nodded and then Carlisle pulled him into a hug. Edward was trying to get used to being hugged but it was still weird.

"You should check on your dad... he... he's not well." Edward didn't want to rat Cyril out... but he was going to give him to the end of the day to come clean or he would.

"He caused all of this!" Carlisle was pissed. He turned to look in his father's direction but once he did, he couldn't stay mad. He was looking at a broken man, a frail man who his mother was crying over.

"Don't... get him angry." Edward said grabbing Carlisle's arm.

"What do you... what's going on?" Carlisle looked at Edward, then back to Cyril, and then back to Edward.

"Ask him." Edward sighed.

"You need to get checked out. Did you sleep all night with no shirt on? No Jacket?" Carlisle asked.

"I slept in my shirt. Cyril needed my jacket." Edward informed.

"I can't believe it, he took your jacket!" Carlisle was seething.

"No! Look... he needed to keep warm... he's an old guy you know. I took it off after he was asleep and covered him. He didn't even know." Edward tried to calm him down. "I took my shirt off when I woke up, soaked it in water... in case the fire got out of hand... look, you really need to talk to him."

"Edward!" Esme said pulling him in for a hug and away from Carlisle. "Dear God, we were so worried!"

"I'm sorry... I'm... I'm still a city boy... me and the forest... we're not really good together." Edward tried to joke.

"You had us so worried. Bella said you went to look around for Cyril but when you didn't return... 30 minutes turned into an hour, we began to call out for you, and then an hour turned into two... we knew something must have happened at that point." Esme looked him over, brushed him off, wiped his hair out of his face.

"You need to get seen by a doctor, you're coming to the hospital." Esme demanded.

"I'm ok... Carlisle can look me over." Edward didn't want to go to the hospital, he just honestly wanted to get into his bed and sleep.

"Edward!" Alice was next grabbing him into a hug. "Don't do that again!" She said lightly punching him on the arm.

Edward chuckled. "Trust me. I got no plans on doing that again anytime soon."

"Edward, I'm glad you're ok, and I'm sorry but I have to get to work." Rose said walking up to him.

"It's ok, and thanks." Edward said as Rose quickly gave him a hug. He often felt bad for her, she and Jasper worked hard and sometimes he wondered about their parents but hadn't asked them anything yet.

The next thing he knew he was being whisked away to the hospital by Esme and Carlisle, Esme driving. Edward refused to get into an ambulance. Cyril was taken by the ambulance with Lila riding along with him. Alice, Jasper and Emmett followed in Emmett's jeep.

/

"What did they mean that he had ANOTHER heart attack?" Carlisle was arguing with his mother in the waiting room.

"He had one... a while back... he didn't want to tell you." Lila spoke softly.

"My god mother! He could have died! How could you not tell me!" Carlisle shouted.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black!" Lila suddenly snapped back at him.

"That's different!" Carlisle insisted.

"Not really." Lila and Carlisle turned and looked at Edward, who just shrugged. He had been checked out and found to be ok. They gave him some meds to try and be proactive against him catching any fevers or a cold.

"I... I did that... I caused him to have another heart attack! What if he had died because of what I did!" Carlisle shouted again. "I attacked him! Knocked him to the ground!" Carlisle rubbed his temples.

"Calm down Carlisle, please." Esme was at his side.

"Your father never wants to look weak in your eyes, he loves you." Lila told him.

"Fuck looking weak!" Carlisle shouted.

"Watch your mouth!" Lila scolded.

"I'm sorry... it's just... I could have killed him..." Carlisle whispered.

"Guess almost killing your... parent... runs in the family..." Edward muttered to himself... causing a glance from Carlisle. _Fuck... hope he didn't hear me._ Edward thought.

"You two need to have a talk. The doctors said he can probably go home later tonight. We'll head back home and..." Lila was cut off by Edward.

"No!" Edward stood up. "I mean... no... you two have to come back to the house... they need to talk. You'll come too, right?" Edward looked at Aro, who nodded.

"Edward..." Carlisle asked.

"You need to talk, that's all I'm saying right now." Edward refused to say anything more. Time passed and they waited for Cyril to be released. Edward was growing tired and with Bella by his side, he sat there in the waiting room and just closed his eyes falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well here's a early update, I was just in an update mood.**

**So, Carlisle knows his mom and dad were keeping things from him now. Cyril seem's to have been keeping things from everyone. Guess Edward also still has some guilt over what happened to Carlisle. Isn't this family just one big mess? LOL.**

**Thank you to everyone whose reviewed, and keeps doing so. Thanks to everyone reading as well!**


	50. Chapter 50

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Canon Pairings. AU/OOC and all that jazz. ****Beta'd by ****Je-suis-B thank you!**

**Lemon Warning!**

* * *

**Chapter 50 - Say Goodbye**

"You've kept this to yourself all this time? Our entire marriage?" Lila said in a whisper, trying to grasp what her husband had just told her.

"I was ashamed... I _am_ ashamed." Cyril answered. It was the day after they were found. They had released Cyril later that night, but held off any talk until the next morning. No one knew what to say, or what to ask. They all had questions they needed answered but everyone was so tired after leaving the hospital, no one wanted to get into any arguments.

Carlisle was one person who needed answers, desperately from his father. Why did he acted the way he did with Edward. Why didn't he tell him about his heart condition. Why? Why? Why? But he too could not face his father, not after what he felt caused Cyril's heart attack. He attacked him, he pushed him down and wanted to strangle him. What if he had died? What would have Carlisle done then? He could not stop thinking about the fact that he almost killed his father. At least in his mind that is.

It was now the next morning and they were all sitting in the livingroom, well only the family. Cyril did not want anyone else here, even though he knew his big mouthed grandchildren would spill later. He just needed privacy. Privacy in which he and Carlisle were grateful for after Cyril repeated what he had told Edward the night in the woods. Aro was there to keep tempers in check, and try to mediate when needed.

"Something like that, a burden someone believes they have that heavy... it's hard for them to come to terms and tell people about it." Aro placed his hand on Lila.

"I'm your wife, I have been your wife for over 40 years... how... why Cyril?" Lila's tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry dear. I had pushed it aside, before I met you. I was ashamed and guilty, and I wanted to forget... to not hurt..." Cyril looked so tired sitting on the sofa in the livingroom. Everyone was spaced about on furniture throughout the living room. "I didn't want to forget him, but I wanted to forget what I did... what I didn't do."

Carlisle hadn't spoken during Cyril's entire story. He sat there, his eyes looking down just listening. Esme sat by his side, rubbing his back.

"Hearing about me... pushed it all back." Edward spoke.

Cyril nodded. "It was never about you... it was about me."

"So, you don't hate Edward?" Emmett asked.

"No. I... I hated the fact that this happened because it made me have to go back... back to that time." Cyril tried to explain further that it was the situation, not Edward himself that he hated. That it was the situation that he despised because of what had happened all those years ago.

"Who else knew?" Carlisle turned his head up to look at his father.

"No one... except his aunt. After it happened, I never went back. I drove around the funeral home but I couldn't stop. I wanted to, but I was too much of a coward. I couldn't go in there and see... the son I killed." Cyril began to choke up.

"While it's tragic, what happened to the poor child, it was not your fault. You cannot blame yourself for his death." Aro looked at Cyril. "You made the choice to let the boy live with a family. Had you accepted him when she told you, it would not have changed the complications of his birth. She would have suffered the same trauma and then you would have been a single father, struggling with school and work. You gave him, from what you said, a loving home with an aunt and family who loved him. While you didn't officially give him up for adoption, the results were the same. You allowed him to have a family, a childhood as normal as one could hope to have. The accident was tragic and could have happened had you taken him or not."

"Had I not been so selfish, maybe I would have had him with me. He would not have fallen in the pool that day." Cyril shouted.

"No one can sit and debate the what ifs and such. Anything could have happened at anytime. Accidents happen with one parent or two, with the parent or with relatives. No one knows when tragedy is going to strike. It's a part of life, something that unfortunately happens." Aro tried to explain. "You did what you thought was best, and you helped financially when you could. You did take some responsibility, you took care of what you could, while giving him what you thought best. It's not like you left him on the streets."

"I worked hard to get over that, and now..." Cyril buried his head in his hands. Lila walked over to him and sat down next to him pulling him into a hug, in which he broke down uncontrollably.

"Shhh." Lila tried to comfort him.

"Cyril, I don't think you've let yourself properly grieve even after all this time. It's something we all need, something we should never hold in. You need to grieve and more importantly you need to be able to forgive yourself." Aro spoke. "You may have been able to repress your feelings but with Edward, and the situation you all were put in... you need to come to terms with what happened."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Cyril looked up, eyes red and swollen.

"Say goodbye." Edward chimed in, causing everyone to turn and look at him.

"That's a good suggestion, Edward." Aro smiled. "Say goodbye, Cyril. You said you couldn't go to the funeral, maybe it's time you had your own. Go visit him, go see him and say goodbye."

"I can't... I can't do that." Cyril shook his head. "I don't have the right..."

"You do, Cyril. Even if it took you those 3 years to accept him, to want to finally get to know him... you decided to be someone in his life, but the circumstances took that decision you made away from you. You were always around watching, supporting the way you could. You always cared, and because of that you do have the right. You cared about the child and you did love the child. Just because you were not actively there, does not take away the feelings you had. Go, go and say goodbye."

"I got an idea." Edward again grabbed everyone's attention. "Today was my mom's birthday." Edward announced. His mother was born on October 22nd, and it seemed like time flew by these past few months.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't notice the date." Carlisle looked up at him. "If..."

"It's ok." Edward assured. "I need to say goodbye... I was so mad at my mom, and then all this stuff happened." Edward paused a moment. "I'll go with you... you go with me?"

"Oh, Edward." Esme sniffled, she loved his big heart and willingness to help.

Carlisle took a moment and looked at Edward. He didn't know if he could do it, but maybe... it was something he needed, something they both needed. He finally took a big breath before exhaling, and nodding his head in agreement.

"Ok."

"I think you four should go. Go together, go say goodbye, and go get to know one another." Lila stood up. "The girls and I will stay here, and wait for you. We'll always wait for you." She said leaning over and kissing Cyril on his forehead.

"The kids shouldn't miss more school. It seems as if they've missed more than go this year." Esme realized. "It's Monday, not the best day of the week to go on a trip. Cyril you were just released from the hospital. Stay and relax, build up your strength. Friday you all can set out."

Carlisle nodded. "I think that's a good idea."

"Carlisle..." Cyril hadn't spoken much to Carlisle aside from telling his story.

"Don't... not now, I think you should go rest. We all should. We'll talk later." Carlisle said leaving the living room.

After a few minutes Cyril and Lila headed to the guest room, and Emmett, Alice and Edward immediately grabbed their phones...

/

"Are you still angry with him?" Esme asked Carlisle as they lay in their bed. Trying to relax for a bit, before going on with their day.

"No... yes... I don't know." Carlisle admitted. "Why didn't he tell us? Why didn't he tell me he was sick? I'm so angry that they kept that from me. How do I go back to how we were? After what happened? I attacked my father!" Carlisle sat up quickly.

"Don't do that to yourself." Esme got up from her side of the bed and went to sit next to him.

"He would tell me how strict his father was. How everything had to be perfect, or he'd... he'd _pay_ for it. My grandfather might have been different with me, but with my dad... he was constantly hitting him. I know it's different than today, I mean it was discipline then... that's how things worked back then. But it still hurt him, he still hated it... and the other night I turned into my grandfather. I attacked him." Carlisle was torn between being angry and feeling guilty.

"You are not your grandfather, Carlisle. You are a caring and loving son and father. You were hurting and scared and you lashed out. You didn't beat your father, you had a misunderstanding." Esme rubbed his back.

"I don't see it that way."

"Talk to Aro. He'll help you... and then when you boys leave Friday... talk to your father. Talk to Edward and Emmett. Bond."

"I'm scared."

Esme kissed him on the cheek. "I know, and it's ok to be scared. Things will get better, they'll work out."

"I love you, you know that." Carlisle looked her in the eyes.

She nodded. "As do I." She leaned in and kissed him. She pushed him back against the bed proceeded to climb up on top of him.

Carlisle was surprised at her sudden behavior, but once he realized what she wanted he took control and flipped them so he was on top of her.

"I missed you." Carlisle said kissing her gently. Since his injury, he and Esme had not been intimate. Esme was worried they'd hurt him, but enough was enough in her mind. His mind never thought any time was needed.

Carlisle ran one hand over her cheek, caressing her. He started to kiss her down her neck, trailing down to her shoulder. Esme immediately went to undo his shirt buttons. Eagerly she undid them as she continued to writhe under his touch. Once all the buttons were off Carlisle leaned back to pull it off, allowing Esme to quickly unzip and pull her casual simple dress over her head. Leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties.

"Carlisle..." she was starting to pant heavily. He had this predatory look in his eyes. His blue eyes felt like a ocean Esme could get lost in. He went back in and continued to kiss her again, this time in between her breasts as his hands flew under her back to unclasp her bra.

"I love you so much." He said taking her breasts in his hands, massaging them, making Esme thrust up into his touch.

"More... more Carlisle." Esme begged reaching for his pants. In what seemed like unnatural speed Carlisle removed his pants, along with his boxers. He then looked at her with a gleam in his eye. He ran his hands slowly up her legs, softly touching her inner thighs causing her to thrust and buck. With a mischievous look, he grabbed her panties and slid them off of her.

"I need you so much." Carlisle moaned into her neck as he kissed her.

"Now Carlisle, God... now."

He wanted to take her fast and hard. He needed her, but he needed to make sure she was ready and he didn't end up back in the hospital. _Talk about embarrassing... _He began lowering one hand to her folds, while the other he used to hold himself up. He gently massaged her, feeling her wetness before quickly thrusting in one finger.

"Carlisle!" Esme moaned. He covered her mouth.

"Shhh." He whispered. "We wouldn't want them to hear us, would we?"

She shook her head.

Another finger... then another.

"Please..." Esme was going to lose her mind.

Carlisle nodded and pulled his hand away, causing her to momentarily whimper.

"I love you." Carlisle whispered into her ear as he thrust into her fast and hard.

Esme moaned and began to move with him, trying to match his speed, trying to take him in deeper.

Carlisle took her right nipple into his mouth, slightly biting down on it. She clenched her teeth to keep from crying out.

He continued to thrust into her, repeatedly, hard, fast, with such a primal need. It wasn't long before he felt her start to lose control.

"Carlisle... Carlisle... God..." Esme panted as she came undone. Once he felt her squeeze him as she rode out her orgasm, he couldn't take it anymore. With another there hard thrusts Carlisle came, panting as he did, taking her lips with his.

"I love you." He said as he rolled off of her.

"As do I." She smiled at him.

She'd always love him, as he would always love her.

* * *

**A/N: Another early update for you! **

**Them two adults just adore each other don't they? One day they will be Cyril and Lila. As for Cyril... do you think he should have told Lila? Told anyone? Poor Edward, dealing with his mothers first birthday. He seem's to be handling it ok though...**

**Thanks for reading! I appreciate everyone who is still reading and appreciate the reviews! Links on my profile page.**


	51. Chapter 51

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

** This chapter has not been Beta'd.**

* * *

**Chapter 51 - Men**

The week flew past rather quickly. Everyone trying their best to be cordial to one another, yet it seemed as if all the Cullen men were keeping out of one another's way. Which is why Edward was still at school about half an hour after it let out. They were planning on heading out around 7, so he was trying to stay at school as long as he could. He hadn't really spoken to Cyril about anything since that day, but he wasn't sure what to say either way. What do you tell a man who you thought hated you, but instead just hates the reminder you give them? Kind of a catch 22.

He wasn't into sports much, but he liked the fact he could let off some steam by shooting some hoops. He'd wanted to get to a gym, actually. He missed being able to let out his aggression on a punching bag. He half wanted to ask Carlisle if they could get one, but he still felt weird asking for things. _Maybe Jasper can put one in his basement._ He wondered while tossing the ball, missing. He was using the outside courts.

"Not so good, are you?"

Edward turned around and noticed a guy with a blond long ponytail, and another guy with dark black hair in dreads.

"Not really my game. I'm not really into the usual sports." Edward admitted walking over to retrieve the ball as the two guys came closer. Edward recognized them from around school, although he didn't have any classes with them.

"Did you guys want the court or something? I wasn't gonna be here long anyways."

"Nah. Go ahead and play. We'll talk and you listen?" James eyed him.

Edward wasn't sure what they wanted to talk about but he sort of felt like maybe he shouldn't hear it. They gave off the same kind of vibes that, well, that Demetri and the rest use to.

"We've noticed your car. It's nice." Laurent piped in.

"Thanks." Edward was suddenly taken back in his mind the promise he made to Carlisle. That he would never refuse anyone his car if they were trying to carjack him.

"We also noticed how you seem to handle it. Revving up the engine. Playing around when you get to school and when you leave." James pressed on.

Edward nodded tossing the ball again, this time making it.

"Have you ever raced?" James asked.

Edward stopped just as he was about to toss the ball again. "Why?" Had he raced? Sure he had, but he hadn't told anyone before. Why add to his problems by telling Carlisle and Esme he used to love to speed. _God forbid Charlie found out._

"Well we were just wondering. We got this scene going. Not in Forks of course, well sometimes on a smaller scale but mostly back in Port Angeles and bigger ones in Seattle." James informed.

"Why are you telling me?" Edward asked.

James shrugged. "Like you said, usual sports aren't your thing. Racing's a different type of sport."

Just then Edward heard a horn honking and looked over to see Emmett jump out of his jeep and quickly jog over to them.

"Hey." Emmett eyed the scene.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"You didn't answer your phone and dad wants to get going as soon as possible." Emmett looked at James and Laurent. "Guys."

"Emmett." James nodded his head. "We were having a chat here with your brother."

"About?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing important." Edward quickly glanced at James and Laurent, hoping they didn't say anything. "It's alright, you head home, I'll take this back in and head home." Edward said motioning to the ball. "Good meeting you." Edward said walking away from the other two.

"Alright." Emmett said walking away, but wondering what that was about. James and Laurent didn't necessarily make new friends and he wondered what they wanted with Edward.

After Edward took the ball back to the gym closet, he headed out to his car. He wasn't very surprised to find James and Laurent there waiting for him.

"So, are you interested?" Laurent asked.

"No." Edward replied.

"Are you sure?" James raised an eyebrow at him. "Or are you saying what you think your new family would want you to say?" Edward had to get used to referring to the Cullen's as his "new family." The word had been out since the start, but more so when he started going to school.

"Here." Laurent handed him a card with a web address on it, and a phone number. "If you get curious."

"Later Masen." James said before the two walked away.

"Fuck." Edward muttered under his breath.

He was pissed at himself. Pissed at the fact that although he knew he should toss that card away and forget the conversation he had with them... he didn't want to. He was trying real hard to get used to life in Forks. He was trying hard to be a kid, and do what Carlisle wanted but a part of him was missing something. He was missing his freedom, he was missing the thrill he got when he used to take chances.

He knew he made a mistake when he started to get involved too much with Demetri, but he missed the fun he sometimes had. He had raced before, and he used to hang out and do stuff, but since being in Forks he felt as if he was trying to be someone the Cullen's, his, "new family," would prefer. How could he really do something they wouldn't understand? Especially after everything he put them through already. A part of him felt like he was fighting himself. Who he was, who he wanted to be, and who he used to be. If he could only find a balance. He thought of this many times. Never being able to come to any conclusion that would work for him. He wanted to be himself, to be alone sometimes and not worry about what Carlisle would think, or what Emmett would say, or if Bella would be scared. He wanted to just worry about Edward, but when you have as many people around you as he did now, that wasn't always possible.

/

"Edward! It's about time. Why didn't you answer your phone?" Carlisle asked as Edward walked into the house.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to charge it so it was dead by lunchtime." He responded.

"We're thinking of heading out earlier than we thought. Grab your bags and toss them into the Dodge." Carlisle instructed. They had rented a 2012 massive Dodge Durango to fit all of them and their things in.

"Is Jasper here yet?" Edward.

"Why?" Carlisle shot him a look of confusion.

"Um... Emmett!" Edward called out.

"What?" Emmett said popping out from the kitchen.

"You didn't tell them?" Edward asked.

Emmett shook his head no, causing Edward to sigh.

"Tell us what?" Carlisle asked.

Emmett cleared his throat. "We invited Jasper."

"What!" Cyril came into the foyer.

"Dad. Please." Carlisle didn't want him getting angry. Which is why they had avoided one another throughout the week. Carlisle had a few conversations with Aro, to try and get ready for the trip but had not spoken to his father about what was on his mind.

"With his and Rose's parents not around... he's not had guy time like this. We thought it would be nice." Emmett explained.

"It's fine." Carlisle sighed.

"It's supposed to just be us? Just the Cullen men." Cyril sighed.

"Well, I'm Masen." Edward reminded.

"Don't start pulling in technicalities Edward." Cyril looked at him.

"Jasper is probably more family than me. He's been here longer." Edward rubbed the back of his neck.

Carlisle sighed and just walked away.

"Nice going." Emmett shot him a look.

"What?" Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"Salt in old wounds Ed." Emmett shook his head at him before heading out to toss some things into the Dodge.

/

"Thanks for letting me come along. I didn't know these two idiots hadn't asked you first." Jasper apologized as he got into the vehicle after Alice had finally released her grip on him.

"It's fine." Carlisle assured.

"You're gonna call me and text me right?" Bella was standing close in front of Edward.

"You know I will." Edward promised.

"Don't let your phone die Edward. You always do." Bella warned.

"I promise to charge it." Edward leaned in, to kiss her.

"And, I know I've said it all week but..." Bell trailed off.

"Stop. Stop apologizing already." Edward put his hand on her shoulder.

"But I shouldn't have done that." Bella was still guilty about her sudden slap the morning after they were found. Especially knowing all Edward had been through. "Hit me back."

Edward's eyes suddenly went huge. "Fuck Bella, are you out of your mind? I'd never hit you. Never."

"But then we'd be even." She insisted.

"Bella, I'm going to pretend that you did not say that. Just let it go. Besides... if you want to make it up to me..." Edward leaned in and whispered into her ear so only she could hear. "We can practice some of those things you studied later."

Bella turned a shade of red.

"Ok, enough of that. Time to go." Cyril said pulling away from Lila who was also fawning over him.

"Emmett and Rose hands off!" Carlisle shouted at them. They were getting a little too handsy for his liking.

"I'll call you babe." Emmett said before running towards the car and shouting. "Shotgun!"

"Get your ass in the back." Cyril warned.

"Whatever." Emmett grumbled.

"Be careful! Be safe!" Esme called out as she waved to them once they finally got going.

"Why do I feel like maybe Aro should have gone with them?" Esme said out loud.

"Because their track record isn't so great." Alice chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be ok. Jasper's good at defusing situations." Rose put her hand on Esme's shoulder.

"Yeah, when he's not the situation." Bella laughed.

Alice rolled her eyes, remembering the night in the hotel when Emmett caught them.

"Well girls, it's time to head in and not think of our men for the weekend." Lila chimed in. All the girls looked at her, before starting to laugh.

"Oh come now! We can try." Lila said, before laughing herself. Who was she kidding, that's all they would be doing the entire weekend. Thinking of their men of course.

"Rose, why don't you stay the weekend with us. You're off work right?" Esme asked.

"Yeah I am. Are you sure?" Rose asked.

"You can sleep in Emmett's room." Esme told her. "Wow... did I just say that?" They all looked at one another, Rose turning a little red and they all laughed.

"Well then I guess Bella can take Eddie's room." Alice smiled.

"I'll call my dad and ask, but since Edward's not here, I'm sure he'll be ok with it." Bella giggled.

"Men. Can't live with them, can't live without them." Lila sighed. They all broke out laughing again as they all entered the house.

* * *

**A/N: So there's some new people... wonder what will come about with that... but for now... time for them to hit the road!**

**Thanks for reading! As always I appreciate any and all reviews you guys are willing to give me!**


	52. Chapter 52

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**This chapter has not been Beta'd.**

* * *

**Chapter 52 - My Friend Jack**

"_Happy Birthday Mom." Edward kissed her on the cheek._

"_Thank you, honey." Elizabeth opened up the gift Edward had given her. "Edward! It's gorgeous!" Elizabeth gaped at the exquisite ladies watch Edward had given her. "It's too much, honey!"_

_Edward shook his head. "Nothing's too much for you."_

"_How?" Edward worked hard to help out, she didn't want him working even harder just for her._

"_Mom, come on. Can't you just be happy, please?" Edward begged._

_Elizabeth sighed. "I am, I just hate how hard you..."_

"_I like working, mom. I'm not doing something you should feel bad about." Great, lie to your mom on her birthday_, _he thought to himself._

"_I love you so much." Elizabeth hugged him hard. She had a feeling this would be the last birthday they would share together. She knew she was getting worse._

"_Time for cake." Edward grinned._

"_What kind of cake, Edward?"_

"_Chocolate, your favorite. Come on, mom."_

"_Edward... Edward..."_

"_What mom? I'm right here."_

"_Edward... Edward..."_

"_Mom! I'm right here."_

"_Edward..."_

"_Mom!"_

"Edward..."

"Hmm?" Edward opened his eyes.

"We've arrived at the hotel. Come on." Carlisle had woken him.

_I was dreaming. _Edward realized. He was glad to see his mother, even if in a dream, but it hurt when he woke up because it was just that, just a dream and she was gone. He had been doing a lot of that as soon as it got closer to her birthday, and the days following. At times although glad to see her again, even if just in a dream, he sometimes hoped he wouldn't. It was hard still for him, not to have her with him anymore.

"Are you ok?" Carlisle asked as Edward climbed out of the Durango.

"Why?" _Fuck... what did I say?_ Edward wondered.

"You called for your mother." Carlisle admitted. "No one else heard. They'd all gone in already."

"I'm fine."

"You can talk to me about anything, you know that right?"

Edward nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Come on. Or Emmett will have you sleeping on the sofa." Carlisle smiled. And with that they grabbed a few more bags and headed inside. They were spending the night in Seattle where Cyril's little boy was buried. After that, it was a road trip straight down to Phoenix.

/

"_Edward, come and sit with me." Elizabeth patted the spot next to where she lay in bed._

_Edward walked over and climbed into the bed. Leaning his head towards hers so they touched slightly, he snuggled up next to her._

"_Please, don't." Edward closed his eyes, waiting for her to say something he knew he did not want to hear._

"_I'm sorry, baby." She tried to hold her tears in. "I'm so tired. I've tried, we've both tried so hard. I can't continue this, Edward. I'm stopping treatment."_

_Edward's silent tears were rolling down his cheeks._

"_I don't know how much longer... without continuing treatment, without another round of chemo..." Elizabeth ran her fingers through her baby boy's hair._

"_You can't stop." Edward begged. "You can't. I can't do this. You can't do this. You can't give up."_

"_You are so strong, honey. You will never be alone. I promise you." Elizabeth wanted to explain right then and there but she couldn't... she didn't._

_Edward rolled onto his side and hugged his mom like he used to when he was a little boy and cried until he fell asleep._

"_Edward..."_

"_Edward..."_

Edward jerked up from the sofa where he had fallen asleep. He looked around a bit disoriented at first, before remembering where they were. Seattle. After adjusting his eyes to the dark, he looked around and saw Jasper sitting on recliner across from him.

"Emmett get the bed then?" Jasper asked.

Edward shrugged, swinging his legs off the couch to sit instead of laying on it.

"You ok?" Jasper asked. "You were... I don't know... whimpering?"

Edward was glad it was dark because it hid the tears he felt on his face. He'd woken up crying.

"I'm fine."

"If you want to talk to someone..." Jasper pushed.

"I'm fine!" Edward snapped. Jasper put his hands up in defeat. "Alright." He stood up. "I'm gonna go push Em's ass off the bed." They were in a two bedroom suite. Carlisle and Cyril shared one that had two twin beds, while the other had a king bed that the boys were supposed to share.

Edward nodded. He looked around and decided he needed some air. He put his pants on, as he slept in his boxers, followed by his shoes and a muscle shirt. He made sure to grab his phone, and then he headed out.

He hated wanting to NOT dream about his mom. But hated remembering that night. The night that she chose not to fight anymore. He grew angry sometimes, thinking she didn't care enough to keep fighting for him. He knew though, that he was just being selfish. He saw everything she went through, and how she struggled. Even though he understood, he still hated thinking about it. He didn't want to think about it.

With everything that happened after his mother's death, Edward never really got to come to terms with it. He didn't really grieve after the funeral. He was pushed into a new family, and dealt with Demetri, and recovering. Now this thing with Cyril... it's as if things were coming from all sides. Like there was a line of distractions waiting for their turn. He sort of welcomed them in a way, it kept him from dealing with shit... but now that he knew he'd soon be there... at the cemetery... he was scared.

Edward went down to a corner store and with his fake ID managed to buy a bottle of liquor just before the cut off time. He had drank before, but never with the intention of getting drunk. But he wanted to now, he wanted to get so drunk he'd pass out and not dream at all. He didn't really know about one liquor over the other, aside from regular beer, but he wanted something stronger. He went with a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Jack... how's about you and me become friends. My friend Jack." He muttered to himself.

When he got back to the hotel it was about 12 A.M. and everyone was of course asleep. He went over and got back into the couch he was asleep on earlier. He undid the cap and sighed, before taking a large gulp straight from the bottle.

"Shit." He muttered as the burn went down his throat. He took another drink... and another... until the next thing he knew, it was morning. Opening his eyes slowly, and feeling his head seemed as if someone used it to pound nails into a board, he found Carlisle standing over him.

"Edward."

Edward didn't respond, he just slowly glanced around trying to find the bottle.

"Looking for this?" Carlisle held the bottle up in front of Edward's face. Half empty.

Edward shut his eyes and groaned.

"Talk to me." Carlisle pleaded.

"I... I..." Edward didn't even know what to say, so he ignored it. "I got a headache."

"Yeah, this will give you one." Carlisle sighed, pushing Edward's legs off the couch so that he could sit down. "I know that I'm not one to talk but, you can't drink your troubles away. Talk to me, tell me how you're doing. Tell me..."

"I'm fine!" Edward was getting tired of people asking him how he was, how he felt. He thought those days were passed and now after his stupid idea to go say "goodbye," everyone was on his case it seemed.

"You're not fine, Edward." Carlisle grabbed him by his bicep. "And if I find you with a bottle again. I will make you regret it." Carlisle whispered into his ear.

Edward blinked a few times. Did Carlisle just threaten him? He'd never heard that tone in Carlisle's voice. He whispered but... it was a different kind of whisper.

_Fuck... he's kind of scary._ _Note to self... don't fuck with Carlisle_.

"I'm gonna let this one go." Carlisle returned to normal. "But only this once."

Edward nodded.

"Get some tylenol, and drink a cup of coffee or something. Wait until Emmett gets up... you're gonna regret that little self party as soon as he opens his mouth." Carlisle grinned.

_FUCK! _

Emmett was annoyingly loud on your best day... on a day with a killer hangover... it was going to be torture. He groaned and got up from the couch and headed to the bathroom. He might as well get ready before the others wake up and start to hog the bathroom. If he was lucky his headache would subside before...

"Hey bro!" Emmett slapped him on the back as he rushed past him to the bathroom, beating Edward.

Edward sighed and held his head. _Nope... guess not._

* * *

**A/N: There ya go. I had a good day of updates for the fics I am reading, so thought I'd give you one too. Hopefully your day is good. Better than how mind ended up... broken Macbook charger cord... $$$ hit my head... car issues... and issues with Financial Aid... it would suck to not finish school being so close... I kind of feel like Edward does right now in this chapter. *sigh* Anyways, thanks for reading! I appreciate everyone whose stuck with me, despite the issues I may have with my writing, as I've been told I have lol. The semester is almost over, thank god! I am hoping to be able to write more after next week. **

**Again, thanks for reading and reviewing! Your reviews, although I don't get a chance to reply often, are very much appreciated! It lets me know readers still care, and want to read. Thank you!**

**I also want to rec a few fics. First time rec'ing on here but they are awesome.**

**The Storm Series - A 3 part (3rd part is almost ending *cry*), it consists of Quiet Storm, Weather the Storm, and Riders on the Storm. It is a Mobward and it is THE BEST! By SexyLexiCullen**

**Part 1 - Quiet Storm - Summary: "Two weeks. Two years. Who cares?" A lesson in love, crime, and passion. When two young lovers find themselves in the middle of the storm, can love conquer all? AH. OOC. (Can be found on FF AND TWCS but its edited in some parts on FF due to terms of service on here. Also I reccommend reading Chapter 47 first as its chapter 1 but in Edwards POV which works I think much better than Bella's.)**

**Also wanted to rec a new fic, only 6 chapters in but so far its good and I am enjoying it!**

**Penalty Shot by Edward's Eternal**

**Summary: Recently divorced, Bella struggles to find a new life for her and her son Jake. Enter Edward and his son, Emmett. Used to being alone, finding Bella is an unexpected surprise for Edward. Blending their lives together sometimes requiries an extra shot on goal to even things up. A simple, heartwarming story of two single parents finding love again, healing and building a new family.**

**Thanks all! And if anyone knows a quick legal way to make oh lets say $7,000 bucks by Fall semester let me know LOL! Sorry for the longer A/N this time but just had to share those fics!**


	53. Chapter 53

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**This chapter has not been Beta'd.**

* * *

**Chapter 53 - Long Day**

Edward sat in the Durango, his head tilted back against the seat. They were at the cemetery and it took Cyril 10 minutes to be able to get out of the car, after Carlisle spoke to management to find out where the grave was. They parked nearby and after getting Cyril out of the car, and he and Carlisle walked over. Jasper and Emmett stayed near the Durango to keep an eye on Edward.

"He's here." Carlisle looked up at Cyril who was a few feet away. He nodded and slowly walked on over.

Collin Cullen

August 9th, 1967 - May 15th, 1970

Beloved Son, Nephew, Grandson

After Cyril stood there for who knows how long, Carlisle finally spoke. "He had our last name?" Carlisle had done some research for a reason... but the papers never mentioned the child's name, and Cyril had never managed to say his name out loud.

Cyril nodded. "His aunt named him, she always gave me the benefit of the doubt." He paused for a moment, before falling to his knees, causing Carlisle to rush to his side. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Cyril sobbed. "I wasn't there. I should have been there. You should be here." He continued, tears running down his face.

Carlisle put his hand on his shoulder. Trying to give him support.

"I was scared, and stupid. Because of my inability to grow up and be a man you lived without either parent. I couldn't come to terms, I couldn't face up to being a father... until it was too late." Cyril touched the headstone as his tears continued to flow freely. "I was selfish, I saw you from afar. You never got the chance... to know your mother, or me."

"He knew you." A woman's voice said.

Cyril and Carlisle quickly turned their head towards the voice. There was a woman standing with Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

"Silvia?" Cyril stood up with the help of Carlisle.

"Hello Cyril." Silvia stepped closer.

"What... how..."

"Carlisle called me." Silvia glanced at him.

"Why?" Cyril asked.

"I told her we were coming." Carlisle explained.

"He told me what's been going on. About his son, about you holding this in for so long." She walked up to Cyril. He was ready for her to hit him, scream at him, to hate him. Instead, she pulled him into a hug. It caused him to break down again, squeezing her tightly as she did the same. They stood there for a few moments before breaking apart.

"He knew you. I showed him pictures, told him stories." Silvia went on. "He... he believed you were away. That you were away because you had to be. I told him you weren't well and you needed time to get better."

Cyril looked as if someone had hit him. "You... why?"

"My sister would have never gotten with you, if you were really that guy who ran. I knew, she knew you just needed time. It's why I called you that night, that he was born. She believed you would come back. And you did. What happened... none of us could have known Cyril, but you were coming. You were coming to be the man we knew you really were. Even if you didn't at the time." Silvia explained.

"It's my fault, he's gone because of me. Because I couldn't... I didn't..." Cyril turned back to the headstone. "I'm sorry. God if I could take it back, if I could do it again."

Silvia walked up and put her hand on his shoulder as Carlisle had done earlier. "Don't feel guilty, don't carry that with you anymore."

"How can I not?" He asked.

"He went to be with his mother. He was never alone, never scared. He had a family and he was happy. You gave him a chance to be happy, while you were unable to care for him." Silvia tried to assure him. "Honor him by continuing to be a wonderful father to Carlisle, and a grandfather." She looked over at Edward.

Cyril and Carlisle both looked over at the boys, and then to Sylvia. They stayed there for a while longer, talking. Silvia sharing about things Collin had done while growing up. Cyril managed to laugh at some of the tales she told. After about 45 minutes Sylvia walked over to where the boys were and picked up a large box Cyril and Carlisle hadn't noticed before.

"Celebrate him, remember him. Don't keep his memory as a burden." She smiled handing the box to Cyril. It was full of pictures of Collin, from birth up to 3 days before his death. A few moments, and even some clothing.

"Thank you." Cyril said. "This means more than you can now."

"Thank you for letting me have him for the time we did." Sylvia said before one last hug, before leaving them be.

/

"Do you think the boys are ok?" Alice asked Bella and Rosalie. They were currently laying out back by the pool. It was miraculously a somewhat sunny day, for October that was not something that happened a lot. They were in bikini's soaking up the sun.

"I talked to Em earlier today. He said they were good. They were going to go head to the cemetery." Rose adjusted herself on the lawn chair.

"Edward hasn't called me, but he texted. He said he had a headache." Bella sighed. "I wish I could be with him. It's going to be hard on him."

"My dad's there, he'll be ok." Alice tried to assure her. "I miss Jasper. We could have been in the pool right now, together." Alice had a dreamy look to her.

"Hell no! You think I could ever get in that pool if you and my brother... eeeww.. no... never!" Rose shuddered.

"God Rose! That is NOT what I meant. Geez." Alice rolled her eyes, but then looked at her questioningly. "Have you and Emmett?"

Rose turned red.

"OH MY GOD ROSE! THAT IS DISGUSTING!" Alice jumped up from her chair.

"Shit Alice, shut up! It's been a while, the pool's been cleaned since then!" Rose huffed.

"You guys did it in the pool?" Bella looked at Rose. "How... I mean, isn't it weird?"

Rose smiled. "Why Bella? Have plans do you?"

"No! I just... I'm just curious." Bella blushed.

"Well, you can sit on the step you know, lean back... or hold onto their shoulders and wrap your legs around. That way they can hold onto the edge and you know... go in." Rose tried to explain.

"Doesn't it hurt? Being against the pool?" Bella asked.

"You feel something, but let me tell you, it sure ain't the pool your mind is paying attention to." Rose laughed.

"Bella, do not, EVER have sex with Edward in out pool! That's just... GROSS!" Alice put her foot down. Literally... she picked it up and stomped it down.

"I'm not! I was just asking..." Bella said. _Maybe..._ she thought to herself. After the night at Jasper's their second time, they had managed to try two more places during the week. Once in the back of Edward's car, and once in his room. With everything going on, they were able to sneak away. They were learning more things about one another each time, and Bella wanted to try something new with him.

"Girls!" Esme shouted from the back kitchen door.

They all suddenly stopped talking and turned to her.

"Lunch is ready. Come on in. Stop all that gossiping!" She said laughing walking back into the house.

"OH MY GOD! Do you think she heard?" Rose looked mortified, as did Bella.

"No way, she couldn't hear from there. She knows we're talking but not about what. She'd have been over here yelling at us so fast..." Alice assured them. "Come on!" Alice said hurrying them up.

It was going to be a long day for everyone.

* * *

**Author Note: Not much to say today. I know this one is a bit shorter but still important I think.**

**Recs:**

**Higher by SexyLexiCullen:**

**Summary: Summer of 1994: Dial-up internet. Pagers. Walkmans. AOL chat rooms. O.J in a white Bronco. And blazingly hot weather in Brooklyn where eighteen-year-old Bella Swan is filling her days making ice cream sundaes before she starts college. But one long night – full of Ecstasy, subway rides, dark dance clubs, and a boy she doesn't want to stay away from – may change everything.**

**It's a great fic, updates are usually one or two a day. Check it out! It is a WIP.**

**A completed fic I just came across a couple of days ago, that I am totally into right now is:**

**Fridays at Noon by troublefollows1017**

**Summary: Edward Masen's life intersects with Bella's at the restaurant he dines at for lunch every Friday. He's handsome, arrogant, and is used to avoiding love. She isn't impressed by the things that usually have women falling at his feet. AH/AU.**


	54. Chapter 54

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**This chapter has not been Beta'd.**

* * *

**Chapter 54 - Motel 6**

It was noon and the guys were at a local burger shop getting some food... Cyril however eating a chicken salad per Carlisle's demand. He was not about to let his father eat a greasy burger and fries after having a heart attack.

"So boys, without traffic it's about 23 hours driving straight to phoenix. So adding a few hours for traffic, and for stopping to eat, I say its gonna take us about 30 hours give or take. We can all drive, so we'll take shifts, that way we can be there around 5pm Sunday. It's gonna be rough but, we can do it. I'm thinking we might be gone longer than Monday though. It may take us longer to get there, depending on stops and stuff. Honestly I think we should have driven. We can... I mean... I'll make some calls and book us a flight." Carlisle ate a fry.

"The Durango is rented right?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle nodded yes.

"So you don't have to really take it back to where you rented it right? Just back to one of their offices? Do they got an office in Phoenix? We can drive there, and then leave the Durango and fly back. I mean... if you want." Jasper shrugged his shoulders.

"I was an idiot to think we could do this in a weekend. I just didn't want Edward missing more school." Carlisle sighed.

"I'm good. You know I don't _need_ school. Besides, I can make anything up. I'm ahead anyways." Edward said taking a bite of his burger. _Or we can forget it and be home in a couple of hours. _He thought to himself.

"I'll give the car rental place a call and find out if they got a station in Phoenix." Carlisle said standing up and heading outside for some privacy and quiet to make his call.

"You three behave. I'm going to the restroom." Cyril said walking off.

"Hey Edward." Emmett nudged him. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah. I'm good. My head don't hurt anymore, but I'm still tired."

"I can't believe you didn't share. That was fucked up man." Emmett sighed.

"Your big ass was asleep anyways." Edward laid his head down onto of his arms that were resting on the table. He couldn't wait to get back on the road and get some sleep.

/

It took them about 4 hours and a half to get out of Washington and into Oregon. With 2 bathroom breaks about 5 -10 minutes long. Carlisle driving the entire time. It was reaching near 5pm and everyone was starting to get antsy.

"Dad, can we stop somewhere already? I need to get out of this thing!" Emmett moaned. Sitting for such a long time was a hard feat for Emmett to accomplish, especially with him being as big as he was.

"We've just hit Oregon, we still have to go through Idaho, and Utah before we hit Arizona. We don't have any time to waste." Carlisle said looking through the rear view mirror. "We'll stop in Idaho. We got another 2 or so hours and we'll hit the border. There's an A&W just past where the I-84 meets the 30 and 95. We'll stop and have dinner there, and find somewhere to stay the night. We should keep driving, but I've come to the conclusion you are all hopeless."

"I am very capable of driving Carlisle." Cyril eyed him.

"It's going to be dark soon dad. Why push it?" Carlisle didn't want to tell him that he was afraid to let him drive. With his condition, Carlisle didn't think driving through the night was a good idea. If it was daylight out, he'd let the boys take a turn, but he rather not drive at night and risk anything.

"I can drive. I'm ok, just woke up about 20 minutes ago." Edward spoke.

"No, I think it's best if we stop. Don't worry about." Carlisle replied.

"Um, Mr. C..." Jasper had been looking out the back window.

"Yeah?"

"I think you're going too fast."

"I'm going a little over but its the highway, its expected."

"Tell that to the highway patrol who seems to be speeding up to get to you."

"What?" Carlisle looked this time through his rear view mirror and his drivers side mirror. "Shit." He immediately slowed down. He had not heard the sirens, albeit it they were still a bit behind them. "Maybe they're speeding to get to somewhere."

Unfortunately that was not the case. Carlisle was given a ticket for going 15 over the speed limit. He was also told to slow down, and that he was lucky they were not going to arrest him for speeding. After the officer let them go on their way, Carlisle turned to look at the boys.

"Not one word." And with that, they hit the road again, heading towards Oregon.

/

"Mom!" Alice shouted rushing into the livingroom where Esme and Lila were sitting.

"What is it?" Esme asked.

"Dad got a ticket! Look!" Alice said handing over her phone. Emmett had snapped a photo of the highway patrolman giving Carlisle a ticket.

Suddenly all the other phones in the house started beeping.

"I got the same picture!" Rose exclaimed.

"Me too!" Bella laughed.

"Poor Carlisle, he looks tired." Lila said looking at her phone.

"Mine's in the kitchen, I suspect I got it too." Esme smiled. "I told him to go the speed limit. He always goes over just a bit on the highway."

"I'm gonna text Edward and see how they are doing." Bella said heading up to Edward's room.

/

_Hey, Em sent us a pic of Carlisle and the cop. -Bella_

_Yeah. Carlisle was annoyed. -Edward_

_I miss you. -Bella_

_Miss you too. -Edward_

_Have you guys ate dinner yet? -Bella_

_No, Carlisle's not gonna stop til we hit Oregon. Unless he caves into Emmett's obnoxious complaining. -Edward_

_Are you guys going to drive all night? Or get rooms?" -Bella_

_We're gonna get rooms. Carlisle don't trust anyone to drive at night. -Edward_

_You gonna have your own room? -Bella asked._

_Why? -Edward_

_Thought maybe we could try some... stuff. -Bella_

_What kind of stuff? -Edward_

_You know... stuff. Over the phone. -Bella_

_Phone sex?! - Edward_

_Maybe. :) -Bella_

_Ugh. -Edward_

_What? -Bella_

_I'm stuck in a car with Carlisle, Cyril, Em and Jasper. You talking about that... it's gonna make things uncomfortable. -Edward_

_Oops. -Bella_

_You serious? -Edward_

_Very. -Bella_

_Fuck. -Edward_

_I'm laying on your bed. -Bella_

_FUCK. -Edward_

_Smells like you. -Bella_

_STOP. Please... -Edward_

_Hehehe -Bella._

_Wait til I get back Bella! -Edward_

_*shudder* -Bella_

_You will be... -Edward._

_Call me when you get to wherever you stay. Don't care what time. -Bella_

_Definitely. -Edward_

_Love you. Bye. -Bella_

_Love you too. Bye. -Edward_

/

"You want to stay HERE?" Emmett looked mortified. "It's... it's..." It was nearing 9pm, and they stood outside a Motel 6.

"A perfectly suitable place to stay for the night Emmett. Stop being a snob son." Carlisle said grabbing his bags. "They only have rooms right now with twin beds. One with a full..."

"MINE!" Edward shouted. Everyone looked at him. "I get the solo room!" Edward stated.

"No way! I'm bigger! I get the full bed!" Emmett declared.

"I don't give a shit." Edward glared at him.

"I don't think..." Carlisle began.

"NO! What room is it?" Edward glared.

"5... but..."

Edward grabbed the key that had the #5 on it from Carlisle's hand and quickly made his way over.

"Dad!" Emmett whined.

"Leave him be." Cyril spoke up as Edward went in and slammed the door shut. "He just needs time alone."

"After last night, I don't know if..." Carlisle sighed. "If he should be alone."

"Let the boy be." Cyril still referred to Edward as 'the boy' sometimes, but not in the hostile way he once did.

"Dad!" Emmett was still annoyed.

"Let it go. Stop being such a cry baby, shit." Jasper muttered.

"Fuck you." Emmett shoved Jasper.

"Both of you stop! Or I swear, Emmett you'll sleep with my father, and Jasper you're gonna be with me." Carlisle said firmly.

Both of them looked at each other, and then put their hands up in defeat. They took their key, and their bags and headed to their room, #7. Emmett grumbling under his breath all the way.

/

Edward felt bad at how he snapped but, he needed to be alone. For more than one reason. Sure, he had been dying to call Bella all day and do whatever she wanted. However, he also did not want to share a room with someone in case... in case he dreamt about his mother again. Soon they'd be in Phoenix and he didn't know what he'd do. He just knew he didn't want anyone around him tonight. So after washing up and changing into some more comfortable clothes to sleep in; boxers... he laid back into bed and dialed Bella...

* * *

**A/N: Well my days aren't getting any better... just worse, but thought I'd give you all something today in honor of Robert's 27th Birthday! Don't forget to wish him Happy Birthday on Twitter... yes he don't use it but some of his friends do and who knows, if he starts trending they might tell him.**

**Enjoy the chapter, or at least I hope you do. You'll have a better day than me... being as not only can I still not get anything done with my teeth, my car's windshield now has a foot long if not longer CRACK RUNNING DOWN IT... ugh... can't catch a break... Sorry... off my crazy box now... hope you liked the chapter. I did a speed drawing for Rob's bday couple days back, search Robert Pattinson speed drawing 27th birthday and it should be the first one. Username is Typedink.**


	55. Chapter 55

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**This chapter has NOT been Beta'd. LEMON WARNING!**

* * *

**Chapter 55 - You two are freaks!**

_THUD._

_BUMP._

_ .THUD._

_BUMP._

_THUD. BUMP. THUD. BUMP._

_BUMP._

_THUD._

_BUMP._

Ring... ring... ring...

"Hello."

"Emmett, if you and Jasper don't stop jumping on those bed's you two are splitting up!" Carlisle shouted into the phone before hanging up.

"Honestly Carlisle, how can you let those two behave as such." Cyril asked as he laid back, resting his back and head flat against the headboard.

"Well, maybe if you visited more often, Emmett would be more serious."

"His father should teach him." Cyril said adjusting his watch.

Carlisle just gave his dad a look, and then sighed.

_Now's a good as time as any. _He thought to himself.

"Dad." Carlisle sat on his bed, facing his father's.

Cyril turned his head to look at him. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry." Carlisle's spoke. "For attacking you at the house, that night. I'm sorry for..."

"Stop it." Cyril tossed his legs over to the side of the bed to sit up and face Carlisle. "I had it coming. I was pushing and it was only a matter of time before you pushed back. All that was my doing. You don't have anything to apologize for."

"It doesn't matter if you pushed or not. I should have never put my hands on you like that... knock you down. I was no better than my grandfa..."

"Carlisle Desmond Cullen!" Cyril snapped standing up. "Don't you dare finish that sentence. You are nothing, NOTHING like your grandfather!"

"One hit or a hundred! It's all the same!" Carlisle looked up at his father.

"i'm not even going to discuss my father." Cyril sighed. "But you are nothing like him. You were scared and worried that I had pushed the boy away. You were acting like a concerned father, being a concerned father. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Why do you continue to refer to him as 'the boy' dad?" Carlisle asked.

Cyril shrugged his shoulders. "Habit."

"Why didn't you tell me about your heart? What if I had hurt you? You had another heart attack because of what I did." Carlisle continued.

"I had another heart attack because I hadn't been keeping up with all my medications. I used those little instant relief or whatever you want to call them pills in case I felt I needed them... but I hadn't been keeping up with everything I should have."

"They aren't instant relief dad... they aren't meant..."

"I know that. I'll do better, I'll pay more attention." Cyril promised.

"You can't die yet." Carlisle informed his father.

"I'll take that into consideration." Cyril said sitting down next to his son. "How do you think the boy will do... when we get to his mother's grave."

"Honestly... I don't know. I thought he was adjusting ok, but now I think he's just been in denial, avoidance. With everything that has gone on, I think it's hindered his grieving. I hope he breaks down and lets it all out, but a part of me worries he'll shut down." Carlisle sighed.

Cyril put his arm around his son. "Whatever it is, you'll be the man I know you are, and you'll help him."

"I hope I can."

/

Edward frowned when Bella didn't answer the phone. He tried calling twice and when he still couldn't reach her, he began to send her a text. Before he could hit send, he received one from Bella.

_Alice and Rose are with me. -Bella_

_Tell them you're tired. -Edward_

_That's mean. -Bella_

_I don't care. -Edward_

_Alice, can you leave Bella alone already. -Edward_

_Hello to you too brother. -Alice_

_Hi. Now out. -Edward_

_Is my Jas with you? -Alice_

_No. Now go away. -Edward_

_:P -Alice_

_Edward! Did you tell Alice to leave?! -Bella_

_Yes. And I'll do it again too. -Edward_

_You're soo bad. -Bella_

_:) -Edward_

After about 5 minutes, and Edward glancing at his phone non-stop, it finally rang.

"_Hey."_

"Hey."

"_Alice said to tell you that you are a terrible brother and she will get you when you get home."_

"I'm sure she will."

"_I've missed you."_

"Missed you too. What are you doing?"

"_Laying in your bed."_

Edward let out a small groan. "Are you... wearing clothes?"

"_Tank top, and a pair of your boxers."_

Edward's fingers fumbled and he dropped the phone. "Fuck." He quickly picked it up.

Bella giggled. "Too bad you're not here."

"Were you serious earlier?" Edward asked.

"_Do you want to?"_

"Do you?"

"_I want you."_

Edward groaned. "God Bella. You're killing me." Edward adjusted himself through his boxers. His erection starting to get painfully hard.

"_I can't wait for you to get back. I miss you... I miss you touching me. Holding me, kissing me." Bella whimpered. "I want to... do what we talked about... I want to do this... like we've seen..."_

To Edward's delight, Bella had watched a few "videos" with him. Educational purposes of course...

Edward groaned and let his head fall back just thinking about it.

"Are you sure Bella? I know we've talked about being... rougher... dirty..." Edward asked.

"_God yes." Bella replied._

"Lift your shirt and massage your breasts Bella." Edward suddenly instructed. Dirty, she wanted dirty and he intended to give her what she wanted. Sweet loving Edward and Bella were going to take a backseat, to new and adventurous, and _dirty _Edward and Bella. Well at least as _dirty_ as they could be for now.

"_Edward..." She moaned._

"Are you touching yourself Bella."

"_Y...yes."_

Edward freed himself through the opening in his boxers, gripping himself with his free hand. "Run your hand lightly down your chest, down your stomach."

Bella began to breath heavier.

"_I wish... wish... you were... here." Bella was getting excited. Her hand going lower and lower._

"Touch yourself Bella. Rub yourself." Edward was running his finger over his tip. "Take my boxers off and touch yourself."

"_Ed...ward." Bella whispered, her throat feeling dry, as she pushed his boxers down a bit._

"When I tell you... I want you... to put a finger in Bella. Will you do that? Will you do that... think of me." Edward told her, as he took a strong hold on his cock, using his own precum as a lubricant.

"Are you ready Bella?"

She moaned.

Edward took that as a yes. "Now Bella, put your finger inside of you now, in and out Bella." Edward began to pump himself. "Fuck Bella... tell me... tell me what you're doing."

"_I'm... oh... oh Edward... god... not... enough..." Bella cried silently, not wanting to draw attention to what she was doing._

"Jesus... go faster Bella, faster, insert another finger." Edward's said, his voice gritty, from his heavy breathing.

"_Edward... god... I... I love you." Bella panted._

"I'm thrusting into my hand Bella, I'm picturing being inside of you." Edward squeezed his eyes tight. "Your fingers Bella... put another... imagine it's me, pumping faster, faster Bella."

"_Edward... I... so... hot... so..." Bella was not going to last._

"Harder baby, harder, faster. I'm pushing into you. No slow pace this time Bella." Edward groaned. Although they had talked about being a little rougher, not as slow and gentle each time they had sex, they had not yet reached that level. It was something they were getting to, something they were learning, exploring.

"_Yes... yes... hard... fuck me hard." Bella cursed._

"Fucking shit Bella... I'm going to come." Edward had never heard her be so... aggressive. Neither of them had ever been so vocal, but when you're on the phone... you have to be. It was also easier, to speak that way...

"Come Bella, with me... slam your fingers into you, my cock into you. Harder, harder, faster, faster Bella, fucking faster..." Edward panted.

"_So close... Edward... so... please... keep... talking... please..." Bella was dripping the phone tight._

"When I get back Bella... we're going to do this. We're going to _fuck_. Hard. I want to take you... somewhere you... can scream." Edward grunted, his hand moving faster and harder over himself. "I'm right there, right now... slamming into you Bella... our bodies... hitting one another, slapping against each other..."

"_Edward! Edward! I'm coming... I'm coming..." Bella panted, her breath erratic._

"Fuck Bella, fuck you're so fucking perfect, beautiful, fucking tight, you're squeezing me, pulsing... fuck... FUCK.. FUUUUCK!" Edward shouted as he came right after her.

"_Oh, god... god... that was... wow... I..." Bella didn't have words._

"You're fucking perfect Bella. God... I love you." Edward said, his own breath still heavy.

"_I didn't think... it would be... like that." Bella said._

"Me either." Edward admitted.

"_Oh my god!" Bella suddenly shrieked. Not too loud, but enough to cause Edward to get concerned._

"_What is it? What's wrong? Bella?"_

"_I... dirtied your sheet... what... how do I explain that to Esme... what if... she see's?" Bella said mortified._

Edward laughed. "She don't do my laundry Bella."

"_What if she does cause you're not here?"_

Edward thought for a minute... she may just do that... "Tell Alice." Edward finally realized his sister would have to help her.

"_But... then..."_

"Don't give her any details, just tell her you got the sheets dirty."

"_I wish you were here."_

"I wish I was there too."

"_Are you going to be ok?"_

"Don't worry Bella. Go on, it's late. Talk to Alice, and get some sleep. I love you."

"_I love you too. Miss you. Goodnight."_

"Goodnight pretty girl."

And with that, Edward hung. Closing his eyes to relax a few minutes and regain his composure he grinned. He was in love, and he knew he was a total goner. After a bit, he then looked down at himself realizing that he too had a dilema... because the sheets he was sleeping on were now dirty too.

"Shit."

And then his phone beeped. One short text message.

_You two are freaks! -Alice._

Edward groaned in frustration.

Another beep.

_You are soo lucky you're room ain't next to dads! Nice! -Em_

_Fuck._ Edward thought.

Another beep.

_You better let Emmett have the next solo room! -Rose_

Another beep.

_Yo... think I could borrow your room for a little bit? -Em_

Edward frustratedly silenced his phone and proceeded to wash up. There was still a long night ahead of them.

* * *

**A/N: This is the last chapter currently written, I am doing my best to work on the next. I had a tooth pulled yesterday so I'm a bit in a "bleh" mood, and I have Comicon next week (Volunteer and you get in free! So of course I volunteered cause I ain't got 50 bucks laying around for this!). I thought I'd send out this update today. That is if my windshield don't collapse on me... yep, to top off my crappy couple of weeks, I came out of work to find a windshield cracked... and that crack has grown everyday about 2 inches... so yeah... sucks. ANYWAYS, hope you enjoyed the chapter. If not, well, I can't please everyone.**

**Thanks for still reading, sticking by the story and of course all your reviews!**


	56. Chapter 56

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**This chapter has NOT been Beta'd. **

* * *

**Chapter 56 - Stop!**

"So... how was it?" Emmett asked Edward, as he took a bite of his breakfast burrito.

"How was what?" Edward asked as he ate his.

"You know... last night... you and B, ya know... the pho..."

"SHUT UP!" Edward snapped, looking around to see if Carlisle or Cyril were around. They had already finished their food and had gone to get more gas while they finished.

"Dude, I can't believe you two did that." Jasper sipped his coffee.

"I am not talking about this with you two, shut up." Edward continued to eat his food.

"Why not? I'd tell you." Emmett looked truly offended that Edward would not "share" information.

"Because, it's not right. Bella don't deserve to be talked about." Edward replied.

"But it's not like you're dissing her or nothing, you're just talking to your bro and your friend." Emmett tried to reason.

"Drop it Emmett." Edward took another bite.

"If we get a single room tonight, it's mine!" Emmett huffed before getting up and leaving the table.

"He's insane. How'd you put up with him for so long?" Edward asked Jasper.

Jasper shrugged.

/

"NO!" Carlisle said snapped. "And stop asking!"

"That's not cool!" Emmett whined.

"Dude. Where, WHERE would you keep a fucking goat?" Edward pushed Emmett. They had stopped at a little side attraction to stretch their legs and take a break. It was there that Emmett found a goat, and its little baby. The owner of the "Best Corn on the Cob" establishment had the baby out available for petting. When it went to try and bite Jasper on the ass, Emmett decided he wanted a goat.

"Maybe it was all those sports he played? Maybe something got loose..." Cyril tapped his head. "In there."

Carlisle sighed and rolled his eyes. "Time to go... we've spent enough time here."

"Whatever." Emmett mumbled as they climbed back into the Durango, almost out of Idaho. They had been driving almost 5 hours, having left at 6am. They had breakfast around 8 a.m. before getting back on the road and then stopping to stretch. It was nearing 1:30 p.m. If they were lucky they could make it to Nevada around 6:30 p.m. to 7:30 p.m. Depending on how many times they had to stop for bathroom breaks.

/

"So, are we gonna visit your friend Jenks?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. Maybe." Edward was tired of talking and wanted to rest. He had his head back against the seat, his eyes closed. Emmett had been talking for the last 2 hours straight.

"You think any of your old friends from the _hood_ will be around?" Emmett asked again.

"I. Don't. Know." Edward sighed. He was starting to get antsy, and pissed. Emmett would not leave him alone, and every question he asked, brought Edward closer to the fact he would soon be seeing his mother's grave.

"Are we gonna go to your old house? Or was it an apartment?" Emmett continued.

"Shut up Emmett." Edward said through gritted teeth. He did not want to go to his old house. He didn't want to go to the room his mother died in. The room he found her in moments from death one morning.

He didn't want to remember... but Emmett wouldn't shut up...

"_Mom?" Edward walked into his mothers room slowly. Something was wrong. She was quieter than usual. _

_Elizabeth was breathing slowly. Short breaths._

"_Mom!" Edward ran to grab the phone, to call 911 but she grabbed his hand, stopped him. "Mom! I have to call, please! You can't!" Edward had tears falling from his eyes._

"_It's... no... use... I'm... I'm... sorry... baby." Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly._

"_No. Please. Not yet." Edward knelt down bringing his head against her chest, over her heart._

"_I love... you... so much." She too had tears falling._

"_Please... please... no..." Edward sobbed looking up at her, their eyes locking._

"_You'll be... ok... you're... strong." She mustered up the strength to run her hand through his hair one last time as he put his head back down and held her in a hug._

"_Mom. Please. Please. Please. God... please." Edward breathed in her scent, now hugging her as tight as he could._

"_I... love.. you..." Elizabeth's last words. Her hand going limp._

_Edward felt it. He closed his eyes tight before lifting his head up, to look at her. She was gone._

"_MOM! MOM!" Edward screamed at her, shaking her body. "MOM! AAAAHHHH!" He let out an agonizing piercing scream. Edward shook her for what felt forever before he let himself fall back to the ground. Where he stayed until Jenk's found him there later that night. Sitting up against the bed, his knees up to his chin, rocking quietly, sobbing._

"I think it be cool to see where you grew up, your room. Where you and your mom..."

"Stop!" Edward shouted, one hand on his chest.

"What..." Emmett stopped talking.

"Yo, Ed, it's cool..." Jasper saw what was coming.

"What..." Carlisle looked through the rear view mirror.

"STOP THE CAR!" Edward started slamming his hands into the back of Carlisle's seat. He was getting frantic.

"Edward! Stop!" Emmett trying to grab onto Edward's arms, to stop him from hitting the seat.

"LET GO!" Edward shouted, pushing Emmett away.

"Let him go!" Jasper quickly advised Emmett, who then released his hold.

"What's the matter!" Cyril turned to look at them.

It was raining and it was somewhat dark out. It was around 7p.m. and they were somewhere in the middle of Nevada. They weren't on the safest stretch of the highway, but Carlisle pulled over and stopped. Edward immediately opened the door and jumped out, falling to the ground. Trying to catch his breath, trying to his anxiety attack under control.

"Stay in the car!" Carlisle warned the rest as he jumped out and ran to the other side of the Durango, but Edward wasn't there. He looked around, the rain falling hard. He finally spotted him a few yards away. He must have tried to run. Carlisle ran towards him, stopping as he got near.

"What's wrong Edward." Carlisle asked loudly over the rain.

"I can't... I can't... I don't..." Edward was trying to reign himself in. Trying to get his anxiety under control.

"Can't what, I don't understand. What happened?" Carlisle was confused. He had been having a conversation with his father, not paying attention to the boys in the back.

"I'm not ready! I... I thought I could do it... I can't! I WON'T!" Edward shouted.

"Won't what?" Carlisle was frustrated, scared, worried.

"My... mom... I can't!" Edward was trying to regulate his breathing.

"Ok... it's ok... we'll get to Phoenix, you can decide then." Carlisle stated. Since they were already in Nevada, it would be easier to get there and fly home. There was no way that Edward was in any condition to continue in a car all the way back home.

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!" Edward screamed in frustration.

"I am... I promise, I am. Just tell me." Carlisle moved closer. "You're young, you're a kid, it's ok if you're not ready..."

"I'm not a kid anymore Carlisle! FUCK!" Edward shouted in frustration, tossing his head back, his hands pulling at his hair.

"Edward, please!" Carlisle tried to move closer as he noticed Edward moving closer to the guardrail. He did not want Edward jumping over it... getting closer to the edge of the cliff the highway sat on.

"NO! JUST STOP!" Edward focused back on Carlisle, putting his hand up, a stop plea. "I know that you're trying to help, I GET IT... and I'M SORRY if I'm being an ass... but I'm done! I'm sooo done with all this! I don't need it, I don't need anything! ANYONE! I don't need a new fucking father!"

"Let me help you, please." Carlisle pleaded, taking a step closer. A part of him trying to tell himself what Edward just said was due to his stress.

"STOP!" Edward jumped over the railing.

"Edward! PLEASE! PLEASE JUST COME BACK HERE!" Carlisle was starting to panic.

Edward heard the sudden change in Carlisle's voice. He looked at him, his eyebrow raised.

"You think?" Edward looked towards the edge and the back at Carlisle. "You think I'm gonna jump? You think I'm fucking crazy don't you!" Edward shouted.

"NO!" Carlisle was at the rail, just a few steps from Edward now.

"Did Emmett tell you?" Edward looked towards the Durango. "He fucking told you! FUCK YOU EMMETT!" Edward screamed.

Jasper and Emmett now stood on the passenger side, watching what was going on. Cyril inside the Durango looking out, trying to get a signal on his phone... just in case they needed help.

"Did he just yell fuck you? To you?" Jasper looked at Emmett.

Emmett was confused. "Stay with gramps." Emmett began to jog over.

"Emmett hasn't told me anything Edward! Please! Please come back over here!" Carlisle was ready to jump over himself.

"I'M NOT FUCKING SUICIDAL!" Edward shouted, taking a step closer back towards the railing, to get back over when his foot stepped down onto a soft patch of mud. Edward's eyes went wide. Losing his balance he stumbled backwards, unable to keep himself from stepping further back reaching the edge. He was only a few feet from the edge, being there wasn't much to begin with.

"NOOO!" Carlisle jumped the rail and reached out to grab Edward's hand, whose arm was outstretched reaching for Carlisle.

Carlisle grabbed onto Edward' hand but the slippery ground and Edward's weight, he was going to be pulled as well... but Emmett grabbed Carlisle's waist. Jasper who had already started to follow and not listening to Emmett, broke into a fast run after seeing Edward get closer to the edge, was able to grab Emmett.

With Jasper and Emmett's help, they all were able to move back over the guardrail, back onto the road.

"FUCKING HELL EDWARD!" Emmett shouted reaching for his shirt starting to shake him. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Emmett!" Jasper pulled at him.

"STOP!" Carlisle got up from the ground to try and break them apart.

"Emmett stop!" Cyril shouted as he reached them.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Emmett continued to shake Edward, but Edward... wasn't responding. He wasn't doing anything... he just stared straight off... in sort of a catatonic, non-responsive way.

"STOP IT EMMETT! HE DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! LOOK AT HIM!" Carlisle pried Emmett off him.

Edward fell to his knees. Emmett stepped back, trying to regain his composure. He lost it, he lost it and he was sorry, but he was angry. They were doing whatever they could for Edward but it seemed like nothing was enough. He just snapped. Edward would be doing better, doing good, and then something would trigger him and then Edward would blow up. Emmett was only human, and could only take so much.

"GOD!" Emmett shouted up towards the sky, frustrated.

"Calm down!" Jasper shouted.

Carlisle moved closer to Edward, getting on his own knees, in front of Edward. He placed a hand on each of Edward's shoulders. "Edward." Carlisle slightly nudged him. "Edward."

Edward was still looking forward.

"Edward! PLEASE!" Carlisle shook him, pulling him into a hug, squeezing him tightly. At that moment Edward just began to cry. He started sobbing into Carlisle's shoulder for what seemed like forever.

Emmett walked over to them and knelt down as well, placing his hand on Carlisle's back. "I'm sorry. I just... I got so scared." He had almost lost them both once, twice was just too much.

Carlisle nodded, still holding onto a emotionally wrecked Edward. Edward was not alright, no matter what he said, and Carlisle was determined to help him no matter what it took. Even if it meant forcing Edward to go back to therapy. He was done trying to be the cool new dad. He tried to balance being Edward's dad and his friend, but he now knew that Edward needed a dad, more than a friend right now.

* * *

**A/N: Well after posting yesterday I started to try and work on the next chapter because I did not have one written yet. Well a few hours later something popped into my head, a small little scene... that ended up being this chapter. So I decided to give it to you today, as a thanks for all the reviews yesterday. I had never had so many LMAO or LOL reviews I think ever during this fic as I did last chapter. Not quite sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing lol. Thank you to all those with suggestions for my windshield. I unfortunately only have liability here so any damage to my car is basically not covered. It only covers if I hurt someone or damage something else. My pulled tooth area is much better! Thank you for your well wishes as well. Thinking of getting the other pulled in a couple of weeks, I can't take another few days of pulled pain just yet lol!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and the reviews! Please don't hate me too much after this chapter!**


	57. Chapter 57

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**This chapter has NOT been Beta'd.**

* * *

**Chapter 57 - This is my fault.**

"_Is he ok?"_

"After he broke down he became unresponsive again. He won't talk, won't say anything. We're at a small clinic in Nevada." Carlisle explained to Esme.

"_What caused it?"_

"I don't know."

"_What's going to happen now?"_

"We're going to leave in the morning with on a private plane I rented. There's no way we're going back by car. I'm signing out some medical supplies just in case, some sedatives..."

"_We'll be waiting for you. I love you." Esme tried to ease his thoughts._

"I love you too, bye."

/

"Edward. Please, say something. Fuck. I'm sorry." Emmett hadn't left Edward's bedside. "Please. I'm sorry. I was just trying to get you to talk. Just, I thought I would help, ease you into shit."

Edward just laid on his side, his head resting on his arms. Not speaking, not even registering anything around him.

"Edward!" Emmett's voice became louder. "Please! PLEASE. Say something. Anything. Tell me to fuck off!" He shook Edward lightly.

"Emmett, man. He's not..." Jasper sighed.

"I was just talking to him. Just... just trying to get him to talk. Trying to learn more. I didn't think that... would happen. I didn't mean to lose it on the road." Emmett looked away from him back to Edward. "Bro, come on. Just... say something." Emmett begged.

"Leave him be." Cyril said as he walked into the room. "Your father has made preparations to fly back tomorrow morning, via a small private plane. Some medical transport team is going to come along, just as a precaution."

"This is my fault." Emmett said looking at his grandfather. "I didn't mean... I wasn't..." Emmett sighed and buried his head in his hands.

"You shouldn't have been badgering him. But this would have happened regardless. You just pushed it forward." Carlisle said as he walked into the room.

"Dad... I'm sorry." Emmett said looking up at him. "I didn't mean to do this... to him."

"We'll talk about this laster." Carlisle said walking over to Edward. He loved his son's, but sometimes Emmett just frustrated him. His lack of awareness, of common sense sometimes reached new levels.

"I'll be... outside." Emmett said, feeling the coldness coming from his father.

"I'm gonna go with him." Jasper said following quickly.

/

"He didn't mean for this to happen." Cyril walked up behind Carlisle, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but... I can't help be angry at him." Carlisle was holding himself together as best as he could.

"What did the doctors say? Can he hear us?" Cyril wondered just how bad this was going to be.

"He can hear us but there is no guarantee he is _hearing_ us. They think he's pulled back into himself. He couldn't face it, and locked himself away. The death of Elizabeth, what happened in Port Angeles, and now this, its as if he was suffering from a sort of PTSD, and this just took him to another place. He's in a sort of Selective Mutism." Carlisle was a doctor but not a psychologist. He didn't know what to do, or how to help Edward.

"How bad is this?" Cyril said hopeful.

"They said he could snap back, today, tomorrow, weeks, months. He can walk, eat, go to the restroom, but he won't interact. Like he's a shell..." Carlisle then just broke out sobbing. Cyril turned him around and engulfed him into a hug.

/

"Hey Jasper." Emmett finally spoke. They had gone outside to sit, to be out of the way.

"Yeah?"

"You think I can move in with you and Rose?" Emmett asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" Jasper looked at him as if he grew another head.

"I'm just fucking shit up all the time. When he first got here, when we 'kidnapped' him, this... I'm...ugh... I shouldn't be around him. I'm not helping anything being near. I'm just a big idiot who don't know when to shut up." Emmett sighed.

"I don't think your dad..."

"I'm 19, I can leave if I want. He may say no, but you saw him... he don't even wanna look at me. I can't blame him. He'll say no but deep down, he'll be happy."

"Emmett think about this man, you can't be ser..."

"Forget it!" Emmett snapped. "I'll figure shit out, fucking stay in my jeep if I have to." He stood up to walk away.

Jasper grabbed his hand. "Look man, of course you can move in. I just don't think it's the right thing to do."

"It is." Emmett truly believed that.

/

"What do you mean Edward's in the hospital? I don't... I don't understand." Bella sniffled.

Esme had sat the girls down, and Lila to discuss what Carlisle had told her.

"Carlisle think's he's had a breakdown of sorts. He said physically Edward is fine, but... he just won't talk. He won't acknowledge anyone right now." Esme tried to explain, but she herself wasn't sure what was going on.

"And Emmett did this." Rose stated.

"He can be so stupid!" Alice was crying.

"What did he say to Edward? What did he do?" Lila asked.

"From what Carlisle could get from the boys is that Emmett was talking to Edward about things in Phoenix, and then when he mentioned his mother and the house... it just caused him to lose it. And then things just got worse on the side of the road." Esme didn't want to tell them what happened on the side of the road.

"No." Bella stood up. "Edward will be fine. He will talk to me. He will." She shouted running away.

"Bella wait!" Rose ran after her.

"Why can't things just be better mom? Why do things keep happening?" Alice sobbed into her mother's arms.

"I don't know baby." Esme was hurting inside for Edward, for Alice, Carlisle, and Emmett. She knew things were going to get very hard for all of them.

/

"Why does your boyfriend have to be so.. so stupid!" Bella shouted at Rose.

"Bella, I know you're mad but don't take this out on me. And don't you dare talk about Emmett! Edward's been messed up for a long time. He was gonna break sooner or later. Emmett shouldn't have pushed but he didn't mean to hurt him. He's devastated!" Rose defended him. She had spoken to him earlier. He called her and told her that without even meaning to, that he was an asshole, and how he caused everything. He sounded broken himself.

"First he beats on him, then takes him, and now shatters him!" Bella shouted.

"He didn't mean it!" Rose shouted back.

"Girls!" Esme, Lila, and Alice came rushing into the living room.

"Stop this. I know things seem bad right now but, we can't fall apart. We have to be strong." Lila tried to reason.

Bella looked at everyone and then ran off towards the stairs, to head up to Edward's room. She locked herself in and broke down on his bed.

/

"I'm glad you got here as fast as you did Chief." Esme's eyes were puffy from crying.

"What's wrong? Where's Bella?" Charlie started to get worried.

"She's up in Edward's room. She won't open the door, or come out." Esme then proceeded to explain to Charlie what had happened.

"What have the doctors said?" He asked.

"We just have to wait. We have to give him time, help him, I don't even know how we're supposed to help him." Esme started crying again, in which Charlie grabbed her into a sympathetic hug.

After a few moments of trying to console Esme, Charlie made his way up to the third floor to find Bella. His no doubt heartbroken little girl.

Knock.. knock...

"Go away."

"Bella open the door. It's me." Charlie spoke. Within a few moments Bella pulled the door open and went straight for her dad's arms, crying.

"Don't cry baby girl." Charlie held on tight.

"They said he can't... won't... talk." Bella couldn't even imagine not having him to talk to, not being able to hear his voice.

Charlie pulled Bella into the room, and sat on the bed with her. "Edward's been through a lot Bells. This is why... why I didn't think you two should have gotten together."

Bella pulled away from him, looking at him with a murderous glare.

"Now hold on. I didn't say that you two were bad together, but that he just wasn't ready. He's going to need a lot of help, and I know you'll want to be there for him... I just want you to understand that you have to be there for yourself first." Charlie explained. "He's going to need a lot of help and some of that help you won't be able to give him. Esme was telling me they may have to take him somewhere... for help."

"They want to send him away?" Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No Bells, no. Edward needs a lot of help, help they can't give him, they aren't professionals in that area. They don't want to do anything that would take him away from anyone, they just aren't sure they could find him the help he needs here in Forks Bells. They might have to leave with him." Charlie told her.

"They're gonna move?" Bella looked even more devastated.

"Again, Esme isn't sure. They won't be sure until Carlisle can look into getting him help. But I told Esme that Alice and Emmett are more than welcome to come stay with us. If they need to go with Edward somewhere." Charlie knew Bella was not going to like this.

"They can't do that! They can't take him away!" Bella stood up. "You all don't understand him! You don't understand what he needs!" Bella shouted.

"Bella stop!" Charlie stood up trying to reach for her, but she ran out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house.

Charlie ran after her but by the time he got outside, she was nowhere in sight.

"BELLA!" Charlie shouted. "BELLA! COME BACK! PLEASE BELLS!"

Esme came rushing to the door. "Oh Chief, I'm so sorry! Everything is such a mess!" She started to cry again.

Charlie pulled her into a hug and just stared out into the woods. He knew she'd come back, she just needed time to calm down. He'd stay there until she was ready. Just like the Cullen's, he'd do anything for his little girl.

* * *

**A/N: First off I want to wish everyone a safe night. Those suffering due to the tornadoes, especially Oklahoma. My thoughts and prayers go out to those who have lost their lives, and those who have lost someone.**

**I thought I would post another chapter today because last night I was able to write a couple. I hope you enjoy. I also want to let everyone know, if you are a Fast and Furious fan, the new movie... is very good, and be sure to stay for the after scene after the film.**

**Thank you for reading. And please remember I am no doctor, or therapist, or psychologist. Also, there won't be many chapters with Edward... as he is right now, so please don't worry.**


	58. Chapter 58

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**This chapter has NOT been Beta'd. Not sure if from here on out any will be.**

* * *

**Chapter 58 - Just Let Me Go**

"Please don't do this honey, please!" Esme pulled on Emmett's arm as he passed her with his last box of things. He and Jasper had packed up his things and had begun moving things as soon as they arrived.

"I told you mom. I'm not good here. I'm not good for Edward, here." Emmett had told Esme as soon as they got home what the had decided. He had not yet told Carlisle, who was at the hospital with Edward.

"Please Emmett! Please!" Esme was in tears.

"Emmett you can't... can't do this!" Alice was right behind them.

"Stop it!" Emmett shouted frustrated as he slammed his jeep's passenger door. "Stop making this harder! God! I'm trying to do what's right!"

"No you're not! You're not thinking straight! Please! Talk to your father, he'll..."

"Be glad I'm gone." Emmett argued.

"No he would not!" Esme gripped his arm.

"Mom, please!" Emmett was now holding back his own tears. "I have to do this, I have to!" He pulled away from her and quickly jumped into his jeep turning it on.

"Em don't! Don't leave me please!" Alice cried.

"I'm just going to be at Jasper and Rose's. I'm not going to another state or anything, please, understand. I need to do this." Emmett pleaded. He turned on his jeep and with one last look at Esme and Alice who were holding each other, he peeled away.

/

As soon as Emmett reached Jasper and Rose's... his new place, he headed straight in. He didn't even bother to unload the last of his things. He was tired, physically and emotionally. Rose had taken a few days off from work to help Emmett transition, and try and help the Cullen's anyway she could.

"Hey." Rose said as Emmett walked into the living room. He walked over to her and just put his head against hers and started to sob silently. She pulled him into a hug and just held him.

/

"What do you think Aro?" Carlisle questioned.

"I think with a plan from one of the top Psychologists in the state, Irina, I can call her... you should be able to keep Edward home. I don't think you would need to leave." Aro explained. "I can visit with him, try and talk to him. I think you all should try and speak to him everyday. Try and include him as much as you can."

"I wanted to move him downstairs but, the Psychologist said his own room would be better. Since he can move around, that it should be fine. She said he may not even leave his room." Carlisle began to sob as he explained further.

"He'll get through this my friend." Aro hugged him. "He can snap back at any moment, just like he snapped out. Something triggered him, something will trigger him again."

"What if nothing does?" Carlisle pulled away.

"He will. There is nothing physically wrong with him. He's scared, tired, lost. He needs to find his way back. You all need to help him with that. He might not speak but he can speak and he will again, he just, doesn't have any will in him right now."

Carlisle nodded.

"How's Emmett?" Aro asked.

Carlisle sighed. "I've not spoken to him much, since yesterday."

"You can't lose another son Carlisle. Remember that. Remember that he's your son. Remember that he's good at heart, and that he didn't mean to cause this. Honestly, I think it would have happened either way. Edward's been pretending, avoiding. We thought he was adjusting, but in reality he's only been suppressing it." Aro paused a moment.

"What?"

"I spoke with Jenks."

"For christ sakes! I don't need Jenks coming in and causing more problems!" Carlisle shouted.

"He's not coming. I told him if he wanted to help, he wouldn't cause any undue stress. He will call you later..."

"Spit it out."

"He told me that Edward was there with his mother when she passed. He was there all day Carlisle... with her... body."

Carlisle's eyes grew large.

"He found him rocking on the floor. She had been dead for hours." Aro exhaled the breath he had been holding.

"Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't he say anything!" Carlisle turned and grabbed the vase next to him and through it across the room. He began to grab things and toss them. He began to destroy everything he could get his hands on in his office.

"Carlisle stop!" Aro grabbed him and held him tightly. Holding his hand up to security who had rushed in when they heard all the noise, to let them know it was ok.

Carlisle just sobbed as he fell to the ground, Aro kneeling down with him.

"Let it out my friend, let it out."

/

After Carlisle's breakdown in the hospital, he managed to regain his composure and speak with the Psychologist. They agreed that Edward was better off at home, surrounded by his family. He told them that they all needed to talk to him, include him as much as they could. To try and not be sad near him and to try and keep things as normal as possible. Carlisle spoke with Irina on the phone after she received the call from Aro. She too stated what Carlisle had already been told. She said she would visit in a month if things were still the same, but for now the resident Psychologist was doing everything she would do.

Aro and Carlisle both took Edward home. They lead him out in a wheelchair per hospital policy, and then got him into the passenger side of Aro's Beamer. Once Edward was situated in his bed, and Esme and Alice saw him, they went out to the kitchen to talk to Carlisle.

"What do you mean Emmett left?" Carlisle felt as if he was going to have a panic attack.

"He... he said he wasn't good for Edward, that him being here was bad for him. He moved to Jasper and Rose's." Alice answered. Esme was a wreck and couldn't get anything out.

"Don't cry." Carlisle grabbed Esme into a hug.

"He's not... he's not ready." Esme cried.

"He think's you don't want him here." Alice sniffled.

"Go sit, talk to Edward. I'll go to Rose and Jaspers." Carlisle said grabbing his keys. He didn't know how much more he could take.

His parents decided to head to a local bed and breakfast. Carlisle tried to change their minds but they wouldn't take no for an answer. They wanted to be nearby to be able to help, but they thought it was best to not be underfoot. They wanted them to give the family some space.

/

KNOCK... KNOCK... KNOCK...

"Mr. C." Jasper had opened the door.

"Where is he."

"Um, Em..." Jasper called out. "Come in."

Carlisle walked into the house and entered the living room. Emmett looked up from where he was sitting on the sofa.

"Dad." He stood up.

"Get your stuff and get back to the house." Carlisle said through gritted teeth.

Emmett gulped and shook his head no.

"NOW EMMETT! NOW!" Carlisle shouted.

"No... no dad. I'm sorry, but no." Emmett took a step back as Carlisle got closer.

"With everything we're going through Emmett, you pull this!" Carlisle was getting furious.

"I'm doing this BECAUSE of everything. I'm trying to make things better. I messed him up, I did that." You could hear the pain and regret in his voice as he spoke. "I didn't mean to do it. Please let me do this. You don't need me around making things worse." He pleaded.

"Emmett... I know you didn't mean to... you didn't do this..." Carlisle tried to ease his guilt.

"Just let me go. Focus on Edward. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Emmett begged.

"If you are not back home within the hour Emmett, that's it. Your credit card... gone! Your Jeep... I'll have it towed tomorrow." Carlisle turned and walked out.

"Dad!" Emmett ran out after him. "Don't do this! Please. Don't make me, don't force me to go back there. I can't see him like that. I can't watch him sit there like that everyday, knowing I did that! That I pushed him over the edge!" Emmett shouted. "Please, please. You know this will be better. You know it will be better for him."

Carlisle stood by his car, the door open. "Call your mom everyday. And Alice." He sighed. "You know I love you, right."

Emmett nodded. "Thank you. I love you too."

Carlisle nodded and got into his car.

Emmett while glad his father let him be, a part of him was hurt that he did... leave him be.

* * *

**A/N: Wow you guys are really great. Loved all the reviews and again if I don't reply its not that I do not appreciate them, I just don't always have the time to. Some of you have some funny thoughts and ideas, can't wait to see what you guys keep on thinking, and if you end up being right or wrong lol. I wrote a couple chapters the other night, and decided that I'll just post as I write them. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	59. Chapter 59

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**This chapter has NOT been Beta'd. Not sure if from here on out any will be.**

* * *

**Chapter 59 - Only Child**

"Bells honey... don't be upset if he doesn't respond. It will take time." Charlie told her as they approached his door.

"I want to go in alone." She told her dad.

He nodded. "I'll be downstairs."

Bella waited until her dad was out of view and opened the door. She walked in slowly, scanning the room, adjusting to the dim lighting. Edward was laying in bed, asleep. Curled up on his side. She walked closer to him.

"Edward." Bella whispered. He didn't wake, so she walked up to the other side of the bed and got in, laying there with him, wrapping an arm around him.

/

"You set the table for 4?" Carlisle asked Alice as he noticed the place settings.

"Yeah. Bella and Chief Swan are staying for dinner." She replied.

"What t about Edward?" Carlisle stood up going over to grab another place setting and utensils.

"I didn't think he'd..."

"We have to include him in everything Alice. Nothing different. Act normally around him, with him. If he doesn't come out of his room, go to his." Carlisle put everything on the table.

"Ok."

/

"How was Bella last night, after you went home?" Esme asked Charlie. They were sitting in the living room.

"She just cried. Silently, but still cried. After she came back I wanted to yell at her for taking off but her face... she was so heartbroken." Charlie answered.

"To tell you the truth, I was hoping that when he saw her... he'd come out of it. I think she's the one he's been able to open up to more." Esme sighed.

"To be honest, that worries me." Charlie scratched his head. "They're too young to act... like they're each others everything. It scares me."

"They're growing up. At some point our kids stop being kids." Esme sniffled. "I know we've only had Edward here with us for less than 3 months, but..." She became too emotional to finish.

/

After about an hour, Bella felt movement. She had fallen asleep herself. When she felt Edward moving, she opened her eyes and pulled away, to sit up.

"Edward." She put her hand on his back, causing him to jump off the bed and move to his dresser.

"I'm sorry." Bella quickly said, slowly getting up from the bed.

Edward slowly turned around, and looked up at Bella.

Bella had to hold her tears back. When her eyes met his, she felt so torn, so sad for him. She slowly walked around the bed over to his side. Their eyes still locked on one another. She walked up closer, little by little, until she was standing in front of him. His head tilted down to look at her. She slowly reached her right arm up and placed it on his cheek.

"Hey. I missed you." She lightly caressed his cheek.

Edward didn't respond. He just continued to stare at her, no sign of any emotions.

"Say something, please Edward." Bella pulled her hand back.

Still nothing from him.

Knock... Knock...

Bella turned and looked at the door.

"Dinner is ready." Carlisle said as he stepped in.

"You want to come down for dinner Edward?" He asked.

Nothing from Edward.

"Bella, if you can head down, we'll be out in a minute."

Bella nodded, sadly glancing at Edward once more before leaving the room.

"Hey, Esme made a nice light chicken casserole, come on down and eat with us." Carlisle went over and held onto Edward's arm. Edward didn't push away, so that gave him the green light to walk him out of the room to the dining room.

/

"Dinner is served." Esme put on a smile.

Edward was sitting in between Carlisle and Bella.

Everyone tried not to look at him, as if he was some sort of bomb waiting to explode. Everyone started to eat, trying to be as normal as possible. Edward looked around the room, before picking up his fork. He looked down at it for a while before finally putting it into his food and taking a bite.

"So." Charlie spoke, trying to break the awkwardness in the room. "I saw you planted some new flowers, they look real pretty Esme."

"Thank you. I planted them a few days ago." She responded.

"I helped plant them." Alice chimed in.

"Alice is great with gardening. She has a green thumb just like her moth..." Carlisle stopped, but not soon enough. Edward dropped his form and gripped his hair with his hands. He started pulling at it.

Carlisle looked alarm, but didn't want to push Edward any further.

"I saw a real good movie the other day." Charlie said a bit louder than normal. "One of those Ring Lord movies, or something. With little short men and tall skinny people with pointy ears."

"Lord of the Rings dad." Bella corrected.

Edward was holding his head, but no longer pulling at his hair.

"It's a trilogy. I've seen them all with Emmett." Esme added.

At the mention of Emmett's name Edward dropped his hands and looked around again. He searched the room it seemed. After a moment he stopped, picked up his form and began to eat again.

Dinner continued with small talk and pleasant gestures. When they were through they retreated to the living room. Bella helped Edward over, taking his arm into hers. When he didn't seem to be bothered by it, she walked him over. She sat with him on the sofa nearest the piano.

Everyone continued talking normally as if nothing was wrong. To be honest, Carlisle seemed more agitated and frustrated than anyone. He hated the situation, and the fact they had to pretend everything was ok, because everything was not.

Suddenly after about 10 minutes Edward stood up. Everyone stopped talking and looked over at him, still with no tell tale signs of any emotions or thoughts on his face. He slowly walked over to the piano bench and sat down. He then just out of nowhere began to play. Everyone seemed to stop breathing for a moment, holding their breath.

Edward ran his fingers over the keys as if it was something as natural as breathing to him. He didn't even look down at the keys. He stared straight ahead, at nothing. Carlisle looked at Esme, who took his hand and squeezed it. While Edward didn't speak, or address anyone, the fact he played for about 5 minutes was a sign. A sign that Carlisle was going to hold on to.

After he finished, he stood up, and simply left the room. Heading up to his own room slowly.

Bella wanted to go after him but Charlie took her hand. "Maybe we should head home Bells. We don't want to overwhelm him. You also have school in the morning."

Bella nodded. She said her goodbyes to Esme, Carlisle, and Alice.

"Call me if you need me." She told Alice as she hugged her. Alice nodded.

/

After everyone went their own ways, Alice headed up to Edward's room. She opened the door and quietly walked in. Edward was laying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. She sat down on the chair in his room and just kept an eye on him. She started to talk to him about her day at school, and how the teachers told her they couldn't wait for him to go back to school. How they all thought he was so smart. She stayed there for about an hour, just talking to him, telling him stories until she noticed he had fallen asleep.

"Goodnight brother." She said leaning down and kissing him on his forehead before retreating to her own room to cry. She felt so lost herself, and alone. She felt like she was turning into an only child. She felt like she was losing both her brothers. They had planned on going out for Halloween, having fun, celebrating. Now instead of doing anything tomorrow, they were most likely going to be apart.

* * *

**A/N: You guys keep surprising me with your reviews, its great to read them, so thank you for doing so! Also I forgot to mention, thank you to all the PM's about the crack in my windshield. Unfortunately in just 3 days it grew to beyond repair. So cracked it will stay for awhile lol.**

**So it seems that something is connecting with Edward at least. Music is good for the soul!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	60. Chapter 60

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**This chapter has NOT been Beta'd. Not sure if from here on out any will be.**

* * *

**Chapter 60 - Douglas Fir**

_Wednesday November 7th, 2012_

It had been a little over a week since they had returned. Edward had still not done anything more than play the piano a few times. Aro had visited everyday, tried to speak with him, to try and get Edward to respond.

Esme and Carlisle continued to bring him to the table for meals, and Alice always talked to him about his days. One of the most surprising things is that, at the suggestion of Aro, she bring home Edward's homework and assignments. She was surprised to find one day on the nightstand next to him, his work completed. He had done them at some point.

Another sign that gave them hope.

/

_Thursday November 22nd, 2012 Thanksgiving_

Another two weeks passed and Edward was doing slightly better. He was playing the piano more often, watching T.V., or at least staring at it, and still doing his homework. The fact that he was still able to complete his assignments, had kept him up to date with school. Something Carlisle and Esme had worried about. They would hate to have him fall behind as well as going through everything he had been doing through.

"The turkey smells wonderful dear." Carlisle leaned over and kissed her before he started to carve the turkey.

Emmett sat furthest away from Edward. He had only been over once a week since he left, however always making sure it was at a time that he would not run into Edward. He had a schedule provided to him by Alice of when Edward was having a session with Aro, or with another person from the hospital. He would come over for about an hour to visit with his mother, and with Alice. Alice had also been going over to visit him, Jasper and Rose at their place.

"Emmett, will you be staying the night? You can sleep in your room." Esme looked hopeful, but it wasn't meant to be.

"Um, no. I have to work tomorrow." Emmett announced.

Carlisle stopped passing out turkey and looked at Emmett with shock, and some disbelief, and possibly even some frustration. He hated that his kids wanted to work before finishing college, in which Emmett was taking some time off for.

"What do you mean you have to work? Where are you working?" Carlisle put down the carving knife and fork.

"I got a job down by the docks. Cleaning around a bit, moving things, loading and unloading stuff." Emmett shrugged. "It's an ok job."

"An ok job? That's what you want to do with your life? Work on the docks? What about college Emmett? What about..."

"Carlisle dear, lets discuss this later." Esme motioned towards Edward who was starting to tug lightly on his hair.

Both Carlisle and Esme had talked to Aro and Irina as to why Edward begins to pull his hair. They explained that before Edward's break down, he would run his hand through his hair when frustrated. Now it was still the same, just a bit more severe, he'd pull on it now. It was also a sign to maybe change direction, to stop whatever is causing him to do it, to avoid a blow up.

Carlisle took a deep breath, before going back to passing out plates with turkey. "Edward, here you go. I know you like the white meat."

Edward stopped tugging and took the plate.

_Crisis averted._ Carlisle thought to himself.

The rest of the night went well, no fighting or arguing. Around 11p.m. Emmett announced he was heading out. He had to be at the docks at 8 a.m.

"I'll walk you out." Carlisle stood up.

"Um... you don't have to." Emmett knew what that really meant. It meant 'let me go outside and ring your neck.'

"I insist." Carlisle put his hand on the back of Emmett's neck and pushed him outside.

"Are you out of your damn mind!" Carlisle said through gritted teeth.

"I got a job! What's the problem!" Emmett said, his own teeth clamped.

"You have so much potential." Carlisle took a breath to calm down.

"What's wrong with working at the docks? A lot of good people work there."

"Nothing, there is nothing wrong with it. But a lot of those men didn't have the chance to go to school, you do. You have the chance to go out and learn, explore, learn who you want to be. If after college you want to work at the docks, then go ahead. I'll buy you a boat. Just not now!" Carlisle tried to reason.

"I'm not saying I won't go to college dad... I just... I'm not going now."

"When then?"

"I'll go... I'll go when Edward does."

"You can't put your life on hold for him." Carlisle was starting to realize Emmett had been punishing himself. First with moving out, staying away, now working on the docks instead of getting ready for college. He didn't go out anymore, he was always at home, his new home. He overheard Jasper and Alice talking once, how Rose was getting frustrated because Emmett never wanted to leave the house. He wasn't going to the gym, he wasn't hanging out with Jasper, even though they lived in the same house.

"Why not? His is on hold because of me. Why shouldn't I put my life on hold?" Emmett opened the door to his jeep. He was alone, Rose and Jasper decided to visit their aunt in Seattle. They figured they should give the Cullen's space.

Cyril and Lila too headed back home the week before. Lila needed to return to her friend, but they promised to come back for Christmas. They each had time alone with Edward before they left.

"Emmett, this has got to stop."

"I have to go." Emmett turned on the jeep. "I'll talk to you later."

Carlisle ran his hand through his hair, frustrated.

/

_Saturday December 1st, 2012_

Edward how now been with his new family for over 3 months. He'd not spoken for about 5 weeks. He was slowly becoming more responsive. He'd turn when called, would leave his room on his own, and would play the piano more.

"Edward." Bella called out as she stepped into his room.

Edward walked out of the bathroom, and stood there looking at her.

"Do you wanna watch a movie in the living room with Alice and me?" She asked him moving closer.

Edward didn't respond, which Bella was used to now. She took his hand to lead him down, but he pulled it back.

"Ok, that's ok. You don't have to." Bella learned that if he pulled his hand away, it was a no. If he went along with them, then it was a yes.

Edward walked over to his nightstand and picked up his homework, to look it over. He took it and sat down at his desk.

"We'll be downstairs." Bella said kissing the top of his head, before heading out.

It killed her that she'd not heard his voice since that night. That he's not held her in over a month. Everyday after leaving, she'd go back home and cry in her room. After the first week she no longer did it around her dad. He threatened to ground her from going to visit if it was breaking her. She promised she would be ok, and in turn cried in secret.

/

_Saturday December 15th, 2012_

"Edward, would you come with me? To get the tree? Esme and Alice are besides themselves this year. They are adamant I go and get them their tree already. Emmett usually comes with me but this year he's working." Carlisle stood at Edward's bedroom door. "If you want to come, I'll be downstairs. I'm leaving in a few minutes." Carlisle learned to tell him and ask him things, then leave him be to make his decision. So 5 minutes later as he was about to head out, he was thrilled to see Edward wearing a jacket coming down the stairs.

"Be sure to bring the best one honey." Esme kissed Edward on the cheek as he walked outside with Carlisle.

/

They had walked around the lot twice checking out the trees. Carlisle finally settled on a 15 foot Douglas Fir.

"I think this one will work. Esme and Alice should be thrilled. Thankfully we have high enough ceilings for this." Carlisle chuckled.

They let the attendee's working load the tree and tie it up on top of Carlisle's roof. He had of course taken a blanket to place in between the roof and the tree as to not scratch the car.

"Time to go. Let's see what the girls think of it." Carlisle patted Edward on the back and they headed back home. About 5 minutes after leaving Carlisle's bluetooth went off. His car was enabled with bluetooth. He hit the button the dash and the call came in through the cars speakers.

"Carlisle honey, can you stop and get some ice please? We've run out." Esme asked.

"Alright." Carlisle replied.

"Did you get the tree already?" She inquired.

"Yup." Carlisle chuckled. "And no, I won't give you details until we get home.

"You spoil sport. See you soon. Love you both."

"Ditto."

And with that Carlisle pulled into a local gas station for some ice.

"I'll leave the car running, so the heater can stay on. I'll be right out." Carlisle said getting off the car and heading out.

Everything was going well, things were moving along, Edward was slowly healing so of course that should have been a sign that something was sure to hit the fan. When Carlisle was about to reach the car, it did.

"Put the bag down, and give me your wallet." A man's had suddenly stepped in front of Carlisle.

Carlisle first noticed the gun in the man's hand. "Sure, ok. Just don't do anything rash." Carlisle let the bag fall.

"Wallet and keys!" The man demanded.

"My son is in the car... let me get him out." Carlisle looked over to Edward who was pulling at his hair. He was watching what was going on.

"He's big enough to get himself out." The man held the gun up. "Get out kid!"

Edward still tugged on his hair.

"He's not well... just let me..." Carlisle tried to reach for the car's door. "Edward, open the door, step out son."

"Get out or I'll get you out!" The man was getting impatient.

"Edward, son, please, get out of the car." Carlisle pleaded.

"That's it!" The man turned and pulled Carlisle away. He was going for the door and Carlisle didn't know if he was going to try and pull him out, or shoot him. He reached out for the man's arms and started to struggle with him.

"Edward get out! Run!" Carlisle shouted as he and the man struggled, but the man was larger than Carlisle, they both toppled to the ground, the gun falling and sliding a few feet from them.

The man got the upperhand on Carlisle and was on top, punching Carlisle in the face repeatedly. Carlisle was only concerned for Edward, he didn't care if this man beat him if he would just leave Edward alone. After a few hits to the face, Carlisle was starting to get scared. Scared he was going to pass out. The man released him and got up, walking over towards the gun. Carlisle grunting on the ground trying to get up. The man had hit him in the ribs, his face, pushed him into the ground.

The man reached for the gun and bent down to pick it up, when suddenly something slammed into him knocking him over.

* * *

**A/N: Not sure if I will update this weekend. I'll be volunteering at the Phoenix Comicon all weekend, but I will try. I have a couple more chapters written already.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! It's very much appreciated!**


	61. Chapter 61

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**This chapter has NOT been Beta'd. Not sure if from here on out any will be.**

* * *

**Chapter 61 - Bella**

_Carlisle grunting on the ground trying to get up. The man had hit him in the ribs, his face, pushed him into the ground._

_The man reached for the gun and bent down to pick it up, when suddenly something slammed into him knocking him over._

"NO!" Edward shouted. "NO!" He was on top of the man, slamming his head into the ground. The man was taken off guard, and that allowed Edward to smash his head into the pavement.

Carlisle after a brief second of shock at hearing Edward speak jumped up and ran to grab the gun before the man could. By this time people had realized what was going on. Two clerks from the store ran over and tried to help. Edward was repeatedly slamming his fist into the man's face.

"Edward!" Carlisle handed the gun over to the clerk who was on the phone calling the police. He ran over and grabbed Edward's arm before it could go down again. "It's ok. It's ok." Edward stopped and allowed Carlisle to pull him off.

The other clerk not holding the gun and a customer who also came out to help, held the man down until the police could arrive.

Carlisle moved Edward over to the car, opening the backdoor and letting him sit.

"Are you ok?" Edward suddenly asked.

Carlisle was thrilled. He was in shock, still coming down from having the shit scared out of him, but thrilled. It was the first time he had heard Edward's voice in almost two months.

"I'm fine son, I'm fine. Are you ok?" Carlisle looked him over, grabbed his hand to look at his bloody knuckles.

Edward nodded. "Yeah."

A police car pulled in as Carlisle pulled Edward back out and grabbed him into a tight hug. "I've missed you."

The police officer had his gun drawn, on alert. He was told there was a man with a gun. He noticed Edward's bloody hand and started to shout.

"Put your hands up!" The officer shouted.

Carlisle immediately stood in front of Edward. "Wait! You have it wrong, that's the man over there!"

"I need you both to put your hands up!" The officer repeated.

"Drop the gun!" The first officer told the clerk. The clerk did so, and kicked it over slowly.

"Hands up!" The officer then shouted again at Carlisle and Edward.

Just then another cruiser pulled in, it was Charlie.

"Stevenson! Get the man on the floor!" The Chief shouted. "These two are alright." He moved over to Carlisle and Edward.

"Charlie if you weren't chief, I'd be suing the hell out of your department!" Carlisle was pissed. He didn't need something to push Edward back into silence.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, he was just following protocol." Charlie apologised.

"Bella." Edward said.

The chief stopped moving and looked shock.

"Where is Bella?" He asked.

Charlie looked at Carlisle quickly. "She's at home. She's doing good."

"Chief, I need to get him home." Carlisle looked at him.

Charlie nodded. "I'll stop by after we get the guy back to the station. I'll get your statements there."

Edward ran his hand through his hair. He didn't pull on it, just ran his hand through it.

"Let's go home Edward." Carlisle sat him in the back since the door was open.

"Ok."

/

Edward was in Carlisle's office with Aro. Carlisle had called him over as soon as they got home. Carlisle told Esme what had happened. He didn't mention that Edward spoke because he wanted to see the look on her face, and on Alice's. He wanted them to get that same feeling he did when he heard him. Which they did after arriving home.

"_Are you two ok? My god." Esme went over and took Edward's hand. "You're hurt!" She looked over at Carlisle. "You're both hurt!" Carlisle took a number of hits, but aside from some bruises and soreness that he'd have in the morning, he was ok._

"_I'll get some rags and warm water!" Alice ran to the sink. She grabbed a rag and filled a glass with warm water, turning to head back._

"_I'm ok." Edward said._

_Alice stopped dead in her tracks, the cup falling from her hand crashing to the floor._

"_You... you..." Alice stuttered. "You're talking!"_

"_Oh my god." Esme began to cry._

"_Please don't cry." Edward lifted his non-bloody let hand up to wipe Esme's cheek._

"_Edward!" Alice ran over, stepping over the glass and grabbing him into a hug. "I missed you so much!"_

"_I'm sorry." He told her._

_"Don't be. It wasn't your fault." Alice held on tight._

"_Alice, don't squeeze him." Carlisle smiled._

"_So...sorry." Alice mumbled releasing him._

"_I'm going to call Aro." Carlisle said walking over to the phone._

And now that's why they were in Carlisle's office now. Aro rushed over as soon as Carlisle told him Edward spoke. It wasn't until he arrived that Carlisle explained what happened, and how Edward started to speak again.

Carlisle also took that time to go into his bedroom with Esme and break down. He was so emotionally spent. He was beyond ecstatic that Edward was talking, he just was so worried he'd go back to not speaking.

/

"Edward, do you remember the last 2 months?" Aro asked.

"Yes. I think. I remember bits and pieces, but like some of it is fuzzy." Edward shrugged, not sure how to explain it. "I know I wanted to talk, to say things sometimes, but I couldn't. It's like I knew what I wanted to say but I couldn't make myself say it."

"What happened back at the gas station Edward. Do you know what made you _come back_?" Aro questioned.

"I saw what was happening. I was got mad, I got angry. I wanted to scream and nothing would come out. And the I don't know. I was able to get out and finally shout." Edward sighed.

"You're love and fear for Carlisle helped push you back." Aro said in more of an explanation for Edward, rather than a question.

"I didn't want... I couldn't let him get hurt. I... wasn't going to watch another parent die." Edward put his head in his hands.

"It's ok. Carlisle is fine, you are fine." Aro went and sat next to him, patting him on the back.

"I don't want to be like this." Edward looked up at him. "I don't want to be this freak, this time bomb."

"You're not a freak, and you're not a time bomb." Aro tried to assure him. "You just need to learn to do a few things. You need to come to grip with things. I'll help you."

Edward nodded. "Ok."

/

Charlie arrived at the house about 2 hours after Carlisle and Edward had. He had stopped at his house and picked up Bella. He too didn't tell her why.

"Chief." Carlisle shook his hand.

"What's wrong? Why did you come and get me? What happened? Is Edward ok." Bella looked around and saw everyone but Edward. "Where is he? Where is he?"

"Bella."

Bella's head snapped over towards Carlisle's office. She thought she heard him...

"Bella." Edward repeated.

Bella put her hand up to her mouth, gasping. She began to tear up, and shake. "Edward... Edward..." Finally her brain and her legs communicated and she ran towards him slamming into him, grabbing and hugging him.

"Don't cry Bella." Edward wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her head.

"Edward, god Edward..." Bella could not stop crying. Her legs gave in and she and Edward both went down.

"I'm ok, I'm back. I'm sorry." Edward let her cry into his chest, where she buried her face.

Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Aro, and even Charlie decided to move to the kitchen to give them some privacy. Charlie also noticed just how affected Bella was... and it worried him. She was only 17, and if he had to guess, it was as if he was it for her, and that scared the living crap out of him.

* * *

**A/N: Ok! Ok! I can only take so much begging LOL. Don't come crying when I run out of chapters lol.**

**So he's snapped back. Honestly you all are awesome, thank you for the reviews and continued support. Comicon has been good. Came home sooner today than expected because my feet were killing me! AND I got to be back there early in the morning. So this chapter is tomorrows chapter, I was gonna post tomorrow but I'll post it now. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	62. Chapter 62

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**This chapter has NOT been Beta'd. Not sure if from here on out any will be.**

* * *

**Chapter 62 - MORNING?**

Charlie had taken both Edward and Carlisle's statements, before discussing Edward. Aro told them all that Edward was shocked back into reality, so to speak. His fear of losing another parent, overcame the fear from his feelings and anxiety over the parent he already lost.

"When he first spoke, I froze. I almost forgot what was going on." Carlisle admitted. "It was just sooo good to hear him."

"He was the best late birthday present, and now the best early Christmas present." Alice smiled. She was thrilled Edward was talking again.

"We still have to be careful, at least for sometime." Esme reminded.

"I'll be coming to see him everyday for a while, and then gradually decrease. We're going to be discussing a lot of hard things. I can't say he might not revert back a bit, but to get him over this permanently... we have to talk about his mother, and her death."

"Why? Why can't you just leave him alone. Let more time pass and maybe he'll be ok." Alice didn't want to see Edward go back into himself.

"None of us want to cause him any pain. But Aro is right." Carlisle rubbed his neck. "We let him be already and look at what happened. We can't be afraid to get him angry or of scaring him. We have to help him first."

Charlie sighed, taking in everything that had gone on. It was getting late and he decided it was time for he and Bella to go home.

"I'm going to go up and get her." Charlie began to head towards the stairs.

"I'll come with you." Carlisle followed.

They both reached Edward's door and noticed it was closed.

"God help me if..." Charlie began.

"I highly doubt it Charlie. Edward's in no condition." Carlisle knocked on the door. "Coming in."

He opened the door and Charlie frowned at what he saw.

"Well, at least its not what you thought." Carlisle smiled.

Charlie gave him a 'shut up,' look.

"They look peaceful." Carlisle admitted. Edward had Bella wrapped in his arms, her back against his chest.

"It's late. Do you really want to wake her up?"

"You can't be suggesting we let them sleep together, _all night_." Charlie looked at him in disbelief.

"They're not going to do anything Charlie. They've both been through a lot these last 2 months. Tomorrow's Sunday so they don't have school in the morning, and she can borrow something to wear if she wants from Alice. Leave them be." Carlisle reasoned.

"She has to visit Mrs. Cole in the morning. She had promised to help her over at the church." Charlie scratched his head, trying to figure out what to do. They weren't really religious, but Bella often helped out when needed. She was found of Mrs. Cole, she was like a pseudo grandmother to her.

Charlie sighed. "If I end up a grandfather while she's in high school Carlisle, I'm coming for you, before I come for Edward."

Carlisle grinned.

/

"Bella..." Edward blinked, adjusting his eyes to the morning sun. _Morning Sun?_

"Bella!" Edward repeated sitting up, turning to look at his alarm clock. _6:00 A.M._

"BELLA!" Edward said louder, shaking her.

"WHAT?" Bella woke up alarmed. "Are you ok?" She looked at him concerned.

"Bella, its morning!"

"And?" It took her a moment to realize his concern. "MORNING?" She jumped out of bed and ran to the door.

"Wait... my dad was here with me last night..." She calmed down. "He... he had to have known we were asleep. He wouldn't leave without checking on me."

Knock... Knock...

"Open it." Edward whispered, expecting Chief Swan to come in and maybe strangle him.

"Morning." Alice smiled brightly. "Did you sleep ok?" She walked over to Edward and gave him a big hug.

"I'm fine Alice, I... _we_ slept ok... but... _why_ did we sleep ok?" Edward asked her.

"Alice is my dad downstairs? Did he sleep over?"

"He and our dad came up and saw you two asleep. Carlisle convinced him to just let you guys sleep. SO that means you get to borrow an outfit from me before you go help Mrs. Cole!" Alice was beaming.

"He let me sleep over? _In _Edward's _bed_?" She could not believe it.

"Come on, they knew nothing was gonna happen..." Alice looked at them both. "Nothing happened right? Cause I don't think..."

"Nothing happened Alice." Bella quickly stopped that train of thought.

"Ok cool, cause I heard your dad, tell our dad he'd come for him before Edward if you ended up pregnant in highschool." Alice chuckled.

Edward groaned and laid back down.

"I'll be in my room, but hurry up." She skipped out.

Bella walked back over to Edward, who then sat up and sat Bella on his lap.

"I don't want to get up. I want to stay here with you." She sighed, resting her head against him.

"I'm ok Bella. I'm back." Edward knew she was scared, he knew they would all be scared for a while. Aro told him that they would all be worried about him 'relapsing.'

"I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere. Besides, I don't think we should take advantage of your dad's generosity." Edward hugged her tightly and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "Go." He pushed her up.

Bella sighed before kissing him on the cheek, and then leaving.

/

Around 9 a.m. Esme came knocking on Edward's door. "Edward honey, are you awake?"

"Come in." Edward called.

Esme opened the door. "I have breakfast ready if you'd like some. Scrambled eggs, pancakes, toast, sausage, orange juice..."

"That's nice of you, but really that's too much. Don't do that on account of me."

Esme walked over to him as he stood up. She pulled him into a strong hug and squeezed him. "I'll cook you a feast if you need, and I'd do it happily." She assured him.

Edward wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. Something he didn't really do, but it felt right. Esme noticed but didn't let him know she realized.

"I'll come down after I wash up."

"We'll be downstairs."

"Hey, um..."

"Yes?"

"Where's Emmett?"

"You don't remember?"

Edward looked at her questionably. He was trying to think, trying to remember. _Emmett... Emmett... work... docks... left..._

"He left." Edward recalled.

Esme nodded.

"I'll be down in a minute." Edward needed to talk to Carlisle, to Aro, and he needed to do something about Emmett.

/

After breakfast Edward and Carlisle sat down in his office to talk. Edward wanted to set some things straight. Talk about things he remembered, and things he didn't. He also wanted to talk to him about Aro, and Emmett.

"I just want to say thanks." Edward rubbed his neck.

"What for?" Carlisle was lost.

"For..." It was hard for him to say it, because it would be admitting that he needed it. "For taking care of me."

"I'll always take care of you Edward. You don't have to thank me for that."

"I'm sorry too."

"For?"

"I remember that day. On the road. I'm sorry you almost fell... I'm sorry for the things I said."

"Edward, you weren't you at the time. You were hurt and confused. Don't worry about."

"No." Edward said strongly. "I was wrong to yell at you and say what I did."

"It's not needed Edward, but if it makes you better, than I accept your apology."

"I'm sorry Emmett left."

Carlisle shifted in his seat. "Emmett leaving wasn't your fault. He just felt like he... like he needed to try something else." There was no way he was going to tell him why Emmett left.

"Did Aro tell you what he wants to do?" Edward asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Is that something you're ok with?"

"Not really, but I know I have to... I don't want to be this person who freaks out all the time. I don't want to... to be like that again. _Ever._" He emphasized the last word.

"I'm not going to lie to you. These last 7 weeks give or take, have been hard on all of us. We were afraid we'd lost you. That I lost you, before I even had you." Carlisle gripped Edward's shoulder.

"I'm a bit tired. I think I'll head up to my room for a while. I think Bella might have kicked me in her sleep, cause I got this bruise..." Edward chuckled lightly. "And thanks for that, by the way."

Carlisle nodded at him. "Just don't make me a grandpa yet ok? Charlie has way too many firearms." He laughed.

Edward nodded. As he was about to close the door, he spoke up again. "And Carlisle..."

"Yes?"

"I don't think another father would be that bad... I'm just not there yet..." He wanted to fully accept the fact that Carlisle was his father, but he couldn't call him 'Dad,' not yet.

"I understand, and I'm ok with that. I'm here, and when you're ready, I'll still be here."

Edward nodded, and then left. Leaving Carlisle with watery eyes, and a huge smile.

* * *

**A/N: See! I told you I am terrible at this, I shouldn't update so soon again! Oh well, here it was. I had a awesome day today so thought I would share my "yay!" and update. ****hope you liked this chapter. Charlie seems to be confused as to what to do with Bella, regarding Edawrd. Carlisle says they can't be easy on him but with his track record, how likely is it that they are? Who knows. We shall see.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**So why am I sharing my "yay!" And why do I have it? I saw Nichelle Nichols the original Uhura on the Original Star Trek, Walter Koenig the original Chekov, Jason Carter from Babylon 5 (not that I ever saw it but the dude is real laid back). Also saw Wil Wheaton yesterday and today, Sam Witwer from Being Human (the US version), AND GOT MY PIC WITH JOHN BARROWMAN! Arm around me... he was awesome! Sure paid to be a volunteer at the right place at the right time! My goal is to see Jewel Staite and Dean Cain, Anthony Michael Hall canceled... ANYWAYS. **


	63. Chapter 63

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**This chapter has NOT been Beta'd. Not sure if from here on out any will be.**

* * *

**Chapter 63 - Merry Christmas**

_Sunday December 23rd, 2012_

"Don't cry honey." Carlisle was trying to console Esme.

"He's... he's... not going to be here... for Christmas... or his birthday." She cried.

Since the night Edward 'woke up' Emmett had not been over to visit. He avoided any phone calls, until early that morning when he called and left a voicemail that he wouldn't be visiting for Christmas. He was going out on a boat, for work. They asked him if he wanted to head out with them on some two, possible three week fishing expedition. He waited until the morning they were shipping out to tell them. They had shipped out early, around 6am before Carlisle or Esme had a chance to even receive the message. Carlisle was livid, he was going to make sure Emmett thought twice about ever doing something like that again.

Edward didn't want to hear Esme's crying anymore, so he quietly walked away before they noticed he was eavesdropping. He knew Emmett was staying away because of him, because of what happened. He tried to talk to him, to call him, but he would never answer the phone. When he and Alice would go over, Emmett was miraculously never home. Edward had a suspicion someone was tipping them off, or that Emmett must be running out the back whenever they arrived.

Edward had been confused and upset about a lot of things lately, however, he was sure of one thing. He was sure that when he saw Emmett, he was going to punch him in the face for ruining Esme's Christmas.

/

_Tuesday December 25th, 2012 Christmas_

"Merry Christmas!" Alice shouted as she came running into Edward's room.

"Alice... its too early... and Merry Christmas to you too." Edward tried to hide under his covers.

"Come Edward, get up. The fast you get up, the sooner we get to open presents!"

"Alice, you're not 5 years old. Have some patience."

"Edward, this is your first Christmas with us! Come on, get up! Besides, Bella's downstairs already." Alice grinned.

"What?" Edward shot up quickly. "What is she doing here already?" Edward noted it was 7am.

"We always open presents in the morning, bright and early. She know's the drill. Now come on, hurry up. We're all waiting." Alice headed downstairs.

Edward quickly got up and headed to his bathroom to wash up. He was a bit hesitant about Christmas. He had his credit card that Carlisle and Esme had given him around the time they gave him his phone, but he felt odd buying presents for them, with a credit card they paid the bill on, which lead to a frustrated conversation between Edward and Carlisle a few days ago.

_3 Days ago_

"_No." Carlisle simply stated._

"_Why not? I know I was out of it... for a while... but I'm seeing Aro everyday. I'm taking the meds that they gave me at my last check up. I'll be fine."_

"_No Edward, I'm sorry, but no." Carlisle sighed. He hated having to put his foot down, especially considering they were all scared of sending him back into the state he had been in._

"_Just for a couple of hours."_

"_No... anything you need, we'll get. You have your credit card, use it." _

"_I can't buy Christmas presents with your credit card!" Edward finally shouted._

_Carlisle looked at him for a second, half wanting to give in, and the other half reminding himself that he had to be a dad, not a friend._

"_I love that you want to work and earn your own money to buy us presents, but you don't have to. We don't need anything. Having you here, having you talking, that's all we could have asked for." Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder._

"_Besides, anything you buy using the credit card, comes out of your allowance, so its technically your money you would be spending." Carlisle tried to reason._

"_Really? You're going to try and use that route?" Edward might have believed that, if their allowance wasn't more than they needed._

"_It's the thought that counts Edward." Carlisle ruffled his hair before heading to the living room._

Edward had accepted the fact he could use his credit card for things for himself, but he did not want to buy presents with it. So he made a deal with Aro. During their session the same night he and Carlisle argued over the work/money issue, Aro helped him come to a conclusion.

_3 Days ago... again..._

"_He's being unreasonable." Edward huffed, laying on his bed looking at the ceiling._

"_I don't think he is." Aro sat in Edward's chair. "You've been through alot, and you just came back into your own not too long ago. It's only rational that Carlisle wouldn't want you to do too much."_

"_I'm used to making my own money Aro. How am I supposed to deal with the holidays? Or people's birthdays?" Edward questioned._

"_Look. Maybe I can help you." _

_Edward sat up pulling himself higher on the bed, so his back rested on the headboard so he could stare at Aro. "How?"_

"_I've been wanting to repaint my garage. Inside and out. How about you paint it for me, we'll do some sessions at my house. While we talk, you can paint. I'll pay you $350. I'll advance it to you, and you can do your Christmas shopping." He propositioned._

"_What will you tell Carlisle? Since we're supposed to have our sessions here?" _

"_I'll tell him that we're going to discuss some things you rather discuss more privately." Aro had regained Edward's trust after he started talking again. They had, had a session everyday since the day he started to talk again._

"_So, I paint as we talk?" Edward rubbed his neck._

"_Yes."_

"_You won't tell them?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Deal."_

And that's how Edward managed to buy his family presents this year. It wouldn't be anything extravagant. But he would be able to get them _something._

/

"Merry Christmas Edward!" Esme grabbed him into a hug as he made his way into the living room.

"Merry Christmas." He replied.

"Merry Christmas son." Carlisle also greeted him.

"Merry Christmas." He said as he made his way over to Bella.

"Merry Christmas." She said giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Merry Christmas." Edward responded grabbing Bella into a hug, and turning her so he stayed wrapped around her.

"Present time!" Alice smiled. She then began passing out gifts to everyone.

"Open mine first." Alice grinned handing a package to Edward.

"Should I open this alone?" Edward joked.

"Just open it!"

Edward sighed and began to open the gift.

"Wow Alice... how did you... wow... Alice... this is... no way... no way... this must have cost thousands! I can't take this!" Edward was looking down at a signed copy of The Catcher in the Rye by J.D. Salinger.

"Oh Edward, don't be such a worry wart. Is it worth a couple thousand? Yes. Did I pay a couple thousand? No. I don't have that kind of money, unless dad wants to up my allowance." She gave Carlisle a look. He shook his head no.

"How then?" Edward asked.

"You know Mrs. Cole?" Alice asked.

Edward nodded. Bella had spoken about her to him before.

"It was her husbands. I saw it one day at her house. I mentioned that you liked that book. She gave it to me, to give to you. She said her husband was a big fan and she'd be honored to have another person who would appreciate it as much as her husband had." Alice explained.

"Wow. I'm gonna have to thank her. And thank you." Edward placed the book back into the wrapping paper as to shield it from the elements.

"Ok, open mine to you then." Edward smiled.

"Should _I _open this alone?" Alice giggled.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Edward! It's sooo pretty!" Alice stated looking at the lavender colored cashmere sweater he had given her.

"It's not a multiple thousand dollar book but..."

"Oh Edward, don't be silly! I love it. Thank you." She said.

"Bella, this one is for you, from Edward." Alice handed over a small box.

Bella turned her head to look at Edward, who was now sitting on the sofa, with her on his lap.

"You didn't have to get me anything." She said as she opened the gift. "Oh Edward! It's beautiful!" She was holding a silver charm bracelet. It had a little clear crystal heart, and a silver E+B charm on it. "How did you get a charm with our initials?"

"I had it made." Edward smiled. "So you like it?"

"Of course!" She kissed him.

"Here, I'll put it on you." Edward took the bracelet from her and put it on her.

"Ok, ok. Our turn." Esme announced. She went and grabbed some gifts from under the massive tree, and handed them to Alice, Edward, and Bella.

Alice opened hers first, and started jumping up and down.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Don't tell him." Carlisle said quickly. "Edward open yours, and then Bella you open yours."

Edward looked at them, trying to figure out what they were up to. He slowly opened the envelope and pulled out two front row tickets to see FUN in concert in Seattle in April. Edward looked up at Carlisle and Esme.

"Thank you. That's, pretty cool." Edward wasn't sure about the time away. Would he be 'back to normal' in April? Carlisle must have noticed his worry.

"I talked to Aro about it. He thinks you'll be ok, ready for it."

Edward nodded.

"Ok Bella, go ahead." Esme grinned.

Bella opened her envelope wondering what it could be since they obviously gave Edward two tickets, one for him and one for her. Bella grinned widely when she realized what it was.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Look." She handed over the piece of paper to him.

Edward grinned.

It was a signed notarized letter from Charlie, granting Bella full permission to go to Seattle and spend the weekend there alone with her friends.

"That wasn't easy to get." Carlisle laughed.

"Wow, I can't believe it!" Bella wondered what could have possessed her dad to agree. Whatever it was, she was glad he did.

"So I assume you got two tickets too?" Edward asked Alice.

"Yep. AND my own signed notarized letter from dad saying I can go with Jasper."

Carlisle huffed. "Your mother's idea."

"We got Emmett the same." Esme said quietly, not wanting to cry.

"Open mine now." Edward said getting up off the couch and from under Bella who was still sitting on him, to grab his gifts and handing them to Carlisle and Esme.

"Edward, this is great!" Carlisle exclaimed. It was a hand bound leather journal, with the Cullen crest indented into it.

"Well I noticed you had a lot of journals, and liked to write. I thought maybe you could use one for family stuff." Edward shrugged.

"It's perfect. Thank you." Carlisle went over and gave him a hearty hug.

Esme opened hers next. "Oh Edward, I always wanted to do something like this!" Esme held a voucher for a month long professional cake decorating course, 2 classes a week.

"I know you like to cook and you bake awesome already, but I remember how much you like those cake decorating shows and remember you saying once how you'd like to learn to do some of that." Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"It's wonderful! Thank you." Esme went over and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

After that Esme and Carlisle opened their gifts from Alice. Alice gave Carlisle a new tie, and dress shirt. The tie had their family crest on it as well. While Esme received a whole set of decorating utensils to use for her class. Her and Edward had obviously planned their gifts to her together.

After some laughing and joking, they went ahead and had a nice Christmas morning breakfast. At around noon Bella kissed Edward goodbye and headed home. She had to get ready for her Christmas with Charlie, they always opened their gifts in the afternoon. They were both coming back over later that night for Christmas dinner. Before she left, she told Edward he'd be getting his gift later when they came back.

All in all, things seemed to be good. The only thing missing to have made it perfect, was Emmett. Something Edward planned on working on.

* * *

**A/N: So it's Christmas time at the Cullen's. Edward's talking again, thing seem to be going ok... **

**Con info... today was not as good as yesterday. I was FEET! MERE FEET! Away from 3 Walking Dead Cast members, Dean Cain, and Jewel Staite. SUCKS I could not get my Jewel and Dean photos... I was having a hard time justifying 20 bucks for a photo... then I found out they were 40! EACH. *sigh* I had to just stare while I could. Oh saw John Barrowman again too. He is sooo awesome and nice with people, its ridiculous. If you ever get a chance to see him, meet him, totally do it. In case you are wondering his photo op is 45... *sigh***


	64. Chapter 64

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**This chapter has NOT been Beta'd. Not sure if from here on out any will be.**

* * *

**Chapter 64 - Nanook**

_Tuesday December 25th, 2012 Evening_

"Esme, this has been one of the best meals I have ever had." Charlie praised, as he almost finished his food.

"Thank you." Esme smiled. She had been having an up and down type of day. She was happy but at times she felt the thought of Emmett pulling at her heartstrings.

"Edward, Bella showed me the bracelet you gave her. It's real nice." Charlie looked at him.

"Yeah. I, thought it was something that would fit her, style wise." Edward took a bite of his food.

"How have you been?" Charlie continued.

"Um, ok." Edward wasn't sure why Charlie was asking him about... well how he was doing.

"Carlisle's told me you've had sessions with Aro everyday."

"Yeah. Except today, since its Christmas, and except Thanksgiving." Edward rubbed his neck.

"So Charlie." Carlisle pulled his attention away from Edward, and made a note to corner him later to ask him what the hell his issue was. "Bella tell's us you are working tonight?"

"Unfortunately yes. Embry was going to work tonight, but being he's a new dad and all." Charlie shrugged. "I told him I'd take the night shift."

"That's very nice of you." Esme said as she stood to start and clear the table. "You know, since you're going to be at work, why doesn't Bella stay here tonight? It's a shame for her to be home alone on Christmas."

"Um..." Charlie looked like a deer in headlights.

Bella looked at Charlie, biting her tongue. He wanted to say no, he knew he should say no... but he couldn't deny her. It was Christmas after all, and he had faith that she'd abide by their rules.

"Thank you Esme, if Bella want's to, I'm fine with that." Charlie sighed.

"Yes!" Bella squealed running out of her chair to hug him. "Thank you!"

/

After they finished dinner, they went to the living room. There was still some gift giving to be had.

"You didn't have to get me a gift Edward." Charlie said, taken aback as Edward handed him a rectangular box. He opened it, and inside found a brand new fishing knife, engraved with Charlie's name on it. "Wow, thank you, Edward." Charlie shook his hand.

"Ok, now open mine." Bella smiled giving Edward.

Edward raised his eyebrow at her, and slowly unwrapped his gift. "Um, I don't... get it." In his hand, Edward held a bag of what look like dog treats.

"Alice!" Bella called out.

That's when Edward realized Alice had not followed them into the living room after dinner. "What's going on?" He asked.

Suddenly they all heard high pitched barking, and in ran the most adorable black and white Alaskan Husky puppy with blue eyes, Edward had ever seen. It had a light bright blue collar and a blank dog tag.

"Are you serious?" Edward looked at that moment as if he was a 5 year old little boy.

"Bella came to us with the idea about a month ago. At first we were hesitant, but after thinking it over, we thought it would be good for you." Esme explained.

Edward bent down and picked up the puppy. "Hey little dude." Edward had always wanted a dog, but never had the means to take care of one. "What's his name." Edward asked looking at the blank tag.

"Whatever you want it to be." Bella smiled.

"I can't believe you got me a dog." Edward leaned over and kissed Bella on the cheek.

"So, what are you gonna name him?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. LD for now." Edward held the puppy close to him.

"LD?" Carlisle asked.

"Little Dude." Edward replied.

"So you like him?" Bella asked.

"Are you kidding me? Of course, god, really like it!" Edward grinned.

They all took turns playing with the puppy until around 9pm when Charlie announced he had to head out.

"I'll walk you out." Carlisle stood and followed him out. Once clear of the others Carlisle stood in front of Charlie.

"What's on your mind." Charlie asked, knowing he had something to say.

"What were you trying to do? At dinner Charlie? With Edward?"

Charlie sighed. "I'm sorry."

"So you realized you were being a complete ass." Carlisle asked.

Charlie's mouth twitched a bit. "I didn't intend to come off like that. I just... wanted to see how he was, what he'd say. When I saw Bella's present from him... I just..." Charlie sighed. "She was a mess Carlisle, I can't, I won't let her get hurt again."

"He didn't hurt her on purpose. He had no control over what happened." Carlisle argued.

"I know that, but she was still hurt just the same. The two of them scare me, I told you this." Charlie tried to justify his actions.

"Didn't you meet Renee in high school?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yeah, and look how well that went." Charlie rolled his eyes.

"You two grew apart, but you can't deny how much in love you were."

"No, no I can't. But even so, it scares me to think that Bella's done, found someone she wants to spend forever with. She's too young, they both are too young to be thinking those things."

"Maybe so, but if they are, there isn't anything we can do about it but support them."

"Keep an eye on them tonight." Charlie mumbled as he got into his car.

"Will do. Have a goodnight."

And with that the Chief drove off, and Carlisle headed back inside.

/

"So, your dad said we have to keep the door open, but I can stay in here with you." Bella beamed.

They were laying in bed together, their hands entwined, with LD in between them.

"Thank you for him." Edward again told Bella.

"I wasn't sure what type of dog you'd like but I always adored these dogs. Any dog really." She chuckled. "I called Emmett though, he told me that you had mentioned once how you liked the dog in that movie Lost Boys."

"Nanook." Edward clarified.

"Yeah."

"That's what I'll call him. Nanook." Edward looked at the puppy who was asleep curled into his side. "Hey little dude, your name is Nanook. You like that?"

The puppy continued to sleep.

"I'm sure he'll like it." Bella assured.

"So, did he say anything else?" Edward inquired.

Bella shook her head no. "Not really."

"I know everyone blamed him... I don't." Edward sighed. "Esme's a mess with him gone. Sometimes I catch her in his room."

"He thinks he's doing the right thing." Bella ran her fingers in his hair.

"He's stupid. I don't care if he's here. He should be here, this is his house." Edward turned his body so he faced Bella.

"Jasper said that he told him that he was stupid and was always messing things up for you. The fight you two had when you first came, and then what he and Jasper did..." Bella moved closer.

"But we got past that. I thought we had." Edward was hurt that Emmett thought it was best he stay away from him. He was also bothered by the fact everyone had blamed him, and that Emmett blamed himself.

"I think he's been talking to Aro too." Bella suddenly said.

"What?" Edward sat up.

"Jasper said something the other day, about Aro being there. Aro's like an uncle to them, maybe he was just visiting?"

Edward got up from the bed and picked up Nanook. Not only had they gotten him treats, in Edward's room was a doggy bed, a leash, and a voucher to get his name tag engraved once he chose a name. He went over and placed him in his bed, which he then put next to his own bed.

Afterwards he went out in the hall and then came back in, closing the door. He didn't want to think of Emmett anymore right then. He didn't want anything to bring them down.

"Edward, we have to keep it open." Bell reminded.

"It's 1am. They're asleep." Edward locked the door.

"Edward..." Bella said in a warning tone.

Edward pulled his shirt and then pants, leaving nothing but his boxers and then climbed into bed. Bella had already put on some of Edward's boxers, and had a tank top from Alice.

"Just let me hold you." Edward pulled her into his arms.

"We shouldn't push our luck." Bella sighed, letting him wrap his arms around her.

Edward kissed her on the neck, right under her ear.

"Edward." She moaned. "We can't..."

"Why?" Another kiss.

"Because... not yet." She gripped his hand.

Edward sighed pulling away. "Bella." He said his voice a bit agitated.

"I know, I know." She bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry but I think it's too soon."

"You think I'm hopeless. That I'm some nutjob." Edward wasn't really asking.

"No!" Bella tried to pull him back to her.

"You were not... _here_ for 5 weeks Edward. You've only been... back for 11 days. I don't want you to jump into something. It's too soon." She tried to reason.

"I'm not crazy Bella. I... I lost it for a bit. But... god..." Edward was frustrated.

"I'm not saying you're crazy!" She was getting frustrated herself. She knew he was a horny teenage boy, but a part of her was scared that if they had sex... he'd just use it as a way of suppressing other feelings.

"Why don't you want to _sleep_ with me." Edward asked.

"The last time..." Bella's eyes started to water. "Was _the_ last time, before you..."

Edward sighed, understanding. "I didn't use you to forget Bella. I'd never use you. I love you."

"I love you so much, I don't want to do anything that might slow your work with Aro."

"I love you." Edward said, taking her lips into his. Nibbling on her bottom lip like she did many times. "We can still do other things." Edward ran his hand up her leg, resting it on her thigh.

"Can we just... lay here, together?" Bella said pulling away.

Edward closed his eyes for a moment, to try and 'calm' himself down. "Ok Bella. Ok."

And with that he wrapped her in his arms, similar to the way they were the other night in his bed.

"Edward."

"Hmm?"

"Unlock and open the door." She reminded.

Edward groaned before doing as she asked. A part of him knew maybe he shouldn't be trying to have sex yet, but he was still a 17 year old, and he really, _really_ liked liked having sex with Bella. He was determined to get better and be normal.

He was also determined to get Emmett back home.

* * *

**A/N: Charlie, Charlie, Charlie... he needs to deal with the fact his baby isn't a baby anymore. What do you all think of Bella's gift to Edward? What about Edward giving Charlie a present? What about Bella's worry about sleeping with Edward? Hmm?**

**Con update! Got a solo photo with John Barrowman! Too bad I looked like crap. Last day of the con, looong day. We had a fire alarm go off within the last hour! Evacuated, was right next to John Barroman, Wil Wheaton, and Sam Witwar. John I must say is such the kindest person! Holding the door open for others to evacuate. I heard Sam did the same, but I saw John myself. Check their twitter pages for funny photos they took with one another, John and Wil. **


	65. Chapter 65

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**This chapter has NOT been Beta'd. Not sure if from here on out any will be.**

* * *

**Chapter 65 - 5**

_Friday January 4th, 2013_

"Edward..."

No response.

"Edward..."

Still nothing.

"EDWARD!" Aro finally called out louder.

"What?" Edward looked up. He was sitting on the floor in Carlisle's office playing with Nanook.

"When I told your parents I thought Bella's idea for getting you a dog was a good one... I didn't expect you to ignore our sessions." Aro pointed out.

"Sorry. I'm trying to teach him to sit." Edward explained, getting up off the floor.

"So how have you been feeling?" Aro asked.

"Honestly?" Edward sighed.

"I'd hope you are always being honest during our sessions."

"I get why everyone is so concerned about me, but I'm really getting tired of it. Carlisle doesn't want me driving yet. Esme fawns over me, Alice is always trying to tell me EVERYTHING about her day. And Bella..." Edward stopped.

"Bella what?"

"You won't tell anyone anything right? I mean, you're not gonna do some shit like last time?"

"No Edward, as long as its nothing that puts you or others in danger, I will not say a word without your permission."

Edward sighed. "She..."

"Yes?" Aro pushed as he took a drink of his water.

"Shedontwannahavesex." Edward said quickly.

Aro almost choked on his water.

"Forget it. I'm tired, I don't wanna talk today." Edward stood up.

"No!" Aro stood up quickly. "I'm sorry, you just... caught me off guard with that one. Please, sit back down."

Edward gave in and did as Aro asked.

"I have to ask..."

"What?"

"You're not trying to pressure her are you?"

"What? No! Of course not. Shit. She wants to... I want to... she just... I don't know what she thinks. She thinks I'm too fucking messed up to have sex right now. Just like everyone else, they're treating me like I'm 5, and I'm getting sick of it."

"I can understand your frustrations, but you have to understand theirs as well. They're just scared at doing something that will hurt you."

"I get it, I do, but it still gets to me."

"I have to say, you've been doing well. Talking about your mom, about you dad Edward. About your feelings towards Carlisle and Esme stepping into roles as your parents now. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. Can you go tell them to stop walking around me like I'm going to explode with one wrong move."

"I'll talk to Carlisle and Esme. I'll see what I can do about the driving. As for Alice and Bella... you are definitely on your own with those two."

Edward nodded in understanding.

"Can I ask you something." Edward ran his hand through his hair.

"Always."

"Are you doing this... " He waved his fingers in between he and Aro. "Sessions, like with me... with Emmett?"

"Emmett is speaking with me. I can tell you that, but I can't tell you about what."

"Yeah, I get it... he thinks its his fault right?"

"I can't discuss him Edward."

"Fine. Can you at least tell him to stop being a dumb ass and fucking return my calls, or stop running away when I go over there."

"I will... relay your requests when I see him tomorrow." Aro chuckled.

"Tomorrow?" That caught his attention. "I thought... I thought he was out of town? Working?"

"Um..." Aro looked like he had been caught red handed.

"Motherfucker!" Edward got up and ran out of the room.

"Edward wait!" Aro almost fell out of the chair jumping back and trying to go after him.

Carlisle was in the kitchen and noticed Edward grab his car keys.

"Edward!" Carlisle got up and ran over to him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I need to go do something. I'll be back later." Edward headed for the door.

"Edward we talked about this, I don't..."

"Stop. Just stop. Aro said I can drive, ok, talk to him."

Carlisle turned to look at Aro. "What happened? I can't let him..."

"Yes you can, and you will." Aro grabbed Carlisle's arm to keep him from following.

"You can't be serious!" Carlisle pulled away.

"He's not 5 Carlisle, and that's how you're making him feel. You can't keep hovering."

"But..."

"I know, I know. But you have to stop, all of you. He's getting frustrated by it. He's doing well, better than expected. He's able to talk about his mother, and we're working through him expressing his feelings and such... and right now he's got some expressing he's got to do."

"What are you..."

"Emmett."

"Emmett's not..." Carlisle paused. "He never left?"

"I don't know, all I know is that he called me yesterday to make sure I was still coming over tomorrow."

"Emmett's been seeing you?" Carlisle asked.

Aro nodded.

"I messed things up too didn't I?" Carlisle sighed.

"Let's have a drink." Aro put his hand on Carlisle's back and guided him back to the office.

/

Edward wasn't going to let Emmett run this time. Emmett thought that they all thought he was gone, so he parked his car a block away and walked the rest of the way. He approached quietly and peered through the windows. He saw Emmett laying on the sofa, asleep.

Edward went around the back, and used the key Jasper had given him... for when he and Bella ever wanted some "alone time." He quietly unlocked the back door and slowly made his way to the living room.

He walked in and was about to wake him up, when instead, he decided to sit on the recliner next to him. He'd let him sleep, for a while. He figured letting Emmett wake up on his own, seeing him there was better than just jerking him awake. So he sat and waited.

/

"I do not want to hear about you and Edward having sex Bella." Alice shuddered as they sat and talked at the mall sipping on some Jamba Juice smoothies. Alice needed to get some last minute things before Jasper and Rose got back. They had still been away visiting their aunt. She wanted to surprise them with a few things when they came home.

"I need to talk about it." Bella sighed.

"Fine... just no details." Alice huffed.

"There isn't any... and that's the problem."

"You guys aren't?"

"No. He want's to... _I_ want to... but I can't."

"Why not?"

"What if he shouldn't be... you know... with what's been going on."

"Bella, if Edward wants to have sex, than I think he's ready to have sex. He's not 5. He's a 17 year old hormonal boy. I know it was hard when he stopped talking, but he was still Edward, still him. It's not like he's mentally unable to make responsible choices now." Alice reasoned.

"So you think it would be ok?"

"If _you_ want to have sex with him, and _he _want's to have sex, then yeah I think so."

"Thanks Alice. You always help me see things clearer. I'm just not sure." Bella stood up. "Enough of that though, let's go get some shopping done." She still had a lot of thinking to do.

She and Edward would get into heavy make-out sessions, and of course he'd want more, but she couldn't let herself give him more. She was worried that maybe he was not in the right state of mind yet, to be having sex again. She didn't want to do anything to cause him any more problems. His breakdown happened the day after they had phone sex, and she just worried something would trigger a relapse. She wasn't sure she could go through that again, not being able to hear him, have a discussion with him. It broke her heart.

Edward was getting frustrated and she was too, if she was completely honest. She wanted to have sex, teenage boys weren't the only ones with hormones. She missed him touching her, kissing her, being with her. While she was more open to having sex again, after her talk with Alice, she wasn't sure if she truly was ready to. She couldn't make the decision right there and then.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo... Em has been conversing with Aro. Too bad Aro let it slip Emmett wasn't away... what's gonna happen? Edward's pretty pissed off isn't he?**

**Ok, so I rec'd a story a couple chapters ago. The Storm series by SexyLexiCullen. She ended it today, the 3rd part is now complete. The first part, Quiet Storm will not be online much longer so I urge you to check it out, get it over at TWCS because its edited here on FF due to terms of services. It's a wonderful series, I'll miss it, and I will mourn it as if I lost a family member. That is how good it is, and I truly will miss it very much.**


	66. Chapter 66

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**This chapter has NOT been Beta'd. Not sure if from here on out any will be.**

* * *

**Chapter 66 - I'll Never Forgive You**

Edward was starting to fall asleep himself, about 30 minutes into waiting for Emmett to wake up, fortunately for him, Emmett started to stir. Emmett mumbled in his sleep, starting to turn and yawn. He stretched his arms out as he opened his eyes... in which he froze.

Edward stared at him.

"Ed...Edward." Emmett sat up.

"Nice nap?" Edward asked.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett asked.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here!" Edward snapped at him.

"I live here... what do you mean what am I..."

"You said you were going to be gone. Did you even leave? Did you bail on Christmas? On your mom? You've been here the whole time?" Edward stood up and walked over to Emmett, standing right in front of him.

"It was a 3 day trip... got back Christmas night."

"So you fucking lied? Why?"

"It's complicated." Emmett tried to stand up and Edward shoved him back down onto the couch.

"You left. You left and then you wouldn't answer your phone, or you'd duck out when I would come over."

Emmett didn't respond.

"Why!" Edward yelled at him.

"BECAUSE!" Emmett shouted back. "Because... I fucked things up."

Edward sighed. "What happened... wasn't your fault. I should have never thought of going, of doing it."

"You were fine, you were having fun, until I started asking shit."

"If I was fine, I wouldn't have had half a bottle of Jack that first night."

"I should have realized..."

"Yeah, maybe you should have. But what I did, what happened with me... that wasn't your doing."

"I'm sorry. For being me, for grabbing and shaking the shit out of you on the road."

"For what?" Edward didn't remember.

"After Jasper and me pulled you and dad back over."

"I remember almost falling, I remember being pulled back... but I don't remember you grabbing me or anything." Edward was trying to think sitting down on the coffee table in front of Emmett.

"Yeah... I... I lost it for a minute. You just... fuck you scared the shit out of me. We almost lost both of you once already, and then that..."

"I get it. I mean shit... I'm not perfect, I got issues and you all have to deal with them. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't lose it that first day in the hospital... after... you know."

"I was mad, but I had time to think and calm down. I was just glad you both were ok. This time... I was just angry, I didn't have time to chill, to process. I just snapped."

"Why did you leave the house."

"You were like, not _there_ you know. I wasn't going to be any use to you. It was better if I wasn't there. I know Dad was mad at me, I can't blame him for that. I just thought it was better for everyone if I left."

"You think it's better your mom is crying all the time? That she just starts crying when she's cooking cause she's making your favorite? Or when she's dusting and happens to dust a picture of you and she starts to cry? Is it better that Alice was practically an only child while I was... quiet?" Edward asked angrily.

"Just drop it, ok. I'm not happy she's crying. But think about it, if i was there you might still be quiet. I would have gone with dad to get the tree. You wouldn't have been there and you wouldn't have snapped back. It's been better for me to be here. Dad wouldn't even look at me, he still... he still wasn't..." Emmett sighed.

"Nice try ass." Edward wasn't buying it. "Look, I don't know what went on with you two after I _checked out_, but I don't see Carlisle wanting to toss you out. I don't see him holding a grudge against you." Edward reasoned.

"Look, don't take this the wrong way but... when it comes to you... yeah he could. You're the son he lost man, the son he got back. He'd do anything for you."

"He'd do anything for any of us Em."

"He doesn't want me there. Trust me."

"You're being stupid."

"Go back home Ed." Emmett stood up. "Go back home and be the golden boy. Be who they need right now. I'm ok here, really." Although it sounded harsh, Emmett didn't mean it as such. He was ok with the attention being on Edward, because Edward was the one who needed it.

"I'm really tired of people thinking they know what's best for me Emmett, so shut up and go outside and get in my fucking car." Edward demanded.

He was hurt by Emmett's accusation. He knew he didn't mean it in a bad way... but it bothered him. It was something he'd have to talk to Aro about. He knew that Carlisle had been falling over himself trying to make him happy there since day one. He hated to think that Carlisle would choose sides over him and Emmett. He would also expect him to choose Emmett considering he raised him. They all needed to sit and talk together. He hoped Aro was still at the house.

"Now please, just leave."

Edward stood up and with one quick move, he punched Emmett in the face.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Emmett yelled holding his nose. "What the fuck Ed..." Emmett was holding his now bleeding nose. "What if you broke it!"

"Guess we better go see Carlisle then hu." Edward raised his eyebrow.

Emmett glared at him.

"Come on." Edward pushed Emmett towards the front door.

"No!" Emmett protested.

"I'll break something else if I have to Emmett. Go!" Edward pushed him out the front door.

"Edward just stop it!"Emmett tried to go back inside.

"No." Edward poked him in the chest.

"Stop it." Emmett tried to get around him, but Edward wasn't having it.

"I said you're coming home!" Edward yanked Emmett back, causing him to fall back onto the floor.

"Stop it!" Emmett got back up, again trying to head inside.

Edward was pushing him, and he was going to keep pushing him until Emmett stopped treating him like a kid, like he was someone that needed to be handled with white dainty gloves. He got in Emmett's face again and pushed him once more.

"What's your problem! Quit it!" Emmett began to get back up, and Edward shoved him back down.

"I'm warning you!" Emmett shouted at him. He finally managed to get back up.

"My car is that way!" Edward pointed down the street.

Emmett sighed and shook his head no. "Go back home Edward. Go home and leave me alone."

Edward had, had it with him. He wanted the old Emmett back. He was working hard on getting back to being himself, and he'd be damned if he'd let Emmett turn into someone he wasn't. He charged at Emmett and crashed into him, both falling to the ground.

"God damn it Edward!" Emmett shoved him off, but Edward jumped on top of him and punched him in the face again.

"Damn it!" Emmett shouted.

Edward hit him again.

"Stop it!" Emmett yelled.

Edward hit him again.

"Stop... please just... go." Emmett continued to refuse to hit him back.

"Fight back!" Edward punched him again.

Emmett just stopped and let him hit him again, and again.

"Just fight back! Please!" Edward sighed, as he stopped hitting him.

"I won't." Emmett had tears in his eyes.

"Hit me!" Edward yelled at him, shaking him by his shirt.

Emmett shook his head no, letting tears fall down his face.

Edward at this point had tears of frustration falling down his cheeks too. He wanted the Emmett he grew to like, the one he accepted as his brother. Not the shell of what once was... it's almost as if Emmett had checked out, but with vocals. Edward rolled off him, and let himself lay on his back on the ground next to Emmett.

"If you don't go back Emmett... I'll never forgive you." Edward wiped his face, getting up of the ground. "I won't forgive you for hurting any chance I had at a new family, cause you're breaking it apart before I even have a chance to have it." Edward walked away heading to his car, leaving Emmett on the ground.

Until he drove back up and slammed his car into Emmett's jeep, before taking off back home.

"EDWARD!" Emmett shouted at him. "YOU ASSHOLE!" Emmett screamed, his silent tears still falling.

* * *

**A/N: Guess Edward had enough, wanted to break through to Emmett the only way he thought Emmett would crack.**

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing and reading! I also want to address the anonymous reviewer he keeps reviewing anonymously. I am well aware of the difference in don't and doesn't. When people talk they do not always use proper english and neither do my characters. If it continues to bother you, don't read it. That's goes with any other words I may use in lieu of proper english. I don't know many teenagers or even adults who speak like they are english teachers all the time, so keep that in mind.**


	67. Chapter 67

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**This chapter has NOT been Beta'd. Not sure if from here on out any will be.**

* * *

**Chapter 67 - Things Worth Having...**

Edward pulled up to the house, getting ready for Carlisle to have a heart attack when he saw the smashed up front of his car...

_3...2...1..._ Edward thought as he got out of the car.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Carlisle shouted running out of the house, closely followed by Esme, Alice, and Aro.

"Nothing." Edward tried to walk passed him.

Carlisle grabbed his arm. "Damn it Edward! Don't do this! Don't shut me out! Us out!"

Edward pulled away. "I ran my car into Emmett's fucking jeep!" He yelled.

Carlisle let his arm go and looked at him in shock.

"Is he ok!" Esme asked, panic running through her.

"He's fine, he wasn't inside it."

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"Because after I beat him up, because he wouldn't fight back, I wanted to hurt him! He loves that stupid jeep!"

"You what? How could you do that?" Esme looked mortified.

"Because! Because I'm tired of being treated like I've got some sort of deadly disease. I'm tired of you all treating me like I'm some porcelain doll that's gonna break! I wanted him to treat me normally. I wanted him to go back to being the idiot Emmett that he was! YOU..." He looked towards Carlisle. "Don't let me use my car, you want me locked in the house!" He looked towards Alice. "You bring home shit from school, and talk to me like I'm some poor kid who has no life!" He looked at Esme. "You cry all the time, don't try and deny it. And Bella... she think's I'm broken or something, like I can't decide to have sex without it being some damn reason to avoid shit!"

Alice's eyes along with Esme's opened wide.

He then realized what he said. "FUCKING GOD!" Edward yelled frustrated.

Carlisle was taken back by everything Edward had just let out... making note NOT tell tell Charlie the last thing Edward said. He was about to say something when suddenly he heard honking and saw Emmett speeding down the road towards the house, slamming his breaks as he reached them.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Emmett shouted jumping out of the jeep. He ran towards Edward and slammed into him.

"STOP IT!" Esme screamed.

"STOP!" Carlisle shouted about to run in between them, but Aro grabbed him by the arm and stopped him. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Aro wasn't thinking as a therapist at that moment, he was thinking as an pseudo uncle, a man who had a brother of his own.

"They have to deal with each other." Aro told him.

"They'll get hurt!" Alice cried.

"GIve them a minute." Aro argued.

"You fucked up my jeep!" Emmett said as he and Edward rolled around on the ground.

"So what!" Edward kneed Emmett in the stomach.

"Oomph." Emmett pulled back and got off the ground.

"I'M TRYING TO DO WHAT'S RIGHT!" Emmett screamed at him. "I'M TRYING TO STAY AWAY!"

"WHY! WHY!" Edward yelled back.

"TO HELP YOU! TO HELP DAD!" Emmett frustratedly screamed.

"I NEED MY BROTHER! NOT SOME PANSY ASSHOLE! I snapped out of it, and you weren't here to talk to!" He said getting quieter.

"It was _my_ fault! Dad wouldn't even _look_ at me without some glare in his eye!" Emmett let slip.

Carlisle looked at him. He looked as if someone had just broke his heart. As if someone held it in his hand and crushed it. He walked slowly towards Emmett.

"Dad..." Emmett was going to start and defend himself, but he didn't need to. Carlisle grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry son. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off like that, I don't blame you. I was wrong to have been mad at you, even just a little."

Emmett rested his head on his dad's shoulder, feeling defeated.

Edward walked over to them. "Come home."

Emmett broke down into sobs.

"Don't act like a girl. Just come home." Edward tried to lighten the mood.

Emmett pulled away from both of them. He shook his head no. "No."

"Emmett, please honey." Esme pleaded, she couldn't stand having him there sooo close, sooo close to being back home.

"What happens when I move back and say something, or do something and it pushes you back over! What then!" Emmett shouted at him.

"I don't plan on losing it again. I'm working really hard with Aro." Edward looked towards Aro.

"And he's doing really, really well. We've had a session almost everyday since the night he came to." Aro informed. "We've had almost 20 sessions, give or take. He's made great improvement Emmett. I know you have your doubts about many things, and all the issues you've spoken to me about. We'll continue our sessions as well Emmett, me and you."

Carlisle looked over at Aro. "Wait... the talks you've been having... did you know he thought I hated him? That he thought I couldn't stand to look at him?"

Aro looked guilty.

"YOU KNEW HE WAS OVER THERE THINKING I WAS ANGRY AT HIM AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME!" Carlisle grew angry, taking a step towards Aro.

"I couldn't tell you Carlisle."

"Bullshit. Is he paying you? No. You're not really his doctor!" Carlisle stood in front of Aro.

"I'd never turn him away Carlisle."

"You're supposed to be my friend!"

"I am!"

"My friend wouldn't let my son think his father hated him and not tell me!" Carlisle punched Aro in the face.

"Damn it Carlisle!" Aro stumbled back.

"Dad!" Emmett shouted moving towards them.

"It's fine Emmett." Aro put his hand up to motion for him to stop.

"I don't want to cause more fighting Dad, please." Emmett pleaded.

Carlisle took a deep breath, pausing for a moment before letting it out.

Edward walked over to Emmett, standing in front of him.

"Come home."

"What if..."

"I don't care." Edward cut him off mid sentence.

"Why. Why risk it." Emmett asked.

"Because, things worth having, are worth taking risks for. Aro told me that." Edward glance over to Carlisle, trying to make him understand Aro's only been trying to help.

Emmett closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in.

"Let it go Em, just come back." Edward put his hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"Ok." Emmett gave in. "I'll come home."

"Good. I thought I'd have to go get one of Esme's vases." Edward grinned, trying to lighten the mood again.

Emmett looked up at him, and shoved him, playing.

"I think we should all go into the house, and talk." Aro spoke up.

"I think we should." Carlisle agreed.

And that's what they did, they headed into the house to talk, but not before Emmett tripped Edward.

"That's for my jeep. Asswipe."

Edward looked shocked for just a second, before grinning. It was a start.

"I'll take care of the cars, but you both... are grounded." Carlisle said walking in first, leaving Edward and Emmett staring at one another, thinking, 'what the fuck.'

/

"_So he's home? For good?"_

"Yeah. We're going to help him move his stuff back tomorrow." Edward spoke to Bella on the phone.

"_I with I was there with you."_

"Me too."

"_How's Nanook."_

"He's asleep. He sleeps a lot. Is that normal?"

"_For puppies, yeah I think so. Has Emmett seen him?"_

"No." Edward grinned. "I plan on introducing them soon..."

"_Why does that sound a bit worrisome?"_

"Don't worry about it. I'm not gonna do anything wrong."

"_But you're gonna let Nanook do something wrong?"_

...

"_Edward."_

"No, of course not."

"_You are such a liar." Bella giggled._

"I did do something wrong earlier though..." Edward remembered his outburst earlier.

"_What did you do?"_

"I... when I got back from Emmett's... I sort of blew some steam off and yelled at everyone."

"_I'm sure they all understand."_

"You think?"

"_Of course. No one would be mad at you for expressing your feelings. That's what Aro's been helping you to do too, isn't it?"_

"Yeah."

"_Then don't worry about."_

"I'm glad you feel that way... because I kind of said something involving you..."

"_What did you say?"_

"I kind of let it slip that..."

"_That what Edward?"_

"That you... wouldn'thavesexwithme."

"_YOU WHAT!"_

* * *

**A/N: So Em's back home. That's a good thing, don't you think?**

**Thanks to those reading and reviewing as always.**

**Also to everyone reading, anonymous or not, someone is always going to pick at something or not like something. 67 Chapters in you pretty much get the feel of the story, so you should know if you want to keep reading or not. If it makes you unhappy or annoyed, simply don't read it. Plain and simple. If you think its predictable or not, again, don't read it if you don't want to. No sweat off my back. I write it because I enjoy doing it, I posted it because I thought hey, maybe another person out there would like it. I wasn't looking for anything when I set out writing. So read it or don't, plain and simple.**


	68. Chapter 68

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**This chapter has NOT been Beta'd. Not sure if from here on out any will be.**

* * *

**Chapter 68 - What's Next?**

Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle all sat in Aro's office. They decided to do this a bit more professional, and not at home. This way it would be harder for any of them to walk out and leave. This way things were on the up and up, and more official like.

They tried to talk the night before, when Emmett finally broke down and agreed to move back home, but it was just too of an emotional night. First off, Emmett had to apologize to his mom for skipping out on Christmas, and New Years.

_The Night Before_

"_Mom." Emmett walked into his parent's bedroom where Esme was sitting wiping tears away._

"_I'll be out in just a minute." She tried to hide the fact she was crying._

"_I know you're crying mom. I'm sorry." Emmett walked over to her side of the bed. Taking the box of tissues from her and placing it on the nightstand._

"_Happy tears, I promise."_

"_I'm sorry for how I left. I just had to, I didn't feel right being here. I didn't do any of this to hurt you."_

"_I know that, and I know you felt like you had the weight of the world on your shoulders, with what happened. What hurts me the most is that you felt you had to leave. If your father and I caused you to feel even just a little unwelcomed here..."_

"_You didn't make me feel unwelcomed mom, I didn't mean for you to get hurt in all this." Emmett sat down next to her, pulling her into a hug._

"_Don't do that again, ok?" Esme hugged him back._

"_Eventually I'ma have to, you know move and grow up." Emmett chuckled._

"_I know that." She pulled away and jokingly shoved him. "Just not yet, ok?"_

"_Ok mom." Emmett kissed her on her cheek before standing up._

"_I better go see what a mess my room is in."_

"_It's just as you left it, minus the things you took. I'll get some fresh sheets on it for you." Esme jumped up and began to make her way to the linen closet._

"_Mom, I can do that. You don't have to." Emmett groaned._

"_I want to." Was all Esme replied, going on with her task._

_Emmett chuckled. His mom was definitely still his mom._

After that Emmett had ended up falling asleep on his bed. Leaving Aro, Edward and Carlisle deciding they would have to talk in the morning.

So the next morning they piled up in Carlisle's car, since he had someone from the local mechanics garage come and pick up both Emmett's jeep, and Edward's Volvo. Although he was pissed off at the damage, and that Edward had done what he did... it brought Emmett home. They all had issues to deal with and he decided to let this one thing go, at least for now. They were still grounded for two weeks. They couldn't go anywhere except school, but Edward still studying from home... or work for Emmett... something Carlisle planned to try and get him to quit.

"So. How is everyone today? Having a good morning?" Aro asked, being all professional like.

"Stop with the 'I'm a professional therapist crap,' and ask us what you want." Edward got right to the point.

"Fine... but don't say I didn't try." Aro tossed his glasses off, the ones he wore in his office when he had sessions to make him look more dignified... so he says. "After I left last night, and this morning, how were you all?"

"Fine. We went to sleep for the most part. Got up this morning, ate, and here we are." Edward answered.

"Have any of you spoken about what happened yesterday?" Aro asked.

The three of them shook their heads no.

"Ok then, let's talk about that. Emmett, when you found Edward at your house..."

"Rose and Jasper's house..." Carlisle cut in.

Aro gave him a look. "At _Rose _and _Jasper's _house." He emphasised their names. "What did you think? What was your first reaction?"

Emmett shrugged. "Fuck."

"Emmett!" Carlisle scolded moving forward in his seat.

"What? That's what I thought, I thought _FUCK_ and then sat up." Emmett explained.

"Oh." Carlisle sat back.

"Carlisle, please don't interrupt." Aro scolded him now. "Go on."

"I thought, _FUCK_ what is he doing here... and then I thought _shit_ does my mom know I'm not working out in the middle of who knows where." Emmett sighed.

"Edward, what made you so upset, that Emmett left." Aro changed course.

"I was pissed. I thought that we, I don't know... made it to some point that we kind of got each others back? Maybe I was wrong." Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"You're not wrong." Emmett sighed. "But what was I gonna do? You weren't talking, or doing anything. I thought I broke you. What good was it gonna do to see me everyday? Just mess you up more."

"How do you know that? What if you not being there caused me to be that way longer? What if you had been there and fucking snapped me out of it!" Edward grew louder.

Emmett sat there quiet for a minute, thinking of what Edward had just said. Could he be right? Could him being home actually _helped_ and not hurt him?

"No one could have known what would help or not help you Edward. We shouldn't think of what if's and what was, but instead what could be. What could happen. Such as the three of you getting closer, understanding one another better." Aro spoke. "Carlisle, what do you think here? Shouldn't we move on?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. But I have to apologize first." He looked at Emmett. "I'm sorry for making you feel like you had to leave your home. I'm sorry I made you feel as if what happened was your fault. In truth it was all my fault. My fault for not seeing Edward needed help, and wasn't ready to do what we were doing. It was on me that I let you turn away and distance yourself from your family." Carlisle tried to choke back his emotions.

"I'm sorry too." Edward said. "I know coming here, being tossed on all of your guys' laps hasn't been easy. I'm sorry if I've taken anything away from you. You went from being Carlisle Cullen's only son, to one of the Cullen boys."

Emmett shook his head. "You didn't do anything wrong, either of you. I won't lie and say that sometimes I felt weird, like maybe I wasn't doing enough... like maybe Edward was priority one... but I didn't feel it in a bad way. I knew he... you." He looked at Edward. "I knew that you needed help and shit. I was ok with stepping back, but sometimes it did hurt I guess."

"That's my fault. I should have done more, paid more attention to both of you." Carlisle jumped in. "Either of you, I hope you know can come to me with anything no matter what it is. That if you have any problems, or issues, or anything good and bad, that you can come and talk to me."

"I'm ok if you guys need to chill out alone sometimes too." Edward rubbed his neck. "You guys have history that I don't have. I'm ok with that, I get it. So please don't worry about what I will think or feel if you two need to take some time out for yourselves and shit."

"We can chill _with_ you Edward. I'm not saying that you're hogging dad, or that I'm some 5 year old and I don't want to share him. I don't even know _why _I felt or feel that way sometimes. This is all new still, and shit... I guess I still need some adjustment time? I don't know." Emmett shrugged.

"That's exactly right. You all were pushed together so fast, and not too long ago. You think getting along and being ok with another is all there is too it, but that's not the case. You have to adjust to one another. You have to adjust Emmett, from being the only son for 19 years to being the elder brother of two, and not just Alice. You have to adjust to having a younger brother. Edward has to adjust from being an only child, being independent for 17 years to some extent, to having a older and younger sibling. And Carlisle has to adjust to being a father to 3 kids instead of two, and deal with the fact he missed out on your childhood Edward. You also have to remember Alice and Esme also have to adjust in their own ways. Esme has to adjust to being a mother of her two children to... well a motherly figure to you, and to try and not take anything away from your mother at the same time. Alice has to adjust to not just this big headed knuckle to being an overbearing brother, but now another knucklehead." Aro chuckled.

"Way to keep it professional Unc." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"I try." Aro smiled.

"So what's next?" Edward asked.

"Well, I'll keep seeing you as we've been. Emmett, we should keep talking too. Carlisle, you are welcome to come see me as well. I think we should all continue to meet alone on a one and one basis for a while, then meet together every couple of weeks." Aro suggested.

And that's what they planned to do. Continue with their sessions and try and adjust, and learn to not only accept one another learn to live together. Although they thought that is what they already had done, they were now realizing maybe they hadn't. Edward would also continue to work out his own issues with moving there, and dealing with the loss of his mother.

* * *

**A/N: Time for them to try and move on.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	69. Chapter 69

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**This chapter has NOT been Beta'd. Not sure if from here on out any will be.**

**WARNING! SOME SERIOUS SHIT HAPPENS... KIND OF... TRUST! JUST TRUST!**

* * *

**Chapter 69 - Don't you fucking dare say that!**

After their session with Aro, they headed back home. They were all still somewhat drained, emotionally and physically, from the last few days. Edward headed up to his room rather quickly and then called Emmett up to his room.

"What?" Emmett walked in. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the shower." Edward called out. He had the water running. "Can you grab my shampoo, I forgot that it fell and rolled under the bed." Edward stuck his head out.

"You can't walk out and get it?"

"I don't wanna get my floor wet. Come on."

Emmett sighed and got down on one knee, sticking his hand under the bed. "I don't feel... AAAHHHH!" Emmett pulled his hand back looking at the area under the bed. "Something bit me!"

Edward started laughing, throwing the door open. He was fully clothed.

"What the hell?"

Edward continued to laugh stepping back into his bathroom to turn the shower off.

"What the fuck?"

Edward then started to make kissy noises and tap his hands onto his thigh. "Come on, Nanook."

Suddenly Nanook came running out from under the bed, surprising Emmett and causing him to stumble backwards.

"Meet Nanook." Edward bent down and picked him up.

"Fucking hell, Edward!" Emmett got up off the floor.

"What? Didn't Bella call you to ask for a suggestion?"

"Yeah, but she never said she actually got you a dog." Emmett walked over to him. "He's cute."

"I know, right?"

"You did that on purpose." Emmett looked at him.

"Yep."

"Jerk."

"Yep."

"Give me." Emmett held his hand out taking Nanook from Edward. "Hey, little dude."

Edward grinned.

"What?"

"That's what I called him first, before I thought of his name."

Emmett nodded.

"Can you keep an eye on him for a couple of hours. Bella's coming over, I... got to talk to her." Edward rubbed his neck.

"About what you said yesterday?" Emmett asked.

Edward nodded.

"Sure... and about yesterday..."

Edward ran his hand through his hair, which made Emmett stop talking immediately, causing Edward to noticed.

"What?"

"Nothing." Emmett sat on Edward's bed playing with Nanook.

"No, I saw your face... what..."

"Nothing." Emmett replied.

"Em... come on..." He sighed.

"You ran your hand through your hair... you did that... well, you pulled it... when you were getting... uncomfortable... when you were... quiet."

Edward understood. "Em... come on. Don't... don't do that. Don't stop talking, or try and be careful or anything with me... please."

"I'm trying..."

"I'm always gonna run my hand through my hair, I've always done it, even before I came here." Edward informed. "Just say whatever you wanted to say."

"About yesterday..." Emmett unconsciously touched his face. He had some bruises where Edward had hit him.

"I'm sorry about that." Edward walked over and looked at Em's face closer. "You're gonna have some bruises for a while."

Emmett sighed. "That's ok."

"It's not, but continue... what about yesterday?"

"Would you have really... not forgiven me?"

Edward stayed quiet for a moment. "I don't know, Em. I guess it all depended on how shit would have turned out. Maybe not, for awhile at least." He sat on the bed next to Emmett, Nanook in between them. "Why wouldn't you hit me back?"

"How could I hit you? After everything, how could you expect me to hit you back?"

"You just let me hit you over and over. What happened to the Em who _tried_ to kick my ass when I got here?" Edward chuckled, trying to loosen Emmett up.

Emmett suddenly stiffened, and got serious. "He's not fucking here anymore. I'm not that person anymore, Ed. Not with you."

"Why not?"

Emmett looked at him questionably. "What the fuck you mean, _why not_?"

"I mean... when did you go from wanting me gone, to not?"

Emmett shrugged.

"I know we kind of talked about why... you pushed me... out of the way of Alice's car... but..."

"Don't go back there, Ed. I pushed you cause I wanted to push you. I couldn't stand there and see you get hit by a car."

"But you..."

"Look, you're my brother. I accepted that a long time ago. If that's what you're trying to figure out. I wasn't going to hit you yesterday because I didn't want to. I felt responsible, and I couldn't hit you back."

"Don't do that anymore."

"Do what?" Em was lost.

"Hold back. If you accept me as your brother, brothers fight... and I'm not saying Imma look for a reason to fight with you but shit... we both know we will, eventually."

Emmett nodded.

"When we do... don't hold back. Ok? Just be a normal brother, a normal brother who would hit his younger brother back."

"I'm working on it." Emmett replied.

"Ok." Edward got up from the bed.

"Bella should be here soon. I'll talk to you later." Edward headed for the door.

"Hey, Edward." Emmett stopped him.

Edward turned back to look at Emmett. Emmett then tossed him something. Edward grinned looking at the condom he held in his hand. He tossed it back to Emmett.

"We don't need to use them... she's on the pill." Edward bolted out of his room, leaving Emmett with his mouth gaping open, shocked as hell.

/

"Carlisle... please don't keep hovering." Edward pleaded, as he and Bella were about to head outside.

"I'm not. It's not about that." Carlisle promised.

"Then what?"

"Did you forget you're grounded?"

"Oh."

"Yeah." Carlisle sipped his coffee.

"We're just going to study, take a walk maybe to the stream." Bella spoke feeling a bit embarrassed because she knew they knew...

Carlisle sighed. "Keep your phone on."

Edward nodded, and then he and Bella headed outside. Edward had taken a few more walks since the day he started talking again, needing to escape sometimes. He was better acquainted with the woods surrounding their house, and decided to show Bella a place he had found.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Bella said as she placed the blanket down on the ground.

"I found it one day, walking around." They both sat down on the blanket.

"So..." Bella said.

"So..." Edward rubbed his neck. "About what I said last night... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to say it. They didn't bring it up or mention it."

"It's still embarrassing, Edward."

"I'm sorry. I just... yesterday... was a hard day. I was so frustrated and I finally exploded I guess. I told everyone how they were making me feel, and I just lost it for a minute." Edward laid back, looking up at the sky.

"I frustrate you?" Bella asked.

Edward sighed and closed his eyes. "Sometimes." He admitted.

"I'm sorry." She laid down next to him. Tossing the textbooks aside.

Edward opened his eyes and turned to face her. "I've missed you. Being with you." He moved over to kiss her. She kissed him back, hard.

Edward groaned, suddenly taking charge and moving to lean over her.

"Edward." Bella whispered.

"God, I missed you." Edward ran his right hand down her body, going for the button on her jeans, while holding himself up with his left.

Bella instinctively bucked up, at the touch of his hands, near her..._there._

"Fuck, Bella... I remember... the night on the phone... how hot it was... how I wished I was with you." Edward slid his hand into her now opened jeans, massaging her.

Bella rolled her head back, gripping Edward's shoulders. He continued to kiss her, on her cheeks, her neck, her mouth.

"God, Edward." Bella moaned.

Edward removed his hand from her, in order to undo his jeans. He pushed them down, and they pulled down by his ankles. "I need you Bella, so much." He then pulled her pants down, then her underwear. He looked her in the eyes, his seemingly getting darker as his hunger for her rose. "I love you, Bella." Edward was once again leaning over her, also maneuvering his boxers down, freeing himself, now extremely hard.

Bella was breathing hard, trying to regain her senses. Edward was now above her, ready. She held onto his shirt, pulling him to her.

"You're so wet." Edward said, feeling her. "So ready." Edward positioned himself over her. She bucked up, feeling him against her. "I love you." He said again, as he slowly entered her. She gasped, she had missed feeling him, feeling him inside of her. He started to move slowly, caressing her, kissing her. His hands under her shirt, in her bra. He was moving in and out of her, wanting to lose himself with her, to bring them close together again... when he noticed Bella was crying.

"Bella?" Edward stopped. She didn't just have tears, she had her eyes shut tight. "Bella?" Edward became alarmed, pulling out of her. "Bella!" He grabbed her and pulled her up, hugging her, holding her against his chest. "God Bella, stop crying, please, I'm sorry... did I hurt you?" He asked. "Please, Bella. Please, tell me what's wrong?" He begged.

"We..." she sobbed... "we shouldn't... not yet..." She still had her eyes shut tight. She was crying not only because she wanted to, _really_ wanted to, but _because_ she hadreally want to, and she hated that. She was crying because she wanted to _not _want to.

"God, Bella..." Edward let her go as if she was a hot branding iron, burning him. He pulled away and scrambled from her, pulling his boxers and jeans back up. "If... if you didn't... God, why didn't you tell me...stop me..." Edward felt like he was gonna throw up.

Bella noticed his disgust at himself when she opened her eyes. She quickly pulled up her own underwear and jeans and got up from the ground moving closer to him, but he put his hand up to her, to stop her.

"Don't... don't..." Edward backed up.

"Don't do that, Edward, don't... you didn't do anything wrong..." Bella cried.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME!" Edward shouted.

"It's not like that... I wanted to... I wanted to sooo much... but... I don't... I think we need to wait...still... when you're better..."

Edward's look turned from disgust to anger.

"Fine, Bella, fine." He went over and started to grab the books and the blanket.

"No, Edward, please!" Bella felt as if she was losing him. "I'm sorry... don't... don't leave. We can sleep together, I don't care!"

Edward, at the sound of her words screamed in frustration, and threw everything to the ground.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" He shouted at a shaking, crying Bella. "You think... you think I'm mad because you won't... what _put out?_!" Edward pulled his hair, he didn't run his hands through it, he pulled at it, hard.

"I'm sorry." Bella cried trying to reach for him, but he pulled back.

"WHAT KIND OF PERSON DO YOU THINK I AM?" He shouted. "I'M NOT MAD BECAUSE YOU WON'T SLEEP WITH ME! I'M MAD BECAUSE _WHY_ YOU WON'T!"

"Edward, please!" Bella reached for him.

"NO!" Edward pulled back. "You let me... you let me... and you didn't really want to... God Bella... what kind of person does that make me? That I didn't see..."

"I DID want to, too. It wasn't just you... I just... I started to think and..."

"And what! You would just let me... while you cried... God Bella... practically fucking raping you..." And that's when Edward fell to his knees and started to throw up.

"God, no!" Bella ran to him. "You didn't... God, that's not... nowhere near... no! You hear me! Don't you fucking dare!" Bella became angry, irate. "Don't you fucking dare say that! I WANTED TO, we both did... it wasn't like that!" She pulled at him after he finished heaving.

"What do you call that then!" Edward shouted.

"My mistake." Bella said. "It was my fault, my mistake. I should have said something... but I wanted to Edward, so much, I did... but then I started to think about you, and your recovery... I got scared and wanted to stop... but I didn't want to stop yo..." Bella was a confused mess.

"You think I'm so messed up... so broken... you don't want to have sex... but then you're willing too, just to make me happy..." Edward's voice was full of anger. "If you think... I'm someone who would do that... who would want to do that to you... then maybe we shouldn't..." Edward picked himself up from the ground.

"Edward, please!" Bella cried, not knowing what to do.

Edward pulled away. He grabbed the textbooks and blanket and then Bella's arm. "Let's go."

Bella cried as they trekked back to the house. Once they arrived, Bella made herself stop crying. She didn't want them to see she had been crying, but it was no use, they could tell.

"Bella... Edward..." Esme asked. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Edward snapped. "She needs a ride home. Can you take her?"

"No Edward, please... we have to talk..." Bella pleaded, trying to reach for him but he pulled away. Esme noticing the entire exchange.

"I'll get my keys, Bella. Come on."

Edward waited until they drove off before he let himself slide down to the floor, his back against the door.

"Edward?" Carlisle came into the foyer and saw him. "Edward? What is it?" He knelt down and pulled him into a hug. "Talk to me... please."

Edward just sobbed, gripping onto Carlisle's arms.

"Emmett!" Carlisle shouted. "Emmett!"

Once Emmett reached the bottom of the stairs he saw his dad holding a jumbled mess, that was Edward.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Call Aro, tell him to get here, now!"

Emmett nodded and ran for the phone.

* * *

**A/N: Ok first off, TRUST ME... ok. I'm still not sure if there will be a sequel or if this will be it. Things may seem rough but just trust. Ok? And just in case I didn't do my job and express it right in this chapter, Edward definitely DID NOT do anything near or close to rape... HE Just see's it that way... but that's Edward for you... thinks the worst of himself. The reason Bella was crying was not because she didn't want to, it was because SHE DID even though she FELT that they should wait. It was more tears of being mad at herself. ****Does that make sense? **I hope so.

**Oh, FYI, not sure if I mentioned it but the reason Edward named his pup Nanook? Same reason why I have a dog names Nanook ha!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope I didn't lose many of you with this chapter. **


	70. Chapter 70

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**This chapter has NOT been Beta'd. Not sure if from here on out any will be.**

**ATTENTION! THIS IS THE 2ND CHAPTER UPDATE TODAY! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE FIRST, CHAPTER 69 STOP READING THIS RIGHT AWAY AND READ THE OTHER CHAPTER FIRST!**

**Usually A/N are at the bottom but I did not want to leave you all hanging after the last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 70 - Abstain**

"Edward, what happened?" Emmett asked, sitting on a chair next to Edward's bed. Edward was sitting up against his headboard, his legs bent so that his knees were up against his chest. Nanook was laying on his side.

Edward wouldn't talk to him. After he cried on Carlisle's shoulder, they helped him to his room. Carlisle was downstairs waiting on Aro to arrive, as well as Esme to get back from taking Bella home. Carlisle hadn't noticed Esme took her home until Emmett noticed she was gone. Alice came home after they took Edward upstairs. She said that Bella texted her in a panic, but wouldn't say exactly what has happened. So Carlisle had called Esme's cell, and told her what was going on. She told him that it had something to do with Bella, and she'd get home as soon as she calmed Bella down. Charlie was working and did not want to leave Bella alone, in the state she was in.

"Edward, please don't go back to..."

"I'm not." Edward spoke.

"What happened then?"

"I... I..." Edward couldn't say it. Although Bella told him he'd not done no such thing, a part of him still felt as if he had... done something... something wrong... something so close to the unthinkable.

"Did Bella say something? Do something?" Emmett asked.

Edward shook his head no.

"Did you do something?"

Edward nodded yes.

"Did you guys...?"

Edward closed his eyes.

Just then Aro and Carlisle walked in.

"Emmett can you..." Aro started to speak.

"Sure." Emmett stood up and squeezed Edward's shoulder before picking up Nanook and leaving the room.

"Carlisle, I think you should go too." Aro looked at him.

Carlisle wanted to stay, but he knew it was best for Edward if he left the room. He nodded and did as Aro asked, closing the door behind him. Aro then sat on the chair that Emmett had been sitting on.

"Edward." Aro put his hand on Edward's shoulder. "It's ok. We're ok, everyone is ok. Whatever it is, it isn't life threatening, and therefore we can fix it. Whatever it may be, Edward, we can get through it."

"I..." Edward tried to explain. "I... we... Bella and I... we went for a walk. We started... to makeout..." Edward spoke softly and quietly. "We went further... I wanted to... I thought she wanted to..."

Aro became alarmed at hearing Edward say, 'I thought she wanted to.'

"She was crying... when we... when I was..."

"Edward... did you... did you force..." Aro couldn't even say it.

"No! No! I don't know!" Edward shouted, his eyes shut tight pulling on his hair.

"Ok! Ok!" Aro tried to calm him. "Tell me what happened."

"We were both... into it... and I missed her, I just wanted to... be with her... she wrapped her arms around me, her hands were on me..." Edward paused, opening his eyes as if he was seeing it right in front of him. "She was moving... like she wanted to... and then we did... but then I saw her face... she was... she was crying..."

"What happened next?" Aro wasn't sure what happened yet. It didn't sound like Edward did anything wrong, except in Edward's mind.

"I... got off of her... I asked her what was wrong..." Edward squeezed his eyes tight again, gripping his bed sheets so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"She said... she didn't think we should be... sleeping together... until I was better... I'M NOT BROKEN!" Edward suddenly shouted. Aro just let him continue. "I got angry... she thought... she said she'd sleep with me if I wouldn't leave... she thought I was mad... because she wouldn't have sex... what... how could she think that? How could she think I was that cold hearted, that disgusting! I practically raped her!"

Aro stood up and gripped Edward by his shoulders. "Do not, DO NOT repeat that Edward. You didn't do anything wrong. If that is exactly what happened, you did not rape her. That's a serious, serious fucking thing to say Edward. You can't say that." Aro left 'therapist' mode and entered 'pseudo uncle' mode.

"She said... she said I wasn't... that... that's not what was happening... but if she really didn't want to... but did anyways for me..."

"That was Bella's decision Edward. If she didn't want to... she should have never allowed the situation to get that far... you stopped when you noticed she was not... not into it." Aro was walking on shaky ground.

"Edward... because you said... because you believe that... I have to talk to Carlisle... I have to talk to Bella... do you understand that?" Aro asked.

Edward nodded, before jumping up and running to his bathroom. Aro heard him throw up, and let him be, while he went down to speak to Carlisle.

/

"He... he said what?" Carlisle wasn't sure he heard right. He hoped he didn't hear right.

"She was crying... when they were... together. He thinks... he feels it was as if he forced her."

"No." Carlisle shook his head. "He wouldn't do that. No." Carlisle had been doing really well but this was the last straw... he grabbed a glass and filled it with scotch, downing it fast.

Knock... Knock...

Esme opened the door and walked into Carlisle's office... Bella behind her.

"Bella." Aro was glad to see her, however anxious. "Bella... can I talk to you?"

"He told you, didn't he?" She asked.

Aro nodded yes.

"He didn't... he didn't do anything wrong. Please, help him see that." Bella's eyes were puffy and red.

"Why does he think that?" Carlisle asked.

"I was crying... but not because... not because I didn't want to... but I felt like we shouldn't be... like I was being selfish and shouldn't be... not until he's better... but he wanted to... and I wanted to..." Bella tried to explain. She was hurt, embarrassed, confused... and definitely did not want to discuss this with Aro and Carlisle, but she knew it was for Edward. She knew she had to talk to them for Edward's sake.

"I think you should come upstairs with me. Are you willing to do that?" Aro asked.

She nodded her head slowly.

/

Aro knocked lightly on Edward's door, opening it. Edward was back on his bed, in the position he had been in earlier. He walked in slowly, Bella coming in after him, closing the door.

"Edward." Bella whispered softly.

Edward's head snapped up towards her direction. "What... what are you... doing here?"

"I couldn't leave you... like that... I'm sorry."

"How can you... look at me... you think I'm some piece of garbage... who would leave you if you didn't fucking sleep with me! I'm a piece of garbage who had sex with you while you cried!" Edward got up off his bed, starting to pace back and forth next to it. "PIECE OF GARBAGE WHO MIGHT HAVE WELL JUST FUCKING RA..."

"NO, YOU AREN'T! You aren't!" Bella screamed, crying. "I wanted to... you saw that I did, you saw... you _felt_ how much!"

Aro was starting to feel very uncomfortable and awkward being there.

"Bella... I have to ask you... did you feel... did Edward... did he force you..." Aro finally asked.

Bella's eyes widened. "GOD, NO! NO! How can you even ask me that! Don't you know him enough to know he'd never, NEVER do that!"

"He felt he did... he said... I had to ask..." Aro explained.

"The only thing he's guilty of is being stupid to think that! And feeling like he did something wrong when he didn't. I know I messed up! I should have told you that I didn't think we should... but I didn't because I wanted to! You hear me! I WANTED TO HAVE SEX! I just didn't think we should. I was crying because I couldn't be strong enough to say that. Because I rather have sex and be with you then do what was right!"

"If I hurt you... if I ever hurt you..." Edward walked over to her.

"You didn't... I swear you didn't..." Bella pulled him into a hug.

Aro cleared his throat after a minute.

"Edward... I understand what Bella is saying, and for what it's worth... I agree with her. Not because I think you're broken, but because you two are too young to be so wrapped up with one another." Aro spoke.

"No..." Edward and Bella both spoke.

"Let me explain." Aro put his hand up. "Date, go out with your friends, your brother and sister, have fun. Just... don't have sex. Build your relationship without it. Makeout, do regular teenager stuff, just don't physically have sex with each other. Neither of you want to hurt each other. Any more miscommunications will hurt you. Do either of you want that? To hurt one another?"

They both shook their heads.

"Care about each other, love each other, but abstain. I honestly believe it's best for both of you right now." Aro added.

"Edward?" Bella looked at him.

Edward wiped away some tears and nodded. "I never want to hurt you Bella, never. If this is something we should do... then we'll do it."

Bella wiped tears away as well. "It's not because I think you're broken. I promise. I think you need to focus on other things first. It's not because I don't want to. Please tell me you understand that."

Edward nodded. "Promise me Bella, promise me if you ever feel a certain way... promise you'll tell me. Don't do something you really aren't into, or are into but not sure about... to make me happy. Please."

Bella nodded. "I promise."

Edward took her in his arms and hugged her. They were going to be OK. They needed time, everyone needed time, but things were going to be OK. They truly believed in each other, and in their families.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this eases any fears or worries the chapter before might have brought up.**

**If you're still with me, thanks for reading and reviewing! Just remember, a good story don't always mean sunshine and roses, not saying I qualify as a good story but still.**


	71. Chapter 71

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**This chapter has NOT been Beta'd. Not sure if from here on out any will be.**

* * *

**Chapter 71 - OLDER BROTHER**

_Thursday January 4th, 2013_

5 days had past since Edward and Bella's 'miscommunication.' That's what it was being referred to, if needed. Edward continued his sessions daily with Aro, and even had Emmett and Carlisle sit in on one. It led to a conversation between Carlisle and Edward afterwards.

_Flashback_

"_Edward, can we talk for a bit?" Carlisle asked Edward as he stepped into his office. Aro and Edward had, had their session in there that day._

_Edward nodded._

_Carlisle closed the door and sat down next to him. "I wanted to talk to you about it, after it happened, but Aro suggested I wait."_

"_This about Bella?" Edward asked._

_Carlisle nodded._

"_We're not... not going to have sex anymore. For a while at least." _

_Carlisle nodded. "I'm not going to sit here and pretend that teenagers don't have sex. I'm not going to sit here and say I waited until I was done with college, or in a committed relationship. So I get it, I understand. I know you and Emmett are growing up and having sex and..."_

"_And Alice." Edward said, before realizing he said it._

_Carlisle sighed and closed his eyes for a second. "And... and... and... Alice..." Carlisle felt a nasty taste in his mouth as he said it. "BUT I hope you understand that its more than just... the feeling, the thrill. Its a serious thing. There can be consequences and surprises and..."_

"_Like me? A consequence and a surprise." Edward stood up._

"_No." Carlisle grabbed his arm. "Yes, you were a surprise, because I didn't know. But never a consequence, and although a surprises, a honest to god good surprise."_

_Edward nodded. "Like I said, we're not... for a while. So..."_

"_Ok." Carlisle nodded, understanding._

Back to the Present

"I can't believe this is what you wanted." Edward took in a deep breath, before blowing into a balloon.

"What? Why not?" Emmett asked doing the same as Edward.

"Because." Edward said pausing from blowing up the balloon. "Alice had a big party, and she said last year you..."

"Last year was different." Emmett interrupted.

"If it's because of me..."

"Ed, it's not. We've all been through alot, and I missed Christmas and was away for a while. I just want to be home. Rose and Jasper are back from visiting their aunt, and I just wanted to have fun. No drama, no hotels, no you almost getting hit by a car." Emmett laughed.

"Haha." Edward deadpanned.

"Stop overthinking things." Emmett finished his last balloon, and tossed it into the pool with all the other hundred something balloons that floated atop of the water.

"Ok." Edward tied his and tossed it as well.

"Is Bella coming?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. She's nervous, embarrassed still. We haven't really talked a lot about...it... after that night."

"She's tough. She's got balls... well you know what I mean. To face mom and dad, and Uncle Aro with what happened." Emmett stood up.

"Yeah. We've talked since that day, on the phone... but..." Edward started to think of that night. Although things seemed to have been discussed, they were far from fixed. That night after Bella left, Edward found himself waking up in a cold sweat, running to the bathroom. Emmett found him on the floor, next to the toilet around 2am.

_Flashback_

"_Edward." Emmett hunched down next to him, placing his hand on his back._

_Edward lifted his head up. "I'm ok."_

"_No you're not."_

"_I want to be."_

_"I know bro, I know. Come on." Emmett helped Edward up, and noticed his hair was very damp from sweat._

"_I thought I was ok. I thought we were ok, after we talked to Aro. I went to sleep... and I saw it all again. I saw her face, heard her words."_

"_You will be ok E, you just gotta give it time." Emmett helped Edward back in bed._

"_Why'd she do that to me?"_

"_She didn't mean to."_

"_How do we get past this?"_

"_Time Edward, time."_

Present Time

"It will be the first time you see her, since that night?"

Edward nodded. "I still... feel bad... I still... I know what everyone has told me, what she's told me." Edward paused.

"Look, from what I know... she messed up.." Emmett put his hand up to stop Edward from jumping in. "I know, you care about her, I get that. That don't change that she messed up, just like I've messed up. We've all messed up at some point or another. We just got to work with what we got. If you want Bella, still want to be with her, cool. If what she did, how you felt... if that's a deal breaker then let her go. Ultimately it's your choice."

"I don't want to break up Emmett. Far from that. Is it crazy? That I feel like I do for her? Knowing her for only like 4, 5 months?" Edward sighed.

"Could be, or could be that you're lucky you found it, in just 4, 5 months." Emmett shrugged.

"I'm not gonna lie, I don't know how I'll feel when I see her. I mean... the last time... was a mess. I don't know how to move on from that. I don't know how to act with her. What happened... fuck... you don't know how it made me feel. I asked her not to treat me like some mental case, and then she..."

"Thing's aren't going to be the same between you. You know that right?"

Edward nodded. "I know, and that scares me. How can I believe... things are a mess. But I still love her. But..."

"You're mad at her."

"I don't know."

"You can love someone Edward, and be mad at them... Look, just, do like Unc says. Hang out, stay with the group. We'll have fun. Act like kids." Emmett patted his shoulder.

Edward shook his head, as if to shake away his thoughts. "Yeah. Aro says that I need to relax, not take shit so seriously. He says I need to be a kid." Edward ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah cause you sure ain't an adult!" Emmett started laughing.

"And you are?" Edward stood up.

"Nope." Emmett grinned.

"What?" Edward looked at Emmett and then realized he was right next to the pool.

"Don't you fucking..."

"Be a kid Edward!" Emmett shouted as he grabbed Edward by the arms and tossed himself and Edward into the pool.

"Damn it!" Edward shouted as he came up out of the water. "You are sooo lucky my phone wasn't on me!"

"Ah stop being a baby Edward, I said act like a kid, not a baby. There's a difference." Emmett chuckled climbing out of the pool. "Besides, I saw your phone on the table."

Edward grinned and grabbed Em's shirt from behind and pulled him back into the pool.

"A kid it is!" Edward laughed. Luckily their pool was one that could be heated, and they had those portable heater stands all around the pool.

/

People started to arrive around 6pm. Although it was Thursday, no one had school Friday because of some teacher conference stuff so no one had issues with having to leave early. Much to Carlisle's dismay.

The usual set of people where there, Rose, Jasper, and Bella... but a few other people that had gone to school with Emmett, and some that went to school with Alice and Edward.

"Hey." Edward grabbed Emmett as he was about to go outside.

"What's up?"

"I got this for you, for Christmas, but your assholeness wasn't here." Edward handed him a small box.

"Dude." Emmett grinned. "What is it?" He shook the box.

"Well open it." Edward rolled his eyes.

Emmett opened it. "Dude."

He pulled out some stainless steel dog tags. One had his name, and birthday on it, with the Cullen crest engraved on it. The other tag had OLDER BROTHER on it with E/E/A under it in smaller letters.

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't get mushy on me." Edward shoved him.

"Thanks."

"Go on, go be the man of the hour." Edward grinned.

"No doubt!" Emmett put on his tags. "You know you still owe me a birthday present then right... since this was for Christmas."

Edward blinked at him. "Motherfu..."

Emmett shoved him and then ran out of the house. Edward took off after him.

Neither of them noticed Carlisle had been watching them both. A lot had happened with them in the last few months. They went from pure hatred of one another, to a truce, to maybe friendship, to brothers. He felt as if they had a chance to grow up and catch up on everything, all the years they missed. It's something that made him happy thinking about.

* * *

**A/N: Seems like there are still problems to be dealt with.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	72. Chapter 72

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Chapter Beta'd by MissKay4! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 72 - How We Were**

Edward had been a bit nervous waiting for Bella to arrive; his thoughts were still all over the place. He hoped that he wouldn't feel different when he saw her. Unfortunately, as soon as she came in he knew things were different. He loved her, cared about her, but all he could see and think about was that night.

"Hey." Bella said as she walked into the house.

"Hi." Edward replied, his hands in his pockets, trying to not think, to not feel.

"I missed seeing you." Bella went to hug Edward, but almost as soon as she had her arms around him, he pulled back to end the hug.

"We should head outside. Emmett's acting like a doof. Wouldn't want to miss anything." He smiled and then headed out, his body feeling as if it was on fire. He needed air.

"Ok." _He's so distant, _she thought, unaware of Edward's inner turmoil.

/

"Ok, ok! Listen up. I can't believe this big moron here is TWENTY!" Jasper shouted above the crowd. "What's even more unbelievable is that my sister is still dating him!" Jasper laughed.

"My Rosie loves me." Emmett said smugly, as he wrapped his arm around Rose. They all sat around a bonfire they had going in the backyard, just off to the side of the pool.

"God help me." Rose snickered.

"Ha-ha." Em said sarcastically.

"In all honesty Em, you've been a good friend. So thanks for that." Jasper said.

"Except when he was kicking your ass at Alice and Bella's party." Edward laughed.

Everyone looked at him.

"Too soon?" Edward asked.

Jasper tossed an empty soda can at him and then they all started laughing.

"So not funny." Alice told Edward, but she too was trying not to laugh.

"Hey Edward?" Bella pulled him off to the side.

"Yeah?" Edward asked.

"You want to go for a swim? I know it's cold, but the water is heated right?"

"I don't really feel like swimming. You can go if you want to though." Edward told her.

"No, thats ok." _I just wanted to spend some time with you, _she thought to herself. "I think I'll go inside and see if Esme needs any help with anything."

"Ok." Edward headed back off to join the group.

Bella watched him and turned away before he could see her cry. Alice however did notice and went to follow her inside.

"Bella." Alice reached out for her hand.

"Oh Alice." Bella couldn't keep herself from crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, you're not crying over nothing. What is it?"

"I... Edward. He's so... distant. We've talked on the phone all week... since that night. But nothing big, just whatever. Today he's hardly talked to me. I have to say something to him in order for him to respond." Bella wiped her tears.

"I don't know Bella; he's just trying to deal with stuff. That wasn't easy for him." Alice was talking about what happened between Bella and Edward.

"I know! And I know I messed up. He said he was ok and that he forgave me, but I don't think he has. I think he's still mad."

"The truth?" Alice asked.

"What?"

"He probably is. You just gotta give it time. You can't expect things to be the way they were after that. He still loves you Bella, I know that." Alice tried to assure her.

"I know. It's just not easy, not being able to hug him or hold his hand after all those weeks of not being able to hear him, and then this..." Bella was trying to stop her tears.

"Bella?" Edward walked into the living room where Bella and Alice were.

Bella immediately tried to hide her face.

"Alice, can we have a minute?" Edward stated, more than asked.

"I'll be outside." She left quickly, leaving the couple alone.

"You're crying."

"I'm fine."

"Why are you crying then?"

"It's nothing."

"Bella." Edward grabbed her hand. "Tell me the truth. Please."

Bella nodded. "I'm just... not used to you being so... distant."

Edward sighed. "I'm sorry if you've felt like I've been acting that way... I just..."

"It's fine, I get it."

"I'm trying Bella, I really am." He let go of her hand.

"I'm sorry that you have to try. I'm sorry that I messed things up."

"God Bella." Edward turned around and paced a bit. "I know you're sorry. I'm sorry too."

"You won't hug me or hold my hand... tell me what I need to do?" Bella asked.

"I don't know Bella. Touching you, after that night... I don't feel right. It hurts."

"How do we make things better if we can't hold each others hand? Or give one another a simple hug? We hugged that night, before I left."

"I know, but..."

"But what?"

"Afterwards... I wasn't good... I haven't slept right since."

"What do you mean you weren't good?"

"I didn't feel good, ok. I got sick. I had nightmares and shit."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know."

"Do you... do you want to break up with me?" Bella asked.

Edward shook his head no. "Of course not Bella. Fuck. I just... I'm mad. I don't want to be, but I am. I am mad. There I said it. I'm mad at you."

Bella's tears began to flow again. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing! I know you're sorry and I accept it, I just can't help that I feel angry either. You don't know how hard, how terrible it felt... for me to think... about what happened. It made me sick to my stomach." Edward ran his hand through his hair. "You made me feel like shit."

"I'm sorry." She cried.

"Stop saying that! Fuck!"

"I don't know what else to say but sorry!" Bella cried.

"Hey." Rose walked into the living room.

Bella and Edward looked up towards her direction.

"I wasn't eavesdropping, I promise, but I overheard you guys. I know I can't even begin to imagine what you guys are going through, but... maybe if you guys took a step back... started from the beginning." Rose suggested.

"You both gotta heal and deal with stuff. I know it seems like Emmett and I have always been great, but that's not quite true. We almost broke up once. We took a break from one another. You know, that saying, 'absence makes the heart grow fonder.' We stayed away from one another for a while. We texted, sent emails, we learned more about each other. You two got together so fast and have had a crazy ride. Maybe you should try and start from the basics. Get to know more about one another, then set up a sort of 're-first date.'" Rose suggested.

Bella looked at Edward. "I think... maybe... maybe that's a good idea."

"Bella." Edward sighed. "I don't want to push you away. I'm sorry that you feel like I do. It doesn't mean I don't want to see you, to be with you."

"I know, and I love you for that. I accept that you accept my apology, and I accept that you feel the way you do. After what Aro said and what Rose is saying... maybe we should try it. Try getting to know one another again. Be friends first." Bella wiped her tears.

"You don't want to be with me?" Edward asked.

"That's not what I'm saying, but if you seeing me is going to hurt you..." Bella said in a whisper.

"You hurt... hurt me... past tense. Just let me work through it. It doesn't mean I don't want you here, that I don't want to see you. Fuck." Edward felt like things were spiraling out of control.

"I don't _want_ to be away from you either, but you told me to be honest with you. I think we should try this. If seeing me is going to make you remember that night right now, then I don't want you to see me. I don't want you to look at me and think about that." She walked up to him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"So you want to break up then?" Edward asked.

"I don't think me being around you is going to help you." Bella didn't really answer his question.

"What does that even mean?" Edward asked frustrated.

"Maybe... we should.. take a break." She moved back a bit.

"Seriously?" Edward started to pace.

"Look." Rose spoke up. "Emmett told me about what Aro told you."

"What did he tell you?" Bella asked looking at Edward.

"He had this vacation thing planned. Well not really a vacation, but he goes to this camp and helps kids; he goes every year. He was going to cancel this year because he's been helping me, but then he suggested I come with him, said it might be good for me. He said he'd get me into the camp." Edward replied.

"How long?" Bella asked.

"Not sure. A month I think." Edward sighed. "I was going to say no..."

"Go." Bella took his hand. She noticed he wanted to pull away. "Go and do whatever they do there. If it will help you..."

"Send letters... or email. Text." Rose spoke again. "You can use the time to learn about each other and get past things. But, in the end, do whatever you guys feel is right. I'll see you outside."

The nodded and she left.

"You really want to leave me?" Edward asked Bella.

She shook her head no. "That's not what this is. I want to help you. No matter what I have to do."

"I don't want to break up with you." Edward looked at her.

Bella walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He flinched, but tried to play it off.

"Can you kiss me?" Bella asked him.

Edward looked at her and he wanted to kiss her, but in his head, he was screaming at himself. He leaned in, almost touching her lips, when he stopped and shut his eyes.

Bella pulled back. "I can't watch you torture yourself over something I did. I know this is all my fault. I love you enough to let you go. You work on you, and I'm going to work on me."

"I don't like this." Edward said.

"Me either."

"I want us to be how we were." He wanted to grab her hand, but couldn't do it.

"Me too." Bella replied. She had no intentions of breaking up with him, or telling him they needed a break, but when she saw just how messed up he was. She wanted him to get better; it was clear that right now her presence was not something he needed. Maybe he wanted her, but she didn't think he needed her around at this time. She had to do what she didn't do that day. She was too afraid to say what she felt, what she believed. Because of that, she caused the problem they had now. She wasn't going to not say anything now and make things worse. They needed time apart, even if it killed her.

Bella stood up and kissed Edward on the top of his head. "I love you. Remember that." She stated before walking away.

Edward sat there and watched her leave. He wanted to run after her, but he didn't. He knew everything she said was right, even if he didn't like it. He sat there for over 20 minutes, when Emmett walked into the living room.

"Hey." Emmett went over and sat next to him.

"She broke up with me." Edward whispered.

"I know. Rose took her home, told us what happened."

"I didn't want to break up with her."

"It's a break Edward. A break. Not a break-up. Try and look at it like that."

"I don't know what to do."

"Be you Edward. Come on." Emmett stood up and pulled Edward up with him. "I got a cake with candles to blow out. You've never been here for my birthday, so come on."

Edward sighed, but let Emmett pull him back outside. He wasn't going to ruin Emmett's birthday, so for the rest of the night Edward was going to try and forget what had just happened. He was going to try and ignore the heartache he felt, the fear, and the loss.

* * *

**A/N: Just wanted to say my peace for a sec. Just to respond to some anonymous reviews and such. No, I do not have a concrete plan, or step-by-step list. No I'm not perfect and sometimes maybe I make choices that I think might be good for readers. I'm not perfect, and I'm not going to please everyone. If the characters are boring, or annoying, have run their course for you, by all means, stop reading. Thank you for reading as fas as you have. I write because its fun, because I like it. I don't plan to write this masterpiece of work, cause its far from that. Its not perfect, nor am I. All I can do is write what pops into my head and go from there. If you need a storyboard so you know where its going, sorry but I don't write like that, and I don't have one.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	73. Chapter 73

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Chapter Beta'd by MissKay4! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 73 - J**

"If you don't feel right there, call and I'll come get you." Carlisle told Edward as he walked out the door with his duffle bag.

"He'll be fine Carlisle. This is a good thing for him." Aro pulled Carlisle back. "Take it easy man. He's already a bit nervous about going."

"Ok, ok." Carlisle straightened himself up.

"Edward, remember if someone asks you if you like pie...Oomph!"

Alice elbowed Emmett. "Shut up Emmett."

"Do I want to know what that's supposed to mean?" Edward asked Alice.

"No Edward." Alice answered.

"Have fun." Emmett said patting him on the back.

"I don't think its a camp where you have fun guys. It's for people who have issues." Edward mumbled.

"Don't think of it like that Edward. It's a place that helps people." Aro said, walking over to get into his BMW. "Time to go."

"Goodbye honey." Esme hugged him hard.

"Remember... if you..." Carlisle was cut off by Aro honking and frowning at him.

"Bye." Edward finally said, walking over and getting into Aro's car.

/

"I can't stay with you?" Edward asked as they piled out of the administration office... well more like administration _cabin._

"For you to get the most out of this, you need to spend time with the other boys here." Aro tried to explain.

"And why didn't you tell me this was an all boys camp?" Edward was annoyed. "You specifically didn't mention it was fucking called 'Clearmind Camp for Boys."

"There's a girls camp, a partner camp, across the lake. The directors found that healing worked better when there were no distractions."

"I don't care, I'm not looking for any girls. But this just seems too... too Juvenile Detention for me."

"It's nothing like that. Even at a regular camp, boys and girls are separated. How many friends do you have that are your age? That are male? You have Emmett, who doesn't count because he's your brother."

"Jasper." Edward answered quickly.

"And?"

Edward stayed quiet.

"Exactly. This will be good for you. Make some friends, work on yourself, have fun. Look at this as a vacation."

"With therapy and shit in between?" Edward asked.

"Exactly." Aro patted his back, ignoring Edward's obvious distaste for the situation. "Now come on, you're in cabin C. Let's see who you're bunking with!"

Edward rolled his eyes, lifted his duffle bag, and followed Aro.

/

Edward chose the single bed in the corner of the cabin. The others were all bunk beds. He didn't feel like he'd like someone sleeping above him, or someone sleeping below him. Since he and Aro arrived earlier, and most of the campers weren't due for another couple of hours, Edward had first pick.

"That chest there is for your things. You'll notice there's a chest for each bed here. You can put your stuff in there, and if you like, take a walk around. Explore the area, just be sure to get back here by 5." Aro told him. "I completely forgot the campers weren't going to be here until later."

"I think I'll just lay down for a bit." Edward said sitting on his bed.

"Alright. I'll see you later. I have to get settled and take a look at my schedule for the week." It was Monday, the 14th. They would be there for around a month or so. It really depended on how Aro believed Edward was adjusting.

/

"Who do you think he is?"

Edward could hear voices. He had fallen asleep and was now keeping his eyes closed to listen to the chatter around him.

"I don't know, but I wanted that bed." Another voice spoke.

"Tough break, he beat you to it." Yet another voice said.

"We'll see..." Edward noticed the tone in which that comment was said.

"He looks tired, leave him alone." One of the earlier voices said.

"He's awake now." Edward opened his eyes and sat up.

"Sorry man, we're a bit loud." The one who had tried to make everyone leave him alone said. "My name's J."

"Edward." Edward replied.

"This is Riley." He pointed to a light haired, blue eyed kid, who looked like he was scared to be there. "That is Paul." He pointed to a guy who looked like an asshole, Edward thought. "And that is Garrett." J pointed to a guy with dark, raggedy looking hair as if he hadn't washed it in a while. It sort of worked for him.

"You're sitting on my bed." Paul spoke up.

"Unless you're me, then no, I'm not." Edward didn't intend to start his camp experience fighting, but he wasn't going to give up his bed. It wouldn't just be his bed if he backed down, his time at camp would be miserable.

Paul walked closer to him and Edward stood, ready for anything.

"Paul." J took a step forward. "Let it go man, just get another bed. Geez! You want to spend the first night in lock up?"

Edward's head quickly turned to J's direction.

"What's lock up?" Edward asked. _Fucking Aro!_ Edward thought.

"It's not like it sounds, we just call it that. It's sort of like solitary confinement. It's a cabin higher up on the mountain, no roommates, no nothing. Food is taken to you and you got to stay there all alone, all day inside it." J explained.

"Don't sound so bad to me." Edward looked back to Paul. "So if you got anything you want to get of your chest, go ahead." Edward challenged.

"You're lucky I'm not in the mood." Paul said grabbing his bag from the floor and tossing it onto a bunk.

"So, this your first time here?" J asked.

Edward nodded. "What are you? A repeat offender?"

J laughed. "I see you're going to fit right in. And yeah, this is my second year."

"So what, they go pick kids up from places and bring them here? Or what?" Edward asked.

"Kind of, everyone here has some sort of a story. I'm sure you have one." J looked at him. "I'm an orphan. My parent's died a couple years ago. Car accident, drunk driver." J said it as if he didn't have any hurt over it.

Edward on the other hand, felt like he couldn't breath. "I..." Edward stood up.

J noticed his seemingly lack of awareness. "Woah. Calm down." J grabbed him.

"Need... air." Edward began to pull on his shirt collar.

"Alright. Come on." J navigated Edward through the cabin until they were outside.

Edward dropped to his knees and started to breath in and out.

"Dude, I'm sorry." J realized his story set Edward off.

Edward shook his head. "It's... ok."

"Edward!" Aro ran up to them. He had been on his way to check on him, since he hadn't shown up like Aro asked him to.

"I'm fine." Edward was once again under control, standing up.

"I'm sorry Mr. Volturi. I think that was my fault." J explained.

"It wasn't. I'm fine. Fuck." Edward pushed away Aro, and ran back into the cabin.

When neither Aro or J followed, Edward knew Aro must be filling him in on Edward's issues. Which was confirmed when J came in by himself.

"Mr. Volturi said he'd come back later."

Edward nodded.

"I'm sorry... he told me... most of us here have had years to deal with shit. I didn't think that maybe you hadn't." J apologized.

"It's fine. I just... wasn't expecting that. Do people... people here just tell their shit like that?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. It's kind of nice actually. Everyone here... understands. Back home, no one gets it. No one can relate, but here, we're all in the same boat in a way." J explained. "Like back home, you probably think no one understands? No one can really know how you feel, cause they haven't been through it, right?"

Edward nodded.

"Well, here they can. If its not losing a parent, its losing a sibling, or someone real close to us. Or it's being beat up on, tormented. Here, we all get it." J said.

And for one moment, Edward felt like he could breathe, like his issues weren't so heavy. As J said, all the kids at the camp were in the same boat. He didn't have to hide his feelings, his emotions. He didn't have to worry about what others would think, or worry about how he was making others feel.

"Sure, there are some assholes who are just assholes, but for the most part, there's a bunch of good guys here." J patted Edward on his back. "How about we take a walk? I can show you around and shit."

Edward nodded. "Sounds... sounds good actually." As they left the cabin, Edward looked at J. "My mom... she died... a couple months ago. Then I got pushed into a family and had a dad that I never knew about... and then some shit went down... got hurt... lost it... sort of trying to get back on track now."

"Well." J put his hand on Edward's shoulder. "This is a good place to start."

"Thanks J."

"It's really Jake. Jacob Black."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's where that darn Jake has been hiding! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I also want to say how much I appreciate everyone's support. Being my first fic, I'm going to mess things up, maybe get a few things right, but it means a lot that you are willing to go along on this ride with me as I figure things out.**


	74. Chapter 74

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Chapter Beta'd by MissKay4! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 74 - S'mores**

It was Friday, Edward's 5th day at camp. After the initial shock of learning how people were so calm and nonchalant about their pasts, Edward was adjusting good. He was even having fun, at least that is what Aro seemed to be observing.

"Hey Jake. You gonna go down to that camp fire thing?" Edward asked as he laced up his sneakers.

"Yeah. Was gonna grab some stuff first." Jake grinned.

"What stuff?" Edward asked finishing up his shoes and putting them on.

"This." Jake pulled out a bag of marshmallows, hershey bars, and graham crackers.

Edward started laughing. "Are you kidding me? You snuck shit in?"

"Who said I snuck it in? This ain't fat camp." Jake laughed.

"So, what goes on at the fire?" Edward asked.

"They call it 'share circle'" Jake used air quotes.

"So, we have to share?" Edward asked.

Jake shook his head. "No, not if you don't want to. You can sit and listen."

Edward was about to speak when his phone went off.

"That her?" Jake asked.

"No, it's my brother." Edward answered. He had told Jake a bit about Bella. "Hello."

"_Hey bro. What are you doing? You make friendship bracelets and sing kumbaya yet?"_

"Ha-ha." Edward said. "You call to bug me?"

"_Just wanted to check on you. It's weird being back here... and you ain't here."_

"I'm ok. How's everyone?"

"_Alice got home late yesterday, she was out with Jasper. Dad was pissed. It was funny."_

"What he do?"

"_Took her car away for a week, but then since my jeep and your car are in the shop... he had to give it back. It was that or let Jasper pick her up and take her to and from school."_

Edward chuckled. "I bet he loved that."

"_So, you're really alright?"_

"I'm fine. I'm hanging out, just being me. Feels good."

"_You can be you at home too you know."_

"I know Em." Edward sighed. "It's just harder."

"_Find out when visitors day is, ok. Every camp has a visitors day. I'll come up with Jasper, maybe bring dad along."_

"I'll ask, but I don't think it's that kind of camp." Edward laughed.

"_I'll call you later." _

"Ok, later." Edward said before hanging up.

"You're lucky." Jake had a glassy look in his eyes.

Edward looked at him questioningly.

"To have a brother." He explained. "I was gonna have one, or a sister, wasn't sure yet." Jake explained. "My mom was pregnant."

"I'm sorry."

"It is what it is." Jake brushed it off. "Come on! Last one there is a sucker!" Jake took off out the door.

Edward ran after him.

The first few days were full of introductory sessions with different counselors. He was told that, although he was seeing Aro everyday, there were different kinds of people he could talk to. Some counselors to deal with his issues over his mother's death, some to help him with what happened with Bella, and some to help him with his new family. There were even people he could talk to that could help him with being happy and being a kid.

Edward started to think about when the last time he had a real friend was, he couldn't even remember, and that scared him a bit.

/

"So you talked to Edward? Was he ok? How's he doing?" Carlisle asked Emmett as he walked into Em's room.

"He sounded good. He hangs with this Jake kid." Emmett told his dad. Edward had mentioned Jake to him, the third night of camp. Emmett had called him asking if he needed him to go break him out.

"I would call him, but... I want to give him some space." Carlisle admitted.

"You can text him." Emmett suggested. "I'm sure he'd get a kick out of it."

"Why would it be funny? I'm not that old Emmett. I can text." Carlisle feigned being insulted.

"Yeah dad I know, you're barely gonna be 41." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's right. I expect a damn good present too." Carlisle tossed an empty paper cup at him that had been sitting on his dresser. "After what I got you for your birthday." Carlisle laughed.

"You mean what you and mom got me." Emmett corrected.

"Whatever." Carlisle chuckled walking away.

Carlisle and Esme had given Emmett a new top of the line sound system for his jeep and some new tires. Emmett adored his jeep. Carlisle kind of got a hint of just how much Emmett had really changed and accepted Edward... after he didn't kill him for smashing his baby.

/

Alice was doing homework when she heard a ding from her computer.

_RingaBells has logged on._

Alice opened her chat program and IM'd Bella.

Alycat01: hey Bella.

RingaBells: hey.

Alycat01: have u talked 2 him?

RingaBells: no, I don't want 2 make things harder.

Alycat01: Em says he's doing good. Having fun.

RingaBella: thats good

Alycat01: Maybe you can text him?

RingaBells: no, I don't want to push, I'll let him call or text me first.

Alycat01: I guess thats a good idea.

RingaBells: I do miss him.

Alycat01: Lets go have fun tomorrow.

RingaBells: I don't know.

Alycat01: come on, we can go out and see a movie or something

RingaBells: ok Alice, ok.

Alycat01: great! See you tomorrow!

/

"Gimme another one." Jake nudged Edward.

Edward nodded his head no. "You've had like 8 already."

"They're mine!" Jake whined.

"You're gonna get sick." Edward warned.

"Come on!" Jake complained.

"Fine, but don't wake me up in the middle of the night." Edward handed over the marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers.

"Deal." Jake snapped up the bags and began to make himself another s'more.

"You better hurry up." Garrett called out. "The counselors are coming."

"I thought you could have that stuff here?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, but eating that all in one night? Nah, they don't like that." Garrett replied. "Last year he..."

"Shut up!" Jake tossed a rock at him.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Last year he ate an entire bag of oreo's the first night... puked them all up later that same night." Garrett shuddered at the memory.

"Dude." Edward snatched the bags back. "No way are you doing that tonight. That's it. You're done."

"You both suck." Jake whined.

And with that, they sat back and watched the counselors join the circle, leaving Edward to ponder if he wanted to share tonight or not.

/

"Ed..."

Edward pulled his blanket over himself. "Leave me alone."

"Edward."

"Go away." Edward was trying to get back to sleep.

"Ed, man, come on." Jake called again.

"What!" Edward did not like being woken up in the middle of the night.

"I don't feel so good." Jake replied.

"Ah fuck man!" Edward jumped out of bed and grabbed Jake from his, maneuvering him to the bathroom.

"You better not throw up on me!" Edward ordered.

"I... ugh..." Jake muttered before throwing up just as Edward got him to the toilet.

A few minutes later Garrett walked in, saw what was going on and shook his head. "I told you."

Edward groaned, sitting on the edge of the tub. "You're really stupid Jake."

"Shut..." He threw up again.

"Dude at least flush as you toss." Edward reached over and hit the lever to flush the toilet.

"You need me to go get the nurse?" Edward asked.

"No. I don't want to..." Jake threw up again.

"Garrett!" Edward called out.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Stay with this fool. I'm gonna go see if there's any pepto or something around here." Edward sighed going over to put his shoes on. He was never letting Jake eat another candy, cookie, or any kind of sweet ever again.

* * *

**A/N: So what are your thoughts on Jake? Like him? Hate him? Don't care? Can anyone see what's happening with Edward? In regards to Jake? What about Emmett calling to check on him?**

**Also, the other night I was watching my Soap Opera that I watch... yes I watch one lol... and I had a thought. I would classify my fic was "Soap Operaish" wouldn't you say? Ha!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Also if ever anything should happen, and you find my fic not here. You can always get in touch with me via the links on my profile page.**


	75. Chapter 75

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Chapter Beta'd by MissKay4! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 75 - Don't Let It Slip Through Your Fingers**

"And that is what lead to your weeks of silence?" Dr. Smith asked.

Edward nodded. "Yeah... I just, I didn't know I wasn't ready to go back."

"Aro spoke with me a bit, professionally of course. We have to take a look at all our kids' records."

Edward nodded.

"He says that you've been doing really well with speaking about your mother. He also says while you're able to speak to him about her and discuss what happened... you haven't shared that information with your family?" Dr. Smith asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Why do you think that is?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure."

"Do you want to talk to them about your mother?"

"Sometimes, I just... I don't want them to look at me with pity in their eyes."

"They're your family Edward. If anyone should pity you, it's them. However, it wouldn't be pity, it would be love Edward. Something that Aro says they do very much, they love you."

"I know. I just, I guess I have a hard time accepting that? I mean, they're not my mom, not my..."

"Dad?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think that referring to Carlisle as your dad might help you to accepting that you have a family that loves you?"

"I want to call him my dad, but then I think of _my _dad Edward."

"Your dad, Edward Sr., he loved you a lot didn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean he was my dad."

"Did he go out of his way to make you happy? To do whatever he could, so that you could be better? Have a better time, a better life?"

Edward nodded.

"Do you think he'd change that just because he was gone?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Edward, lets take on the assumption that in the afterlife, however you see it, we can see our loved ones. Do you think your dad, Edward Sr., would want to do anything he could to continue to make you happier?"

"I guess."

"Do you think he would be opposed to you accepting Carlisle as your dad too, if it was something that would make you happier? Don't you think that he would even encourage it if he wasn't here to be with you? That he would be glad to be able to give you a father that was still here for you?"

Edward thought about that for a minute. His dad always did what he could to make him happy, whether it was ice cream after dinner, even though his mom said no, or working an extra shift to get him new sneakers because his were worn out and some of the neighborhood kids made fun of him. His dad did whatever he could for him, no matter what the cost.

"Edward?"

"Yeah." Edward snapped out of his thoughts.

"Do you think that perhaps your dad would be happy you still had a dad to do what he isn't able to?"

Edward nodded. "I think he would." And after that, along with the many other sessions he'd had already at camp, he started to understand. His parents loved him, and like his mother's letter told him, it was ok to let Carlisle and Esme in. She wasn't just saying it because she thought that was what he needed to hear, rather it was something that she really meant. Ten days into his stay at camp, and he was realizing things he hadn't wanted or just wasn't ready to realize before.

It was the truth.

Carlisle could be his dad. Esme could be... a mom to him. Calling her mom was another story, he knew he was far from that. He couldn't even begin to think of ever calling her mom yet, but he could accept that she was there and was filling that motherly role for him. Maybe come mother's day, it would be ok to get her something... It would be ok to tell her, "Happy Mother's Day." It didn't take anything away from his mom. Getting Carlisle something for Father's Day was the same. He could do it, he could accept Carlisle as his dad too. He could accept that It wouldn't change that Edward was also his dad too.

/

"How was your session with DS?" Jake asked Edward upon his return to the cabin.

"What is with you and initials?" Edward chuckled.

"Eh, saves breath." Jake replied.

"It was ok. Talked about my dad and mom, and Carlisle and Esme. You know, that its ok to let them be my parents too." Edward sat on his bed, looking at Jake, sensing he had something he wanted to say. "Say whatever you gotta say Jake."

"Well..."

"Go ahead."

"You know I lost my parents."

Edward nodded.

"I've been in the system since I was 13, I'm 17 now. I'll be 18 in November and then I'm out. I get my bag with whatever I can fit in it and thats it."

Edward began to feel guilty as he listened to Jake.

"If someone had come in, wanted to be a mom and dad to me... hell, I'd have taken it. I can't call someone mom or dad because I don't have anyone to say that _to._ You do, you got someone you can walk up to, that's still here for you. You _can_ call someone dad and I know its too soon for you, but you got someone who's there for you, like a mom. You got that ability, that chance. Don't let it slip through your fingers." Jake stood up from where he had been sitting. "I got a session to get to, I'll be back later."

Edward nodded. He couldn't speak, he didn't know what to say to all that. Jake was right. Here was a boy who had no one to call his family, no one to go home to. Someone who wished he could say the words mom and dad to, and Edward was fighting the fact that he _did_ have someone there for him.

Edward picked up his phone and dialed.

"_Hello? Edward?"_

"Hi."

"_You ok son?"_

"Yeah Carlisle, I'm ok. Just wanted to call, say hi. See how you all are." Edward answered.

"_We're ok, you're missed around here." _

"How's Nanook?"

"_Driving Emmett crazy. He holds up your photo so that he won't forget you. He's actually driving me crazy... Emmett, not Nanook."_

Edward laughed.

"I'm having a good time here, learning, dealing. But I do miss being home." Edward hadn't realized he started to accept their home as his home.

"_Say the word and I'll come get you, even though it would be a bit selfish on my part. I think that if you're doing good and its helping being there, then there is where you should be right now."_

"Hey Carlisle?" Edward's tone turned serious.

"_Yeah?"_

"When you found out about me, that you had another son, did you think about Emmett? What he would think.. about you calling me your son?"

"_I did."_

"But you still called me your son."

"_I knew Emmett would find it hard, but it didn't change the fact that you were my son too. It didn't change the fact that I was going to bring you home and treat you just as if you'd grown up here with us. Even though it was going to be hard for him, it didn't mean I wasn't going to love you like a dad loves a son. It didn't mean I was going to love him any less. Because in the end, I knew he'd accept you once he got over the shock. In the end you are both my sons, and I do love you both."_

Edward wiped his silent tears. "Thanks Carlisle."

"_Are you sure you're ok?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to talk."

"_No matter what time it is Edward, you call me if you need to. Ok?"_

"Ok. I got to go."

"_Love you. Bye."_

"Bye... love you guys too." Edward quickly hung up. He was ready for some changes when he got back home.

* * *

**A/N: WOW, you all are hilarious. When I mentioned that thing about Jake, I did not think I'd get so many "is he gay" comments. LOL. No, Jake is not gay lol. I simply meant that Edward seemed to be acting as a pseudo big brother, sort of turning the tables and becoming Jake's Emmett, so to speak. Some of you asked specific questions, but due to you not having private messaging turned on, I could not reply. So, what are your thoughts on Jake after this chapter? Some of you really don't like Jake period lol.**

**Also to the guest reviewer who asked if Jake was just dumb shit or something like that, if you read the last chapter again, Jake did not get out of bed and go to Edwards, Edward yanked him out of it and took him to the bathroom.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Again, if this story ever vanishes from FF, you can find a link on my profile page on how to get in touch, and I'll probably post a link to the story elsewhere.**


	76. Chapter 76

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Chapter Beta'd by MissKay4! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 76 - Texting**

**10am**

_Hello -Edward_

_Hey -Bella_

_How are you? -Bella_

_Good. You? -Edward _

_I'm ok. -Bella_

_Sorry I haven't texted you. -Edward_

_It's ok. I know you're probably busy. -Bella_

_Yeah, had a lot of sessions with different people. -Edward_

_Is it weird? Talking to someone besides Aro? -Bella_

_It was at first, but not anymore. -Edward_

_I'm glad you're doing good. -Bella_

_Well, I got to go, just wanted to say hi. -Edward_

_Ok. Good to hear from you. Bye. -Bella_

_Bye -Edward_

_/_

**Noon**

_Hello son. -Dad_

_Carlisle? -Edward_

_Just wanted to see how you're doing. -Dad_

_I'm ok. Is something wrong? -Edward_

_No. Why? -Dad_

_You've never texted me before. -Edward_

_Well your brother seems to stink I don't know how. -Dad_

_Brat, I meant think -Dad_

_CRAP I meant CRAP -Dad_

_Hahaha. -Edward_

_Don't tell him. -Dad_

_I won't. -Edward_

_So you're doing ok? -Dad_

_Yeah. Was about to go play some basketball. Jake says I suck. -Edward_

_Jake's that friend you made? Who banks with you? -Dad_

_BUNKS! -Dad_

_I'm going to screenshot this and save it for leverage later. -Edward_

_And yeah, he stays in the same cabin. -Edward_

_I'm glad you're doing well. -Dad_

_Me too. Makes me wish I had gone to camp before. -Edward_

_I'm sorry. If I'd known... you would have been able to. -Dad_

_I didn't say that so you would feel guilty. -Edward_

_I know, don't worry. -Dad_

_I've had a lot of time to think here, about how I was growing up. How I did stuff I shouldn't have. Demetri, for one... getting involved with him. -Edward_

_You type really fast. -Dad_

_Hahaha -Edward_

_I'm glad you see that dough. -Dad_

_THOUGH -Dad_

_I'm glad you see you don't have to be the tough guy. Not anymore. -Dad_

_Hey! You think I'm getting soft? -Edward_

_No. I can tell you would still get into trouble if you had to. I just hope you see you don't have to. -Dad_

_How's Nanook? -Edward_

_He's good. Emmett slept in your room the other night. -Dad_

_Why? -Edward_

_Nanook wouldn't sleep in his. -Dad_

_He could have let him sleep alone. -Edward_

_Don't tell him, but I think he's got a soft spot for that dog. -Dad_

_I wanted to bring him. Aro said no. -Edward_

_I don't think pets are allowed. -Dad_

_Yeah, I asked just to make sure when I got here. -Edward_

_To see if Aro was lying? -Dad_

_Yeah. Ha. -Edward_

_Well, I'll let you go to your game. Have fun. -Dad_

_Thanks. Bye. -Edward_

_Bye, son. -Dad_

_/_

**1:30pm**

_Hey E, what you doing? -Em_

_Nothing. Just sitting by the dock. -Edward_

_What for? -Em_

_Just thinking. -Edward_

_About? -Em_

_Stuff. -Edward_

_Like? -Em_

_Things. -Edward_

_Seriously. -Em_

_Yeah. -Edward_

_Ok. -Em_

_What's up? -Edward_

_Your dog is hilarious! -Em_

_What did he do? -Edward_

_He bit Jasper! Ha! -Em_

_What? Why? -Edward_

_Jasper wasn't giving him his treat. Messing with him, so Nanook ended up biting his finger. -Em_

_Tell Jasper not to mess with my dog. -Edward_

_He don't like it no more. -Em_

_He'll get over it. -Edward_

_He calls him 'demon dog' now. -Em_

_Haha. -Edward_

_So, did you find out when visitors day is? -Em_

_Kind of. -Edward_

_? -Em_

_There's a family session day. -Edward_

_What's that mean? -Em_

_It's a day where your family comes up, at least those of us who have any, and we go to sessions together. I was gonna call and talk to Carlisle about it. They said I should ask you and Carlisle to come down. -Edward_

_You want me to tell him? -Em_

_Just let him know I'm gonna call later, tomorrow maybe. -Edward_

_Ok. Will do. -Em_

_I'll talk to you later. Got a session to go to. -Edward_

_Alright. Later. -Em_

_/_

**3:15pm**

_I miss him Alice. -Bella_

_I know. -Alice_

_He finally sent me a text. -Bella_

_What he say? -Alice_

_Just saying hello, stuff like that. -Bella_

_Well, that's something right? -Alice_

_Yeah. I just, I wanted to tell him I missed him, but I didn't want to make him feel bad or stress out. -Bella_

_I'm sure he knows B. -Alice_

_This sucks. -Bella_

_Sorry. -Alice_

_I'll see you tomorrow at school. -Bella_

_Ok, bye. -Alice_

_/_

**4:32pm**

_I am not messing with your dog! -Jas_

_Hey, whats up? And Em says you are. -Edward_

_He's a liar. You know him. -Jas_

_Shit's going ok. Rose says hi. -Jas_

_Tell her I said hi back. -Edward_

_So how's camp? Em said I can't come on your family session day. -Jas_

_I just told him about that, I was gonna call Carlisle later. No, they suggested just Carlisle and Emmett. -Edward_

_Well, that sucks. -Jas_

_You can watch Nanook while they're over here. -Edward_

_... -Jas_

_Hahaha! -Edward_

_He bit me! -Jas_

_Stop teasing him with treats then. -Edward_

_I was not! -Jas_

_Sure you weren't. -Edward_

_:p -Jas_

_Wow, what are you, 5? -Edward_

_Pfft. -Jas_

_So, this Jake kid you're hanging with...he more fun than me? -Jas_

_Aww, you getting jealous? -Edward_

_No. -Jas_

_Hahaha. You got Emmett remember. -Edward_

_Yeah... way to rub it in. -Jas_

_Hahaha j/k anyways, I'll ttyl, got to go pick up Alice. -Jas_

_I thought she was in trouble cause you brought her home late that one night. -Edward_

_Your dad got over it. -Jas_

_Tell her I said hi. -Edward_

_Will do. Later. -Jas_

_Later. -Edward_

_/_

**4:55pm**

_You can text me hi yourself you know. -Alice_

_I see Jasper picked you up already. -Edward_

_Yup. My Jazz is always on time. -Alice_

_Well that's good. It would suck if he came prematurely. *snicker* -Edward_

_WOW... seriously! (This is Jasper) Low blow dude! -Alice_

_HAHAHA! -Edward_

_You guys are gross (It's me Alice again). -Alice_

_Tell Jasper he better not be texting while driving. I'll kick his ass. -Edward_

_Nope. We were stopped at a light. -Alice_

_Good. -Edward_

_I'll ttyl. -Edward_

_K. Bye. Have fun. -Alice_

_/_

**5:15pm**

"Dude, you're damn phone has been going crazy all day." Garrett said picking up Edward's phone off his bed.

"Give me that. You'll probably break it." Edward snatched it back. "But yeah, I guess everyone felt like texting me today."

"How come they let you have your phone here? They don't really allow that." Garrett informed.

"Aro talked to them." Edward answered.

"He related to you?" Garrett asked.

"No, yes, kind of... it's complicated." Edward sighed. He had been getting closer to Aro, but he wasn't at a stage where he could refer to him as his uncle. He'd never had an uncle before and he just wasn't ready to have one.

"Hey." Edward whispered. "What's up with Riley. He's always by himself." They were going on day 15 and Riley had hardly spoken to anyone.

"He's scared of Paul, so he stays away from everyone." Garrett whispered back.

"Paul's an asshole." Edward said. Paul had tried to mess with him a few times, first by hiding his shoes, and then trying to get him to fight with him. Edward just let it go both times, but he was getting frustrated with him.

"Just ignore him man. No one really knows what his story is. He don't share, he goes to his sessions, but that's it. He don't share in group or anything." Jake stated as he walked in on the conversation.

"Big ears?" Garrett joked.

"Whatever. More like big mouth." Jake replied.

"I do not. I was just answering some of Edward's questions." Garrett defended.

"I don't recall asking a question. I just made a statement based on the observations I've made." Edward explained.

"What statement?" Jake asked.

"That Paul's an asshole." Edward answered.

Jake nodded his head. "Yup. I would agree with that assessment."

"Hey, I was wondering... you can say no." Jake got nervous.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I'll see you two later." Garrett left them alone.

"Ok. Later." Edward looked back to Jake. "What?"

"Family session day. After sessions, they let your family take you out and stuff... to go eat or whatever." Jake paused.

"You want to come with?" Edward asked.

Jake didn't answer.

"Seriously man, you want to come? I was gonna ask you anyways. I already had asked Aro about it."

"Really?" Jake looked surprised.

"Yeah. I mean, I know it's probably hard for you."

"Nah. It's been a long time. It's just boring, being alone." Jake sighed.

"Well, don't think about it. You'll come with us. My dad... ugh... Carlisle won't care."

"You still can't say it?"

Edward sighed. "It still sounds weird. I'm getting there. Don't mention it though... to anyone."

Jake nodded. "You got it." He stood up grabbing a towel. "Wanna go swimming?"

Edward nodded. "Sure."

As they headed out, Jake put his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Thanks man."

"Don't sweat it." Edward shoved Jake. "Last one there is a sucker!"

"Cheater!" Jake shouted running after him.

* * *

**A/N: Edward must have one hell of a battery! I adore my S3 but battery can suck sometimes. Ah, poor Carlisle and his inability to grasp auto correct! **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	77. Chapter 77

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Chapter Beta'd by MissKay4! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 77 - **_**You Are**_** Home**

It was day 20, Family Session day. Edward was a bit nervous, ready, but nervous for their family sessions today. He was going to have three today, one with Carlisle, one with Emmett, and one with both. He was sitting on the steps of his cabin waiting for them to arrive.

"Hey." Jake said stepping out of the cabin and sliding down next to Edward.

"Hey."

"You ready for today?" Jake asked him.

"Yeah. Nervous, but I think I'm good."

"You gonna call him dad?" Jake asked.

"Not yet. Not here, it wouldn't feel right."

Jake nodded. "I get it. You don't want him to think its forced or something."

"So, I talked to him last night, to Carlisle. He don't have any problems with you coming along and Aro got permission for you. He's coming too."

"Dude, thats gonna be a bit weird. Having a night out with Mr. Volturi." Jake scratched his head. "Maybe I should stay."

"Don't be stupid. It'll be fine. Don't worry about it. I'm sure..."

"EDWARD!"

"And that's Emmett." Edward stood up and faced the direction he heard Emmett's very loud voice.

"Over here!" Edward called out.

"Yo man!" Emmett smacked Edward on the back. "You look good, tan even."

"Not as dark as Jake here though." Edward joked.

"What can I say, I'm just naturally tan." Jake laughed.

"So, you're Jake. I'm Emmett." Emmett put his hand out to shake Jake's hand. Jake took it and then held his hand out to Carlisle.

"Hello Edward's dad." Jake smiled.

Edward pinched Jake's back 'for that dad', comment.

"Hello. You can call me Carlisle. So, you're the Jake who's been keeping an eye on Edward for us?" Carlisle shook his hand.

"That would be me." Jake confirmed. "I just want to say thanks for letting me come along later."

"No thanks needed. Any friend of Edward's is always welcome." Carlisle responded.

"Plus, you can tell us anything stupid he's done while being here. Embarrassing stories, anything you think we've missed." Emmett grinned.

"That I can do." Jake grinned back.

"Well, I guess we should get going. Aro's waiting over at the main cabin where all our sessions take place." Edward looked at Jake. "We'll be back after."

Jake nodded. "Have fun."

/

"So you two had a rather heated first meeting then?" Dr. Jones asked.

"You can say that." Emmett hummed.

"He slammed me on to the dining room table and I decked him with a vase." Edward clarified.

"I see..." Dr. Jones trailed off. "I've been going over your record Edward and I must say I am really impressed with the amount of progress you've made. I read the assignment sheet Emmett turned in as well. You both have really done a lot of work to get where you are now."

"Assignment sheet?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, they sent us these papers to fill out. I thought you knew?" Emmett explained.

"No. Why would you guys send them stuff and not tell me?" Edward asked Dr. Jones.

"We don't want to put any stress on our campers Edward. Would you have wondered and worried he entire time about what they might have written?" Dr. Jones questioned.

Edward nodded. "Yeah, I guess I would have."

"Emmett, I see you had some ups and downs yourself. Getting hit by your sister's car... I have to admit, I had to read that twice to make sure I wasn't reading it wrong." Dr. Jones took his glasses off and wiped them, before putting them back on.

"Trust me doc, no one had a harder time believing it than me. I mean, shit don't happen like that everyday. Well... maybe to Edward." Emmett laughed.

Dr. Jones raised his eyebrow.

"Don't mind him, he's just stupid." Edward glared at Emmett.

"It seems as if you two have gotten along since then, more or less, correct?" Jones asked.

"Yeah. More or less." Edward agreed.

"Except when he went to my house and tried to beat me into coming home and then slammed into my jeep." Emmett blurted.

"Emmett!" Edward snapped.

"Fuck! I said that out loud?" Emmett covered his mouth.

Edward groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Jones rubbed his left temple.

"After I had my... break down or whatever you want to call it, Emmett ran away like a little kid." Edward shrugged his shoulders at Emmett who had his mouth hanging open, not believing Edward just called him a little kid.

"I did not run away!" Emmett argued. "I left, for him. So he could get better."

"Why did you think he would be better without you there?" Dr. Jones asked. "Were you two not getting along? Were you not sharing and being there for one another?"

"Yeah, but I kind of freaked out after the incident on the road. I felt like I caused him to shut down, I was poking and prodding so to speak. I mean, not on purpose, I just wanted to know more... understand him more and learn about him before he came to us." Emmett sighed. "I wouldn't have asked him questions, or mentioned certain things had I known."

"Edward, do you understand why he left then?" Dr. Jones wrote some notes down on his pad of paper.

"I do. I really do. I just wish he hadn't. I mean when I came to, 'woke up' so to speak... I needed someone to talk to. Out of everyone, which is ironic considering our first meeting, he's the idiot I've gotten used to the most." Edward shrugged.

"You needed him." Dr. Jones wanted to clarify.

Edward shrugged, not wanting to admit it outright.

"Edward?" Dr. Jones pushed.

"I thought he'd be mad at me. Hate me... for causing that." Emmett interrupted.

Edward sighed. "You didn't cause it Em. Not really."

"I know, I do, I get that now. But I didn't help things." Emmett responded.

"After you two were back under the same roof, how did things go?" Dr. inquired.

"It was weird at first. The first week..." Emmett paused.

"The first week he was still watching what he said, or did around me. It was frustrating." Edward answered. "But after that we kind of went back to how we were, after our fighting and before my incident."

"I think you two are as adjusted and normal as two brother can be. I think, putting aside your circumstances of how you met... are right now just like any other set of brothers. You bicker, you fight, you have fun. All you two have to continue to remember is that you are both there for one another. I think you two will be just fine." Dr. Jones assessed.

Emmett and Edward stared at one another for a moment, before both nodding. They were gonna be ok.

/

"Carlisle, it's good to see you." Aro gave him a quick man hug before motioning for him and Edward to sit down.

"So, you've been putting Edward through the ringer?" Carlisle chuckled.

"What? Why? What has he said?" Aro asked.

"Nothing." Carlisle laughed. "I was just joking with you."

Aro rolled his eyes. "Let's get this started." Aro sat down behind his desk. "Edward decided he'd like your session to be with me."

Carlisle nodded.

"Edward is there anything you want to start with?" Aro asked.

Edward nodded. "At first, when Aro told me about this place, I didn't want to come. I thought he was fucking insane."

Carlisle shook his head at Edward's language.

"But after the first couple of days, I started to feel different. Open? Free?" Edward wasn't sure what words to use, to express what he meant. "I was around other people who got it. Like Jake, he lost everything, everyone. I lost a lot, everyone I had, but I also found others. I felt lost for a long time too and I'm starting to see that I'm not lost anymore."

Carlisle sat there listening, trying not to get emotional.

"I know now, it's ok to laugh and to be happy. It's ok to care about my shoes, or my hair, or stupid little shit like that. I don't have to worry about who I owe, what I need, who I pissed off. I don't have to worry about anything and that feels good. Really fucking good." Edward ran his hand through his hair. "So I just, I want to say thank you...for caring and for bringing me home. Cause I know, I know that's what you guys are, _you are_ home."

Carlisle pulled Edward into a strong hug and allowed his silent tears to fall, and for once, Edward was able to hug Carlisle back, strong, with no fear, awkwardness, or regrets.

* * *

**A/N: Edward's making progress wouldn't ya say? Ah, Jake, trying to get Edward to call Carlisle dad, lol. So The Lost Son is becoming not so lost anymore eh?**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	78. Chapter 78

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Chapter Beta'd by MissKay4! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 78 - Where's Riley**

"So he then proceeded to throw up repeatedly?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep. I told him not to eat so much, but he didn't listen." Edward laughed as he tossed a french fry into his mouth.

They had gone to get Jake from the cabin and headed out to eat at a local diner not too far from the camp. They were talking and Edward and Jake were sharing stories about their time at camp. Emmett was reciprocating with stories about Edward.

"I have a weak spot for chocolate." Jake shrugged, as he took a drink of his chocolate shake.

"I swear, that better be the last shake you drink Jake. I'm not getting up in the middle of the night again." Edward warned. "I'll toss you outside and let you lay in the grass."

"You wouldn't dare." Jake eyed Edward.

"Wanna make a bet." Edward grinned.

Jake thought it over for a minute. "You suck."

"Ah don't feel bad Jakey. Ed here's a bit of a downer. We went to a movie once and I got some popcorn and candy and he had a fit." Emmett shared.

"Excuse me, I had a issue with the fact you got a Jumbo sized popcorn, with like triple butter and 5 different kinds of candy, _just_ for _you_!" Edward defended.

"The point is, you overreact. There's nothing wrong with wanting to eat junk food now and then." Emmett stuck his tongue out.

"I can't believe you're twenty. You act more like your two." Aro chimed in.

"Isn't that the truth." Carlisle laughed.

"So Jake." Aro suddenly changed the topic. "Edward tells me you're thinking about trying to come back next year as a student counselor. I think that's really great."

"Yeah well, when I turn 18, I get kicked out of the system, so I won't be able to come back here anymore as a camper." Jake shrugged.

"Jake, if you don't mind me asking...you don't have any relatives? Someone you could have stayed with?"

"Carlisle... come on..." Edward sighed.

"No, no, it's ok." Jake assured. "Not that I'm aware of. My mom was an only child, I know that for sure. I _think_ maybe my dad had a brother, but I don't think they got along because I never saw him and my dad never mentioned anyone."

"Then why do you think he had a brother?" Emmett asked.

"I found a photo once, of my dad when he was younger, standing next to a guy that kind of looked like him. Maybe a year or two older. When I asked him who it was, he just took the picture from me and walked away. I never saw the photo again." Jake explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Carlisle apologized.

"It is what it is." Jake stated, repeating his mantra that he seemed to live by, which Edward noticed.

"That's his favorite phrase." Edward informed.

"I'm just a realist." Jake grinned, downing the rest of his chocolate shake.

"Or an idiot." Edward laughed.

Carlisle noticed something in Edward he hadn't seen before. Maybe glimpses here and there, but never anything like he was seeing now. Edward seemed... free. He seemed as if he didn't have any worries holding him down. Carlisle wasn't going to fool himself into thinking Edward was completely healed from his various traumas, but he knew he had come a long way from where he was. He knew that nothing or no one had come close to helping Edward like this camp had, no matter how hard they had tried. He also knew that when he returned home he would be making a large donation to the camp, so they could continue to help other kids who needed it.

/

After returning from their dinner at the diner, Carlisle and Emmett bid their farewell. Carlisle in the form of a hug for Edward, and handshakes for Jake and Aro. Emmett on the other hand, tried to give Edward a noogie and high fived Jake, telling him to keep track of all the dumb things Edward did so he could tell him about it later.

Edward had been a little curious as to what Carlisle and Aro discussed outside the diner when they went out to 'get some air.' Edward didn't believe the reason, but didn't question it. He just wondered what it was really about. He suspected Carlisle was just asking Aro questions about him and checking to see if he really was doing ok.

"Your dad, and even your brother, are pretty cool." Jake said as they lay in their beds. It was late and lights out had been called 30 minutes prior.

"Yeah." Edward yawned. He was stretching out and getting comfortable when he noticed RIley wasn't there.

"Jake?" Edward sat up.

"Hmm?" Jake responded, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Where's Riley?" Edward asked.

"What do you mean _where is Riley_." He used air quotes. "He's asleep."

Edward got out of bed and pulled the sheet that was covering pillows... and not Riley. "No, he's not."

"What the hell?" Jake scrambled to his feet.

"Garrett!" Jake called out.

No answer.

"Garrett! Wake up!" Jake repeated.

"What?" Garrett asked rubbing his eyes.

"Riley's not here." Edward told him.

"He has to be here. He was here during roll call." Garrett told them.

"Did you _see_ him? Or just the blanket over the pillows?" Edward ran his hand through his hair.

Garrett had an 'OH' moment of realization.

"Paul." Jake went over to his bed. "Pa... dude.. he's not here either."

Edward frowned. If neither one was there... the chances they were together were high... and Edward didn't like that. Paul didn't like anyone, let alone Riley and Riley was scared of everything, especially Paul.

"Fuck." Edward grabbed his sneakers. "Come on. Let's go find them."

/

After about 20 minutes of looking around the camp, as quietly as they could as to not get caught, they still had not found either one of them.

"Dude, we looked everywhere. We might have to wake someone up." Jake sighed.

"The lake? We didn't check there." Edward suggested.

"Its fucking cold why..." Garrett stopped. "Fuck, that asshole Paul would totally take him there. Come on!"

The three of them took off in a run towards the lake. As they got closer they could hear Paul taunting Riley.

"Come on man, you tired? You wanna go to bed? Swim over then." Paul laughed.

"Please... please..." fear in Riley's voice.

"Paul!" Garrett shouted at him as they reached the lake.

"Hey guys, come for the fun?" Paul grinned.

"You're an asshole." Jake glared at him.

Edward looked over and Riley was in a small row boat out towards the middle of the lake. "Riley, just row it in." He shouted to him.

"That's a good idea." Paul grinned. "If he had the oars." He laughed.

"Swim over." Edward then suggested after giving Paul a look.

"Edward." Jake got closer to him. "He can't swim... remember I said sometimes people here... have lost siblings?"

Edward nodded, his stomach suddenly feeling ill. He knew whatever Jake was about to say he wouldn't want to hear it.

"His sister drowned in front of him man." Jake whispered to him. "He's scared of the lake."

Edward looked at Paul, right before he ran at him, smashing into him full force.

"You're a fucking asshole!" Edward shouted at him.

"Fuck off Edward." Paul replied as he and Edward tossed around on the ground.

Edward maneuvered himself on top, as he had done with Emmett the day he slammed into his jeep, and started to throw punches at Paul.

Paul was able to block a few before he kicked Edward off of him. He got up and ran over kicking Edward in the stomach.

Garrett and Jake then ran up and grabbed Paul.

"Let go!" Paul demanded. "Can't fight your own battles huh?" He spit in Edward's direction.

"Let him go!" Edward instructed, standing up. "You want to fight? You've been trying to fucking get me to fight since day one, you asshole. Let him go!"

Jake and Garrett looked at one another, not sure what to do.

"LET HIM GO!" Edward yelled.

They didn't want to, but they released Paul. After which Jake took off to get help.

Paul then went straight for Edward, throwing a right hook, landing it on Edward's face, causing him to stumble a bit.

"That all you got?" Edward returned the punch with a uppercut to Paul's chin as Paul moved in closer. Paul fell backwards.

Edward was about to go for him again, when he heard Riley.

"Please! Please! I don't want to be out here!" His voice filled with desperation.

Edward looked back to Paul who was still on the floor, and then towards Riley.

"This isn't over asshole." Edward kicked the ground throwing dirt in Paul's direction. He then walked over to Garrett who was holding the oars.

"That won't work. He's too freaked out to use them." Edward began to take off his sneakers.

"Ed, the water is freezing right now. You can't be serious!" Garrett tried to stop him.

"It's not that far. Just... keep that asshole here." He pointed to Paul.

"Edward, just wait. Jake went to get someone." Garrett grabbed his arm.

"PLEASE!" Riley was losing it. He wasn't as old as Edward, Jake, or Garrett. He had barely turned 15.

"He's rocking that damn boat." Edward pulled away. "He's gonna tip it over. It's dark... he falls in..." Edward didn't finish his thought, he didn't want to go there. Instead he walked over to the dock and jumped in.

* * *

**A/N: Surprise early update! 2 chapters today! Paul's an ass isn't he?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	79. Chapter 79

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Chapter Beta'd by MissKay4! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 79 - If Something Happened To You...**

As soon as Edward's body hit the water, he knew it was a bad idea. His body seemed to forget how to breathe for a moment, the water was so cold.

"Moth... er... fuck... er." Edward panted, trying to make his way over to the boat.

"Edward! Get out of the water! It's too cold!" Garrett shouted at him.

Edward didn't listen and continued on towards Riley, who he couldn't see anymore.

"I don't... see... him." Edward shouted as loud as he could, shivering.

"I think he's passed out!" Garrett shouted back, before running towards Paul who was trying to leave. "I don't think so asshole!" Garrett pulled him back.

Paul tried to hit Garrett when Aro appeared behind him with Jake.

"That's enough!" Aro shouted.

"Mr. Volturi!" Garrett was surprised.

Paul stopped dead in his tracks.

"It was either him, or someone who might get us all in trouble." Jake explained.

"Edward!" Aro shouted. "Get out of the water!"

Edward managed to reach the boat, and he looked inside, Riley was in fact passed out. Edward noticed blood on the side of his face. He planned to try and push the boat over to the dock but he was so cold. He pulled himself up as careful as he could and let his body fall inside.

The last thing he remembered was the sound of people yelling his name.

/

"_I think he's starting to wake up." _

"_Edward?"_

"_Ed, wake up."_

Edward slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the lighting. "What happened?" He asked groggily.

"Thank god." Aro was at his side. "You scared the shit out of me. Us."

"What happened?" Edward asked again, realizing he was wrapped in a heating blanket.

"What's the last thing you remember." Aro asked.

"Water... lake... asshole Paul... Riley... fuck.." Edward became alarmed.

"He's fine. Safe. Don't worry." Garrett assured.

"I remember I got to the boat, but that's it." Edward recalled.

"Thank god you did. The water was so cold, you were so stupid!" Aro fumed.

"I didn't think it would be that cold. I just wanted to help." Edward tried to sit up and unwrap the blanket that was around him.

"Stay down man." Jake told him.

"What happened after? Where's Riley? What about that asshole..."

"Slow down. Riley, after a long talk with his parents, has decided to go home. He's actually just waiting for you to wake up. He wanted to thank you for trying to help him." Aro explained. "Paul is being dealt with. You are all lucky nothing more severe happened, physically. What possessed you to do that Edward? Jesus Christ!" Aro was angry.

"I didn't think... I just wanted to help him. He was... freaking out. He was gonna tip the boat and Jake said he couldn't swim." Edward replied.

"What if you couldn't reach the boat Edward? What do you think that would have done to me? To your dad, to your family? You have a good heart Edward, but you have to stop taking things on, on your own. You should have come to get me when you realized they were gone!" Aro went on. "You could have drowned Edward. Temperatures that low, my god!"

"I'm sorry." Edward sighed.

"Is... he awake?" Everyone turned to see Riley stepping into the room. Edward was currently in the infirmary. It was real early in the morning, around 3 a.m.

"He is, come on in." Aro motioned for him to walk over. "We'll be in the lobby." He tossed Jake and Garrett a look so they would follow him outside, giving Riley and Edward some privacy.

"Hey." Riley said, taking a seat next to Edward's bed.

Edward noticed his head was bandaged.

"You ok?" Edward asked.

Riley nodded yes. "Thank you, for jumping in to get me."

"You don't gotta thank me. I just... did it cause I wanted to."

"There's usually other boats there, but I think P...Paul got rid of them or hid them or something."

"Did he hit you?" Edward asked, motioning to the bandage on Riley's head.

"No. I think I freaked out, hit myself on the boat." Riley admitted.

"You should stay here. This place is good for kids like us."

"No. My parents are too worried. I'll come back next year. They said Paul won't be here. Besides, aside from my f... fear of the water... the lake... I think I improved."

"That's why you should stay."

"I'll have extra sessions at home with my regular shrink." The boys referred to their therapists/counselors as shrinks amongst themselves.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that last night. I'm sorry... about your sister."

Riley nodded. "Me too. Thank you Edward." Riley stood up and shook his hand.

"Maybe I'll see you again?"

"Yeah, maybe." Edward shook Riley's outstretched hand.

"Bye."

"Bye."

And with that, Edward watched Riley leave the room. He was going home because of an asshole like Paul. Paul... Edward wanted nothing more than another go at him. How he could dangle his sisters death in front of Riley, knowing how she died... he didn't care what Paul's story was, nothing gave him the right to do that. If he got the chance, he'd make sure Paul got that message loud and clear.

/

"Carlisle... Carlisle... please... just... I know... I know..." Edward had to call Carlisle and let him know he was ok. Aro had called him and told him what had happened. Carlisle was determined to come right back and take Edward home, but Emmett calmed him down enough to wait for Edward to call.

"_I love that you're the kind of person who would do anything to help someone Edward, you know that. I just wish that you would think about yourself more. You could have been seriously injured... you could have..."_

"I know Carlisle, I know. I'm sorry. Fuck, Aro shouldn't have called you." Edward mumbled.

"_Are you kidding me? Of course he called me! He was worried. Whether you know it or not, he's grown fond of you. He was cursing the fact he took you there."_

Edward sighed. He'd have to talk to Aro, alone.

"_If something had happened to you... I don't think he'd forgive himself and I don't think I would have either." _

"I promise I'll stay away from the lake."

"_You don't know how bad I want to go back there and bring you home."_

"Don't. I'm not going to leave because of some asshole."

"_I need to talk to Aro to see what they're going to do about that boy."_

"He just said he's being dealt with, but he hasn't said anything specific."

"_He better be dealing with it."_

"I got to go Carlisle. I can hear Jake coming now. He's got a big mouth and he's loud." Edward chuckled.

"_Edward. Let me speak to him."_

"Um... why?"

"_Just give him the phone."_

"Ok. Hold on, he's almost here."

"Jake! Hurry your loudmouth up!" Edward shouted.

Jake ran in looking around. "What? What is it? You feel sick?"

"No you fool, Carlisle want's to talk to you." Edward held his hand out.

"Why?" Jake whispered.

Edward shrugged.

Jake took the phone, bringing it up to his ear slowly. "Hello? Yeah... no problem. You what? I... I don't know. Ok... I will. Here's Edward." Jake handed the phone back.

"What he say?" Edward asked.

Jake waved his hand. "Ah nothing really, just thanking me for getting Aro when you were being stupid and risking your life." Jake grinned.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Hello."

"_That's a good kid Edward. I'm glad you found a friend in him."_

"Yeah, too bad he's a big baby though." Edward laughed.

"Who's a big baby? Are you calling me a baby?" Jake raised his eyebrows.

Edward waved him away.

"Ok Carlisle. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye." Edward hung up the phone and looked at Jake. "Now, what did he really tell you?"

"What I said, he wanted to thank me. That's it."

"Whatever." Edward didn't believe him, but he'd let it go... for the time being.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, ok, technically its the next day so... its not 3 chaps in a day BUT you can look at it that way if you want lol.**

**So They are all safe! You can all breathe! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	80. Chapter 80

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Chapter Beta'd by MissKay4! Thanks!**

**(For a better feel of the songs, be sure to open another browser with the youtube video for it. Load any video and after the = sign, replace what is there with mcQNmQdVhlY and that should load the right video, for the second song and it really is a beautiful video, please replace after the = sign in the address to TdN5GyTl8K0 and you should be good to go.)**

* * *

**Chapter 80 - **_**Whataya want from me**_

"I'm going to be in the studio room for a bit." Edward let Jake and Garrett know. They were going on day 25 and now it was only the three of them in the cabin. After Riley left, Paul was kicked out, and from what Edward had heard, Riley's parents weren't going to let Paul get away with what he did. Edward didn't know exactly what that meant, and although he wanted to know more, he decided it wasn't something he would interject himself into. He was also glad that he managed to convince Carlisle to let things go on his end, he didn't need more issues or situations to deal with. Which is one of the many reason's that Edward was glad Paul was kicked out for what he had done to Riley, but he never got the chance to tell Paul what a piece of shit he thought he was.

"Again?" Jake asked.

"Yes, again. Why? What's it to you?" Edward questioned.

"I know they told you to use your music, but what good is it if you never let anyone see or hear? If you don't let _her _see, or hear it." Jake challenged.

Edward rolled his eyes. "She's not here. She's back home, how is she gonna see anything? Hear anything? You want me to call her up and be like, 'hey Bella can you listen to me play this song for you cause I know shits messed up, but if you listen maybe you'll understand.' Don't be stupid Jake." Edward sighed.

"But do you think you could let her see? Hear? If she was able to?" Garrett wondered.

"Yeah, I think so." Edward nodded his head. He'd been doing a lot of sessions with Dr. Emily Sanders. She was helping Edward with what happened with Bella. She was helping him see that although what happened with Bella was unfortunate, at least thats how she referred to it, that neither he or Bella were really prepared for their relationship to be at that stage. Since they rushed into things, emotional problems were bound to happen. She was helping Edward see that while Bella's choice to do what she did might have been wrong, he too played a part in it. He was not ready to get back into a sexual relationship and should have known to not try and restart a sexual relationship with her at that point in time.

"Well, at least that's progress." Jake patted him on the back.

"I'll be back in time for lunch." Edward said, taking off.

Jake watched him leave, and as soon as Edward was out of earshot he looked back to Garrett.

"Did you get it?" Jake asked him.

"Yeah. You sure you want to do this? What if he gets mad?" Garrett worried.

"You heard him, if she could see and hear him now, he'd be ok with it. So grab the phone and come on. If we run, we can get there first and hide." Jake grinned.

"Ok, but when he gets pissed, I'm blaming this all on you." Garrett said as he and Jake darted out of their cabin.

Jake had heard and seen Edward playing the piano and singing once. After that, he'd follow Edward without him knowing a few times. Edward seemed to go to the studio around the same time everyday, around 10 am. It wasn't a real studio, just a room with a few instruments that the camp set up that had a little better acoustics than any other building at the camp.

One morning Edward caught Jake following him and cornered him. Jake confessed he'd seen him singing once and that he liked it, thought he sounded cool. After that, Edward let him come along sometimes. Sometimes he'd play the piano, other times he'd play the guitar, but he'd always sing. He didn't do it much since his mother had passed. It was the one thing he was always able to give her that didn't cost anything.

Garrett and Jake took the back path to the 'studio' and managed to beat Edward there.

"Ok, so we can set up behind the speakers. They're big enough, so we can each hide behind one. I'll hold the phone up, since this one has a clear view of the piano." Jake told Garrett.

Garrett nodded. "Just don't break it or Mr. Volturi will be pissed. I told him it was my sister's birthday and that I wanted to surprise her with a phone call."

"He didn't ask why you didn't ask to use Edward's?" Jake wondered.

"He did."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. I think he knows I was lying."

Jake pondered that for a moment. "Oh well, I guess..." Jake paused. "He's coming. Go hide!" He whispered.

Jake made sure to silence everything on the phone, as well as put it in 'airplane' mode, so no calls or text messages would come in and interrupt the recording they planned to make. When Edward walked in, Jaked hoped he was doing the right thing. Edward talked about Bella a lot, but didn't seem to contact her often. A text here and there, but nothing major. Jake knew he wanted to talk to her more, but he was too scared to take that first step. That is why Jake decided to do what he was doing now. He was going to record Edward and send it to Bella. He already has her contact info, he got it one day when he was playing a game on Edward's phone.

Jake quietly opened up the camera app and made sure it was set to record in HD, and hit the record button as Edward sat down at the piano.

At first, Edward started testing out some of the keys to make sure the piano was in tune, then he began to play.

_Hey, slow it down_

_Whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

_Yeah, I'm afraid_

_Whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

_There might have been a time_

_When I would give myself away_

_Once upon a time_

_I didn't give a damn_

_But now here we are_

_So whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

_Just don't give up_

_I'm workin' it out_

_Please don't give in_

_I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey, whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

_Yeah, it's plain to see_

_That baby you're beautiful_

_And there's nothing wrong with you_

_It's me, I'm a freak_

_But thanks for lovin' me_

_Cause you're doing it perfectly_

_There might have been a time_

_When I would let you slip away_

_I wouldn't even try but I think_

_You could save my life_

_Just don't give up_

_I'm workin' it out_

_Please don't give in_

_I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey, whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

_Just don't give up on me_

_I won't let you down_

_No, I won't let you down_

_So_

_Just don't give up_

_I'm workin' it out_

_Please don't give in_

_I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey, whataya want from me_

_Just don't give up_

_I'm workin' it out_

_Please don't give in_

_I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey, whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

Jake was thrilled he sang the song he had heard Edward humming the day before. He knew the song and knew it would fit perfectly for what Edward felt. That's when he got the idea to do what they were doing now. He was going to upload it privately to a youtube account and then send Bella an email with the link.

Edward stayed for about 30 minutes, continuing the same song a few times, then trying a few others. At one point he switched to the guitar and began to sing another song, which Jake also recorded.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well, there's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up, still looking up._

_Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

After that song, Edward put the guitar away and thought to himself out loud, "One day you'll hear it Bella." And then he walked out, unknowingly leaving Jake and Garrett behind.

All the while Garrett had been glaring at Jake because he had been getting tired of being hunched down hiding.

"Geez man! My leg is killing me!" Garrett complained to Jake after Edward left.

"Come on, it's gonna be worth it. We're doing this for him. He's too dumb to do it himself." Jake chuckled. "Come on, we got to get this uploaded fast." Jake walked over and sat at the table that was in the room.

"So, now what?" Garrett asked.

Jake didn't respond for a moment, as he was working on the phone.

"Well?"

"I created the youtube account, here's the info to login." Jake handed him a paper. "Go to the computer lab, connect the phone and upload it from there because doing it from the phone will take forever."

"What do you mean? How am I going to connect it to the computer?" Garrett asked.

"Here." Jake pulled out a cord. "Use this, it's Edward's, so we got to put it back before he realizes it's gone. So hurry up and go!"

"Alright." Garrett said as he took the cord.

"Don't forget to set it to private alright, so only people with the link will be able to see it."

Garrett nodded. "Ok"

"So email me the link, after you email the link to Bella with the note I wrote her and to Emmett with the note I wrote for him too. It's all on the paper." Jake informed.

"Why don't you do it then?" Garrett wondered.

"Because you're the one who borrowed the phone. Duh. What if he see's me with it?" Jake shoved Garrett playfully.

"Damn... ok." Garrett took the phone from him as well.

"Why send it to Emmett?" Garrett asked.

Jake grinned. "Because." His note to Emmett told him not to say anything because they were doing it without Edward knowing, but he thought he'd enjoy it.

"He's gonna kill us." Garrett groaned.

"Well, then we'll die knowing we did it for him." Jake laughed.

Garrett glared at him and sighed. "Alright, you head back to the cabin before Edward wonders where we're at." Garrett ordered.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Jake stood up and headed to the door when Garrett called him.

"Remember, he gets mad, its all on you."

"Yeah, yeah." Jake laughed running out.

Jake tried to play it off, but he was a bit worried at Edward's reaction. But his _want_ to help Edward overpowered his fear of making him mad. He had to trust that Edward would be ok with it and understand what they were trying to do for him.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, Jake's trying to push Edward back into Bella's arms! Hopefully this chap eases fears of those worried about a love triangle. Ha! There will be no love triangle here, nope. I hated New Moon haha! When I did the marathon with my sisters, the last time when BD2 came out, having not slept at all the night before, I took a nap after Edward left in New Moon, and had someone wake me before he got back! So no, no Bella, Edward, Jacob love triangle. That's not to say there might not be some miscommunications lol, but no, no love triangle at all. Jake is not trying to back stab, or hurt Edward. Yes, I know that's hard to believe because its "Jake" but it is lol.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**The songs used here are for entertainment and not intended to violate any copyright. The songs used were Whataya Want From Me by Adam Lambert and Jason Mraz I Wont Give Up.**


	81. Chapter 81

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Chapter Beta'd by MissKay4! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 81 - JACOB FUCKING BLACK!**

"Alice... Alice, calm down. What do you mean she won't stop crying? What did I do?" Edward was on the phone with a pissed off Alice. "What video's?" Edward's focus turned to Jake, who was trying to pretend he wasn't following the conversation. "Alice, I'm gonna call you back. Tell her I'll call her, I promise. Bye." Edward calmly hung up his phone and walked over to the desk to place it down before he turned to look at Jake.

"JACOB FUCKING BLACK!" Edward shouted at him.

"Shit!" Jake jumped up and went for the back bedroom window. Edward was blocking the door, so he had to make a run for the window.

"Get back here!" Edward darted towards him, but Jake managed to get out through the window.

"JAKE!" Edward climbed through the window himself, falling out onto the ground before getting up and running in the direction Jake had taken off in.

"I told you!" Garrett shouted, hanging his head out the window.

Edward was running after Jake as fast as he could, but Jake was a runner. Jake loved to run in the morning, in the afternoon, he just liked to run. Edward went with him once in the morning and ended up passing back out under a tree until Jake finished. Edward found out he was not only, not a morning person, but not a runner either.

"I did it FOR you!" Jake shouted, looking behind him as he ran.

"You sent her videos! OF ME SINGING!" Edward continued to run.

"You weren't taking charge man. I just wanted to help you!" Jake ran into the session's building, trying to reach Aro's office. Unfortunately, while he did reach it before Edward, it was locked and Aro was not there.

"Crap!" Jake turned to run back out, but Edward stood in front of him, panting and blocking Jake's exit.

"What did you send her!" Edward was fuming.

"This morning... when you were at the studio... me and Garrett were hiding. I recorded you singing two songs and uploaded them to Youtube. Sent her the links." Jake confessed. "I was just trying to help you, honest."

"What made you think you... wait... I left the cabin first. How did you two..."

"We left as soon as you did, took the back way and ran."

"God Jake, what is wrong with you!" Edward grabbed him by the ear and squeezed it.

"Ah! Come on! Let go! Fuck Edward that hurts!" Jake whined.

Edward pulled Jake by his ear and had one of his arms twisted behind his back.

"Where... where are we going?" Jake asked.

Everyone in the sessions building just stared at the two.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him, just maybe maim him!" Edward informed the onlookers.

"Come on Ed, let go. My arm's starting to hurt a lot." Jake pleaded.

"How did you record me?" Edward asked him as he pulled him back outside.

"Garrett... he borrowed Mr. Volturi's phone..." Jake was spilling information faster than a rat after cheese.

"What songs?"

"The Whataya want from me and the Jason Mraz one."

"Fuck Jake!" Edward pushed him as he let him go.

"You told Garrett you were ready to let her see and hear you, if she was here." Jake was rubbing his arm and shoulder.

"I..." Edward was frustrated. "JAKE! I would have shown her, IN MY OWN WAY!" Edward glared at him. "Not like that!" Edward shouted frustrated, before giving Jake one more look and walking away from him.

"Come on Edward. I didn't do it to be mean." Jake ran after him trying to put his arm on his shoulder, but Edward shoved him, knocking him to the ground.

"Leave me alone." Edward demanded.

Jake sat on the ground, watching Edward walk away from him. He felt sick thinking Edward was really that mad at him. Sure, he thought maybe he'd yell a bit, but not stay mad at him. He'd never seen Edward act this way. Since the day they met at camp, aside from Edward's initial shock, he'd been calmer, better. Jake had never seen this side of Edward.

"I'm sorry." Jake called out, still on the ground.

/

"Edward." Aro walked up behind Edward, who had been sitting at the docks.

Edward looked up behind him. "What."

"I ran into Garrett, who was picking Jake up off the ground in front of the session's building." Aro sat down on the ground next to Edward.

"Idiot." Edward mumbled.

"He meant well."

"I know, but... I wasn't expecting that. Not yet."

"You got about nine days or so left Edward. What were you going to do when you got back home?"

"I don't know. I wasn't sure, how do you go up to someone you've... been with and try and start from nothing? Give her a handshake?"

Aro laughed. "If that's what you want, then yes. _But_ you can also hug her or give her a kiss on the cheek. Do you want to hug her? To kiss her?"

Edward was quiet for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah, I really do."

"Then why get so mad at Jake? He was trying to break the ice for you, so to speak."

"I wasn't really mad _at _him, just mad at what he did. I mean, I've never sang in front of Bella. Alice and her have tried, but I hadn't... and now..."

"No more hiding Edward. Remember our sessions, all your sessions here, no more hiding or holding back."

Edward nodded. "You know, I was meaning to talk to you."

"About?"

"The other night, at the lake." Edward paused.

"Go on..."

"Well after the lake actually, when I talked to Carlisle. He said you were mad, saying shit like you wished you'd never brought me here."

"Ah... yes. I was upset, had something happened..."

"Thanks."

Aro looked confused.

"For caring." Edward stood up and brushed himself off and then helped Aro up. "Why do you always have to wear a suit? Even out here?"

"Because I'm professional like that." Aro laughed.

Edward shook his head. "You're not that bad of a makeshift uncle, not as smart, but... not bad."

Aro smiled. "I can work with that. Now come on, why don't you go put Jake out of his misery."

"Alright, but I'm not going to run or anything."

They both laughed and headed off in the direction of cabin C.

/

"What do you mean he left?" Aro asked Garrett as Edward and he scanned the room.

"He left this for Edward." Garrett handed Edward a folded up piece of paper.

"You let him leave?" Edward asked as he took the paper.

"I went in to use the bathroom, and when I came out, his bag was gone and this letter was here." Garrett explained.

Edward opened the folded piece of paper and began to read it silently.

_Hey E,_

_I'm sorry if I messed things up for you and your girl. I just thought you were being scared and a loser. Haha? I wanted to help you, ya know, take that next step. I know you're scared, but you talk about her at least once a day. You gotta let go of shit and move on. I thought showing her that you were working on you and on your relationship with her, it would help somehow. I didn't mean to make you mad. Maybeee tease you a bit, since I sent it to Emmett too._

Edward rolled his eyes and groaned at the thought of Emmett having the videos, but continued to read.

_I don't want you to be mad at me for the rest of camp. I don't want to ruin the help you've been getting here, so I figured I'd take off. I mean, in a couple of month's I'm getting kicked out of the foster program, so why wait? Why let them tell me when and where to go. At least this way I'll be going on my own terms and not like a dog being put out on the street._

_Don't be too mad at Garrett, it was my idea. Or Mr. Volturi, he didn't know we were gonna use his phone to record you. It was fun hanging out. Maybe I'll see you again._

_Your friend,_

_Jake-_

Edward sighed, before clumping up the letter and throwing it in the trash.

"He's so fucking stupid!" Edward shouted, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Aro asked. "We have to alert the camp counselors and tell them Jake ran away."

"He didn't run. He' just stupid. I'll find him. Don't tell anyone, please. They'll make him leave." Edward pleaded.

"Edward, I can't not report this."

"Give me an hour and if I don't find him, then report it. Just an hour, please."

"And how do you think you're gonna find him?" Aro asked.

"He left before dinner, you know Jake likes to eat." Edward looked at Garrett.

"Yeah, totally. He's a pig." Garrett agreed.

"The closest place to get something to eat is..."

"The diner we went to on Family Session's Day." Aro finished Edward's sentence.

"Exactly." Edward headed for the door. "Um, you think you can give me a ride there?"

Aro rolled his eyes. "If he's not there, then I have to report him as a runaway."

Edward nodded in understanding.

"Hey." Garrett spoke up. "Can I come?"

"This isn't a field trip." Edward groaned.

"You have to tell them you're leaving the grounds, right? Tell them you're taking us out for dinner. That way they will think Jake went with us." Garrett suggested.

"You just want one of those chocolate shakes Jake told you about huh?" Edward questioned.

"Maybe." Garrett grinned. "And I can help you drag Jake's dumbass back here."

Edward and Garrett both looked at Aro.

"You all are going to get my license taken away." He sighed. "Go to my car, I'll take care of the permissions. I'll meet you there in about 10 minutes."

The boys both nodded and ran out to wait by the car while Aro went to risk his career.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, Jake. He's so innocent at this point, he think Edward hates him. Do you think Edward overreacted? Or was it just enough? Poor Aro, he's going to get old stressing over these boys!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	82. Chapter 82

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Chapter Beta'd by MissKay4! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 82 - Chocolate Shake**

"A bacon double cheeseburger and a chocolate shake, anything else?" the waiter asked Jake.

"No that's it... um how much will that be?"

"About 9 bucks I believe."

"Um, maybe just the shake then." Jake sighed.

"Ok, I'll be right back." The waiter turned to leave when someone called him back.

"Excuse me sir, go ahead and leave the burger, and make it 4 orders." Aro put his hand on Jake's shoulder.

Jake turned around quickly and saw Aro, Edward, and Garrett standing there.

_Leave it to Jake to keep the shake over actual food. _Edward thought to himself.

"Crap." Jake muttered trying to get up to make a run for it. However, Aro's grip tightened and pushed him back down into the booth.

"Going somewhere are you?" Aro questioned, walking around to face him.

"Hey... um... I was... um..."

"You were what? Fucking stupid?" Edward snapped.

Jake sighed and lowered his gaze.

"Can we have a minute?" Edward asked Aro and Garrett. They nodded and walked off to the bar stools.

"What the fuck Jake. Are you a moron?!" Edward stood next to him, looking down at Jake, who still had his head lowered. "Look at me!"

Jake pulled his gaze towards Edward.

"What were you thinking!"

"I was thinking... you were really, really mad."

"Yeah I was, but what the hell did you think running was going to do? Make it all better?"

"I don't know."

"I told you, I told you what it did to me when Emmett left and wouldn't come back. I told you how I felt when he was fucking deciding what _he _thought was best! And then you go and do the same thing!"

"I didn't think about that. I just... I didn't want you to look at me like that... the way you looked at me when you walked away."

Edward sighed and sat down in the seat across from Jake. "I was mad. I just needed to blow off some steam. I was mad that you went behind my back, but that didn't mean I wanted you to leave."

"You told me to leave you alone..."

"Yeah, as in leave me alone for a while, not disappear. Shit man, you never had a fight with..." Edward stopped, remembering that Jake probably didn't have much experience fighting like that, sort of like with a sibling, since he never got the chance to have one.

"I guess I messed up... the messing up?" Jake said, referring to the way he handled the fact he messed up to begin with.

"You are hopeless." Edward sighed.

"I really am sorry."

"I know."

"Are you still mad?" Jake asked with worried eyes.

"Yes, no, I don't know."

"Gee, that sure clarifies things for me."

"Why'd you run, honestly?"

"I haven't had that many friends, at least not since being put in the system. Moving around to different foster homes, different group homes... kind of like a merry-go-round, I went around and around." Jake shrugged.

"Well let me enlighten you. I mean, I haven't had a stream of friends either, at least not any that were _real_ friends." He quickly thought of Demetri, and the others. "Until I came to live with Carlisle, I was sort of lacking in that department. Then suddenly there was Emmett, who was a complete asshole at first. Then Alice who... you need time to adjust to... cause well... yeah... Then there was Jasper and in a way his sister, and of course Bella..." Edward trailed off for a second. "Anyways, I learned that just cause you're friends, it don't mean you have to agree all the time. It don't mean you won't fight with them, cause believe me, you will."

"So you still wanna be friends?" Jake asked, as if he really was surprised.

"Not if you don't get your ass back to camp, stupid." Edward tossed some bunched up napkins at him.

Jake grinned like a 5 year old on Christmas. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously. I mean, how else is my bed gonna get made? And my laundry done for the rest of the time we're at camp?" Edward smirked.

"Aww man..." Jake groaned.

"You think I was gonna let you off easy? Hell no! Laundry, my bed, you are cleaning the bathroom for the rest of the time we're there." Edward was counting things off on his fingers.

"AND he's going on kitchen duty for a week." Aro informed as he and Garrett walked back up.

"WHAT?" Jake look mortified. "But lunch lady Sue is scary!"

"Should have thought about that before you ran off." Aro motioned for Edward to move over so he could sit as well. Garrett took a seat next to Jake, after he too slid over. "And I think she's quite nice."

Edward looked at Aro questioningly, but let it go. He'd dig later.

"We only got like 9 or 10 days left. That's not fair!" Jake whined.

"5 days, 5 days on Kitchen duty starting tomorrow. Another cry and you're on it until we leave." Aro warned.

Jake sat there mumbling under his breath, as the waiter returned with their orders.

"Oh and Jake?" Edward picked up one of the shakes.

"Yeah?" Jake hadn't looked up, he was looking at his food, mouth watering.

"Here's your shake." Edward tossed the contents at him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Jake shouted covered in chocolatey goodness.

"Did you get that?" Edward asked Garrett.

"Yup." Garrett replied with a grin.

"What?" Jake looked up and saw Garrett had been recording. "AWWW!"

"Uploading as we speak." Garrett grinned.

"So not cool man. So not cool." Jake said wiping shake off his face.

"Remember that next time you have a brilliant idea." Edward deadpanned.

"You guys suck." Jake huffed.

/

"Hi."

"_Hi."_

"I'm sorry I didn't call earlier. I had to deal with a Jake issue."

"_That's ok. I'm sorry Alice called you. I didn't mean for her to bother you."_

"You don't bother me Bella."

"_Still... she shouldn't have called you."_

"It's Alice... she probably couldn't help but call me." Edward chuckled.

"_What was wrong with your friend?"_

"He ran away."

"_Ran away?"_

"It's ok, we found him. Told him how stupid that was. It's all good now."

"_Was it because he sent me the videos?"_

Edward sighed. "Kind of."

"_You're really good, you know that?"_

"It's just a hobby. One that I tended to keep to myself, until recently."

"_Did you... mean it? The songs I mean?"_

"Yeah... I did."

"_I know we text but... we haven't talked about things, about what you want when you get home. I've been afraid to ask you."_

"I'm sorry, that you were afraid to ask me. I mean, I don't want you to be afraid to ask me anything."

"_What... what do you want Edward?"_

"I don't want this, this awkwardness between us. I know I care about you and that I want to be with you. I don't want to be separated when I get back. But I don't... I don't think we can go back to how we were. Not yet."

"_I understand."_

"Do you? I mean, I don't want you to think I don't want to get to where we were before. But I think we should... I don't know, take things slower?"

"_I think thats ok. I've talked to someone, about us. Someone Aro put me in touch with before you guys left."_

"Really? He didn't mention anything to me."

"_I asked him not to tell you. I didn't want to pressure you or anything. I didn't want you to worry."_

"I've talked about us here too. About what happened. About our short, but deep history."

"_What did they say?"_

"That we jumped in head first. That maybe we skipped the prep work, so to speak."

"_That's more or less what I was told." Bella groaned._

"What?"

"_You realize that this makes my dad right? He'd always said we were in too deep, too soon."_

Edward laughed. "Well, we don't have to tell him... Does he know anything? About what happened?"

"_God no! He just knows you went away to the camp, but not about us, about this break."_

"I don't want to be on a break when I get back, I already told you, so lets not even tell him. I don't want this break to be in the way when I'm home."

"_Me either."_

"I've missed you."

"_I've missed you too, soo much."_

"I have to go, I need to be up early."

"_Ok. Sleep well."_

"Sweet dreams Bella."

"_Goodnight Edward."_

"Goodnight Edward, love you, miss you, kiss kiss."

"JAKE!" Edward picked up his shoe and threw it at the mockful Jake. "Go to sleep damn it!"

Jake chuckled under his blanket.

"Laugh now, but I'm gonna be laughing at your ass when you're wearing a hairnet serving breakfast, lunch, and dinner!"

Jake shut up.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it. Jake don't know how to have friends, so of course he was gonna overreact. Anyone watch Glee? You know when they get slushi'd lol, that's what I thought of when Edward tossed the shake on Jake. Anyone catch what Aro said? Well there's about 4 or 5 chapters left of being at camp I think, maybe 6, I know it sounds like a lot but you know me, I update like I'm on borrowed time so it shouldn't be long. If I got chaps done, I update, if I don't well there's a wait lol.  
**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	83. Chapter 83

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Chapter Beta'd by MissKay4! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 83 - Shoes**

**Friday, February 8th, 2013**

"Excuse me, sir... you missed a spot... right... there." Edward pointed to a ketchup stain he made on purpose.

"Stop doing that!" Jake grumbled as he went over to wipe the table top off. It was lunchtime and Jake was on his second shift of the day.

"I don't know what you mean." Edward pretended to be insulted.

"Whatever." Jake said wiping the table. "This really sucks! But what's worse than cleaning you ask? Lunch lady Sue won't even let me eat until AFTER lunch is over!"

"Aww, poor you." Garrett laughed.

"Why didn't he get in trouble?" Jake asked referring to Garrett.

"Because he didn't take off like a dumbass." Edward reminded.

Jake glared at them both before walking away.

"How long are you gonna give him shit?" Garrett asked Edward.

Edward just shrugged. "Until it gets old."

They both laughed while eyeing Jake.

/

**Monday, February 11th, 2013**

"That's it!" Jake stormed into the cabin.

"What's your issue?" Garrett asked.

"I AM DONE! DONE! I'm not doing kitchen duty tomorrow! NOPE!" Jake made sure to pop the 'p'.

Edward grinned. "What happened?"

"This 13 year old dumped his tray all over me! ALL OVER MY SHOES!" Jake was fuming.

"I told you not to wear those." Edward reminded.

"But they're my most comfortable shoes! It took me forever to get these shoes!"

Jake being in the foster care system, didn't always have the best clothes, or shoes, or anything. He had taken a weekend job, only 3 days a week, Friday evening, Saturdays and Sundays. The group home he was currently assigned to, would not allow him to work Monday through Thursday because of school. He had saved up to buy a good pair of Nike running shoes he'd been eyeing for some time.

"I'm sure you can clean them, don't have a heart attack." Garrett laughed.

"You don't get it!" Jake shouted. "You got parents to buy you shit!" He suddenly snapped, storming back out of the cabin, slamming the screen door.

Edward at that moment felt bad for Jake, because he knew exactly how he was feeling. Growing up without money sucked. So when you finally managed to get a hold of something you wanted, you did everything you could to keep it. Be it, keep it physically, because sometimes people wanted to take things away from you, and to keep it in good condition.

"Wow, he's really mad." Garrett stood up to follow Jake outside.

"I'll go. I've been giving him shit since Thursday." The day that Jake had recorded him.

Garrett nodded.

Edward headed outside and found Jake wiping his shoes with his shirt, that he had taken off.

"Dude, you're gonna get a cold if you don't put your shirt back on."

"Bite me."

"No thanks." Edward chuckled.

Jake glared at him. "It's not funny."

Edward sighed and sat on the front stoop of the cabin. "I know."

"It took me weeks to make enough to get my shoes."

"I know."

"No you don't, you got money. Your phone is expensive, your clothes are brand name, your..."

"Hey, I grew up with no money. Even when my dad was alive and before my mom got sick, we were poor. I didn't have everything I do now. Shit, I was broke a few months ago." Edward reminded.

"Whatever."

"Jake come on. Get inside before you get sick."

"No."

"Get inside."

"No."

"I swear Jake, I'll call Garrett and we'll drag you in."

"You wouldn't dare."

Edward raised his eyebrow.

"You suck." Jake said grabbing his shoes and heading inside.

"Don't worry about it, just toss them in the washing machine. They should be ok."

"Yeah, toss them into the laundry and then someone will take them."

"Tomorrow I'll take them to the laundry station and stay there while they wash. You can wear your other shoes."

Jake sighed. "Fine. Whatever. I'm going to bed, I'm tired and have to be up early for the breakfast shift."

"Hey, at least tomorrow's your last day on kitchen duty."

"Thank god." Jake mused.

/

**Tuesday, February 11th, 2013**

"Aro!" Edward ran into his office.

"What?"

"I got a problem."

"What is it?"

"Look!" Edward held up Jakes running shoes.

"What am I looking for?" Aro asked confused.

"These are Jake's running shoes. They got messed up yesterday, dirty, and he got really upset. I told him I'd wash and dry them for him. I thought why not dry them too, instead of wait for them to dry on their own, but they shrank! SHRANK! He's gonna shit a brick!"

"They're just shoes Edward, he'll understand. They don't look shrunk to me though."

"They are! I tried to put them on and they're tight. They shrunk! And no, he won't understand. You don't get it. He grew up like me, no money, no nice stuff. He saved for weeks for these shoes Aro. I promised I'd get them clean and I ruined them!"

"Calm down." Aro stood up, he glanced at his watch. "Maybe we can find another pair in town? Jake's gonna be busy for a while in the kitchen. Come on."

"Really?" Edward was surprised at Aro's quick choice of action and willingness to help.

"Jake's a good kid, not always the brightest." Aro grinned. "But still good. He deserves a good pair of running shoes." Aro patted Edward on the back. "Besides, if you give him _those_ shoes back like that, if they are tight as you say, he might try and shove them up somewhere... if you get my drift."

Edward rolled his eyes as they left the sessions building. They were in for a long day, trying to find the same pair of running shoes, especially in a smaller town.

/

"Hey Edward!" Jake called as he washed his teeth in the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Edward asked.

"Did you get my shoes cleaned?"

'Yeah, they're by your bed." It took them 3 stores until they were able to find the same shoes in Jake's size. Edward thanked Aro profusely for going all over town looking for the shoes and for paying for them. Edward hadn't realized how much the shoes actually cost. He'd only ever bought shoes from places like Payless and Walmart. The shoes he had now Esme had bought him. He made a mental note to talk to her about the amount of money, that he now realized, she was spending on him.

Jake finished washing up and headed to his bed. He stopped as he reached the foot of it, where his shoes were.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Whose shoes are these?"

"What do you mean whose? Yours." Edward was trying to act as if nothing was wrong, when in his head he was yelling, '_Shit, he knows!'_

"They _look_ like mine... but they're not."

"What are you talking about?" Garrett jumped in to try and help. Edward had told him what had happened.

"These are not my shoes. My shoes had J.B. written on the inside of the tongue. These are not mine." Jake showed them the inside of one of the shoes.

Edward sighed.

"Dude, the jig is up." Garrett ran to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Ed, what's going on ? Where's my shoes?"

"Fuck. Jake, man. I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I took your shoes to get washed, like I said and..."

"Someone swiped them? Ah man Ed, you said..."

"No, no one swiped them. I stayed there the entire time. I have them here." Edward reached down into his trunk and pulled Jake's shoes.

Jake walked over and took them from Edward.

"Yeah ok? So what's wrong?"

"Look real good at them."

Jake eyes his shoes for a while but still didn't notice anything. "What?"

"They shrunk. I didn't know they'd shrink a bit in the dryer. I didn't even notice it, but when the laundry lady asked me if they've been dried before, and said sometimes shoes can shrink... I tried them on and they were tight. You wear the same size I do, so if they were tight on me... I knew they must have shrunk a bit."

Jake looked at his shoes again, and then tried to put them on. "Aww crap man." They were tighter.

"I didn't know man. I swear."

Jake sighed, and then looked back to the new pair. "Where did you get those?"

"Um, I had Aro drive me around town looking for the same shoes." Edward admitted.

"You did what?"

"Don't get mad."

"I'm not." Jake quickly clarified. "I just... thanks. That's pretty cool. You didn't have to do that. I mean, I can't pay you back for them, I don't..."

"Dude, are you crazy? I messed them up, you don't gotta pay me back."

"I can't accept them Ed, it's too much."

"What the fuck you mean you can't accept them?" Edward became angry. "They're not a present! I fucked your shoes up, so I replaced them. Simple as that!"

"Yeah, but still... you could have just told me... I'd have gotten over it. You didn't have to drag Mr. Volturi around town. It must have taken you a couple of hours to find these."

"Don't worry about it. He was glad to, he had some stuff he had to get done in town too. So it was a win, win."

"Thanks Edward."

"Is it safe to come out!" Garrett shouted from the bathroom.

"Yeah you chicken shit!" Jake shouted at him.

"Hey!" Garrett opened the bathroom door. "I was being polite and giving you some privacy."

Jake flipped him off.

Garrett feigned being offended.

"Ok, ok. Let's crash already, I'm tired." Edward went over and sat on his bed. "Either of you wake me up before 10 tomorrow, I'm gonna take one of them shrunken shoes and hit you upside the head."

"I'm off kitchen duty, so I don't plan on getting up anytime before 10 so don't worry."

"I got trail in the morning, you two suck." Garrett complained. Garrett was referring to a scheduled session that included a hike up one of the mountain trails.

Jake and Edward looked at him and started laughing.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Edward laughed.

"Yeah, break a leg." Jake chuckled climbing into his bed.

"Screw you two." Garrett said tossing the covers over himself and then killing the lamp next to him.

* * *

**A/N; Damn Garrett, chicken shit ain't he! LOL. Poor Jake, Sweet Edward. What did Aro have to do in town? Hmm?**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	84. Chapter 84

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Chapter Beta'd by MissKay4! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 84 - Happy Valentines Day**

**Thursday February 14th, 2013**

Hey Bella -Edward

Hi. -Bella

I wanted to tell you something. -Edward

? -Bella

Happy Valentines Day. -Edward

Aw, Edward, thank you. Happy Valentines Day to you too. -Bella

I wish you were home. -Bella

Me too. -Edward

I want to ask you something. -Edward

Ok. -Bella

Will you be my Valentine? -Edward

...

...

Bella? -Edward

I'm here, sorry. You just... made me cry for a minute. -Bella

Shit, I'm sorry. -Edward

No! They're happy tears Edward. -Bella

Oh. -Edward

So? Will you? -Edward

Always. -Bella

Good. Go to your door. -Edward

? -Bella

Just go. Tell me when you're in front of the door. Don't open it yet. -Edward

Ok, I'm at the door. -Bella

/

Ok Em. She said yes. Put the stuff on her porch by the door and then get out of there. -Edward

Got it bro. -Em

/

Ok Bella. Open the door. -Edward

...

...

Bella? -Edward

...

...

BELLA? -Edward

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

"Bella?" Edward answered his phone

"Edward."

"Uh... Chief Swan..." Edward's throat suddenly felt really dry.

"Not even here and you manage to turn my little girl into mush." Charlie told him.

Edward didn't hear any anger or anything in Charlie's voice, maybe a little amusement. "Um, Chief... I was texting Bella..."

"Well, once she opened the door and found that humongous stuffed dog, that yes, looks like the real one she gave you... the flowers and candy, what did you expect son?" Charlie definitely sounded amused.

"So she's ok?" Edward asked, still a bit confused.

"Yes Edward, she's fine. Crying at the moment, sitting on the floor by the door, but she's fine." Charlie chuckled.

"Can I talk to her?" Edward asked.

"If she can manage to stop crying. Hold on..." Charlie handed the phone to Bella.

"Bella?"

"Edward." Bella answered. "I'm sorry, I wasn't... expecting that." She sniffled.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." Edward apologized.

"You can make me cry anytime like that Edward. Don't worry." She assured him.

"So you like it?" Edward asked.

"I love it Edward. I wish you were here."

"There's only a couple days left of camp, then I'll be home."

"Are you going to miss it?"

"Yeah, I think I am. I mean, I'll miss having Jake and Garrett around. But it will be nice to be home."

"I can't wait for you to get home."

"I love you, you know."

"I love you too. And yes, I know." Bella laughed. "How did you... did you do this?"

"Emmett. I had him waiting nearby with everything, so if you said yes, he'd leave it. If you said no... well, he'd not leave it."

"Like I would ever say no."

"Well, just being safe."

"You never have to worry Edward."

"Well, I better let you go. I bet your dad is watching you huh?"

"Yeah." She laughed. "He thought you made me upset at first, he was ready to drive over there."

"Well, glad you stopped him." Edward smiled. "I got to go Bella. I have a session to get to. I just wanted to make sure Emmett didn't mess things up. Happy Valentines."

"Happy Valentines, Edward. See you soon."

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Edward."

/

"This holiday sucks." Garrett complained.

"Ditto that feeling." Jake agreed.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Edward asked.

"_Why? What's wrong with it?"_ Jake mocked. "You would say that, you got a girl back home. We." He motioned between him and Garrett. "Do not."

"And how is that the holidays fault?" Edward threw his pillow at Jake. They were lounging around just relaxing in their cabin. They had gone to their morning sessions and were just waiting around for another 'sharing circle' by the campfire, which was happening later today.

"Ugh." Jake groaned at Edward.

"So I take it Bella liked your gifts?" Garrett asked.

"Yup. I owe Emmett big for finding a stuffed animal that looked like my dog. That could not have been easy to find." Edward had asked Emmett about 2 days ago what he was thinking of doing. He didn't know how Emmett got what he needed so fast, but he was thankful.

"Your brother seems like a cool guy." Garrett sighed. "Mine sucks."

"How come?" Edward asked. He'd never heard Garrett talk about his brother. He'd mention things like his brother doing this or that occasionally, but never really said much about him.

"He blames me sometimes." Garrett shrugged his shoulders. "I know he don't mean to do it, but I think he just snaps."

"Sorry. I guess I was lucky. Emmett, aside from the first week or so, never blamed me for things, especially after what happened with Demetri. He could have hated me for that and I wouldn't have blamed him." Edward admitted.

Garrett had told Edward, about 2 weeks in, his story. He was at a baseball game, he played for his school, and one day when his mother went to pick him up, she was hit by a man who had stolen a car. She lived, but she went through a lot of therapy and almost lost a leg. Garrett had felt partly at fault because she was headed to pick him up. Garrett's older brother ended up taking time off from college to help them. He planned to take a semester off, but that ended up turning into two years. He lost a partial scholarship and had to take loans.

"Yeah well, it is..."

"What it is..." they all finished before laughing. The three of them had picked up Jake's mantra and used it often.

"This is the last share circle tonight, you gonna share your story?" Jake asked Edward.

Edward nodded. "I think so. I mean not all the details, but some. Aro says the more I talk about it all, the easier it will be. The less power it will have on me I guess."

"Your uncle is pretty cool." Jake told him.

"He's been good to me. I mean, he's not a real uncle, he's not Carlisle's brother or anything, but he's like an uncle."

"So, are you gonna talk about that Demetri guy? Or your mom?" Garrett wondered.

"I don't know, maybe both?"

Garrett nodded. "That's cool."

"You guys gonna want some S'mores?" Jake asked.

Edward looked at him and then ran to try and beat Jake to where he hid his s'mores stash.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Edward ripped the bags out of Jake's hands.

"AWW COME ON!" Jake whined.

"DUDE! Seriously!" Garrett couldn't believe him. "After last time?"

"I haven't had any since then. Give me a break!" Jake pleaded.

"Two, You can eat two and that's it. We'll hold on to this and then give you what you need to make two later." Edward tossed the bags in his trunk and locked it.

"TWO? TWO?" Jake looked at them like they were insane. "Four."

"Two." Edward held up two fingers.

"FOUR!" Jake mimicked Edward, but held up four fingers instead of two.

Edward sighed.

"Three, we'll let him eat three, and that's it." Garrett chimed in.

"Fine. Three Jake, that's it."

"You both suck!" Jake flipped them off. "I'm going for a run."

"Yeah, you do that." The boys laughed at him as he headed out.

"I think he has a chocolate addiction. Something is seriously wrong with him. He is always eating something chocolate." Edward scratched his head.

"Maybe he didn't have any when he was little? And now he's making up for it?" Garrett chuckled.

"I don't know, but he's got chocolate issues, that's for sure." Edward laughed.

"Come on, let's go play some basketball until it's time for the share circle." Garrett got up off his bed.

"Fine, but don't give me shit like last time." Edward got up from his bed and began to put his sneakers on.

"Well shit man, don't fucking hit me in the head with the ball."

"Don't stand so damn close."

"I was blocking you!"

"Whatever."

The boys laughed before heading out to the basketball courts. Edward wanted to do as much as he could with both Garrett and Jake before they left for home. They helped him a lot by just being there, listening to him, and sharing things with him. He really hated that he'd be leaving them in a few days. But until then, he was gonna do what he could whenever he could.

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't that nice of Em to help Edward? Any of you worried for a second when Edward realized it was Charlie calling? Look's like Edward is ready to share. What could possibly go wrong?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	85. Chapter 85

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Chapter Beta'd by MissKay4! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 85 - I SAW THEM!**

**Thursday February 14th, 2013**

"Ok, so you all know how this works." One of the camp counselors, Dan, started, holding up the 'sharing stick,' the camp's equivalent to other camps' spirit sticks, talking sticks, etc. They just called their stick the 'sharing stick.' "If you want to talk, you have to have the sharing stick. No interrupting others, no judgments, just sharing and listening. When the sharer is finished, he can decide to allow questions and only then can you speak without the sharing stick."

Everyone grumbled their annoyance at hearing the rules again for what they felt the dozenth time.

"So who would like to share tonight? Any volunteers to start?" Dan asked.

Jake elbowed Edward.

"Um, I would." Edward tentatively raised his hand.

"That's great Edward." Dan walked over and handed Edward the 'sharing stick.'

"So yeah, most of you know my name, but those who don't, my name is Edward Masen. I came here because I had a couple of shit breaks this last 6 months or so. My uh, mom died and I found out my dad, who is also dead, wasn't really my dad." Edward paused when he heard a few ooohh's and such.

"Yeah, it was a surprise to me too." He tried to joke. "Well, things didn't go so smooth with my new dad, I guess you can call him. Also, with him came a brother and sister, and his wife. Things didn't go well with my new brother at first. We got into a fight and things went on from there." Edward continued to talk and tell them about the car accident and how Emmett saved him. He told them about being beat up and how Carlisle saved him, but almost lost his own life in the process. He shared about meeting his grandfather and the trip they took... and ultimately, a bit of what lead him to not speaking for the amount of time he did. He didn't give them many details, but mainly just talked about the main points. All in all, Edward ended up sharing for about 30 minutes because some of the other kids were asking questions. At first Edward found it awkward and hard to discuss things, but in the end he felt as Aro had told him, a bit more free and relaxed.

"Thank you for sharing Edward. I'm glad you feel safe enough here to share with us." Dan said as he took back the sharing stick to pass it along to the next person.

The sharing only lasted another 45 minutes, as there weren't many people left who hadn't already shared. So when they finished, Edward decided to go to Aro's cabin and talk to him about it. Garrett and Jake headed back to their cabin to give Edward and Aro some alone time.

"Aro." Edward called out as he walked into the cabin. He ran into the living room and froze in shock, his jaw dropping.

"OH MY GOD... OH MY GOD!"

Aro hadn't seen Edward walk in, he didn't realize that the 'oh my gods' went from being passionate moans, to frantic screams until he heard Edward.

"SORRY! SORRY! FUCKING HELL! REALLY, REALLY SORRY!" Edward managed to turn around and tried to run out of the cabin, but ended up tripping on the decorative carpet.

"FUCK!" Aro quickly pulled himself out of lunch lady Sue and almost tripped himself, moving as fast as he could.

"Oh my god!" Sue shouted, mortified and grabbing at the blanket, trying to cover her naked body.

"SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!" Edward half crawled out of there, after falling down. Once outside Edward just ran.

/

"Fuck!" Aro spat as he quickly put his shoes on.

"I can't... why didn't you... lock the door!" Sue yelled at him.

"Well you kind of didn't give me... a chance." Aro said sheepishly.

Sue couldn't argue with that. As soon as Aro answered, she let the coat she was wearing fall open, revealing the fact that she had nothing on underneath.

"Oh my god! He saw... he saw us... me!" Sue was frantically reaching for her coat.

"It will be ok. Trust me, just calm down." Aro went over to her pulling her into a hug.

"How am I going to look at him tomorrow at breakfast?" Sue cried.

"Honestly... he probably won't go. He'll probably not go for the rest of camp. He'll make Jake or Garrett bring him food."

Aro realized as soon as he let it slip that it was not the best thing to have said.

"OH MY GOD! HE'S GOING TO TELL THE OTHERS!" Sue shouted, looking as if she was going to throw up.

"Please, please, I'll take care of this. Just stay here, I'll be back." Aro sat her down on the couch and then kissed her gently before running out of the cabin.

/

Edward didn't stop running until he reached their cabin. Jake and Garrett watched as he ran into the cabin and went straight to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell?" Garrett looked at Jake, who shrugged. They gave him a few minutes, maybe 5, before trying to see what was going on.

"Yo, Edward? What's going on? You ok?" Jake walked up to the bathroom and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Edward?" Garrett called out next.

When Edward didn't answer, the boys started to get worried.

"Edward! What is it? Open up man!" Jake shouted again, pounding on the door.

"Edward!" Garrett tried jiggling the door knob.

"Open up or we're gonna break it!" Jake warned.

Edward finally opened the door and the boys found his face dripping with water.

"What the hell Edward?" Jake asked.

"I fucking saw them! I saw them!" Edward returned to the sink and continued to splash water in his face, like he was trying to wash the image out of his mind by flushing his eyes with water.

"Saw who?" Garrett and Jake both asked at the same time.

"Edward?" Aro walked into the cabin.

Garrett and Jake turned around to look towards the front door and noticed Aro seemed a bit... disheveled.

"OH... OH... OH!" Jake started to gasp. "You! He saw you!"

Garrett caught on as well... "But with... OH!" Garrett's eyes lit up like a light bulb had gone off in his head. "LUNCH LADY SUE! YOU SAW HIM AND LUNCH LADY SUE!"

"Fucking hell!" Aro spat, frustrated.

"Shut up!" Edward shouted at them, as if hearing about it would cause him to see it again fresh in his head.

"Edward! Just... calm down..." Aro looked at Jake and Garrett. "Give us a minute... and keep your mouths shut!"

Both boys nodded and ran out of the cabin.

"Edward..." Aro walked over to the bathroom.

"WHY? WHY couldn't you lock the door!?"

"If I told you why I didn't have... um... time to... it wouldn't help you right now... Why couldn't you knock?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were sexing up the lunch lady on your down time!"

"Hey! I'm a man too you know. You think I sit around at home, alone all the time? I'm not dead!"

"I... I did not want to see that!"

"You think I wanted you to see that! And stop washing your eyes!"

Edward turned off the faucet and grabbed the towel next to the shower.

"How long have you been..."

"I've known her since last year, when she came to the camp for the first time. We kind of hit it off the last week we were here and then this year... we just sort of picked up where we left off." Aro shrugged.

"OH MY GOD! I'VE SAT ON THAT COUCH!" Edward suddenly realized.

"STOP IT!" Aro demanded. "That was the first time... on the couch... that is."

"UGH!" Edward tossed his hands in the air. "I'm gonna starve the rest of camp!"

"Stop being dramatic Edward! There's only 2 full days left, and then we leave Sunday."

"So what? I'm not gonna eat til I get home Sunday night?"

Aro rolled his eyes. "Jake and Garrett can bring you food, but you are being ridiculous."

"I'm sorry... no... seeing the lady, who has prepared our food this whole time, and you fucking like bunnies on the couch I've sat on before, no... I am not!"

"We were not fucking like bunnies! God, why do you have to say it like that? We were..."

"I swear to god if you say _making love_, I'm gonna throw up on you!" Edward warned.

"I'm sorry you saw that, but I'm not sorry I was doing that..."

Edward made some gagging noises.

"Look, I have to get back to Sue. She's mortified right now, so you make sure tweedle dee and tweedle dumb don't say anything and do not stare at her tomorrow when they go eat. Are we ok? Are we good?"

Edward looked at him. "Am I happy I saw your ass? NO. HELL NO. But yeah, we're fine... just... I'm not gonna go to your cabin anymore..."

"Yeah well... I don't think Sue will either..." Aro grumbled.

Edward glared at him.

"I'll see you in the morning Edward."

"Yeah... whatever..." Edward went back to the bathroom to throw more water on his face.

/

As Aro left the cabin, he spotted Jake and Garrett. He gave them the zipper mouth move and then a knife across the throat move. In other words, they were dead if they opened their mouths. Something professional Aro would never do, but being as he seemed to grow close to them, the friend and counselor boundaries had been crossed a long time ago.

Both boys nodded, but Aro heard them break out laughing as he walked away.

"Fuck." Aro sighed as he headed back to Sue. It was going to be a long two and a half days.

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHAHA**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	86. Chapter 86

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Chapter Beta'd by MissKay4! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 86 - Would you like some chicken?**

"Edward come on, stop being ridiculous." Garrett tried to pull Edward out of bed.

"Nope. Not gonna do it." Edward pulled back.

"You can't be serious! You're not gonna step into the dining hall for the rest of camp?"

"Nope. Jake can bring me food."

"Stop being... a Jake! I mean I'd expect this from Jake, since he's not... you know... but you have, so come on!"

"Do not!" Edward sat up. "Do not compare having sex... to seeing someone you know... older... like that... no, hell no."

"Yo, yo!" Jake burst into the cabin carrying two trays of food.

"Great." Edward said pulling himself out of bed. Jake had gone to get their breakfast while Garrett was in the shower.

"This seems like a lot of food?" Edward looked puzzled.

"Ah well... yeah, when I mentioned I was taking food to you... lunch lady Sue kind of like spazzed for a minute and then just loaded the trays up. You should have seen them having sex a lot sooner! We'd have gotten more food!" Jake said, starting in on his breakfast.

"You two are hopeless." Garrett headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked him.

"To get my breakfast... and bring it back here... if you two idiots insist on not eating there, I'm not gonna eat there without you." Garrett left.

"Did she... say anything?" Edward asked.

"Nope, but she looked red as hell when I mentioned you." Jake laughed.

"Keep laughing and you'll choke." Aro stated, walking into the cabin.

"Oh hey Mr. Volturi! Check it out! Your girlfriend gave us a shit load of food!" Jake smiled.

"Shut up Jake." Aro pinched him as he walked past him towards Edward.

"Hey! That's not cool!" Jake rubbed his shoulder.

Aro ignored him. "So Edward, you're really going to stay out of the dining hall? Sue called me after that one." He pointed to Jake. "Left."

"What's the big deal if I eat there or not? I mean, I'm not gonna starve, Jake's gonna bring me my food. It was YOUR idea." Edward reminded.

"I was joking. I didn't think you'd actually not go. Sue feels horrible." Aro explained.

"So lets cut to the chase here, you're not worried about my eating in the dining hall, you're worried about how Sue feels." Edward raised his eyebrow at him.

Aro rolled his eyes.

"HA!" Edward pointed his finger at him. "I knew it!"

"Look, I like her... ok... and this... awkwardness is not going to help any when she comes..."

"Wow... we don't want to know about anyone _coming_." Jake covered his ears.

Aro went over and smacked Jacob upside his head. "COMING BACK TO FORKS." Aro finished.

Edward almost choked on his food. "She what?"

"I asked her not to go back to PA... she's living in a shit apartment and I asked her to move in with me." Aro turned a bit red.

"You asked her... to move in... with you?" Jake's mouth fell open.

"Butt out." Aro hit Jake again.

"Dude, stop!" Jake moved away further to Garrett's bed. "That's child abuse, you know."

Aro rolled his eyes at him.

"You serious?" Edward asked.

Aro nodded.

"Wow." Edward took in a deep breath. "Fine... fine, I'll go to lunch... but... if it's weird... I'm back in my room and Jake's gonna be on food duty again."

"Thank you." Aro stood up. "If you talk to Carlisle... don't mention this to him... any of it..."

"You mean how you may have scarred me for life? That when I look at you I half wanna throw up from seeing..." Edward shuddered.

Aro hit Edward upside his head.

"I'm with Jake man, that's child abuse." Edward joked.

Aro mumbled under his breath something about 'crazy kids,' and 'can't believe I'm doing this,' as he walked out of the Cabin.

"Hey Mr. Volturi..." Garrett greeted as he returned with his food.

Aro hit him upside his head too as he walked by him.

"What the hell?" Garrett looked surprised.

Jake and Edward just broke out laughing.

/

"Just walk down the line Edward and get your food. No biggie." Jake shoved Edward towards the lunch line.

"Stop pushing me damn it!" Edward snapped.

"If I didn't push you all the way here you'd still be standing outside of the cabin.

"Just stop! I'm going." Edward grabbed a tray and went down the line, picking his sides and fruit and whatnot, when he reached Sue's section.

"H...Hello Edward." Sue seemed to be a bit paler than normal.

"H...hi..." Edward answered.

"Would you like some Chicken?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, I'll... uh take a breast... no... a thigh... no a leg... shit... fuck... no chicken... actually I'm not hungry." Edward left his tray in the middle of the line and ran out of the dining hall.

Jake stood there trying his hardest not to laugh his ass off. "He's not feeling well..." Jake lied. Sue knew he was lying too.

"You... you... can take his food to him... excuse me." Sue called someone over to take her place and she rushed out of view.

/

Aro walked into the boys' cabin to find Edward laying in bed with his pillow over his face.

"Really Edward... really?" Aro asked, sitting down next to Edward's legs.

"I tried." Edward mumbled from under the pillow.

"Couldn't you have just said yes and taken any piece she gave you?" Aro sighed

Edward was quiet for a minute... "I didn't really think of that."

"Sue felt terrible. She knows a bit... about what you went through... she doesn't want to make things awkward for you... she's not coming to Forks with me." Aro sighed.

"What?" Edward shot up straight.

Aro shrugged.

"Because of me?"

"A couple of things."

"I'm sorry. I'll fix it." Edward jumped out of bed.

"Edward! Wait!" Aro called out, but Edward was already running back down towards the dining hall.

"Can't I ever get a break with these kids!" Aro asked frustrated, looking up to the ceiling.

/

Sue was leaving the dining hall when Edward approached her.

"Um, Ms. Clearwater." Edward called out.

"Ed...Edward." Sue stuttered, a bit taken aback by his sudden appearance.

"Don't back out."

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't back out on going to Forks with Aro. Not because of me."

Sue softened a bit. "Edward... thank you, really, but... its not... not just that..."

"Then what?"

"I can't really tell you. It's something Aro's got going... I just... I don't think we're on the same path." Sue tried to explain.

"What do you mean he's got something going on? What?"

"I can't tell you. Ask him."

"Look, I mean, Aro's a big dork sometimes, but he's nice. He's helped me out alot. I don't really know what else you're worried about, but... I figure if you want to risk something for someone... he'd be a good guy to take that risk on. Just, please, think about it. He really likes you. If you really like him, then go with him. Don't be scared and please don't hold back cause of me."

"Thank you Edward." Sue looked at him. "I have a lot to think about."

Edward nodded and watched her walk away for a moment, before turning around and seeing Aro watching from the side of the cabin.

"Um... how much of that did you hear?" Edward asked.

"Enough." Aro walked over to him. "Thanks."

"For wh..." Edward didn't finish his thought because Aro pulled him into a hug.

"You're a good kid too Edward."

Edward felt a bit awkward, but he didn't pull away. "Well, I didn't want you moping around back home." Edward said in a muffled voice. "Can you... let go now."

Aro let him go and patted him on the back. "Yeah, sorry."

"So... what was she talking about? What do you have going on?"

Aro's composure changed then. "Nothing to worry about. Trust me."

"Then why won't you say?"

"You'll know when the time is right."

"You sick?" Edward looked worried.

"What? No, nothing like that. Don't worry about it Edward. Trust me." Aro chuckled. "How about we go back in and try and get you some lunch. Jake probably ate your food by now."

Edward laughed and nodded, following Aro into the dining hall.

* * *

**A/N: Some bonding going on! And anyone up for some chicken? LOL**


	87. Chapter 87

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Chapter Beta'd by MissKay4! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 87 - Cabin in the Woods**

**Saturday February 16th, 2013**

"This don't mean we're not gonna keep in touch." Edward tried to assure Jake.

Jake nodded. "Yeah. Sure." Jake had woken up a bit down, being the last full day of camp, he was feeling a bit depressed. "Maybe I'll come visit you, when I get kicked out of the foster program."

Edward sighed. "Don't look at it like being kicked out Jake."

"Well it's kind of hard not to. I mean, what am I going to do? I won't have anywhere to go." Jake sighed.

"Like you said, you can come visit me. Carlisle won't mind. Call me and we'll come pick you up."

"You live over 4 hours from where I am. Your dad gonna drive that long? Just to pick me up?"

"Yes."

"Or you can call me, I'll come get you and we'll both go visit. I turn 18 next month. I'm sure I can borrow a car." Garrett chimed in.

"This sucks." Jake closed his eyes. They were laying out under the stars, just relaxing and reminiscing. They wouldn't have much time together in the morning, Garrett's bus was leaving at 10 am and Jake's was leaving at 10:30 am. Edward was heading back with Aro around noon.

"We can call, email, text. It will be fine." Edward tried to believe it himself. They had all become real close in such a short time. They shared their issues with one another and were really able to just be themselves. Edward knew it was going to be hard not to have them around.

"So, is lunch lady Sue going to go knock boots with Aro?" Garrett asked.

Edward reached over and shoved him. "Don't say that shit man. I'm still trying to get the visuals out of my head!"

"Is she?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see Aro today. He's been real busy with camp coming to an end and he's been up to something, but he won't tell me what." Edward tried to ask Aro again about what he had up his sleeve, but Aro refused to mention anything to him.

"Hey, how about we go to his cabin and sneak in." Jake grinned.

"Hell no!" Edward snapped.

"Oh come on! We can surprise him." Jake insisted.

"What if she's there? I don't want to see that again." Edward shook his head no.

"Come on!" Jake got up off the ground.

"And do what?" Garrett asked.

"I don't know... hang out, after we raid his cupboards and get comfortable."

"Fine, but you two look first. I am not risking seeing any more of Aro than I want to... or lunch lady Sue." Edward stood up, followed by Garrett.

Jake then went inside and came out holding a bag, as well as a piece of paper he stuck to their door.

"What is that?" Garrett asked.

"Stuff for s'mores, duh." Jake looked at them like they were losers. "And a note for the lights out person, telling them we were going to be at Mr. Volturi's cabin." Although the boys should really not be elsewhere, the entire camp was well aware of Aro's close relationship with Edward and his family and in turn how he became close with Garrett and Jake because of Edward.

Edward rolled his eyes before the three of them headed out to Aro's cabin.

/

"Its dark inside. I don't think he's in there." Jake whispered.

"What if it's dark cause... he _is _in there, but not alone." Garrett remarked.

"You two go look. I'm not." Edward stood nearby, but refused to go to the door.

"Fine, I'll go look." Jake slowly eased his way towards the cabin, looking through the windows. "Let me check around back." Jake was out of sight for a few minutes, when suddenly the front door opened and he popped his head. "Nope, he's not here and the back door was unlocked. Come on."

The boys looked at one another and then headed quickly to the cabin. It was about 8pm and they should have really been in their cabin getting ready for tomorrow.

"So, we're here, what do we do?" Garrett asked.

"First, check and see what he's got to eat." Jake hummed while walking to the kitchen area.

"We just ate like 2 hours ago." Edward reminded.

"Yeah, and?" Jake said popping the fridge open. "Oooh, he's got cookie dough ice cream!"

"Jake get out of the... wait what? Cookie dough?" Edward changed his tune. "Ok, grab some bowls. I'll scoop."

Garrett laughed at the both of them, but went over to get the spoons.

/

"So, have you decided?"

"I have."

"Ok..."

"I'll come. I'll meet you there in a week I think, once I get my things sorted."

"Really? You mean it?"

"I do."

Aro grinned. "I can't wait." He said, grabbing Sue into a kiss, but then let her go quickly. "Are you sure? Really, really sure? I mean after I told you want I planned to do... I know you were hesitant."

"I was, but I thought it over and I think I can do it. It will take some time to get used to it, but I think I'm ready."

"Thank you." Aro said taking her hand.

"For what?"

"For coming with me."

"Thank you for asking."

Aro smiled and began to kiss her.

"You need to stop, there are kids around." Sue giggled. They were standing out by the dining hall.

"Come back to my cabin with me." Aro was almost begging.

Sue shook her head no. "I can't, I have to pack and get ready for tomorrow."

"Come after. No matter what time."

"Ok." She agreed. "Now shoo, I got to get things done." Sue said swatting Aro away.

"Remember, no matter how late." Aro winked at her as he walked away, heading to his cabin.

/

"Don't sit there!" Edward snapped at Jake.

"Why not?"

"That's where... you know..."

Jake looked at the sofa and shrugged, plopping himself down. "It is..."

"What it is." Garrett and Edward finished before tossing the decorative pillows from the other sofa at him.

"Hey man! You almost got pillow on my ice cream!" Jake looked offended.

Garrett and Edward looked at him before putting their ice cream down on the coffee table. Jake didn't like the look in their eyes.

"What... what are you two..."

Edward and Garrett grabbed some pillows and started hitting Jake.

"Stop! Stop! NOT THE ICE CREAM!" Jake was holding up his bowl, trying to keep it out of the way. "COME ON! NOT THE ICE CREAM!"

"HEY!" Aro shouted as he walked into the cain.

The three boys stopped moving and froze.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Aro shouted at them.

"Hey Aro." Edward smiled politely.

"Don't give me that smile Edward, what the hell are you guys doing?" Aro asked, looking annoyed.

"We thought we'd come hang out with you one last time." Jake said as he inspected his ice cream for any hairs or dander from the pillows.

Aro sighed. How could he be mad at them for that. "So visiting me, that's due to the fact you two will miss me? Or because you wanted my ice cream?"

"Hmm, bit of both." Jake mused.

Aro shook his head. "Move over." He told Edward, going to sit next to him and pulling his phone out.

"Who you texting?" Garrett asked.

"None of your business." Aro replied.

"Lunch lady Sue it is." Garrett laughed.

And he was right, Aro had to text her to tell her he would not be alone. She in turned replied that it was for the best, she still had so much to do and she'd see him in the morning. Aro surveyed the three boys, who were fighting over the remote and wondering if what he was planning to do was a good thing for him. He knew it was a good thing period, but he sometimes wondered if he could handle it. Only time would tell, since things were already set in motion and there was no going back now.

"I get the remote." Aro pulled it out from Jake's hand. "It's my cabin."

"So, what are we watching then?" Edward asked.

"How about..." Aro pushed a few buttons and then netflix came on. "Cabin in the woods?"

Jake's face dropped. "No!" Causing Aro, Edward, and Garrett to break out laughing.

* * *

**A/N: So camp has come to an end. What's next from here?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	88. Chapter 88

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Chapter Beta'd by MissKay4! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 88 - Perfect!**

"So... guess this is it." Jake mused.

"No, it's not. We'll call, text, visit even." Edward tried to reassure Jake.

"Easy for you to say." Jake grumbled. "You got it good back home, but for me... not so much."

"I'll be 18 next month, I'll visit you and then we can visit Edward." Garrett wasn't so sure he really believed it, but he wanted Jake to. He just didn't know _how_ he could go visit Jake with no money or car either.

"This sucks." Jake sighed.

"Ok boys." Aro walked up to the three. "Garrett, your bus is ready to go."

Garrett nodded his head. "Alright, well, I guess I'll see you all around..." Garrett grabbed his bag and headed to his bus, waving to Jake, Edward, and Aro. They all returned the wave as Garrett disappeared onto the bus.

"Guess it's gonna be my turn then huh?" Jake looked up at Aro and Edward, who were both standing, while he sat on a bench that overlooked the loading area.

"Don't be so down Jake. I'll see you in a few days, I got some business up near you. How about I take you out for lunch?" Aro told him.

"Really?" Jake looked slightly better than he had.

"What are you going up there for?" Edward asked.

"Just some paperwork I need to take care of. Camp stuff."

"You'll have to ask old Mrs. Sanders if I can go. She's a real b..."

"Jake!" Aro looked at him.

"BATCASE." Jake continued. "Geez..."

Aro rolled his eyes.

"Can I come with you? When you go up? We can both visit." Edward suggested.

"I can't bring you Edward. I'm going to be working and I just wouldn't be able to bring you, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'll visit him some other time."

"Yeah..." Jake didn't sound like he believed him.

"Stop doing that. Geez. School's almost out and I'll talk to Carlisle about visiting. I'm not even sure I'm going back. I can probably finish out the year and just have to show up for graduation... because Carlisle will not let me just skip it." Edward sighed.

"Why would you want to miss graduation Edward? And why not go back? What about Senior Prom? Don't you want to take Bella?" Aro asked.

"I can still take her. I'm still a student... just doing things from home." Edward shrugged his shoulders.

_The Bus for Bellingham is now ready. Please board the bus immediately. _An announcement came on the speaker system.

"What! I had like 20 minutes still!" Jake stood up.

"Don't worry man, I'll call you later tonight." Edward told him.

"It's been fun man." Jake sighed, giving Edward a pat on the back. "Thanks for everything man. Camp was a lot better with you here."

"Thanks for making it fun for me." Edward told him. "I promise, I will visit."

"Yeah..." Jake looked at Aro. "Thank you too. You're pretty cool for an old guy."

"You're a good kid Ja... wait... I am not old! I'm 41!" Aro looked mortified at being called old.

Jake broke out laughing and ran to the bus. He needed to laugh... so he wouldn't show how torn he was.

Edward and Aro watched as Jake's bus pulled out, leaving only the two left.

"Why can't I go with you?" Edward asked Aro again.

"I'm sorry Edward, you can't. You need to get back home, get back to your family, Bella... and start living your life. No more pauses, no more holding back remember? That start's now, today."

Edward sighed. "It was a lot easier here, I don't know if..."

"You'll do fine. You work with everything you learned here and we'll continue our sessions. Maybe not everyday, I think you're doing really well. Maybe we can even cut down to once a week."

Edward nodded. "Yeah, I'm kind of burned out on sessions after this." Edward chuckled.

"Come on, let's get our stuff ready. You can hang out in my cabin until it's time." Aro playfully shoved Edward. "Don't eat all the ice cream."

"It's gonna go to waste. Jake said that would be a crime."

They both broke out laughing. Jake and Garrett had done them both a lot of good. Aro had given both boys his contact information in case they ever needed anything. He hoped that they would never need to use it, not because he wouldn't want to help, but because it would mean that they needed help.

/

"So, are you excited to be going home?" Aro asked as they drove towards Forks.

"Yeah, I guess. It's gonna be a little weird, considering everything."

"You ready for them to hover over you for a while?"

"Hover?" Edward asked.

"Well you have been gone about a month Edward. You have to expect them to hover and try to stay close for a while. I wouldn't put it past them to have some sort of welcome home party for you." Aro chuckled.

Edward looked mortified. "No way!"

Aro laughed. "I'm sure it's just a dinner with your family and friends."

"So what you're saying is that THEY ARE doing something and you're trying to prepare me, aren't you?"

Aro nodded.

Edward groaned. "Just great."

"Remember Edward, no holding back, be yourself, have _fun_. It's ok to have _fun. _To be _happy_."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"I was expecting to head to Jake's neck of the woods in a few days, but I got a call and will have to head there tomorrow. I'll be back by the end of the week I think."

"You going to stay for whatever they got planned?"

Aro nodded. "For a bit yes, it will be nice to have some of Esme's home cooking."

Edward grinned. "Well soon you'll have... Ms. Clearwater there with you, cooking."

"Yeah... I will." Aro smiled.

"You're gross."

"What?"

"Like I don't know what you were thinking."

"You're the one who brought her up."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to answer like that."

"Like what? All I said was yeah, I will."

"It's not _what_ you said, but _how_ you said it."

"Don't be a buzz kill Edward."

Edward shook his head, as if trying to understand the mind that is Aro Volturi. "I guess sessions at your house are gonna be out now?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause you'll have Ms. Clearwater there."

"Don't worry about it Edward. She's not going to change anything. We'll still be able to have sessions at my house, my office, or even your house."

"You say that now, but..."

"Trust me, things will work out."

"If not..."

"Edward, stop worrying."

Edward just rolled his eyes at him before leaning back against the seat to try and relax until they arrived home.

/

"Did you put the cake out?" Esme came bursting into the kitchen carrying tons of grocery bags with last minute items.

"Yep." Alice smiled.

"Did you keep Emmett away from it?"

"Yep."

"Where's your father?"

"I think he is in his office."

"And Emmett?"

"He went out with Jasper and Rose to get something."

"What's he up to?"

"I really don't know. I told Jasper it better not be anything stupid."

"Well, lets hurry up and get dinner ready, Edward and Aro should be here soon." Esme instructed Alice to continue to set the table, while she put finishing touches on the food.

/

"Ok, maybe this one... no not gonna happen... this one... no... maybe... no... UGH!" Bella was talking to herself. She was trying to find something nice to wear before heading over to the Cullen's house for Edward's 'Welcome Home' dinner. She wanted to look her best, but was finding it hard to find something appropriate. She was also nervous, she hadn't seen him in about a month and although they've spoken, it would still be the first time they'd see each other since Emmett's birthday.

"Bells?" Charlie knocked on her door. He learned a long time ago to always, ALWAYS knock before entering your teenager daughters bedroom.

"You can come in!" Bella called out.

Charlie opened the door. "You almost ready?"

"I can't figure out what to wear."

"Oh... um." Charlie usually stayed out of clothing choices, he learned never to say anything about what she was wearing... after she asked him once if a certain outfit made her look fat.

"Give me 10 more minutes ok?" Bella asked.

Charlie nodded. "I'll be downstairs... and Bella... he probably won't care what you're wearing."

"Thanks." Bella smiled, then proceeded to go through her closet some more... grinning when she came across the dress she wore at her birthday party. The dress she wore when they first met.

"Perfect!"

* * *

**A/N: Aww, camp is over. So how's Edward gonna adjust to being back home? Now that he seems to get that he is "home." A lot of people have asked if I plan to do a sequel, when this one will end. I kind of feel like maybe its already in the sequel, so, I think I'll just keep on with this one as is until the tale is over. Unless I think that I come up to somewhere that can serve as an ending, and if if I think there should be a sequel, but for now, chapters will just keep coming as long as there is a tale.**

**Now for a awesome Rec! If you have not checked out Watching Bella Swan by coltonwrites rated M and HOT! I totally recommend you go and check this new author's fic out. Now it is very OOC and if you can't stand Bella or Edward with someone else, it will not be for you. But if you want to see a different type of Bella, and Alice, and Edward and everyone else, as its still a new WIP, I totally think you should go check it out. It has a darker, sensual feel to it, and its awesome! If it doesn't sound for you, then please don't bother t go and just give the author a hard time, if you like it, go read it, if not, don't. **

**Chapters for The Lost Son may be a bit slower for a while, as RL is getting in the way, but there will always be another chapters once written.**


	89. Chapter 89

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Chapter Beta'd by MissKay4! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 89 - DO NOT, show your mother...**

"Edward!" Esme squealed as she tore open the door to Aro's vehicle.

"Hi." Edward said into Esme's shoulder as she practically squeezed the life out of him.

"Honey, you're going to break him." Carlisle chuckled as he approached. "Besides, when Emmett gets a hold of him..."

Edward looked around for him. "He's not here?"

"He went somewhere with Jasper, I'm sure they're up to something so stay alert." Carlisle suggested. He stood in front of Edward wanting to hug him, but not sure how to go about it. Fortunately it didn't matter because Edward pulled him into a hug.

"It's good to see you, to be home."

"That it is son, that it is."

"Edward!" Alice shouted as she ran down the front steps.

"Crap..." Edward muttered before Alice flung herself into his arms giving him a tight hug, almost knocking them both over.

"Geez Alice, you're tiny, how can you squeeze so hard..." Edward asked, hugging her back.

"Aro, its good to see you." Carlisle gave him a half man hug.

"It's nice to be back, but I head out again in the morning." Aro gave Carlisle a quick look.

"Ah well, I hope things work out for you." Carlisle responded with a seemingly innocent smile... that Edward caught.

Edward knew Aro wasn't being straight with him and now he knew Carlisle knew something about whatever was going on with Aro. He'd try and get details out of him later.

Suddenly Edward heard barking and out rushed Nanook.

"Holy shit, he's grown!" Edward bent down to pet the pooch who ran straight to him.

"Hey boy. You remember me right? I hope?" Edward ended up just getting down on his knees while Nanook jumped erratically all over him. "It's good to see you too." Edward laughed.

"Edward you should put your stuff inside." Aro motioned towards the bag on the ground.

"Right." Edward stood up and grabbed his bag. "Come on Nanook."

"Yes everyone, let's head inside. We can get ready for dinner." Esme announced.

"Alice call Emmett and see where they are. Tell him they got 15 minutes to get home." Carlisle headed in after them all.

/

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" Edward turned around, he had been looking out his window, not paying attention. He turned around and there stood Bella. He stood frozen for a moment, trying to figure out what to say, what to do.

"Welcome home." Bella said softly moving towards the middle of the room.

"Thank you." Edward walked to meet her, suddenly noticing a tear begin to fall from her face.

"Don't cry Bella." Edward reached to wipe her tear away, but she grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Happy tears Edward. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"Is uh, your dad here too?"

Bella smiled. "No, he had to work. He said to tell you welcome back. Why?"

"Because, it would be weird if he walked in while I did this." Edward leaned in, and with one hand cupping her chin, he kissed her.

The kiss only lasted a few moments, but it was an important moment. It was the start of their do-over. It was Edward showing not only Bella, but himself that he was ok, he could do it. Sure, things wouldn't be easy for them and they probably should talk with Aro on how to 'start over,' but for that one moment, that evening, they were ok.

"We should head downstairs." Edward said as he pulled away.

Bella nodded. Taking her hand, Edward led her to the dining room. He had stressed and wondered the entire ride home about that moment. He wondered if he'd still feel weird or if there would be awkwardness between them. There was a little nervousness and some unsure feelings of what to do, but it wasn't strange or forced, it was good. Things were good and he was going to work on keeping them like that.

/

"Emmett Dale Cullen... are you kidding me?" Carlisle looked at Emmett and Jasper as they arrived home.

"What?" Emmett looked confused.

"What on earth possessed you... to... to get a tattoo?" Carlisle was pulling on his hair.

"I thought it would be an awesome welcome back thing for Edward." Emmett replied.

"What would be awesome?" Edward asked as he and Bella reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Edward!" Emmett boomed. "Welcome back!" He went over and pulled Edward into a headlock.

"Fuck Emmett, stop it!" Edward tried to pull away before Emmett could noogie him.

"Hey Edward, welcome back man!" Jasper fist bumped him.

"What did he do?" Edward asked Jasper.

"Show him." Jasper grinned.

Emmett lifted up his left sleeve and there on his skin was a tattoo of a dog tag, with E/E/A on it, and the Cullen crest.

"Holy shit!" Edward quickly was at Emmett's side. "Why?"

"Well, one night Nanook over there almost ate my dog tags... so... I thought, hey in case I ever lose them, of he does eat them, I'll still have it." Emmett was truly pleased with himself.

"That's fucking awesome. I want one." Edward's eyes sparkled.

"Oh no you don't!" Carlisle quickly tried to put the brakes on, seeing where this was headed.

"Why not?" Edward asked.

"You're 17 Edward, you're not even old enough to get a tattoo." Carlisle argued.

"For a couple more months." Edward reminded.

"Why Edward? Why do something as stupid as Emmett?" Carlisle sighed.

"I can't explain it. I just... now that I see it, I think it's something I need." Edward saw it as a way to accept his Cullen side.

"Edward, don't worry about it now. In a couple of months we can discuss this and talk to Carlisle about it. It's nothing that needs to be decided right now." Aro spoke.

Edward nodded. "Alright Aro, alright."

Carlisle glanced at Aro, a bit taken aback by how Edward seemed to instantly agree and listen to Aro. He didn't say anything, but something about it bothered him.

"Dinner is ready!" Esme shouted from the kitchen.

"Do not, DO NOT show your mother that tattoo tonight." Carlisle warned.

Emmett nodded, as they headed to the dining room. "Wasn't planning on it."

/

"Edward! That is not dinner table conversation." Esme tried to sound stern, but couldn't hold in her own laughter.

"Stop that! Sue was mortified!" Aro shook his head. Once Aro noticed Esme had made fried chicken... he knew it would come out.

"She was mortified? I wanted to bleach my eyes!" Edward laughed nudging Aro.

"You are such a teenager Edward." Aro didn't want to laugh, but he did.

"I caught him in the bathroom rinsing his eyes out repeatedly, like that was going to help erase it from his mind." Aro continued to laugh.

"It was not cool, I did not want to see any parts that I saw... of Aro EVER." Edward shivered thinking about it.

They continued dinner and continued talking about different things that happened at camp, like traipsing around town looking for shoes for Jake.

"I didn't know they cost so much, Aro paid for them." Edward explained.

"Remind me to teach you a bit about doing laundry Edward." Esme shook her head.

"Remind me to talk to you about some of the stuff you buy me. I mean if thats how much shoes cost... I don't need them, not like those. Not that expensive." Edward shook his head as well. "I don't need expensive stuff, I'm not trying to impress anyone."

"I work hard so you can all have the best, there's nothing wrong with that Edward." Carlisle felt a bit hurt at Edward's implication. "We're not trying to show off."

"I'm sure that's not what he meant dear." Esme gave him a look. She was starting to see the annoyance on Carlisle's face.

"The last night we were there, Jake, Garrett and I snuck off to Aro's cabin, to hang out. We raided his fridge and..."

"Stole my ice cream." Aro laughed finishing his sentence. "I found them beating Jake with pillows and Jake screaming to save his ice cream." Aro and Edward broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Dude, I wanna go to camp next time too." Emmett looked at them.

"You're 20 dude, what are you gonna do at camp? Play with the kids?" Jasper tossed a roll at him.

"I think it's great you had a good time Edward." Alice jumped in. "I think it really did you good. Right Bella?"

Bella nodded. "I really do too. You seem good, happy. I'm really glad."

"I'm not gonna lie, I hated going there. I hated that I needed to go away. But the more I was there, the more I got to know others there, Jake, Garrett... it became, I don't know, something else." Edward tried to explain.

"You did good Edward." Aro put his arm around him.

However, only Esme noticed Carlisle's growing discomfort and it only grew as the night went on, until it was time for Aro to head out.

"I'll walk you to your car." Carlisle got up and followed Aro.

"Thanks a lot Aro." Edward stood up.

"I'll be in touch, I'll tell Jake hi for you." Aro gave him a nod before heading out, followed by Carlisle.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know, things are updating slower, but been busy. So Edward's finally home. What about Emmett? What's Carlisle's deal with Aro?**

**Thanks for reading, and reviewing! **


	90. Chapter 90

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Chapter Beta'd by MissKay4! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 90 - NOT ON YOUR LIFE!**

"So..." Carlisle spoke after closing the front door, following Aro out to his vehicle.

"It's good to be back here. After my trip tomorrow, once I'm back, thing's should get to be real calm." Aro took in a deep breath.

"That's good, and I hope what you're doing tomorrow work's out for you. I really do." Carlisle ran his hand through his hair.

"Get to it Carlisle, you have something to say, just say it. I saw you throughout dinner. What's wrong?" Aro jumped straight to it.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful for all the help you've given him, I am, but... damn it, why did you have to get so close?"

Aro's eyebrows furrowed as he gazed at Carlisle. "What are you talking about? We're no closer than maybe Emmett and I, or even Alice, the rest of you... what... what is the problem?"

"With Emmett and Alice, I was dad first... not trying to be, like with Edward. How am I going to gain his trust, his acceptance, if you've stepped in first?" Carlisle sighed.

Aro stood there staring for a minute, trying to process what he had just heard. "Are you... are you telling me you're jealous?"

Carlisle began to pace. "I'm saying, how am I going to get Edward to let me in as his dad, if he's going to you all the time?"

"You asked me to help him, he's _your_ son. I wanted to help him, to help you." Aro argued.

"I know that, and as I said, I'm thankful, I really am. But watching you two, being so carefree, so relaxed, like you two really connected... and I'm still where I was with him. On the sideline, so fuck." Carlisle cursed. "If that makes me jealous, then fine, maybe I am."

"I was the only connection Edward had to home while at camp. Maybe I crossed lines too much, too soon, I admit that, but I'm not going to apologize for caring. He wasn't just some kid at camp, and don't get me wrong, I want to help all those kids. But Edward is your son, my best friend's son. I treated him differently because he was different, he was family. I don't have anyone out here except you and your family. What did you want me to do?"

Carlisle sighed. He knew Aro being alone was a sore spot for him. He didn't have any family left. He was an only child whose father abandoned his mother when he was born. When his mother passed away 5 years earlier, he was left with no one. Never having been married, he didn't have any children or anyone else.

"I'm sorry." Carlisle apologized. "I just wasn't expecting to see my best friend steal my son from under me." He added, no ill intentions in the statement.

"I didn't steal him Carlisle." Aro sighed.

"I know... it just feels like that." Carlisle relented. "Good luck over there. Drive safe."

"He'll come around, he's grown a lot at camp." Aro patted Carlisle on the back before getting into his vehicle and driving off.

That's when Edward quickly moved away from the door, before Carlisle could come back in and see him. He had heard everything they said and he wasn't sure what to do with that information. Carlisle was jealous of Aro, over him.

/

"So this Jake, he's the one with the chocolate addiction?" Bella asked.

"Edward say's he's got a sweet tooth." Emmett laughed.

"He's terrible. You have to tell him to stop and limit what he's eating. He's like a big kid sometimes." Edward laughed.

"So he ran away from camp after he sent the videos?" Jasper inquired, Alice sitting snuggled up next to him.

They were all in the living room talking about what Edward did at camp. Well everyone but Esme and Carlisle, who thought it best to give them time alone.

Edward nodded. "He thought I was going to hate him or something. He pissed me off, don't get me wrong, but... I didn't mean to make him take off."

"And then you found him at the diner we ate at? Giving up a burger to keep the chocolate shake?"

Edward laughed. "Yeah, damn idiot."

"I think I'd like that kid." Emmett laughed.

"Of course you would, he sounds like you." Rose pinched his shoulder.

"Ow!" Emmett pulled away.

"Ha, big baby." Jasper snickered.

"So, Aro took you and your other friend, Garrett, to find him?" Bella continued.

"Yeah. Garrett wanted to eat, he knew Jake would probably be at the diner." Edward explained. "He hadn't had dinner that day, so for Jake, he was probably starving."

"It sounds like you had a lot of fun, I'm glad." Bella was holding his hand.

"I did, it was nice. Aside from Jake blasting me on YouTube." Edward sighed.

"He did set them to private." Bella reminded.

"Yeah, but still... I mean, I don't do that, in front of people."

"Why not?" Emmett asked. "You're good bro."

"Because, it's embarrassing."

"Why?" Jasper wondered.

"I don't know, because it is?"

"That's a lame excuse." Alice quipped. "You should totally sing at the prom!" Alice's eyes grew huge at the thought.

Edward's grew huge at the fear that thought put into him. "NO!"

"YES!" Alice jumped up. "THAT WOULD BE PERFECT!"

"NO! NO! NO!" Edward stood up. "NOT ON YOUR LIFE!"

"Come on Ed, you'd be great!" Emmett pushed.

"SHUT UP EM! DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!" Edward was in disbelief. How could they be even thinking that? _NOT ON THEIR LIVES!_ He thought to himself.

"I have to go check some things! This would be great!" Alice squealed running off towards the stairs to her room.

"NO!" Edward shouted at her.

"You're really good Edward. Really." Bella stood up walking over to him. "You shouldn't feel embarrassed. It would be different if you, well sucked, but you're good."

"Bella, I felt like crawling into a hole and hiding after Jake sent those videos. Do you honestly think I can sing in front of the entire school? They all already think I'm some weirdo." Edward shook his head. "There's no way I'm singing at the Prom. I don't even know if I want to go." And as soon as those words left his mouth, he regretted it.

"Oh." Bella took a step back.

"That's not what I meant. Really." Edward tried to recover from his mouth diarrhea.

"No, it's fine Edward. Really. You shouldn't go if you don't want to." Bella tried to hide her disappointment.

"Bella, I..."

"I'm going to go see what Alice is doing." Bella reached over and kissed him on the cheek before running off to undoubtedly cry to Alice.

"Fuck." Edward hissed at himself.

"Nice bro, real nice." Emmett shook his head.

"That was real smooth Edward." Jasper chuckled.

"You three are morons." Rose stood up and followed after Bella.

"Fuck. What just happened?" Edward turned to look at Emmett and Jasper.

"You've been back for a few hours and you fucked up. That's what happened." Emmett grinned. "I think you might have beat my record!"

"Dude... that's not something you want to do." Jasper grimaced.

"Fuck." Edward sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, Carlisle is Jealous. I wonder what Edward's going to do about that? What is Aro up to? Who will reign in Alice? Dun dun dun!**

**In all seriousness though, I'm sure you've noticed the slower updates. RL and stuff, so please bear with me.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	91. Chapter 91

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Chapter Beta'd by MissKay4! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 91 - It's Good To Be Home**

"Bella?" Edward walked into Alice's room where the girls were sitting on the bed talking.

Bella looked up.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward asked.

"We'll go downstairs." Rose stood up, heading towards the door and passing Edward.

"We'll talk later." Alice eyed Edward.

Edward sighed, knowing what she wanted to talk to him about. _I am not going to sing at Prom._ He thought to himself.

"About what I said earlier." Edward took a step into the room, Rose and Alice now having gone downstairs.

"I'm sorry, I know things aren't great for you at school. It's fine really, I don't need to go if you don't want to." Bella tried to quickly reassure him.

"It's not that I wouldn't want to go with you, I just don't know if I want to go." Edward admitted. "I don't really fit in there. I've gone a couple weeks at most with everything that keeps going on."

"Edward, I'm sorry if it seemed like I was upset, I wasn't, I'm not. I understand."

"Do you?"

"I do. Really. You've had to deal with a lot. A little dance is nothing to stress about."

"Whatever we do that day Bella, I know that I want to do it with you." Edward pulled her into a hug.

"Then it will be a perfect day Edward." She hugged him back tightly. She truly missed him while he was away.

"It will be, I promise."

"So." Bella pulled away. "What are you going to tell Alice?"

Edward groaned.

/

"I'm not singing at Prom Alice. I'm not, so don't try and continue this... this path you're going down." Edward stood at her door. It was later, Bella had gone home and Alice was now sitting on her bed staring at Edward.

"Excuse me?" Alice stood up.

Edward took a step back, swallowing. "I'm not... singing at Prom."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok." Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"That's it? No screaming? No... I don't know... whining?" Edward looked at her cautiously.

"Nope." Alice sighed. "I know I can be 'out there' sometimes Edward, I know. But I wouldn't really push you to do something that big if you didn't really want to. If I thought maybe you were just being scared, but wanted to, then yes I would push you until you cracked. But I see that it's not the case with this, so I'll drop it."

Edward was a bit shocked to say the least. "Thanks..." He went to walk out when Alice stopped him.

"It don't mean I won't push you to sing here at home sometimes." She grinned.

Edward sighed. He knew that had gone down too easy. "I'm sure you will Alice."

/

"So she backed down? Just like that?" Emmett asked Edward as he plopped himself down on Edward's cushioned chair in his room.

"Yes, and no."

"What do you mean yes and no?" Emmett asked.

"I mean yes, she backed down for Prom, but not for around here, around the house."

"So she wants you to sing here at home?" Emmett looked confused.

"I guess so. Still not gonna happen."

"Can I ask you something?" Emmett looked at him.

"Shoot."

"Why don't you like singing in front of people? I mean if you sounded like shit, I'd totally get it. But you got like, actual talent. I mean you could be a singer, make a band or some shit. Not many bands in Forks, you could probably make some money too."

"I'm not stupid, I know I sound ok. But, the only person I sang in front of was my mom."

Emmett nodded his head. "I get it."

"Do you? Cause sometimes, honestly, I don't."

"I don't want to trigger anything you know, but maybe..." Emmett paused, unsure if he should continue.

"Go on, say it. I'm ok." Edward assured him.

"Maybe the singing is another wall, another barrier. Maybe you see it as painful, instead of what it should be. Good, good memories, instead of bad ones."

Edward sat on his bed, staring at Emmett, not talking.

"Edward?" Emmett stood up and walked over to him.

Edward didn't respond.

"Edward?" Emmett shook him. "Fuck!" Emmett cursed himself. "Dad!" Emmett shouted, turning to run and get Carlisle when he felt Edward grab his arm. He turned and looked to find a huge sneaky grin plastered on Edward's face.

"What... the... fuck..." Emmett realized Edward tricked him. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Emmett shouted at him.

"Just fucking with you." Edward laughed.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Emmett launched himself at Edward.

"I'm sorry I couldn't pass that up." Edward laughed as Emmett put him into a choke hold.

"Your hair is gonna pay for that!" Emmett started to drive his knuckles into Edward's head.

"Fuck! Stop that!" Edward half laughed, as they both stumbled to the floor, unfortunately thats when Carlisle came in.

"STOP THAT!" Carlisle ran over to them, trying to get in between the two, pulling Emmett up off Edward. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!"

Emmett and Edward looked at one another, then at Carlisle, then at each other again before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"WHAT?" Poor Carlisle was not understanding what was going on. "You BOTH are grounded. That's it!" Carlisle threw his hands up in the air and walked out.

"AWW COME ON!" Emmett shouted out after Carlisle. "THAT was YOUR fault." He told Edward.

"I'll talk to him, don't worry about it." Edward headed to his restroom to fix his hair.

"Really Ed, it's night, you're not going out, and you're gonna fix it?"

"Fuck you Em." Edward said running his comb through his hair.

"No thanks, Rose does that just fiiiiine." Emmett grinned before pushing Edward's face and running out.

"Damn you Em!" Edward shouted at him.

_It's good to be home._ Edward thought to himself smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Hello. Sorry for the longer wait and the shorter chapter. Just have had some things going on. Also I am not sure how FF works when updating chapters but I will be changing a few things, nothing major, just having a second Beta go over things so if you get updates on those chaps, sorry about that.**

**If you are still here, thank you for that. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	92. Chapter 92

**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm simply borrowing them for some play time!**

**WARNING: There will be language, adult themes, fighting, so please be warned. Also it will be obvious that being all human, that they are already OOC so keep that in mind as well.**

**Chapter Beta'd by MissKay4! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 92 - I like my last name**

"So, how have you been?" Aro asked Jake as they sat at the local diner, eating burgers... and of course a chocolate shake for Jake.

"Ok, I mean it's only been a week back. It is what it is." Jake said, taking a drink of his shake.

"I've been here in town for a few days already." Aro informed him.

"Yeah? You should have came to visit me earlier."

"I was getting some things ready, some papers and stuff." Aro said, pulling out some sheets from his inside coat pocket and handing them over to Jake.

"What's this?" Jake asked taking the papers tentatively and unfolding them.

"Read it." Aro took a bite of his burger.

Jake had a confused look on his face. Aro watched him closely, trying to read his emotions by the changing looks on his face, as he seemed to realize what the papers were.

"You..." Jake looked at him, then back down at the papers. "You wanna take me in?"

Aro nodded. "If you want."

"I don't get it. I mean, I'll be 18 soon. Why... I don't understand."

"You're a good kid Jake... bit of a pig, have this unhealthy obsession with chocolate, maybe a bit of a joker, and..."

"I get it, I get it." Jake said interrupting him. "But..." Jake looked at the papers again. "I mean, what happens when I turn 18?"

"I don't know. I'm not planning to kick you out. I wanna help you. I want to give you a chance, a shot in life. This isn't a temporary thing." Aro tried to explain.

"So you want to like what... be like... you know..." Jake was having a hard time trying to say what he was thinking.

"I've lived alone for a long time Jake. I'm not gonna say that we might not have problems or a learning curve, but I want you to come and be a part of my family...with me and Sue."

Jake's eyes widened. "Woah! You and Cook Clearwater?"

"Yes. She's coming to live with me." Aro shrugged. "I asked her to move in with me."

"Does she know... about me? About this?"

Aro nodded.

"And she's cool with it?"

"She's nervous, but yes."

"I don't wanna mess things up for you. I mean, I'll be 18 soon. I can manage." Jake began to hand the papers back.

"Do you want to come back with me? Yes or no?" Aro said, not taking the papers from him.

"What if... what if you change your mind? What if this doesn't work?"

Aro knew Jake was scared. Scared to try, to hope for something, and then be disappointed.

"I'm a counselor, a therapist Jake. I think if anything comes up we'll be able to handle it, to deal with it and move on."

Jake pulled his hand back, with the papers. He sighed and looked at them for a while, studying them.

"So you would be like a foster dad or something?"

Aro nodded. "Yes. I'd like to make it more permanent than that Jake. I know it's fast, but in order to give you more opportunities and more chances...if legally...legally you were in my custody, you would be better taken care of if anything happened."

"You mean like... adopt me?" Jake asked.

Aro nodded.

"Don't that take like years or something?"

"Normally, but I've been working on this for a while, before leaving camp even. I've worked on fast tracking a lot so that when I came here to talk to you, to tell you, if you wanted, we could move forward." Aro explained. "I know people, have connections to get this done before you turn 18."

"I don't know what to say. I mean... I like my last name. My parents..." Jake sighed.

"You don't have to change your name Jake. You're parents are always gonna be your parents. You'll just have me too."

Jake looked at the papers once more before looking at Aro. "Ok."

"Yeah?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah."

Aro smiled. "Good. Now let's finish our dinner and get you packed."

"Did they know? The directors back at the group home?" Jake asked.

Aro nodded.

"Why didn't they say anything?"

"I told them not to. I wanted to be the one to tell you."

"Are you really, really sure about this? I mean, I can be a total slob and I get in trouble, not on purpose, but I like to joke, ya know..."

"Believe me Jake, I know." Aro chuckled. "And yes, I'm sure."

"Did Ed know?" Jaked asked.

Aro grinned. "Nope."

"No?" Jake grinned too.

"Think we can find some interesting way to tell him?" Aro spoke with a mischievous look on his face.

"Definitely." Jake smiled, agreeing.

So with that they finished their meal and headed back to the group home to pack up Jake's things. He didn't have much because being in a group home; you can only have what you can keep in your room. It took about 5 boxes and a few backpacks and Jake was all packed up and ready to go.

"We leaving tonight? Or in the morning?" Jake asked Aro, as they sat in Jake's room.

"Well, it's late. I figure you can stay here tonight and I'll go back to my hotel and get some sleep. We can leave at first light, about 5 a.m."

Jake stayed quiet.

"What?" Aro asked.

"Can I come with you now? I mean..."

Aro sighed. "I'm not going to change my mind Jake. We signed all the papers, I dropped them off and had them filed. Everything left is just technicalities."

"I know, but..."

"You can come with me now Jake. That's fine. You have anyone you want to say goodbye to?" Aro asked standing up.

Jake shook his head no.

"Alright then, let's get these last bags loaded and I'll tell the directors we're heading out tonight."

Jake stood up and grabbed a bag. "Cool."

"Let's go." Aro patted him on the back, picking up one of the bags.

"Thanks." Jake said, before running out of the room.

Aro smiled to himself. He felt like he should be the one thanking him.

* * *

**A/N: Another short chapter. Sorry for the wait again, but just how things are at the moment...**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	93. Chapter 93

Hello everyone, I'm sorry if you thought this was an update. As noted in my A/N last chapter I was already working through some things going on, well, yesterday I was suddenly laid off, no warning, nothing. I'm not in the best state. If I have a moment where I'm not a mess, I'll try and write, but I don't know when the next chapter will be.

I'm not abandoning it, it just might take a few weeks, even a month, but I'll try. Right now I'm just a bit defeated and wanted to let you all know, those of you who've been reading and sticking by this story that I'm not abandoning it, I just need some time for a bit.

The job market really sucks in Phx, and I'm lost at what to do right now.

Thanks.


End file.
